


Tides of War

by Kirabaros



Series: Scars of Duty [5]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Call of Duty Modern Warfare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 102,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirabaros/pseuds/Kirabaros
Summary: With Shepherd dead, Makarov on the loose, the now disavowed members of the 141 try to survive the tide of war. Price, Soap and Nico work to bring down Makarov. With limited resources and friends few and far between, they work to end a war that began in betrayal. Part V of Scars of Duty.





	1. Chapter 1

The morning promised to be a good one. It was a clear and bright day… at least from where Nicolette could see from her cell. She had to admit that this outpost was nice about her quarters considering she was technically a prisoner. They could have put her in a cell that was like the box. She had seen that happen and she had practice in interrogation. They could have really gone barbarian old school and interrogate her in a shack in the middle of the boonies. Certainly that happened with a few agents she had read about.

As she sat in her cell, waiting to be transported, she contemplated on Said’s query about Alex Mason. She suspected he had asked it to get her to a sort of peppy state and tell him more about the story she had volunteered to tell. Another part had her thinking that he was interested in her personal project regarding what her contact/client Section thought was his father training her at the farm. It certainly was intriguing.

Nicolette looked at her hands and thought about it. She also thought about the story she had told thus far. Price had said she had the silver tongue and a wicked sense of humor. She certainly didn’t hold back when she talked as bad as him and he was the one that got her into the habit of smoking when she needed to think. She hummed a bit and thought, _Old man, you gave me a lot of bad habits but none of which I regret._

“Hey, you’re up.”

Nicolette looked at the guard and her escort. She took her time standing while slowly stretching. She teased, “You’re late. Usually it is the crack of dawn that I’m on my way to the box.”

“Get out.”

Nicolette gave a mock sigh, “Okay, okay. No need to be grumpy. Certainly makes it seem you got a stick up your ass.”

The escort merely grunted, not at all amused by the comment. She twitched her lip in a smile as she moved through the halls. It seemed that she was being given a lot of leeway with this. It was probably not a good idea to push but she couldn’t help it. It wasn’t like she was out to make friends with them and they were adults meaning that they could restrain themselves.

The walk was the same as it had been previously. This time though she was curious as to why Said waited a whole day, maybe two to summon her back to the box. She was well aware that he would spend his time comparing what she had told him to what was the official record. That was a time consuming event in of itself. And she used to the analyst.

Even after all this time that joke never got old. People still couldn’t believe that she had been pulled from behind a desk and made into a field agent. Certainly she never really acted like an analyst and she had taken to being a field operative naturally. Maybe that was why Said asked his question about her project. He probably wanted to see if there was a connection. Well she was in the dark with that. What she knew now was that Said was ready to hear the rest of the story.

She was led into the box and ended up passing Pope. She couldn’t help it, “Still waiting to see if you can do better?”

“I can do better. Said is soft on you,” Pope replied with a venomous look in his eyes.

Nicolette raised her brow and countered, “Really? I figured it was because he knows how to get information out of prisoners that are immune to the bad cop routine.”

“If I were in there you’d be singing everything, bitch.”

“Ooo. That one hurt.”

Pope growled and would have lunged at her but had been held off by a look at the escort guard. He was already in hot water from the beginning of this. He was not going to screw this up but he was pissed at the arrogant bitch they were getting answers from. What made upper management think that she had anything of value? Maybe she did have value but you didn’t get what you needed by being the nice guy especially to the enemy. That was what got them into trouble so many times; making deals and compromises to the bad guys. What ever happened to not making deals with terrorists?

Pope watched through the window as she was led to her chair that she greeted like an old friend. He crossed his arms over his chest as if it would prevent him from getting too aggressive. He sighed as he watched her sitting there calmly and waiting for Said to enter the room. He couldn’t get this one. It was frustrating and he wondered if it was going to screw with his plans royally.

Nicolette sat in her chair, aware that Pope was staring at her. She knew that she shouldn’t goad him like she did but her methods gave her answers. There were reasons for her methods of madness and she was playing a hunch at the moment and since she was already seen as a pain in the ass with him there was no reason for her to change that and try to win rapport. Said on the other was intelligent and could sense if she was trying to ‘woo’ him over.

“I see that you’re early with the insults Agent Walker,” Said’s voice filled the room as he entered. “One of my men looks like he is about to break a molar since he’s grinding his teeth so hard,” he added as he sat down in his seat.

“It’s fun pushing buttons when you know you can,” Nicolette offered in a near nonchalant manner. She slouched in her seat slightly as she said it and made a sweeping gesture. It was almost mocking but such was the rapport she had built with Said. “Not my fault that some people don’t know how to take a compliment. MacTavish had a better sense of humor.”

“I can imagine that. People need a sense of humor to deal with you,” Said countered with a slight smirk. She was unusually playful and figured that the one day off did a lot of good. Part of it was that he did have a lot of material to go through and the other was that he figured she needed some time to mull things over. She had told him some pretty heavy stuff the other day and it was considering that it was emotionally charged.

“Which is why I had the guys I did,” Nicolette replied as she put her elbows on the table, folding her hands like she was posing for a picture. “We may have had our disagreements but… good times.”

“I can imagine.” Said pulled out his file and opened it to the new section. He also pulled out the digital recorder and put it on the table, positioning it so that all he had to do was to push the record button. “You never really answered some questions the other day.”

“Such as?”

“Such as what happened to Riley and Sanderson.” Said was prepared for an evasive answer, since he had come to expect it from her. He also suspected that there was something she had been holding back. True he got the impression that maybe they were retrieved since she admitted that she was the one that sniped Shepherd in the arm. He just wanted to make a few things clear.

Nicolette mused for a moment in a thoughtful manner while taking in Said’s expression. She knew that he was going to be persistent on a few things. She had hoped that he would take her hint the other day but it seemed that it wasn’t going to be. Nodding slightly she replied, “As I said before. They were ambushed and then betrayed. What more do you want from me on that Said? Isn’t irrelevant to your investigation?”

“You implied that they retrieved and quite possibly by a medivac on your call. Plus things that you said before you went into your one man assault into Hotel Site Bravo.” Said counted off on his fingers as he named the points.

Nicolette watched him with a bemused expression. She sensed that it was driving Pope mad with what she was doing. Yeah it was annoying as hell since she had done it to her friends and MacTavish, Roach and Ghost had gotten back at her at some point. Still she took it like a man, for a lack of a better expression, and it just cemented the unit’s opinion of her.

She had to admit that Said was good at what he had picked up. He really was a good interrogator and no wonder he was considered the best. It had her curious about whether or not Jensen had his eye on him. She replied, “Good points but… Shepherd betrayed us. He tied up his loose ends.”

Said was not convinced but he was not going to press. He got the feeling that he may get his full answer through the course of this next story. Besides if he pestered her now, she would tell him flat out that he would get his answers all in due course. So he decided to try another question, “Alright then. What about my question about Alex Mason?”

“Hardly relevant I think,” she countered smoothly. On the surface it looked like she was pouting and being a petulant child about things. A closer look revealed that she was being difficult because she saw no point to the question and she thought it was more for Said’s own idle curiosity. “That is merely the product of a request since my primary skill set is research.”

“I find it relevant. During the course of the last story you brought up several references to that operative and specifically his actions during Vietnam and Noriega.”

“Sounds like a history lesson.”

“Walker, you brought it up for a reason and from what I know about you and what I have observed is that you have a purpose when you choose to reveal something.” Said had stood up by this time and had moved into what could be called the ‘bad cop’ mode. He didn’t want to shout at her since that wouldn’t do any good but he wanted clarification. “What reason could you have for bringing up Alex Mason and your work on that?”

“Aren’t you satisfied that it was a series of events that coincided with what happened with the 141 and Shepherd?” Nicolette looked questioningly at Said and intently trying to gauge his demeanor and reasons for his query. “I was there for the gunrunner that ultimately led to the connection with Allen and the request fell into my lap after he sought me out.”

“But you met again during the course of your assignment.”

“Perfect timing on both ends as well as flexibility.” Nicolette moved her head to peer at Said. “Does that answer your questions?”

“No, but it will have to do,” Said replied in resignation. He wasn’t going to get much.

“This is new for you. You usually are more persistent,” Nicolette jested.

“But you are the one that is making it difficult. I learned that you have a way of revealing things that you previously refused to answer. So… I’m going to wait.”

Nicolette studied the man across from her. He was a quick learning; she would give him that. She wondered how he would take it with the next story she was to tell. “You are pretty good Said. I knew that as much but it is like you said that everything had a purpose.”

Said checked to make sure that the recorder was on. He had turned it on the moment he got it ready since it was all part of the interview. “Alright then… will you share?”

“Let me ask you something Said,” Nicolette replied as she leaned back. “Have you ever been in a position where you had to truly reach down and find what you are made of?”

“I like to think that I have met most challenges and come out stronger for it,” Said replied after thinking about it for a moment. “Why?”

Nicolette shrugged her shoulders slightly, “But do you truly know what it means to push forward and fight for a cause that you believe in even though you are perceived of as the enemy?”

Said shook his head, “I can’t say that I have.”

“It’s a whole different feeling. It is convenient and inconvenient at the same time. Things that you once had access to… You find that you have taken the little luxuries for granted.” Nicolette paused a bit and continued, “You feel that you are alone even when in the companionship of friends.”

_The world we knew it was gone. The question became one of asking ourselves how far we were willing to get it back. Shepherd created a war and in the process we were burned and Makarov was allowed to do as he pleased. But there were men and women that remained; men that were willing to stand against the tide in this awful hell of war. Together we banned to finish what we started…_

**Scars of Duty: Tides of War**

Her legs were asleep. She knew that the moment she had sat in the chopper the way she had. She had little choice and she had little now but at least some reprieve was coming. Nicolette looked out her side of the chopper as the landmarks of the village that hid the safe house came into view. She blinked at the sight and prayed that they weren’t too late.

There was a slight squeeze on her wrist and she turned to look down at the source. MacTavish was still holding fast to her wrist; he had held on ever since he clamped his large hand around it in Afghanistan and not once had loosened it. He was breathing but erratically and trying hard to keep his grunts of pain to a minimum. The field bandage was holding but Nicolette knew that he needed proper medical attention.

As they got closer, Nikolai radioed in that they were coming in and they needed a gurney standing by. He had spoken in Russian since it was technically one of his bases that he had established when she had recruited on her Operation Contingency plan. She had given him access to resources to get what he needed and to ensure that the people of the village were compensated for their aid. As he relayed his requests, she felt a slight wave of relief that something may be going their way.

“Don’t cry lass… can’t stand it,” MacTavish’s thread breaths caught her attention surprisingly over the loud noise the rotors were making.

Nicolette looked down at the man staring glassily up at her. She had never injected the morphine since any movement of her captured wrist made his grip tighten. She was certain that it was going to leave a bruise. She knew he didn’t mean it and that it was a product of his trying to make sure her appearance was real and it was a source of comfort. Perhaps he was recalling when they had been thrown together five years ago. She didn’t know for sure but she was going to be there.

Giving a slight smile she leaned over so he could hear her say, “A girl has a right to cry. You aren’t always the cause of it… bloody muppet.”

“Don’t lie. I’m sorry Nico.”

“Don’t apologize you domkoff.” She couldn’t resist calling him a dumbass in German. It helped alleviate the emotions that threatened to overflow. “You know that it can be seen as a sign of weakness. And I know you’re not weak.”

“Now you’re teasing.” MacTavish managed to grin at her. “That is my Nico.”

Nicolette smiled as she watched his eyes close. He had been opening and closing his eyes on and off. It was his way of trying to stay alert even though his abdomen was killing him. She could tell because when Nikolai made slight jolts with the chopper because of wind sheers and such he made a slight grunt of pain. She looked ahead, her wars listening to Nikolai relaying his approach and orders. She put her free hand over the hand that held her wrist and gently patted it and looked down to see MacTavish was out of it again.

Price looked back at Nicolette. She hadn’t moved ever since she clambered in and nearly pulling her arm out of the socket because MacTavish hung on. Still she was trooper just sitting there and he was damn glad she was alive. On the flight to wherever Nikolai was taking them she kept tabs on MacTavish’s vitals and let him know when he asked. It helped to alleviate some of the worry he had for his man considering the knife wound was really bad. Looking at her, he decided she didn’t look too good either.

She had not been afraid to get into a fight with Shepherd. She tackled the bastard and made every punch count. Her face reflected that with a slight cut that made her lip look fat in the corner of her mouth. There was a bruise and cut over her right eye and a scrape of sorts on her left cheek. Her hair looked stringy and… Price inwardly cringed at the slowly appearing handprints that ringed her neck from where Shepherd tried to strangle her. He knew he wasn’t looking pretty either but the four plus ones on her neck… they were terrible.

_One minute, Little Nico._

_Copy that, Nikolai._ Nicolette adjusted her position to get the pins and needles feeling out of her legs. She ended up squatting but she was ready to go. And not a moment too soon it seemed since MacTavish’s hand gripped her wrist, squeezing it tightly but not to the point of hurting her. It wasn’t like when she tried to free herself earlier. The tightening was a result of pain and she did a one handed field inspection of his vitals.

Nicolette removed her headphones with her free hand. It certainly felt like a contortionist act since she only had the use of one hand but she made it work. Even though she was sore and starting to feel it, she was grateful for her flexibility from her gymnast days. She crouched in the chopper, aware she looked ridiculous but she wasn’t going to try and force MacTavish off unless she was going to be in the way.

Grabbing onto a strap as Nikolai began his descent, she adjusted her feet. Her legs no longer felt asleep and she started feeling the rush of adrenaline coursing through as she prepared for jumping out of the chopper. She felt MacTavish tighten on her wrist slightly as they touched down and she caught a glimpse of the village. She knew they were in India even though she had never really seen this safe house. As she had told Nikolai once when they started OP Contingency, everyone was allowed their secrets in this game.

Waiting for them was a gurney and a couple of Nikolai’s men. It was easy enough to get MacTavish onto the gurney. The hard part was what to do then since she was actually going but there was the risk that she could be dragged along since she was limited if they had to adjust for speed or anything like that.

She solved the problem by hopping onto the gurney, straddling MacTavish’s waist and started shouting in Russian to get moving while Price shouted to get him inside. She felt MacTavish’s grip slacken slightly as soon as she was on the gurney but his hand was still wrapped around it like she was his lifeline or something. It helped a little but it was hardly reassuring as she checked his pulse and noted how thread it felt. She tried not to panic when the jostling opened the wound and it was bleeding. It was pretty much a continuation of the nightmare.

It was a one handed act as she grabbed what was in her vest and put pressure on the wound and put her left to hold it. She shouted at Price and Nikolai that they needed to get moving. MacTavish was not looking good and it didn’t help that they had to run a bit of the way. It had Nicolette gritted her teeth since the ride was not comfortable and what she wanted to do wasn’t going to be easy with one hand.

Trying to pry her left off, MacTavish only tightened his grip and she felt her hand cramp. She muttered to herself, “Stubborn bastard. I’m not leaving you.”

_You know why I hold you at night? Sometimes I am afraid you won’t be there…_

“Stubborn ass,” Nicolette muttered to herself as she tried pinching on the nerve on MacTavish’s wrist to get him to let go. It had worked before but it seemed that this time he was not going to cave in. He only gripped her tighter.

“The safe house is up ahead,” Nikolai was pointing out.

Nicolette wasn’t paying attention since she was trying to keep pressure on the wound with her left while she reached into her vest once again with her right. It was hardly the time or the place to do a field test but it would help… sort of. Fine time to be playing sci-fi tech nerd when the man she loved was in critical condition.

_Channel your gift to making something useful. Always will need med kits._

_Yeah and I did it to humor you Jolly_ , Nicolette thought as she used her thumb to turn it on and then lean over to press a button on her watch. Definitely not ideal to play like she was a tech from the future. She put the device she had pulled out onto the finger of MacTavish trying to be fast while deliberate since she only had one hand.

The beeping sound of vitals being calculated sounded like a digital watch alarm and she tilted her wrist to take a look. She was getting a clear read from them. She said, “Keep moving, blood pressure is low.”

It seemed to put some extra life into both Price and Nikolai’s legs and they sped in. Nicolette meanwhile kept pressure on the wound. She ended up having to duck when they went through the door otherwise she would have hit her head. It felt awkward being in a position that was similar to the intimate ones she and MacTavish had previously considering the circumstances and to be honest she wasn’t even sure what he was going to do in his state.

It was actually a bit dizzying since she was going backwards on the gurney. It was why she hated the seats facing backwards on trains. She took a deep breath to steady herself and not get green in the face. She probably had a concussion from being slammed into that piece of junk of a car but she was more focused on getting MacTavish getting help. She looked at her wrist at the vitals and then turned to look behind her and it relieved a bit of the dizziness. She could see people jumping to get out of the way in the dimly lit hallway.

“Out of the bloody way! Get a doctor!” Price was shouting and waving a hand.

Nicolette felt her lids lower as if trying to shield them. It was more reflective of her weariness and she slowly turned back to keep her gaze on MacTavish. His eyes had opened and he was looking at her. His hand squeezed her wrist in reaction.

Keep pressure on that wound, Nico!”

Nicolette blinked as she heard Price. She looked down and reapplied the pressure that she had slacked off a bit. She had a little help from Nikolai but it was mostly her. She really didn’t like going backwards. She looked down at MacTavish and muttered, “The things I do for you.”

“Hang in there my friend.”

It was relief when they stopped and she heard Price being gruff with the doctor getting him to the gurney. She let herself get off and tried once more to pry her wrist loose from MacTavish. She gave an extra hard pinch to the nerve and he finally let go. She rubbed her wrist and looked at the vitals. She said, “He’s in v-fib!”

“Charge,” the doctor shouted as Nicolette backed away rubbing her wrist. She watched them get to work and said, “Be the bastard you are,” before leaning against the wall trying to prop herself up.


	2. Chapter 2

_Smoke was popped at the tree line. They had cover to get to retrieval._

_That takes care of one loose end…_

_No!_

_There was burning pain ripping through. Blood was pouring out a gaping hole. It was leaving his body. His limbs were growing heavy._

_Shepherd was standing over the ditch. He had a cigar lit and was looking down. He was about to flick it in._

_BANG!_

His eyes opened up and rapidly looked around and gasped heaving breaths. The room was dimly lit but that didn’t assuage the rapid thoughts that were crossing his mind. First things first and that was to find out where the hell he was.

Getting out of the bed was easy enough even though he was shaky and his shoulder throbbed like a bitch. The nightstand near the bed was good enough for support and he needed it. His eyes looked down on the nightstand as he leaned on it heavily and his eyes caught sight of the black cloth lying there and his hand not supporting his weight picked it up.

His fingers rubbed the cloth as he rotated it until he saw the picture of a skull. He blinked as he stared at it and the memories started flooding through. He started to panic and look around. Where the bloody hell was he? Was he a prisoner?

Clenching the mask in his hand, he straightened up and stumbled towards the door. First thing he had to do was to find some clothes and possibly a weapon… just in case he had to defend himself and fight. He may have a sore shoulder but he would do what he had to do. No way was he going to go through that again. He was not going to stay alive for them to torture him.

No one seemed to notice him as he walked down the hall. It was becoming apparent to him that he was in some sort of hospital. Where exactly was the question. He was going to have to find someone to give him answers. He really didn’t want to have to get a prisoner but he needed to get out. He needed to find out where he was and if the others were okay.

He turned the corner and rested on the wall. He heard a sound and peered around to find some nurse emerging from the room he was in. Damn. He was going to have to high tail it out of here. He looked around and started walking down the one he was in until he heard someone telling him to stop. It was instinct to run and he did.

The office he found was a good place to hide and he was well ahead of whoever it was that was chasing him. He leaned against the door, tense as they ran by. He hoped they wouldn’t find him. He really didn’t want to fight anybody. He breathed heavily and tried to control it while his shoulder throbbed from the pain.

A noise caught his attention and he tensed up. Someone else was in there with him. Reaching for the nearest thing he held it ready to use as a weapon as he crept to the door that led to another room. He controlled his breath and held it ready to swing. He edged to the edge of the door and stood ready since they were getting closer.

The person walked through and he swung. The other was ready for it and grabbed it. There was no choice so he took a swing. His fist made contact but he was thrown off balance. He fell to the ground but he was back up. He stood to face the other person in the room and grabbed something that could be used to stab with.

He did manage to stab his opponent in the arm but received a shove away. He collided with a file cabinet and became unsteady on his feet. He felt unsteady and grabbed the file cabinet. He looked at the guy he ambushed who was merely looking at him. It was then he noticed the dog looking at him and he realized that he was outnumbered. He breathed heavily and waited for the moment.

“I am curious. After that, what do you plan on doing next… Ghost is it?”

Ghost looked at his inquisitor and took a deep breath. His hand clutched the balaclava that was in his hand. “How… how do you know me?”

“Because I’m the one that saved you,” the stranger said as he stepped into the light. He looked at Ghost and continued, “My name is David.” He took a step forward.

Ghost backed away. “Stay back.” He bumped into the file cabinet and hit his bad arm. He winced from the sharpness of the pain. “Bloody hell. Not again. Not again.”

“Calm down, Ghost.” David held up his hands in surrender. “No one is going to hurt you.”

“Don’t try it,” Ghost countered as he picked up something else and prepared to swing. “The last time someone we were supposed to trust betrayed us. How do I know you aren’t with them?”

David watched as Ghost winced and press a hand to his shoulder. He knew the man popped a few stitches from moving around. The fact that he was referring to things that recently happened was a good sign. But the man had lost a lot of blood and he still looked very pale. He needed to get through to him. Sighing he said, “Because the person who called me in would more likely torture whoever did this to you.”

“Got a long list of people I know,” Ghost said as he moved to get away from David. He hugged the walls and tried to make his way to the door. His shoulder was bleeding and that was one more thing that was… “So you better bloody hell name the right one.”

 _That is something._ David looked at Ghost. Ari, his dog didn’t even growl. He really had an unusual dog. He replied, “Nico.”

“Never heard of them,” Ghost replied.

“Ryan.”

Ghost paused at that. He eyed David warily. Was he talking about the bloody Muppet that he used to spar? His Yank friend? “Who?”

David had to admit that he admired the man and his cautiousness. He didn’t blame him. In fact he was willing to go and gut whoever put him and his friend into this position himself. It was low down and dirty and while he expected betrayal in his line of work since it was his job… there were some lines he wouldn’t cross. Knowing that Ghost was expecting an answer, he replied, “You would know her as Lt. Nicole Price, call sign Ryan.”

Ghost still eyed David warily. He wasn’t going to cave that easily. “And you could have gotten that off of any database. So… try again.”

David knew he had to include something that only they would know. He wished he had asked more of her but she said if it came to that... He looked at the man who was starting to fade from his popped stitches and exhaustion plus the blood leaking. He could wait it out but he wanted to garner the man’s trust. He looked the man in the eye and said, “When you were in recovery after the Afghan campaign, you told her something that she took to heart. You told her that she couldn’t keep running away and something about contingency.” He looked at the man with his gaze locked onto his. It was the only way to show he wasn’t lying.

Ghost remembered that well. It was a private conversation they had. He didn’t recall anyone else there. The only way this David character would know is if she told him. And that bloody Yank was difficult to get a straight answer out of even when she was being serious. He lowered the arm that had his makeshift weapon but didn’t let go. He leaned against the wall and pointed at David, “You… know.. Ryan?”

“One of her contacts,” David nodded. “She called me and we brought you and your friend here.”

“Roach? Where is he?”

David had no choice. He moved in to catch the weakened man as he collapsed. A cursory look had him curse in Hebrew since it was a bad popping of stitches. He felt Ghost struggle weakly and said, “He’s fine and you won’t if we don’t get that arm checked. You really are a British Nazi.”

Ghost heard the nickname that she had given him and used regularly. It was like she was comforting him even though she wasn’t there and he almost expect her to appear and slap him awake like she did on their first mission together. His head grew foggy as he found himself moving and passed out.

It was about a couple hours later that found Ghost sitting in a chair by the bedside of his friend and comrade. His left had been put into a sling to keep him from moving too much. He had been allowed to be in hospital scrubs because David had pity on his dignity. He was grateful to the Mossad agent that was also a doctor.

“Everything okay?”

Ghost looked up at David as he walked in followed by Ari. The dog came up to Ghost for a scratch in which the man obliged. He replied, “I’m… okay.”

David walked in to peer at Roach and check the chart. He really was surprised the man was alive at all. He already had serious shrapnel wounds and concussion injuries from the RPG that nearly hit him. Then Shepherd blew a hole in his gut with a .45. That was the bitch to repair and David felt compelled and driven to do everything he knew to save the soldier. Part of it was the fact that she had been insistent on getting them out.

Ghost watched as David checked Roach’s vitals. He looked at his friend who was heavily bandaged and not moving. It seemed too unnatural to see his friend lying there like that. He ventured, “Will Roach be okay?”

David looked at Ghost and was disturbed by what he saw. He could have sugar coated things but he got the feeling the man wouldn’t appreciate that. So he opted for the straight truth, “To be honest, depends on him. The fact that he is alive after what he went through… I’d take it as a good sign. Depends on if and when he wakes up.”

“He’s a damned roach. He’ll make it,” Ghost said after he looked at his friend. The beeping of the vitals was constant and they sounded good. “You’re just being a lazy arse aren’t ya, bug?” he leaned towards the man on the bed.

David looked at Ghost, not certain if he was to say anything intended to calm Ghost down but he noticed that it wasn’t denial or anything. It sounded a bit like motivation. He decided to put that to the test and said, “You seem confident about that.”

“It’s why he’s called Roach,” Ghost offered flatly. His gaze never left Roach and he seemed to stare the sleeping man down. “Which means you don’t get out of PT when you decide to grace us with your presence.”

David understood. It was fine with him. He had read that sometimes people that were in similar situations like Roach responded to something that they were familiar with. It was a thing done with people in comas. He said, “Well I guess then he’ll have to wake up.” He gave Ghost a smile and turned to leave the room to handle what he needed to do in order to keep their presence virtually unknown.

Ghost watched as David left. He knew that she was alive according to David so they weren’t completely alone. Just how many more of the 141 that were left was something left to be found out. As much as he wanted to do that, he had a job here. He could almost hear her teasing him about him being a nanny but he knew that he needed to do it. They were the Three Musketeers and they looked after each other.

Looking at the unconscious man on the bed, Ghost adjusted his position in the chair. He had terrified the nurses when he refused to budge from his position when visiting hours were over. They let him stay as long as he wanted. Sighing once he was comfortable, he said, “This better be one of your pranks you prat. You better pull through cause I don’t want Ryan’s hard work to get you out to go to waste. You hear me you bloody prat? You got to pull through.” He looked hard at Roach as if that would help and it did help Ghost as he sat there to keep the bedridden man company.

****

_Devil Dog 6-4, this is Overlord._

Santana put a hand to his k-pot as he looked down the street at the chaos that was erupting on the street. He could make out their tanks and the Russians as they exchanged fire. “This is Santana over.”

_6-4, Delta Force is encountering heavy resistance getting to the array. We need your team to clear a path._

“Just bulldoze through sir?”

_We need the array down otherwise we will not be able to communicate with our units in the area._

Santana ducked when an explosion went off. He looked around and noticed the shift change. He knew the situation could get worse if they didn’t move soon. He also knew that what Overlord was relaying was critical. They had to do the job and they could do it. “Roger that, sir. Where is Delta?”

_Delta code sign Metal heading towards the top of the tower at the Stock Exchange._

Santana signaled his men to get ready to pull out, “Copy that. Jammer is 200 meters out. We’ll hoof it.”

_Be advised Devil Dog we cannot lose New York._

“Roger that, sir. The Devil Dogs will give hell,” Santana replied. He looked around where they had been encamped and trying to push back the enemy. Overheard he heard a jet fly over and recognized a Russian MiG. He shook his head at it since it seemed like he was turning on Karen even though it wasn’t like that.

_Good luck Devil Dogs._

Santana heard the radio kick out and sighed. It was just another day in the trenches and it was on his home soil. He was glad that his little sister was not there and was wherever she was; he knew she would find a way to stay alive and he didn’t believe that the Scotty he liked was a traitor. There was nothing to do about it now as he looked at his men and called them closer, “Alright sitrep is that Delta is assigned to take out the jammer that is jamming our air support. We’re going to provide security and clear the path.”

“Same thing as always, Cap?”

Santana looked at his lieutenant and said, “It’s what we do, Hawkins.” He looked at the rest of the men who were locked and loaded. “We’re clearing the way to the Stock Exchange. We’re hoofing out. Hoo-ah?”

“Hoo-ah.”

The squad started making their move much to the surprise of the Russians that thought they had them pinned down. They were easily pushed back because of that sudden move but that didn’t mean the gunfire was suppressed. They were still firing at them and it appeared that they were determined to stop them.

Santana kneeled behind a car and popped out to aim and fire while he waited for Hawkins to sidle up to him. Once his man was there he said, “Hawkins, I need to you to try and get a hold of Delta and let them know we are coming.”

“It’s a long shot with the jammer.”

“I know,” Santana replied as he popped out from his place and threw a grenade. He crouched back down and looked at his lieutenant. “Still we need to try. If you get a clear signal do whatever you have to do to let Delta know we’re on the way and clearing a path.”

“Roger that,” Hawkins said as he adjusted his radio. All he was getting was static from the jammers but he would try periodically. Who knows? They might get lucky. “Hoorah, Cap.”

“Hoorah, Hawkins,” Santana replied as he checked his corners. He signaled his men and pressed forward.

They had been called from Afghan when it was clear that the fighting was getting tough back home. While the Devil Dogs worked to rid the world of terrorists on their territory, they were occasionally called in to help other units. They were known as the unit that could get things done; they managed to make possible from the impossible as how the stories went. This time was no different and they were off and dropped into New York to provide strategic defense until they got the call from Overlord about Delta’s mission.

It was a posturing and pride thing when it came to something like this. Santana knew pretty well how it irked when another team was sent in to give aid without consulting the other and even if it was consulted, cooperation in the truest sense of the word was not really the forefront on everyone’s mind. Santana didn’t know how this Delta Force team would handle his Devil Dogs being there and it was bad enough that it was going to be the Army versus the Marines. Personally he thought the competition should be kept to the gridiron during football season but… He wasn’t going to argue orders.

He didn’t like leaving Afghan without knowing the fate of his sister or the Scotty and especially Price. There was nothing he could do though and he refused to believe that MacTavish and Price were the terrorists that they were made out to be. Something didn’t smell right and there was no way his sister would betray her country. She was a loyal dog and he meant that as a compliment and he was the same way. He put out a few feelers with a few friends to see if they could find anything but he had nothing so far except that Hotel Six was a goner and Shepherd had been found dead.

“We’re on Wall Street, sir.”

Santana looked around at the buildings that once represented the financial capital of the world. It looked a whole lot different now. He signaled them to move forward, “Watch the windows and doors, double check the shadows.”

“Hoorah.”

They pushed forward clearing up resistance. It was surprising that they were able to push forward since they encountered heavy fire. The remnants of cars and vehicles helped provide cover and they thinned the ranks somewhat. The problem came when the Russians decided to dig in and were being a general pain in the ass. Santana growled as he rolled to the side and peered around the corner to assess the situation. “Sitrep, anything on comms?”

“Nothing but static,” Hawkins said, “Been trying as we pushed through. No sign of Delta.”

“More likely they are behind us. They were about 400 meters back and we were half the distance,” Santana replied as he wiped the sweat from his brow. He looked up at the sky and took a breath. “We got a job to do… so we dig in and try to flush them out. Have Ballantine and Owens cover the flank just in case.”

“Copy that.”

Hawkins had gone to relay orders when Santana became aware that someone was firing on their flank. He turned to make sure his back wasn’t exposed and saw someone firing at them. He put his scope up to see and he thumped the back of his k-pot on the vehicle he was hiding behind, “Fucking Delta.”

_They… in… use… XM25… flush…_

Santana heard the static of the Delta team. He knew he probably wasn’t going to get a good transmission. So he moved closer to within shouting distance while his men took out the Russians. He shouted, “Delta?”

“Who?”

“Devil Dogs… You fucking assholes!” Santana couldn’t resist on the swearing. He had been fired upon by friendly fire before and it was not fun. He peered over and saw that Delta was signaling for him and his men to pull back. Screw that. “Fuck that, advance to me!”

It would have been easy to argue but it seemed that Delta decided that it was better to advance. Besides his team was pretty much finished clearing the way. Santana looked to check on the situation and turned to find that Delta had caught up and he was greeted by the squad leader, “Sandman, Delta Force. Sorry about that.”

“No worries,” Santana replied after they briefly exchanged pleasantries. He looked around and then put his attention towards Sandman. “We were ordered to provide security, help push through. Seems like you guys doing pretty well.”

“More the merrier, Santana,” Sandman replied. He wasn’t going to turn down any help if it was available. There was still the risk of snipers and tangos in the buildings they were going to pass.

“Usually is the case,” Santana replied. He gestured towards his men, “We’ve managed to flush them out and the way is pretty much clear. Stock Exchange less than 70 meters out. So you’re good to go.”

Sandman replayed positions to his men and then looked back at Santana, “Thanks. Care to join us?”

“Sounds like fun.”

Together the Devil Dogs and Delta Force pushed their way to the Stock Exchange and up to the roof where the jammer was. It certainly made the job go a lot faster since they needed to have that jammer down so their air support had a chance. Santana paused on the way up and looked around as they proceeded upwards just to take a breather even though the urgency made it seem like there wasn’t time for one.

They made it to the roof of the building and were met by resistance. That was to be expected but they couldn’t stay too long or they would get pinned. Santana looked around and conferred with Sandman, “I have an idea. Give me your best man and I’ll get him to the tower.”

“Wanna go into detail?”

“Leave that to me. Just watch my six,” Santana replied before relaying orders to Hawkins. He looked back at Sandman and joked, “We can call it inter-branch cooperation or some shit like that. In the end we’re all on the same team.”

Sandman nodded and called Frost over and told him that he was to follow Santana. He really was going on a limb for this since he had heard of the Devil Dogs. He thought they were worse than bat shit crazy but like any other Special Forces, they got the job done. He nodded when he was ready and they pushed forward.

Santana led the way and Frost followed and planted the charge on the tower. Upon hearing the explosion and the sounds of the crashing tower, it felt like victory. It was elevated when the radios came to life and they could hear the orders on the air support and that transport was on the way for pick up. It wasn’t over yet though when enemy fire from the buildings across the street was firing RPGs at them. Santana reloaded his weapon and looked at Sandman. Both commanders nodded and prepared to give hell.


	3. Chapter 3

It hadn’t been too long ago but it felt like a lifetime since that fateful day. Yuri looked around the base and did a final check of security. He had gotten the transmission that Nikolai was coming in and they had a wounded man. He had seen to it that things were made ready, both to help the injured man and to make sure that no one followed them… especially his enemy.

He was waiting at the entrance to hold the door open when they came running full speed with the gurney. It had to be serious if they were running that fast and he turned to bellow out orders in Russian for a path to be cleared and to have the doctor on standby. He turned back just in time to see them pass by and he had to do a double take at what he saw.

She was straddling the injured man and doing triage or something since the man was bleeding. Her auburn hair was coiled into a knot at the base of her head and there were loose tendrils coming out. Her face was marred with cuts, abrasions and the beginnings of some bruises but it didn’t distort her features completely. She had a look of concentration on her face and it was but a moment but Yuri realized who it was he was seeing.

He followed even though he wasn’t given leave to, drawn more by curiosity of her. He wanted to know if it was her and not some figment of his imagination. He stayed back since he didn’t want to be in the way and cause problems in those critical moments. He managed to hang around just out of sight and watched as she kept up whatever she was doing as the gurney entered the room just watching her with that quiet gaze. He watched from the door as she got off and pinched the wrist of the hand that was holding hers.

It looked like a bout of tug-o-war as she pulled her hand free. Yuri watched as she relayed vitals before collapsing against the wall. Her feet were barely holding her up as she leaned against the wall but she was still standing and she looked to be in pain but no one was noticing much. Yuri suspected if they did, she would wave them off and tell them to bother with the man on the gurney. He could not ignore her pain though as he watched her rub her forehead and wincing before her face went green and she stumbled out of the room.

Yuri followed her. He didn’t doubt that it was her. Five years didn’t change much on her features and she seemed to be like how he had seen her as. He found her leaning on a wall near a window and she looked sick. It was confirmed when she leaned out the window and vomited. He was by her side since she seemed like she was going to fall out of the window and held her by the waist. He muttered soothingly, “It’s all right.”

Nicolette felt like she was throwing up her insides as she leaned over the sill. Her head was still aching and it wasn’t translating well to the rest of body. It certainly didn’t help when she saw MacTavish’s vitals start to drop. Then seeing the defibrillator being used… it was like one thing being added on to the other and it just needed to come out.

She stepped out of the room so that she wouldn’t be a bother and she figured no one would notice. It wasn’t like she would encourage it anyway since MacTavish was the one with the serious injuries. It was just catching up to her and she really hadn’t stopped to take a break. That’s all that it was… but she felt exhausted.

She tensed when she felt a pair of hands on her waist but was reassured hearing a Russian laced accent telling her in English that it was all right. She didn’t relax though as she looked up to see a Russian looking at her with concern. She replied, “It’s not… not with…” She gestured towards the room she had left.

Yuri looked at her. She was the one. Five years was a long time but he didn’t forget her face and he didn’t forget her concern for others. He steadied her as she bent back over the railing for another bout of vomiting. When she was finished, she turned back around and wiped away any trace of what was on her mouth and breathed, “Thanks.”

Yuri nodded and looked at her. She was rubbing her head like she was in pain. “Are you all right?”

Nicolette looked at the Russian that was still there. Her head was pounding and her throat ached; it seemed like now she was starting to feel everything from her encounter with Shepherd. No doubt her face looked worse. She rubbed her head and replied, “Just feeling everything now.”

It was a surprise when the Russian grabbed her by the chin quickly and pulled her close to look into her eyes. Normally she would have retaliated but she was shocked by the move and allowed it. She did give a little bit of resistance by tugging back but it was halfhearted. She stared into the Russian’s eyes trying to figure out what he was doing.

“You have a concussion,” he merely said as he gently released her chin.

Nicolette blinked as she felt him letting her go. She hadn’t expected that at all and wasn’t sure what to do or think about it. She looked at the Russian and replied, “So it may seem.” It certainly made sense since she did vomit and her head hurt. “My face tells the story.”

Yuri was taken aback by her attempt at humor and yet it was familiar from five years ago. It was tinged with defiance like how he remembered. He could tell that she had it rough but it looked like she wasn’t letting it get to her. In fact she kept looking at the room where they took the injured man. She said, “I should get back.”

Yuri realized she aimed to go back in and help but to him she appeared to be in no condition to do anything to help. He said, “It is not a good idea. You have concussion.”

“I’ll be fine,” Nicolette replied, flattered that someone was concerned, but she had other things to worry about. She started to stand but a sudden wave of dizziness made her stagger a little bit.

“You have a concussion,” Yuri repeated as he helped to steady Nicolette. “You need help.”

“And I’ll be fine,” Nicolette replied a little forcefully. She put her hand on the edge of the windowsill. “I just stood up too fast.”

“And you won’t help anyone if you don’t help yourself,” Yuri replied, not letting her go. He looked at her and held her firmly to not let her go. “You need to be looked at.”

“Not much to do with a concussion,” Nicolette murmured. It really wasn’t too bad.

“Then maybe something can be done about that,” Yuri countered as he pointed at her forehead.

Nicolette looked upward though it wouldn’t help. She did press where Yuri had pointed and felt the crusty dryness of blood; that was from the cut she sustained from the crash when Price shot down the bird. She winced slightly and commented, “Just a scratch.”

“And perhaps that is a scratch too,” Yuri pointed out another part of her body.

Looking down, Nicolette saw the dried blood on her hands and said, “It’s not mine.”

“No, that.”

Nicolette looked down and found the bruise that was forming on the back of her hand and where there was the unmistakable look of split skin. She put it eye level and could actually smell the burning fuel. More that came from that and she didn’t blame Price for it at all; the man did what he had to do and he didn’t know she was there.

Looking at the injury she could tell that it needed to be cleaned and bandaged. It wasn’t deep to require stitches but it did need attention. The thing was she didn’t want to leave… not when she didn’t know the fate of MacTavish. The last thing she could remember clearly, even though she was already sick from going backwards on the gurney, was that Nikolai had charged the defibrillator when she said he was crashing. She had stumbled out because she was sick and she would have been in the way… at least that was her impression.

Yuri watched as he gaze looked towards the room and then back at her person. He guessed correctly that she was thinking about the man in the room. She was rubbing her left wrist and he could see the formation of a bruise. There was also a bruise on her neck that no one could mistake for a chokehold. It was a nasty sight to see.

Seeing her look a little lost, he offered, “Perhaps you take care of that and then see about your friend? Help yourself if you want to be of use.”

Nicolette knew the Russian was right. If she was going to be of any use, she did need to take care of herself. Plus there were the other things that she needed to keep up on; there were people counting on her. She nodded and started to stand again but was pushed back by the Russian.

Yuri noticed the look change in her eye but she still wasn’t completely there in terms of being able to stand without falling and he didn’t want her to be sick again. He said, “I’ll get supplies. You wait here.”

 _The last time someone was that bossy with me ended up getting an ass kicking_ , Nicolette thought fondly to herself. Then again she considered anything those troglodytes did for her was enough to warrant a good ass kicking and it was done in good humor. She sighed as she thought about the men that she had no clue if they were dead or alive; David had done what he could and she didn’t want to get her hopes up but she couldn’t help it. At least she had two with her now.

_You know I did what I could Nico. It’s up to them._

_You wanted to meet the Black Fox, general? Say hello._

_Price? You? Impossible._

_Nothing is impossible, general. The game just changed._

The game had changed… at least how the conditions were going to be. The goal was still the same though. They were going to kill Makarov. That was a given especially on her end. She was tired of running and hiding from the man who threatened to kill her for whatever the hell she did. She could remember when he looked at her when she was his prisoner.

It was revenge on some level. Makarov violated her sense of personal security even though she had been in life threatening situations before. The difference was she had some measure of control. That time… It was revenge she wanted but she had to put that aside. It made her feel like she was a horrid person.

Yuri came back with medical supplies, enough to clean the gashes and hopefully wipe the blood that dried on her skin. It wasn’t much but it would do for now. He found her sitting where he had left her and she had a look in her eye. He wasn’t sure of what it meant but if it allowed him to help her out for the time being then he would work with that.

Nicolette only noticed the sting of antiseptic when it was applied to the gash on her hand. She frowned and looked down after she was broken from her thoughts and noticed the Russian sitting next to her and tending to her cuts. She hadn’t even seen him and realized she was more absorbed in her thoughts than she realized. She had been going over a mental checklist now that she had some time to think. The best thing was to stay here as long as Makarov didn’t find them. MacTavish would need the recovery time even though he was a tough bastard and so would Price though he’d be a bigger bastard about it.

She hadn’t considered herself in the equation since being busy was recovery for her. She didn’t necessarily mean that she would be going out and running a pit run and hard. She just wasn’t one to sit idly by and recuperate. If she wasn’t busy then she’d be bored or work herself into an anxious fit. She looked at the finished bandage work on her hands. It seemed the Russian had wrapped it like she would a bad wrist and she flexed her hand to test the mobility. She raised a brow and said, “Impressive.”

“A necessary skill my friend,” Yuri replied, pleased that she was pleased. He only hoped that he could gain enough of her trust before telling her about where they had met before.

Nicolette nodded in agreement, unaware of the Russian’s thoughts. She looked at her hand and murmured, “Well one thing down.”

Yuri held out another gauze pad with antiseptic for her forehead. “Still not finished.”

Nicolette huffed a sigh but gave a slight grin. She had a good feeling about this Russian and indulged. “Just don’t boss me,” she teased.

****

_Glad to see that you are back online 64._

“Glad to hear from you too Addy,” Nicolette said as she crawled through the crawl space. Some of Nikolai’s men were saying that something seemed to be wrong with the sensor array for the safe house. She offered to take a look if only to keep busy while they were trying to stabilize and fix up MacTavish. She managed to get a hold of a radio and tune it into Addy’s frequencies.

It was a good thing she did. The AI had been riddled with worry and frustration since she had been essentially locked by Nicolette. There were only a few things she could do and it frustrated her. Nicolette apologized while she crawled through to where the main wiring was. “I’m sorry about the delay but even I can’t predict broken radios.”

_A lie if I ever heard one._

Nicolette chuckled as she pushed opened the panel that she needed access for. Nikolai had to listen to her when she suggested this. He probably did the sizing on purpose with her in mind. “Yeah, you know when I tell a lie… that is if you can tell the difference.”

_Like when you promised to unlock me._

“And I will once I make sure we’re safe.”

_S64 I was assigned to you in order to better look after you. You were the one that expanded my programming as well as taught me about…_

“Yeah, yeah, alright,” Nicolette interrupted as she pulled out a computer pad that someone gave her. She pulled up the specs thanking whoever was listening for satellite internet. “You got me Addy?”

_Yes._

Nicolette made a couple of keystrokes. She gave a slight grin but sounded exasperated as she said, “There. Happy now?”

_Better. Scanning the airwaves. TF- 141 has been disavowed as you know. The known survivors are HVTs._

“Can you tell me something I don’t know? Like maybe the sitrep on our bunker,” Nicolette dropped as she removed a panel and checked the system. She frowned as she ran her fingers along the wiring and worked with them.

_Everything is normal here. The security measures you put in place and had me oversee have kept this site secure. Do you doubt me?_

“Never crossed my mind,” Nicolette replied with a slight grin. She checked what she was looking at and then tapped her set, “Levi, I’m in the shaft and checking the systems. Everything is running fine on this end.”

_Still getting some form of interference._

Nicolette frowned at that. While they were pretty much reduced to the odd jobs to get money, she knew Nikolai had a slush fund for this; she… sort of fixed that by making life hell for a couple of drug lords. It would also help Section out a little since it was a hit to finances and would force his man to do something stupid.

Looking at the connections and lines she said, “Then I don’t know what to tell you except that it is external. Anybody using something that could cause interference?”

_We’re looking. Better come out now, Nico. Your friends will want to see you._

Nicolette knew what that meant. She felt bad that she had stayed away but it felt like there was one too many in the room. Plus she had left because she was reacting poorly to her concussion. Keeping busy, she was staying awake and when they had a respite, she would talk to the doctor. Like how Jolly told her, the criticals came first and in her mind, a concussion where she was still standing even though she vomited was a non-critical.

She crawled back through the crawl space and muttered, “Get together have a few laughs and be like fucking Mission Impossible.”

_I thought you liked doing this sort of thing S64._

“You try it when nursing a few bruises.”

_What is that phrase?_

“You finish that and I’ll lock you out,” Nicolette replied, meaning the threat but only halfhearted. She grinned when she heard the AI pout at her. She then said, “That’s better. Can you get a sitrep on stateside?”

_I can do that. Please tell Captain MacTavish that I wish him well._

“Will do, Addy,” Nicolette replied softly. “Will do.”

She crawled out of the space and dusted herself off. She looked at her hand and checked to make sure the bandage the Russian named Yuri put on wasn’t a mess. She wouldn’t have crawled through but she was small enough and the regular guy was missing doing God knows what. So being the nice guy, she volunteered and was the good sport that was expected of Russians. They certainly thought she was a good sport.

“We’ll check again but I don’t what to tell you,” Levi said as he offered a glass of water.

Nicolette accepted it. It would have been nice to have a drink of vodka but she was on duty and while she had a head for it, she wasn’t going to push it. Besides she didn’t want a scolding because she had a concussion and mixing alcohol with that didn’t exactly mix. The water was good though and moistened her parched throat. It was hot in that space even with the air running to allow for the cooling of the unit. She replied, “Well the system is running. More likely someone is using something that is interfering.”

“We will check the village,” Levi said before giving orders.

Nicolette added, “Check for enemy approach. Anything not a friendly… be on the lookout for.”

Levi looked at Nicolette. He had met her previously and found her to be an interesting woman; not the kind he would be interested in but she was along the lines of a good comrade. She was polite and understood Russian niceties far better than the best trained diplomat. It was like she had been born in Russia but she was American. He liked her and when Nikolai introduced them, he was willing to give a little especially when she gave appropriate respect. “We will.”

Nicolette gave a slight smile, well aware she looked like shit but she was still standing no matter what. Her lip felt a little funny since she felt the slight cut on it and her brow ached from the cut and bump it had received. She nodded, “Thank you Levi. Keep a sharp eye and let me, Nikolai or Price know if anything is wrong.”

Levi nodded, leaving Nicolette to make her way back to where MacTavish was. Walking through the safe house, it gave the feeling that she was in a rich man’s house since she had to up a flight of stairs. And the woodwork was pretty nice. They were in India after all. She paused when she started hearing something from Levi and she stopped, “Levi, what’s going on?”

There was static and Levi was cursing in Russian. Nicolette tapped her ear. It really wasn’t going to help but it made her feel better considering she was wearing an earwig headset. She called again and once more got static. “Addy, you got anything?”

_Just the traffic stateside. Looking at systems for the India safe house now._

“Can you go a little faster,” Nicolette asked as she quick timed it to a window to take a look out. She gazed at the streets of the village below and noticed the civilians walking about. Some were looking at the sky with that ominous look. Even she had a bad feeling as she looked at the sky and then down at the ground that would lead to the courtyard.

_I am working. It takes time since you decided to just now…_

“Yeah, yeah alright,” Nicolette said waving her hand at nothing in particular. “Just please, Addy.”

_All systems are functioning within normal parameters as you have indicated. There is interference but I can’t hone in on the source. Resetting the frequencies should help._

“Reset all of them. We need everyone on the same page,” Nicolette replied as she looked at the skyline. _Why do I have to get the feeling that something isn’t right? I would like it for once to be that my paranoia was shot because of Shepherd._

_Done. S64, I am picking up a massive pattern that suggests aircraft and they are heading in your direction. They don’t look too friendly._

Nicolette shifted her gaze to look at nothing in particular. As much as she would like to cast blame on someone… now wasn’t really the time. She nodded and started walking to warn Price and Nikolai. She wanted to curse that respite wasn’t to be had here. “Thanks Addy. Keep on our boys. Can you track the Devil Dogs?”

_Been doing that since I was locked up in here._

Grinning, Nicolette couldn’t help but chuckle. The Ai was too much like her at times. No wonder MacTavish was overly fond of her. “Good. I also need you to keep track of a couple of old friends. Look up Sandman.”

_Copy that. Any particular reason?_

“Just the fact that with whatever is coming may set the need for it later. A hunch, Addy… and Sandman is the only one that can be trusted.” Nicolette waited until confirming the AI got her order before cutting her off. Falling into the habit that had been suggested by Ghost put her into action. She knew that Kyle’s unit would help her out and he would do anything for his big little sister. Sandman she had met during OP Kingfish and he could be counted on.

Tapping her set, she got a hold of Levi and said, “Levi, we may be having company and not in the good way. Prepare defenses and monitor for any signs of…”

_We’re on it. Thanks for the assist my friend._

“Don’t thank me yet cause I think we’re gonna need some firepower,” Nicolette replied as she paused. She cocked her head and didn’t hear anything but she was still uneasy. She picked up the pace and rounded into the room catching the last of what Price was saying to Nikolai. She added, “Yeah and we don’t have much time.”


	4. Chapter 4

_Beyond the jagged edges of war, there were still Russians who rejected Makarov’s lunacy. Men willing to stand against the tide…_

Price looked around the room. They had managed to bring MacTavish back but it wasn’t looking good. He was also worried about Nicolette. The bloody muppet disappeared after she pried herself loose from MacTavish’s grip with that nerve pinch. She had done it hard since it left a nasty bruise on the man’s wrist and only confirmed that his former FNG had been gripping her tight and a few other things.

He was concerned though for her. It hadn’t escaped his notice that something wasn’t right with her. The bruises on her neck were the obvious but he had noticed her almost heavy lidded gaze when they were getting MacTavish in here. She had gotten a hard hit and he worried about a concussion. It would be a pain in the arse to lose her after finding out that she was alive. So he looked around trying to find her and Nikolai sent one of his men to look for her.

“Price, we’ve got vital signs but they’re weak. Soap won’t last without proper attention,” Nikolai said trying to get Price’s attention. He knew that his friend was concerned about the two younger ones. He felt bad enough that he hadn’t checked on his little Nico himself.

Price turned to look at Nikolai. It was just one thing after another but he told himself MacTavish was going to make it no matter what. He replied with as much confidence he had, “He’s a hard bastard. Trust me, he’ll make it.”

Nikolai looked at Price. MacTavish wasn’t looking good but the will of a man did surprising things. He had seen it himself. He would have said something but one of his men from Levi’s group had come in saying, “You know that problem with the sensor array? System’s fine. We’ve got inbound signatures.”

“It’s Makarov. He’s tying up loose ends,” Price said, certain it was that bastard. He recalled what the man had said to him when he asked for Shepherd’s location. That old saying really did cut both ways. That much he was certain of. “Who’s your best man?”

Nikolai looked at Price. They were compromised and were going to have to leave if they were to give MacTavish a chance. He looked at the Loyalist who came in and said something in Russian to find Nicolette since she needed to know. He rattled off, “Yuri. Ex- Spetsnaz. Only man I know who hates Makarov more than you.”

That was the kind of man that they needed and Price was quick to jump on it, “Get him. They’ll use the ridgeline for cover and fly in from the south.”

“How do you know?”

“It’s what I’d do.”

At that point Nicolette came in saying, “Yeah and we don’t have much time.”

“Glad you drop in, Muppet,” Price retorted gruffly. “Where in bloody hell have you been?”

“Doing what I do best, old man. Finding out that we’re about to be under attack,” Nicolette replied with a slight grin on her face. She glanced over at MacTavish being worked on by the doctor and then at Nikolai who gave her a slight nod. She went into business mode and added, “I’ve got Levi mounting defenses.”

“Good. Have him send Yuri up,” Nikolai replied.

Nicolette nodded and turned tapping her ear to make sure the audio was in. She spoke in Russian to have this Yuri be sent up and peered out the door to look down the hall. She nearly jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to find Price behind her and asking, “You all right, poppet?”

Nicolette looked at the older man and said, “As fine as can be.” She glanced back in the room and then at Price, “You okay, old man?”

“I’m asking about you cheeky bastard,” Price countered using the familiar insults. He noticed her hand and it was bandaged. At least she was taking care of herself. “You looked ready to faint earlier.”

Nicolette considered lying to Price but decided against it. She highly doubted she would have been able to get away with it though she had once before and it was someone else. She replied, “Just a concussion but I’m good, Price.” At the look he was giving her she clicked her tongue, “I’m fine. I was crawling around checking on the sensors.”

“I can tell. You stink.”

It was out of left field for her and Nicolette blinked trying to determine if she had heard Price right. She then noticed the look on Price’s face and narrowed her eyes and retorted, “Like you’re any better, old man. And that was low.”

“Just making sure you’re Nico and not some other bloody Yank,” Price replied gruffly, relieved that she was okay but he would have to keep an eye on her. She may be moving and functioning but concussions could be nasty business.

“Can’t get rid of me that easily,” Nicolette replied as she picked up a weapon that appeared to have been left behind. “Remember I seem to walk away from this shit.”

“And you bloody hell better now. Come on,” Price beckoned. He managed to add, “Soap’s a hard bastard you know.”

“More like a Scottish bastard,” Nicolette murmured, taking the comment for what it was. She wasn’t going to force Price to be less than what he was because she was a woman who actually could break down like one but wasn’t going to. She paused and listened to the radio. She could hear the lookouts pointing out where the enemy was coming. “We’ve got company.”

“How many?” Price picked up a weapon as they walked back into the room. He checked the ammo as she did hers.

“Three havocs and…” Nicolette twisted her head when she heard the feedback in her ear. It was loud. “Looks like they’re here and ready to pick a fight.” She looked at Price before pulling back the slide and the weapon was locked and loaded.

“Aye. Go over and help out with Soap,” Price ordered.

Nicolette took the order without complaint. It was like it was five years ago. Of course she had more fun then. “Like old times?”

“Hardly.”

At that moment they were joined by another man that had come running in. Nicolette turned when she heard the man’s name being called. She was surprised to see the Russian that had helped her earlier. Then again she never asked him his name and he never asked hers; he was more likely helping out an injured comrade. Her attention was to MacTavish as she pulled out a couple of bandages after making sure her weapon was secure just in case and she still had some of her gear from the assault on Hotel Bravo.

“Yuri, over here!”

The doctor was working on MacTavish the best he could while Nicolette was handing out what was needed. She checked out the man as he grabbed onto Yuri more out pain and desperation. She looked at Price and he said, “We need to get Soap to the chopper!”

Looking at Price, Nicolette started to say something but was interrupted by Nikolai asking what was making the sudden noise. All of a sudden the wall blew away leaving a gaping hole, and forcing people to their knees or landing on their backsides. It was automatic when she covered MacTavish with her body to protect it but at the same time something hit her in the face. She couldn’t help but exclaim, “Son of a bitch!”

It had been a piece of wood and she was lucky it didn’t splinter and wreaking havoc on her eyes. It was a good size chunk that flew and hit her on the forehead right above her right eye leaving a nasty welt as well as a few abrasions. She felt MacTavish’s hand grasp her sleeve almost in reassurance before releasing it as she lifted her person to look around.

“Is everyone alright?”

Nicolette coughed a little from the debris in the air and did a quick check, “We’re good.” Her head fucking hurt then but she couldn’t do anything about it right now. She coughed again from the debris but she was okay. She looked around and dusted off what she could; having dirt around wasn’t going to help matters any.

There was movement on the other side of the table and saw that it was the Russian that helped her out earlier. She skirted the table MacTavish was on and gave a hand up muttering, “On your feet soldier.”

Yuri looked up when he saw Nicolette’s hand extended towards him. He grasped her wrist and she hauled him up like it was nothing even though he was heavier than she was. He had no idea that she had dragged heavier men and deadweight previously but he was grateful for the assist. He was on his feet and moved to check and make sure that he had his weapon still. That was when his comrade Nikolai came up to him to make sure he was okay and pointed at Price saying, “Do whatever this man says.”

Yuri pulled the hammer back and was locked and loaded, obeying instantly. He knew that this was going to be a fight to the death. But not if he could help it. He would deal Makarov’s men hard blows and make sure that bastard felt it. He took an offensive position where Price indicated while they bought the doctor more time to stabilize the man on the table.

In the meantime Nicolette was maintaining contact with the other Loyalists who were setting up a perimeter. They were going to be infiltrated but they needed to give the enemy hell. The helicopters dropping in troops were no match for the guns they had. She called, “Levi, report.”

_They’re over the courtyard…_

Nicolette looked up and replied, “They’re gonna come in that way. If you have anything that can take down a chopper, go for it. Otherwise take out the troops as they rope in.”

_Copy that._

Nicolette looked out where the gaping hole in the wall was. They didn’t have much time and glanced at the doctor working as fast as he could to patch up MacTavish. Nikolai was helping the doctor and things seemed to be going well. They just needed to hurry. She turned her back and said, “Addy, have everything ready, even medical. We’ll need it.”

_Understood._

“They’ve breached the courtyard! Take them down!”

Nicolette turned around and went to join Yuri and Price at the hole in the wall and fired upon the troops that were trying to push their way in. She narrowed her eyes as she scoped out her targets and fired. She could see Nikolai’s men where they had taken up position and were also doing what they could to hold them off.

“We need to hold them off until we can move Soap,” Price was saying.

Nicolette nodded and turned away when she heard something over the radio. She went back to muffle the noise from outside and began giving orders in Russian. Under normal circumstances she would have been questioned since these were Nikolai’s men. Right now though it was hardly normal and they knew her pretty much from about a year ago. Besides the orders were being barked in Russian and it like an automatic thing for them.

She managed to get orders out to make sure the way out was covered and to suppress the enemy advance. The men seemed more than willing to follow her orders and Nikolai wasn’t giving any protests.

“The doctor is down. Nico, over here!”

Nicolette turned to find the body of the doctor on the ground and Nikolai trying to finish. She jumped into help but it was a small hiccup. MacTavish needed a shot but he was being a fussy ass about it. It was going to take two to get what needed to be done and she did the only thing she could think of. She shouted, “Yuri, get over here! We need your help!”

When Yuri came over she pointed, “Give him the shot!”

It was providential that Yuri obeyed and gave MacTavish the shot when he did. At that moment one of Makarov’s men breached the door. Price was already on the lead man and taking him out. Nicolette managed to get the other that followed by jumping on his back and with a deft twist, broke his neck. The third got the business end of her knife as she dropped the body and a couple of bullets from Nikolai’s pistol. She looked up when she heard a noise and said, “They’re on the roof.”

Price looked up and said, “We gotta get Soap to the chopper.”

Nikolai grabbed MacTavish and slung the man over his shoulder and made his way out of the room. Nicolette followed Price and Yuri took up the flank. They were going to have to fight their way to the chopper if they were going to make their escape. Nicolette checked their six and then glanced over where Nikolai was with MacTavish. No rest for the weary.

****

_We’re outnumbered and out gunned. We need some heavier firepower._

_There’s a weapon cache at the edge of town! We have a UGV stored there._

“Use that to get to the chopper,” Nicolette said as she made her way around the back side with the small group she commandeered or rather Nikolai told to go with. It was a roundabout way to the chopper but it would allow for them to get the upper hand and clear out any civilians.

It was a well-practiced drill but even then the sound of gunfire and shouting and explosions could frighten a person. Nicolette volunteered even though Price was reluctant to. She hadn’t wanted to leave MacTavish either but even she knew that the job needed to be done. She had made light of it saying that more likely Nikolai’s men would be struggling to keep up with her following by pointing out that they could flank Makarov’s men and try to thin the ranks some. Plus, according to Nikolai, there were a few things that would be of help and needed attention.

Knowing what that meant, she took Levi and a few others and they managed to clear out some areas to allow for the people to escape. Makarov’s men did not discriminate who they were firing upon. Anyone who was helping them was equal in terms of being gunned down. So they did what they could to get at least the women and children out. It was the least they could do since they were using the village to hide out in. It did help a little when some of the men stayed behind to help fight and it allowed Nicolette and Levi to push through to the residences near the chopper.

It was evident that the buildings were going to be overrun. The goal was to get the people out and buy time for Price and Yuri to get to the UGV in the weapons cache. Escape was the objective now. That was only thing they could do. That also meant that Nicolette had to tie up a couple of loose ends. It was something she had done when she had paid a visit with Nikolai a year ago. At the time she didn’t know if it was necessary but because of Ghost’s advice, she was willing to plan ahead.

Looking at the group she said to Levi, “Well done, my friend. Now you need to hold the line and then make your escape.”

“And what of you?” Levi looked at Nicolette. He always thought her to be peculiar and attributed it to her being an American but she thought like a Russian. It was a contradiction but it was something that garnered his respect and he looked out for her like he would do any comrade. “Makarov’s men are out there.”

“I know but I need to get back to Price and there is one more thing I have to do,” Nicolette replied. She wasn’t going to lie to Levi in terms of what she needed to do. Secrets were a necessity in her line of work and she did need to be cautious in terms of what she did. Still Levi, she had a good feeling about. She looked at the man and said, “Just get them out and rendezvous at your rally points.”

Levi watched her turn to leave after checking her ammo to make sure she had plenty. He pulled a few grenades off his belt and handed them to her. “Take these just in case my friend.”

Nicolette found her hand being grasped firmly. She looked at Levi and said, “Good luck my friend. See you on the other side.”

“Hah. We Russians don’t need luck,” Levi replied with a slight smile and a chuckle.

Nicolette gave him a smile and turned to leave. She made her way back through the buildings trying to get down to the ground floor. She paused by a window to see enemy helos coming their way. Overhead she heard the rumbling of the predator drone. _Looks like Makarov is really making sure things are done._

_Take out those helicopters!_

Nicolette could hear the chatter over the radio and Nikolai saying that MacTavish wasn’t looking too good and that they needed to get him out. The hardest thing about war was letting go of your feelings. As much as you wanted to help, you still had to do your job even if you had to deal with comrades being injured or dead. If you failed, the mission failed and the whole thing was fucked up. It was one of the hardest things she learned when she was on the farm training to be a field operative.

Her training officer was an old battleaxe as the phrase went and was insistent on pushing her past the limits. Many times she told him to go fuck himself when he really pissed her off and it was usually those times she finally got what he was trying to teach her. He was an older training officer and when Langley wanted her to train under a younger one, she refused, preferring the asshole who made her dig deep down.

_The hardest thing you’re ever gonna do is get back up when you think you can’t. You can do that, then you can do anything. As of now… you are nothing._

He had a way of telling her something important and then pointing out how she was not like that. Nicolette couldn’t count how many times that pissed her off and made her determined to try harder. It was what made her determined to survive and as she did more assignments, it had her believe that was what helped her to walk away from things that would kill most people. Right now that was helping as she ran through the building to where she needed to go.

It was a secret hideaway room that she had hidden in one of the buildings near the where the chopper landed. It was one of many and could be very well the means of life and death now that they were on the run. She made it into the residence and went straight for the wall and felt along it until she found what she was looking for and smashed the wall in with the butt of her rifle.

_You sure about this Nico?_

_Contingency, Nikolai. They might come in handy though I know people who would never let me hear the end of it if I use it._

The hole revealed what looked like a safe in the wall. Without further hesitation, Nicolette keyed in the security code and the door slid open to reveal a very battered box. It was the kind that field soldiers used in their camps. This one was Vietnam era and would keep the moisture out. She took it out and looked at it. It was tempting to open it but she didn’t have the time. Instead she grabbed the knapsack that was in the hole in the wall and stuffed it in and slung it over her shoulders. She hit the button and the door slid closed. If Makarov found it, she would get a little pleasure out of him trying to open it and then finding nothing. Call it payback if you like.

_We’re moving up. Keep ‘em pinned down!_

That meant that the UGV was doing its job. She didn’t have a whole lot of time to get to the ground and to the chopper. She made sure that her package was secure. She barely had her rifle in her hands when one of Makarov’s men decided to barge in and start shooting. She brought her weapon up and pulled the trigger in a hip shot fashion. She actually hated shooting that way but what did you do when you had a split second to make a decision?

The enemy was down and she had to leave and not a moment too soon since Price was calling out that they were loading MacTavish into the chopper and that she better haul ass or she would be left behind. She called, “Solid copy old man.”

She went to the window and was relieved to note that the bamboo scaffolds were still in place. If you couldn’t take the stairs, you had to find your own way. She hauled herself out of the window and started on her way down. It was like playing on the uneven bars when she was messing around after gym practice in school.

Making her way down she touched the ground she heard the roar of the predator drone and Price shouting it out. The explosion sounded close the moment her feet touched the ground. She was going to have to make a run for it and from the sound of things Yuri was too.

_Yuri, run to the chopper! Move! Nico, run!_

Not wasting time, Nicolette took off running towards the chopper. Where she was, she ended up running into Yuri on his way to the chopper. With a curt nod, they joined and continued on towards the chopper. Explosions were raining down on them from the drone above or any choppers that were still in the area. Debris flew into the air as they leapt over what was left of trees and parts of buildings to get to the chopper.

_Look out!_

An explosion sounded as the missile from the drone hit the support of the platform they were standing on. The concrete crumbled away and started tilting towards the side of the hill or mountain. Nicolette instinctively grabbed Yuri by the wrist and tried to control their fall since there was no way they were going to get lucky and grab the edge. Her hands rubbed against concrete and she felt rebar and prayed that they wouldn’t make it down only to be impaled.

They hit the dirt and the force caused Nicolette to lose her grip on Yuri but their momentum didn’t slow down as they started sliding down the hill. She followed Yuri’s path towards the edge to avoid getting crushed by debris. Below them was a river and once they made it to the edge, she pushed off to clear anything that could kill or injure her and went in feet first while Yuri plunged in head over heels.

She was the first to surface and taking gulps of air, she let the current carry her while she searched for Yuri. The man was being tossed by the current and it looked like he was getting banged up along the way. Forcing herself forward, she managed to grab a hold of Yuri and they both went under from the current. She fought though and managed to get out first after Yuri grabbed a rock. She hauled herself out first and reached in and pulled the Russian out while he was trying to crawl out. He looked a little banged up and she couldn’t help but tease him, “And you were worrying about me earlier.” She shook her head as if exasperated.

Yuri managed a slight scowl and actually gave her the finger. It caused Nicolette to laugh as she sat back and took a deep breath. “Now I know you’re alive, Comrade.”

_There they are! There’s Nico and Yuri!_

_Good. We’ll need them both. Nico, this isn’t a bloody vacation!_

“Could’ve fooled me old man,” Nicolette replied into her radio as she sat there looking at Yuri.

_I need you both ready to go. We’re going after Makarov._


	5. Chapter 5

“What the bloody hell?”

Nicolette watched as Price looked around the place. She was surprised herself when they showed up and Ibrahim presented their underground hidey hole. Then again she shouldn’t have since she had supervised the building of the place and the people of the village built it to her specifications. She took a breath and made a slight sound before saying, “It’s not much but… it will do.”

Price turned to look at Nicolette. He took in her tired expression that attempted to look humored by his expression. “Not much? This is a bloody bunker,” he replied.

Nicolette gave a slight chuckle at the expression on the older man’s face. She liked the fact that she managed to get an incredulous look on Price’s face. She gave a slight nod and turned to leave Price to his musings. It was self-explanatory except for a few areas and she would deal with that as it came. She did pause to say, “True, but it has everything we’ll need for the time being. Feel free to use what you need.”

Price watched as she left the room they were in. He had been surprised that there was even a safe house here. He thought that both she and Nikolai lost their minds when she said that he needed to head to Morocco. They would need to avoid major cities as much as possible. They had to go underground. He was surprised that they landed in this village. It was out of nowhere but within reasonable distance to Marrakech.

He had been alarmed when they were greeted by the head man Ibrahim but it was dispelled when Nicolette took the lead and greeted him respectfully. It had the effect that they needed and help was given and they were brought here. Price had been a bit wary of the situation when the men helped carry MacTavish in and to the infirmary to be treated since they asked him to wait. If it hadn’t been for Nicolette to ease the situation, they might have gotten into a fight by now.

Looking around, Price could see that they were going to be okay for the time being. They had equipment to work with and from the looks of things the village was willing to help them out. He wandered through the place that was slightly underground that functioned as a basement but the building itself seemed a little out of place since it was large but also had multiple stories. Yet it wasn’t since there were some new buildings that were built to make the village look like a small town. And it seemed that it was out of the way.

Price looked around the place and wandered throughout the rooms. As he inspected it, he learned a few new things about Nicolette that he never considered before. One was that she was meticulous. Every room that he walked in was allocated for a purpose and it was clear what the living quarters were and what were the ‘working’ rooms. He knew she was a spy and it figured that she would have a few places she could turn to but a whole village like this?

“It is finally good to meet you Captain Price.”

Price turned around from his inspection of the room that housed a pretty nice computer set up. It had him wondering how secure it was. He looked up abruptly the moment he heard the childlike voice. He looked around and found no one there. He wasn’t in the mood for tricks and was ready to lash out at anyone. “Who’s there?”

Addy had been observing from her view through the security cameras. She had also been listening on the horn to hear about the condition of her handler, MacTavish and anyone else. Price was someone she had yet to meet and she figured now was the best time even though he was rather jumpy after their escape from India.

She went to the monitor that was designated for her to make her appearance and said, “Right here, Captain.”

Price turned to see the AI looking at him with a sort of saucy look; more like she was amused that he had been confused. He thought it looked too familiar to Nicolette. Bluntly he asked, “What are you?”

Addy grinned at the captain as she held her hands in front of her like a little girl would when trying to be cute. She replied, “My official designation is Artificial Defense Intelligence or Addy. I was brought online to assist agent designation S64 in their current assignment with the primary high value target Makarov.”

Price studied the AI. Straight to business but he detected some humor there. He would go with it for now. He replied, “And what is it that you do?”

Addy was still grinning. Her parameters had expanded since being handed over to her handler and mostly at her handler’s doing. There were still some limitations and she was starting to understand why. She replied, “I am fully operational to provide secure exchange of information, location of assets but primary function is for security and defense.” She smiled at Price as if to dare him to question her functions.

“Security eh?”

“That is correct. I also possess full operational status to infiltrate most systems to override their security protocols and can take over any system.” Addy grinned and blushed like a shy little school girl before adding, “I know how to make certain things happen.”

Price stared at the AI on the screen. “So you can take over any system?”

“Provided that it is not encrypted heavily,” Addy offered. “My function is to assist S64. She rarely uses my security protocols except for the safe houses.”

“Who is S64?” Price felt like he was interrogating a suspect but it did feel a little strange since he was essentially talking to a computer.

Addy looked at Price like he was being daft on purpose and a little confused. She asked, “Do _you_ not know?”

“If I did, would I be asking you?”

Addy rolled her eyes slightly and shrugged her shoulders. It was almost identical to how Nicolette would react and Price picked up on it. It caught him by surprise but it made him all the more curious about the AI. Addy, for her part, rather liked the man and could understand her handler’s peculiarities with her acquaintances. She replied cheekily, “You could be asking just to be annoying. You could be a spy.”

Price scowled at the AI, “I’m no traitor.”

“Never said you were,” Addy replied calmly. She looked off to the side as she received new information. She made a slight noise, “Huh. It seems that Nikolai’s men made it out. Most of them.”

“Security eh?” Price eyed Addy as he tried to make sense of the AI.

“My main protocols are security and defense,” Addy repeated, “As part of the initiative established by the agency S64 is employed with, attempts are made to supplement assets with companions best suited to their skill set.”

“And you were assigned to Nico,” Price replied after putting the pieces together. He stood up straight and put his hands on his hips to look at her like a parent would do a child. “Seems like you picked up some bad habits.”

“Those came from Da,” Addy replied.

“What?”

“Captain MacTavish is very interesting to listen to when on assignment or observing training,” Addy offered. She shrugged her shoulder like it was nothing. “Of course S64 is the disciplinarian when it comes to work.”

Price nodded and looked at the AI. It was going to take a bit of getting used to but it seemed pretty handy. He asked, “So were you eyes and ears for Kingfish?”

“No. I was activated one year, four months ago. I was a month old when I was handed over to S64 for assignment.” Addy walked off the screen seemingly and onto another one. It was a little disorienting for those not used to it but one got used to it fairly quickly. She made a motion with her hand and it looked like a file cabinet opened and out popped information.

Price looked at it and recognized it as specs from the sub and the nuke that he had set to detonate over the U.S. to even the odds and end the war. It was showing statistics and calculations. “You’ve been spying on us,” he said.

“As I said, security is part of my protocols. As far as I’m concerned, the security of people is a priority,” Addy replied as she shrunk that data to reveal her current analysis. “S64 allowed me more access to assist in operations and as such has proven to be fairly successful.” She mused over her data before continuing, “Even with Shepherd dead, war is going to rage across the west.”

“Tell me something I don’t know you bloody muppet,” Price muttered.

Addy looked at Price with an inquisitive look before replying, “As it currently is the Russians have been pushed back in the United States. It looks as if they will be pushed back indefinitely.”

“Unless something bloody well happens and as it stands,” Price’s tone took on a slightly sarcastic tone, “We are not going anywhere. Makarov’s gone into hiding and somewhere that is not where our last intel said he was.”

“Perhaps it was deliberate withholding on someone higher up than S64,” Addy offered with a shrug. At the look Price was giving her, she continued in her childlike voice, “S64 was suspicious of Gold Eagle’s motives for a long time but there was incomplete data to make a reassuring thorough analysis… until it was too late. I am restricted in terms of how I may act and interfere and I was inclined to agree with S64.”

Price listened to the AI and thought it to be a bit uncharacteristic of Nicolette. He even voiced it, “It doesn’t sound like Nico.”

“S64 has shown caution more reflective of someone with loss of confidence.” Addy paced on her monitor for a moment before saying, “Analysis of operations before and after Operation Kingfish shows that S64 showed a decrease in reactive response. Langley was in position to recommend time at the farm and possible reassignment.”

“Then they’re stupid.” Price didn’t know what else to say but it sort of made sense to the way how Nicolette behaved when they were reunited. “Not that it matters since we are on our own.”

“Fortunately S64 foresaw that such a situation would be inevitable,” Addy countered. There was slight pride in her posture and voice as she continued, “S64 instituted a program of establishing safe houses outside the purview of Gold Eagle and Langley. We are currently in the primary facility. It is reinforced to withstand heavy fire, security designed to be recognizable by key card or retina scan…”

“Seems like she went all out and it still looks like it belongs.”

“Primary objective was to remain hidden in plain sight. All materials were local, building design to reflect the local village but reinforced from within.” Addy paused and studied the man and then added, “Captain MacTavish is being well taken care of. Perhaps you should go to the infirmary as well.”

“When I want your bloody opinion…”

“I’m only stating the truth considering your face is telling me.”

Price glared at the AI and was no longer in doubt that the AI was imitating Nicolette or was programmed to reflect her personality. True he had injuries that needed to be attended to namely on his face. “And maybe you should tell that to Nico.”

“Why do you think she left?”

“Cheeky bastard.”

Addy couldn’t help but giggle. She liked Price and could understand why Nicolette would defend him and his actions. She went back to her analysis after telling Price where to go and that there were signs. She smirked as she heard Price mutter at her and saying she was as bad as her handler.

****

Nicolette had only been back to this place once and that was to upload Addy into the system. The safe house had been completed and there were a couple of other buildings that had been added to make it blend in. It made the village look like a small and out of the way town and hardly worth the importance… as long as no extremists decided it was strategically important.

The safe house was probably one of the more secure buildings she had ever been in and in part had been motivated by providing a safe haven should something happen. Perhaps she always knew that she would be found out and forced to retreat. It wouldn’t surprise her since Shepherd didn’t want someone from Langley in his ranks but he was willing to take someone from the frontlines and turn them into an operative. It was a strange turn that made her feel a little uneasy.

Being back in Morocco though, she felt relief. She knew that the people there would protect them. Also it was because it was where MacTavish found her and it sort of fueled her sense of the romantic. She could admit that she liked Casablanca because she was a romantic. On the practical side, the African continent was where she had friends in places that people would least expect to find her and her friends.

She made friends with tribesmen and also had a few other contacts that would be easier to get a hold of. She winced at that last thought since that meant she would have to deal with the one person that annoyed the hell out of her. Actually there were a few but now it seemed the time to be picky was long over considering that the list of friends and enemies was changed. It was a lot to think about and now that they were somewhere in which she could put together her thoughts… It would work out. First things though.

She wandered through the hall of the safe house and bumped into Nikolai coming out of where she was heading. She stopped in her tracks and let the man come to her. She could catch a glimpse of the room that she was heading towards and felt a little apprehensive. She focused on Nikolai and asked, “Everything okay?”

“Da, my friend,” Nikolai replied. He studied Nicolette and added, “Now is the time to rest. Even a little Nico needs to rest.”

Nicolette couldn’t help but smile, “I could say that I’ll rest when I’m dead but I think that’s hardly inappropriate. Right?”

“Depends,” Nikolai offered with a shrug. “Some things are harder to kill and you are one of them. So you should take time.” He gingerly patted her shoulder in a reassuring manner, “You should go. I know you won’t be at ease until you see for yourself.”

“You’re a good friend Nikolai,” Nicolette replied with a smile. “And you know me too well. You sure you want to risk that?”

“Knowing you is like waking up and not knowing what is going to happen next. I knew that the day you dropped in.” Nikolai grinned as lowered his hand from her shoulder. It was easy to cringe at the bruises that were on her neck and wrist but he saw she was in genuine good spirits even though her weariness was pronounced on her face.

Nicolette couldn’t help but sigh and shake her head slightly. “Always entertainment for someone else. My lot in life.” She glanced at Nikolai with a slight smile that hid the chuckle that rose in her throat. She sobered and said, “You are a good friend Nikolai. I’m glad you decided to say fuck you to the old man’s orders.”

“Maybe I learned a few things with you around, Nico. And me and Price go way back.” Nikolai straightened up and looked at her with a firm look. “I knew you would fight and come out the other side. There is no other way to think about you.”

Kind of you to think so. Thanks,” Nicolette whispered. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders, starting to feel everything. Her head was starting to throb which meant a few other things. She looked at the Russian and added, “Can you keep the old man company? I think Addy may piss him off.”

“If she is like you, not a problem,” Nikolai replied with a chuckle. He had met the AI and they got along well. He sobered though as he looked at her.  “Still I will acquaint Price with everything since we will be here for a time.”

“That I can agree on,” Nicolette replied, giving a final smile before heading to where the infirmary was. That was one less thing on her shoulders.

The infirmary looked almost like a wealthy doctor’s consultation rooms yet it had what was needed to provide the medical services that would be needed for all kinds of injuries, including surgery. Nicolette took a moment to take in how she was able to accomplish it since this kind of thing cost money and Addy had been a big help on that angle. The others she made sure were fairly well equipped since she firmly believed that the biggest commodity was medical supplies in their line of work. David pointed that out when they were in Afghan. It was what was going to help the man she loved.

She found MacTavish in one of the rooms and he looked comfortable despite the probable pain he was in. He was asleep, and probably from being passed out from the chopper ride there even though he managed to ask who Yuri was. To her that was just MacTavish; he seemed to be coherent for the strangest of things… like the bar fight where he stood up for her even though he was drunk. It also made him confess things he normally wouldn’t.

The steady beeping of the monitor told her that his vitals were improved. She took a moment to realize how scared she was when they weren’t as good as they were now. It was a very real possibility that she would lose him. Like Price said though, he was a hard bastard. He was holding strong.

“I should’ve known you’d be the cause of this.”

Nicolette turned to see the doctor that she had met when she first came into the village. She smiled and replied, “ _You_ thought I was trouble just walking through the main gate… but I still like you Sanaa’.”

Sanaa’ looked at Nicolette as she made a slight adjustment to her hijab. Her snappy brown eyes held life to them as she smiled in relief that her friend was all right in terms of being alive but her doctor’s eyes were picking up other things. She replied, “And I am not going to like you more until I take a look at you.” She then barked in Arabic while pushing Nicolette into a cubicle.

Nicolette allowed herself to be pushed by the fiercely devout Muslim woman doctor who brook no nonsense from any of her patients. It was an oddity since some believers discouraged unmarried men touching men but there was an agreement that they needed women doctors for the women in order to preserve their respect and dignity. There was no competition with the male doctor that lived in the village, now a small town and Nicolette was friendly with both.

This time Sanaa’ was the only one available and she took to the emergency without qualm. She pushed Nicolette into a room and set about examining her, noting the bruises on her neck and the nasty abrasions and welts on her face. She teased, “Are you trying to improve your looks my friend?” She smiled as she picked up her penlight.

“Better to walk away alive,” Nicolette muttered. “And I tripped.”

“By Allah,” Sanaa’ muttered as she continued her examination. She ran her light over Nicolette’s eyes. “Concussion.”

“Tell me what else is new.”

“You had one before this.” Sanaa’ poked where the piece of debris hit Nicolette square in the face. “You’re lucky it didn’t take out your eye.” She picked up a cleansing solution and rinsed the cut that was hugging the right brow. “At least it won’t be too bad.”

Nicolette could just imagine. Everything happened fast in India that she didn’t realize she had come close to being maimed. Jokingly it was another example of how she always seemed to walk away from serious injury. She wasn’t out to test her luck but at times she did what she had to do and sometimes things did happen. The best she could do was have a good doctor on hand to fix things if she couldn’t, which was why she let Sanaa’ scold her while she dressed the cuts.

Nicolette took it in good humor and even let Sanaa’ look at her wrist. It was déjà vu to her since once again MacTavish left a mark on her. She knew he didn’t mean it and in all honest truth, if he hadn’t held on, she questioned on whether or not he would have fought as hard to stay with them. The first time he did that she thought it was more of like a man that was scared and then later she gently teased that even when injured he followed orders by keeping her close by.

It had him scowling at her since he felt bad about giving her a nasty bruise. He gave her another one and she didn’t mind. It was sore and an interesting shade of purple as she looked at it. Sanaa’ clucked at it and took care of it. It was short work and Nicolette was allowed to see MacTavish alone. She smirked as she heard Sanaa’ clucking down the hall looking for Price but sobered since it reminded her of Jolly. She wondered how the old dragon was faring and what she had been told about them.

“You’re thinking too hard, lass.”

Nicolette couldn’t help but smile as she slowly blinked and turned to look at MacTavish. The man was lying on the bed he had been given looking like he was going to be subject to torture experiments since he had an IV line strung up and a monitor clip and there were wires everywhere. She replied, “And you don’t do enough you crazy Scottish bastard. Sometimes I think you let your head get away from you.”

MacTavish gave a look of hurt that was meant to tease her but it didn’t help that he was actually hurt and while on pain meds… it still bloody hurt. He did manage to tease her, “Thanks I get for doing something for you.”

“No one asked you to.” Nicolette had uttered her reply softly and her expression was sober. She reached out and grasped the hand nearest to her and rubbed her thumb on his hand. “But it is appreciative… and I’m sorry.”

MacTavish took the opportunity to caress her hand with his own. There was a lot to talk about but at the moment he just wanted a bit of time to take in that she was there and alive. As he studied her hand, he noticed the bruising on her wrist and pulled it up to inspect. He didn’t need an explanation for that. “I’m sorry, Nico.”

“Just doing your job, Soap,” Nicolette gently teased with a slight smile. “Always watching out for me like a good little soldier.”

“And it’s not going to change, love.”


	6. Chapter 6

“You are taking a big risk.”

Nicolette lowered her binoculars and glanced over at her companion. She didn’t sigh in exasperation or anything. If anything Yuri was just being honest with her about her decision. It was one of the liberties she gave ever since meeting the Russian in India and he didn’t abuse it but offered advice when it was warranted. More often it was a gentle reminder of sorts.

Tucking the binoculars into her inside jacket pocket, she leaned against the wall they were near and asked, “Can you think of anything better?”

Yuri looked at the woman. She wasn’t trying to sass him but asking for a genuine opinion. He took in the barely healed scar on her right brow that gave her face character and accentuated her expressions. It had been two weeks since they had taken up residence in Morocco and she was at work looking for information and contacts for supplies, namely guns and upgrades. He found her to be resourceful and was willing to help her.

Seeing that she was expecting an answer he replied, “It is risky. You may speak Russian and act Russian but someone always knows someone.”

Nicolette took in Yuri’s words. She knew he was right. If she were to waltz anywhere near were the ultranationalists were known for hanging out, someone was bound to recognize her. Then it came down to wanting to like her or to kill her. Makarov certainly had the time and ability to turn the tables on her since he would waste no time making sure old acquaintances knew she was a traitor. Looking at Yuri, she replied, “True but would you still be here if you didn’t wish to share the risk with me?”

“I was ordered to accompany you, Nico.”

Nicolette felt a wry twist of her lips. It had been insisted upon that she had some company on this recon/contact mission. Price had insisted on that and the old man used MacTavish to achieve that aim. He mentioned something about not wanting to break any bad news to an injured man if he didn’t provide some form of back up for her. It was a bit of a low blow since she wouldn’t do anything to make MacTavish worried since he was still in recovery from his injuries. Absently she fingered the new burner phone in her jacket pocket and looked at Yuri, “And I am grateful that you are here, Yuri. You owe me for pulling your ass out of the river.”

Yuri grumbled and swore in Russian, making Nicolette chuckle and it turned into a giggle. She liked the Russian even though she got the feeling that they had met previously. She couldn’t explain it and she wasn’t going to give pointless accusations. At the moment Yuri was a comrade and ally; he gave no reason for otherwise but it didn’t mean that she would let her guard down. She looked at the Russian and said, “You’re not going to pout now are you?”

Yuri shot a look at Nicolette. In getting to know her better, he learned that she had a peculiar sense of humor that could make a man infuriated mainly to give a little more because she was willing to give a little more. She didn’t like to give up even when things seemed to be at their bleakest. “I don’t pout,” he said as he adjusted his position.

“Of course you don’t. Russians don’t pout,” Nicolette teased with a grin. She went back to peering at their target and sighed. “I’m not trying to be foolish but I do have a point. We won’t know anything about Makarov unless we go out and look for it.”

“Makarov won’t be easy to find.”

“I know… which is why I am hitting up old contacts. It’s a risk but…” Nicolette sighed as she looked at the building. She tapped her ear to trigger her ear piece, “Addy you have surveillance?”

_Copy S64. Scanning through security and looks clear._

Nicolette checked her watch. She had to go now if she was going to make her meet with her contact. She adjusted her coat and made sure she had an ‘accessory’ or two available. Looking at Yuri she asked, “You got my back? Channel 2?”

Yuri picked up the sniper rifle and locked and loaded it, “Da. I still don’t like this but it is your call Nico.”

“Just cover me and we’ll see what we have,” Nicolette replied giving a final sigh. She turned and took a breath before starting her move towards the meeting place. She crossed the street, adjusting her clothing against the weather and strolled like she belonged.

The café was one she had met Viktor Zakhaev which made it doubly risky that someone would recognize her. She had tried unsuccessfully for several days to make contact with the ultranationalists. She was about ready to go back to Jensen to see what else she could do when he walked in barking for a cup of coffee. He had the barista terrified but she wasn’t.

He had seen her and immediately began to hit on her. Nicolette wasn’t sure what made her that attractive to Viktor but he must have seen something. In the end she managed to convince him that violence wasn’t always the answer even though they did participate in a few things but she always managed to get him to consider. It was what turned son against father and that whole mess which now had a target on her back that started with Zakhaev’s dislike of her and perpetuated by Makarov. Or it was always there and Makarov was buying his time until he decided to strike. Either way, it was a risk she was taking going to an old haunt.

The upside was that it had been a little over five years. Those that should remember were probably not around anymore. They were probably dead because of the cause or whatever reason. Some decided to just drop the cause. It was one of the few places she could think of that was fairly public and wouldn’t garner too much suspicion. After all you did have to be careful especially with the political climate being what it was.

Nicolette ordered a cup of coffee and moved to where she agreed to meet. She was in full view of Yuri, who was watching her back, and in position to make a quick exit if needed to be. Plus it was so her contact would know it was her. It had been a few years and people did change. She took a sip and absently tapped her fingertips on the table before pulling out a book.

It was nothing special but one she had always liked reading when she was a girl. There was one part that always made her laugh no matter if she read it out loud or to herself. She opened up her battered copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird_ and started reading. She looked at the page while letting her eyes occasionally glance over to other patrons and scan her surroundings.

_It is getting close, Nico. When is he supposed to arrive?_

Nicolette looked around and cast a glance at her wrist. She noted the time before murmuring, “Five minutes. Keep a sharp eye Yuri.”

_Da. If anything goes wrong get out. Price would have my head…_

“I get you,” she whispered. She glanced around again while turning a page of her book. “Give it a bit longer. Times are tough.”

Yuri’s voice came over the com grumbling in Russian. Nicolette glanced down at her book to give a reason for her to smirk. She knew what Yuri said and she hadn’t heard that much colorful language in Russian since one time with Karen and of course Nikolai. She swore herself on occasion in Russian and some of the phrases were a little out there. She suspected Price acted like the father and overprotective watchdog since MacTavish wasn’t in too much of a condition to do so.

She turned another page when she heard, “Strange reading for someone so far away from home.”

“Not so strange for someone trying to learn from the mistakes of the past,” Nicolette replied as she continued to read and turned a page. She noted when her companion took a seat across from her.

_Nico, I’ve got movement on the north side._

Nicolette didn’t say anything but turned another page. She had read the story many times over to know where she was in the story. It allowed her to appear nonchalant and to gauge the enemy should they decide to advance on her.

“And what does one hope to learn if it is suspected that treachery is present or made to look like it is present?”

“Then the question remains as to how far do you trust those that you considered friends and allies. In the end does loyalty, morality or logic win out?” Nicolette looked up from her reading. Laying her book flat on the table, she folded her hands over the pages and looked at her contact. “The question is do you believe what you’ve heard, Andrei?”

Andrei Harkov looked at his longtime friend or acquaintance and sat back in his seat. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and took one out to light it up. He offered one to Nicolette but when she declined he chuckled, “That’s right. You don’t really smoke… like the Americans. They all live dull, long and uninteresting lives.”

“They are only dull if they are content with monotony,” Nicolette replied as she took a sip of her coffee. She closed her book after marking the page with a slip of paper and leaned back. “But you know that our troubles were hardly dull.”

“Indeed,” Andrei replied as he took a puff on his cigarette. “Much like our old haunt.” He raised his brow slightly.

“Should I be concerned?”

“If you mean anyone after you specifically, then no. For the most part anything that was rabble rousing was kicked out about three years ago.” Andrei paused a moment and studied his old friend. He hadn’t seen her since she left Moscow to go do whatever she was doing. “So it is minimal but you should be careful.”

“My intention,” Nicolette replied. She put her hand into her jacket pocket and took out a slip of paper. “Which is why I came to you Andrei. We know that Makarov has gone underground.”

“Of course. Considering that mess in Afghanistan.” Andrei leaned forward to be able to hear what Nicolette was going to say. “Of course there are still many who blame the Americans for what happened at Zakhaev International.”

“And what do you believe, Andrei?”

“I know that for whatever reason the CIA was with them, it was to bring them down. Most people don’t understand that. The obvious is that the Americans are trying to create treachery.” Andrei said the last part in sarcasm, putting into perspective about what the general feeling was about the Americans. He knew she wouldn’t be offended but thoughtful and the fact that she had something for him proved that his old friend hadn’t changed much. “It was a ploy, but even you know that when Russian blood starts to boil.”

“Da. And now they penetrated American defenses but it is just the beginning.”

“Pray do tell.”

Nicolette gave a slight look at Andrei. “I suspect you have a clue considering you are privy to most everything. You babysit a fairly important man.”

“Da, but sometimes one doesn’t always have the full picture.”

Nicolette nodded at that. “True but even you know how to get more information. You’ve moved up since I last saw you.”

“And it’s because of you more immediate threats have been averted.” Andrei picked up her book and started thumbing through the pages. He scanned a few of the pages with his cigarette in his mouth. He read a few pages and glanced at her. “Tell me, are you still a friend of Russia? The motherland that _we_ stand for?”

“I believe a nation can achieve greatness but by force of arms only shows that their leaders are afraid,” Nicolette replied as she watched Andrei thumb through her book. She unfolded the slip of paper and put it on the table. “The so called evils of the west have been used to further the aims of those against them. It is hypocrisy unless one admits that they wish to be like them but not at the cost of a collision course to war.”

“Still the pretty words and full of hope and reason,” Andrei replied with a slight smile. “I can tell you that there still is war waging but there are talks of going into peace.”

Nicolette nodded and slid her slip of paper forward, “Then I suggest you be cautious. Even though I can’t find my man, I suspect a goal of setting the Americans and Russians on a collision course towards destruction. Keep an eye on the president, Andrei. That is what you need to do.”

Andrei took in her gaze. He put her book back on the table and slid it back. At the same time, he took the slip of paper. “I’ll do my job, Anya. You do yours and I pray that you find him before he finds you.”

****

“Please don’t look at me like that. I know that I said that we were going to Moscow and back but…”

Yuri couldn’t help but curse a little in Russian. He felt that they were really pushing things. He wondered if she was right in the head since she had suffered a concussion. He wasn’t one to risk anything unless there was an objective goal to it and while anything to stop Makarov was a go in his book, he didn’t like to risk life unnecessarily. He looked at Nicolette as they walked towards their ride. “This is increasing the risk. We are already in mother Russia…”

“True but Andrei wouldn’t have given it to me unless he thought I would find something.” Nicolette looked ahead as they walked. She paused and turned towards Yuri. “I’ve always been considered the one to chase the leads that don’t exist.”

“It is not worth it now. We don’t have the means.”

“I thought you were ex-Spetsnaz,” Nicolette grinned slightly as she teased Yuri. She knew that he was thinking of the overall mission. She was too but even she knew too well how sometimes windows of opportunity comes and that was it. It would never come again. This one was one of those times. She sighed, “Yuri… I know it is a risk but we may not be able to enter Russia for a long time while the storm is brewing. What I have… we can have some leads on things.”

“Makarov will not leave a trail,” Yuri replied as he shook his head. He ambled towards the truck they were going to use. “He knows that he is being chased and by one spy called the Black Fox. He fears the Fox the most though he wouldn’t tell you to your face.”

“You seem to know quite a bit about him,” Nicolette countered as she walked with him. “Almost like you know him personally.”

“I have heard of him. Seen him and when you know how to read a man… you can tell.” Yuri kept an even tone though he was concerned that he would be found out. He didn’t want to reveal himself until he was certain that she wouldn’t kill him straight out. He didn’t think that she would but he wasn’t going to risk it since she would have every reason to… especially after meeting her that first time and in those circumstances. “You don’t know if it is a trap.”

“True but you should know that any gain in our line of work comes with a risk.” Nicolette looked at Yuri. She wasn’t entirely convinced about his excuse regarding Makarov. She noted how he changed the subject and let it go. There was a reason for his evading the issue. If she had to guess, she may have a companion that was once in good with Makarov and didn’t want it widely known. She didn’t blame him since she was in that position when she worked with Bravo Team five years ago. She was reluctant to reveal her association with Viktor until it counted.

Yuri nodded taking in her expression. He suspected that she wasn’t completely taken in but she was respecting his wishes. She understood his position to some degree considering… “Da, but unnecessary risk… it is never worth it.”

“And I agree but… I think we won’t have another opportunity like this for a while,” Nicolette put her hand on the roof of the truck. She looked down the road and thought about things for a moment, staring at nothing in particular. “We have to see about it. If I am right, then the target is the president of Russia and at a moment in time that will serve to fuel the ire of the people and escalate the war.” She looked at Yuri and added, “I need you to be my backup. I trust you though I barely know you.”

Yuri snorted a little at that, “Foolish of you.”

“Maybe but… I have a good feeling about you.”

Yuri sighed as he looked down. He shook his head. This was a bad idea but she was right. “Alright. We go but you better have a plan.”

Nicolette smiled at Yuri as she noted his scowl that was halfhearted at best. She got into the truck with Yuri. “We’ll just drop by. It’ll be okay.”

“Somehow I get the feeling that this is just a small taste of what you do.”

Nicolette said nothing but smirked as Yuri started the truck. She knew that they were taking a huge risk and it was arm wrenching to convince Yuri to come along. She pulled out the slip of paper that Andrei had slipped into her book. She opened it and read the name and location that he had given her. It was no one special and that was the intention but Andrei had worked with her before. She was the one that gave him what he needed to advance the ranks of the FSO. She gave the location and asked if Yuri knew where it was.

“Da. Maybe there is a chance on this foolish endeavor.”

It put them on more friendly footing and Nicolette was able to draw the Russian out mostly about his childhood. She didn’t pry when he refused to go into a few things. He did tell her about his Spetsnaz days and she teased him about his worrying about where they were going. Yuri realized that being insulting while teasing was her way of accepting someone. He did suspect that it got worse when it was someone she thoroughly disliked and she wouldn’t hesitate to let them know it.

They arrived at the village where they were going to meet the contact and found it to be quiet but that didn’t necessarily mean that it was a good thing. They checked their weapons and made sure they were ready. Yuri didn’t like the fact that she was going to go in alone but someone did need to keep an eye out just in case it was a trap; it paid to be cautious in just about anything. Yuri had parked the truck down the road so she would have to walk the way in. Not ideal but it would give a good indication what they were getting into.

Nicolette checked to make sure she had a pistol tucked in her pants by the small of her back and she had another in her jacket. If all else failed, she had her knife and she would use what she could find to deliver a nice beating. That was if there was the opportunity for hand to hand combat. She adjusted her jacket and her keffiyeh around her neck. She paused just to run her fingers on the material and hoped that MacTavish was behaving himself. It would help when she got back if he was since she wouldn’t have a reason to argue over his being stubborn.

Their contact was supposedly someone who once worked for Makarov or kept contact with him much like a casual friend would. It was odd to her and when she gave the name to Yuri, the man seemed thoughtful; like he knew that it might be worth investigating but he wasn’t going to be the first to suggest it. It had her suspicious of where Yuri had been before joining Nikolai but there really was no going back now on this. She was just going to have to trust Yuri. It was blind trust but she got the feeling that it would work out.

_So far I see nothing, Nico._

“Me neither. At least nothing that would indicate this village is alive,” Nicolette replied as she walked down the street.

_I don’t like this Nico. We should leave._

Nicolette was starting to get that feeling herself. She hadn’t seen too many people about and it had her wondering what really was in this place. She looked around trying to determine if there was an immediate threat. “Give me a moment, Yuri. At least let me see if the bastard is here.”

_Negative. You should pull back._

Nicolette didn’t follow the advice since she saw something in the building that looked like there were signs of life. “I think I may have found something.”

_Nico, don’t take any risks._

Nicolette had her hand on the wooden door. With a decisive push, the door swung open with a steady creak. She had her other hand on the pistol in her jacket and was ready to pull it out just in case as she walked in. Silently she slipped the glasses that Section had given her so they rested on top of her head. She had vague memories of raiding houses in the Altay Mountains and what that entailed. This was nothing like it but it provoked feelings that were similar.

_Nico, where are you?_

Nicolette ignored Yuri for the time being. She wanted to be sure of what she was getting into. She started a systematic sweep of the house and noted how everything looked dusty and worn but there were signs that someone lived there. They lived there but had poor housekeeping skills… not that hers were any better. She continued to make her way to a back room with her gun drawn. She was fully in the room when she felt the barrel of a gun press against the back of her skull and with a slight face, she handed her pistol over.

_Nico? Nico do you copy?_

“You’re pretty brave and foolish for wandering around here alone.”

Nicolette slowly turned while saying, “What can I say? I live for risk.” She looked at her captor with a bold expression before quickly lashing out and grabbing the gun arm and pulling her captor forward while stepping out of the line of fire. With a deft twist she got the gun out of his hand and pointed it at him, poised for a head shot. “Now who is being foolish?” She narrowed her eyes at the former captor while aimed to shoot.

The captor held his hands up and looked at her. “Are you going to shoot me?”

Nicolette gave a shrug of her shoulders, “Should I?”

At that moment, Yuri came in with his rifle looking for her. The commotion caused a distraction for the captor to try and grab her but he was held off with her raising her gun to make a head shot. She said, “You know that I don’t miss when it comes to a head shot.”

“Only too well.”

Nicolette pursed her lips like she was going to pull the trigger but her features pulled into a smirk and she lowered the pistol. “Like I would ever shoot you. How are you Yasha?” She chuckled when she heard Yuri swear in Russian.


	7. Chapter 7

“Your move.”

Price looked at the board, studying it with the same intensity he did for a mission. He glanced at his opponent before putting a hand on a piece. At the sound he looked up sharply. He moved his hand to another and heard a similar sound. He put his hand down on the table and glared at his opponent. “You are the most annoying thing here. Worse than bloody Nico.”

“Only because I know I can get a reaction out of you, Captain Price,” Addy replied as she gave an innocent girl expression.

“Only try that with someone who will fall for that poppet. Like Soap.”

Addy sighed at that as she looked off to the side. “Captain MacTavish ripped his stitches again. Terrible commotion.”

Price sighed at that. It was the second time that week and all because the hard bastard was a stubborn ass too. He had to deal with the doctor that was ten times worse than Jolly. When she got pissed you might as well run for cover in a bomb shelter. He rather liked that and especially in a country were social norms were that women be submissive. “How bad?”

Addy looked to the side. That was Price’s indicator that the AI was processing the information she was absorbing. He had learned that she had access throughout the whole building and could essentially see and hear almost everything. She was still looking to the side as she spoke, “Vitals are stable. Just ripped stitches.”

“Is that all?”

“You don’t want to know what the doctor is saying.” Addy looked at Price indicating that it would be folly to even try to listen in on that conversation. “Captain MacTavish is being pretty vocal about it though.”

“He’s a hard bastard, poppet. You can expect that.’

“I’ve heard quite a bit.” Addy paused for a moment as she watched as Price made his move on the chess board. She looked at it to study what she would do. “He misses her. The whole thing with Georgia and Afghanistan…”

“Tell me something, poppet: how long has this been going on?”

“For a year.” Addy eyed the captain suspiciously. “If you must know S64 was very resistant. She left for three months to build this.”

“I know that. Nico explained a few things before deciding to take off again.”

“It was to gather intel. Is it not the objective to capture Makarov?” Addy glanced at Price before giving her move.

Price moved her piece for her and looked at the AI. “Don’t play coy with me. And yes we’re going after Makarov but the bastard went underground.”

“Then it is only logical that S64 uses what she has to gather information. This side of the world is her territory, particularly Russia and the Far East. According to records from Langley and Shadow Protocol, S64 has been tracking the economic development of the ultranationalist party and was able to predict a possible course of action. She was sent in to infiltrate to gather intel and made contact with Viktor Zakhaev. Known associates included Makarov.”

“I know this.” Price sat back. The game was going the AI’s way and he wasn’t sure if it was worth it to continue playing. He was just using it as a means of passing the time until Nicolette got back from Russia.

He had been against the idea of her going since it was like walking into a lion’s den. With any potential allies gone because they were declared criminals, it was risky. It was risky to set foot in sort of neutral territory and it was more near suicidal in hot spots like Russia. Yet she made a compelling argument. She was right in that the war criminal was under the name Nicole Price. No one would be looking for Nicolette Walker or any one of the dozen alias she had that were… off the books.

“Then you know that she is only going because there is no one else.”

“Don’t lecture me about that.

“Of course.” Addy was quiet and looked off to the side. She started to smile when she processed her data. “Well if you want to scold someone, S64 is entering the village’s airspace.” She chuckled, “It seems that Nikolai’s lessons have been paying off. Both are well and secure. ETA 3 minutes.” She looked at Price as if he were going to challenge that.

Price didn’t doubt the AI. The security measures that had been put in place were fairly effective. Then there were the underground bunkers. All he had to say was that it seemed that Nicolette thought of most things and the AI did the rest along with the cooperation of the people. “So the bloody muppet is back.”

“Yes. And Yuri.”

The one thing that had Price be agreeable to Nicolette going to Russia was that she was to be accompanied by one of their own and that fell to Yuri. He thought that she was going to argue but she agreed to it. Price had nothing against the ex-Spetsnaz since he had proven himself in helping to get MacTavish out of India.

Looking at Addy, Price said, “Alright. You know the drill.”

“Already on it, Captain.”

Price stood up and started walking to greet Nicolette. He walked through the halls of their safe house marveling silently about what was available. It was pretty good equipment but even they knew that it would only go so far. He didn’t have to go far when he was greeted by Nicolette looking a little pleased at something and Yuri almost wanting to scowl. “I take it things went well?”

“If you consider having a friend in the FSO as well as a couple of ex-spooks for mother Russia, going well, then yes.” Nicolette grinned while rubbing the spot above her right eye. She had a small scar from where she had been hit in the face and it seemed to add to her eyebrow. She was not vain about her looks but the scar was a reminder to her.

“Considering you like walking in and getting a gun pointed at you,” Yuri shook his head.

“Please, Isaj wouldn’t have hurt me. He was just being cautious.” Nicolette made a slight face before turning back towards Price. “I did get some useful leads and we won’t have to go far.” She held up a slip of paper.

Price wasn’t going to try and scold Nicolette. He remembered how she was when his SAS team first encountered her. If she saw an opening, she took it and while the more foolish, it ended up working out one way or another. She did learn a few things though and he figured it was through her cover with the 141. But there were still aspects of her that were distinctly her and in his mind it was how one separated those that were capable of going beyond the call of duty.

Yuri was muttering in Russian but there was no heat in it. Nicolette was grinned but sobered as she told Price, “Our window is going to be limited so I suggest we get into planning.”

“Meet in the usual in ten.”

Nicolette nodded and turned to head down there leaving Price with Yuri. Once she was gone, Price turned to the Russian and asked, “So there was no trouble?”

“None but there were a few moments. The name Anya is still mentioned.” Yuri knew that this was the equivalent of tattling on Nicolette but he could understand the feeling. He liked her himself and she was a bright light even though she was in the same position they were. She was cynical but cheerful at times even if it was not the best. “Her contacts are good though. If they find out about Makarov then they will tell us.”

Price was satisfied with that. They needed intel as much as they needed weapons. He was reluctant to ask Nicolette to get in touch with her arms dealer connections since she made a face every time the need for guns was mentioned. He got the impression that whoever it was didn’t sit well with her and Nicolette would rather it be the last possible thing.

Price and Yuri found Nicolette staring at the wall that was strung with string and every bit of information that they had so far. She was tracing a line and then putting up a couple of names she had collected. “So what do you have Nico?”

“A couple of names to make contact with,” she replied as she finished what she was doing. She went to the computer console. “Addy, secure.”

_Copy. Done._

Nicolette pulled up information on the computer. She checked something and her lip twitched. She knew that Price would be patient until she was finished. It wasn’t a log wait. She turned and said, “My contacts in Russia informed me that there had been an major recruitment going on her in Africa. Big hiring by a company called Fregata Industries.”

“And what does this have to do with Makarov?”

“Over a year ago the 141 was assigned to track down two scientists that were kidnapped to weaponize a viral agent. The scientists were recovered but there appeared to be some complications. There was something missing when a sweep was done and MI6 as well as a few other agencies have been trying to locate what was missing. Fregata has been hiring more than needed but nothing substantial. There are leads to getting information.”

Price knew what that meant. “And when do you plan to leave?”

“Not for a week. The next round of hiring will begin then.”

Price thought about it for a moment. He knew that MacTavish would not take to her leaving again. Yet he couldn’t deny that this was an opportunity. He glanced at Yuri who was studying everything and listening. “Yuri?”

“It is reasonable. It will be some time before we have anything on Makarov. The more we find out…” He shrugged his shoulders. He was busy thinking about what Nicolette revealed. He remembered that day. He had no idea that she had been there. This would make things difficult especially considering that he had yet to reveal that he knew her.

The rest of the time was spent in discussion. Plans were made and Price was even surprised that Nicolette stated that she would be reaching out to a gunrunner she knew. He told her that she didn’t have to bother and that they would find weapons another way. She merely said, “Certain luxuries are now nonexistent.”

****

It was quiet for the night as Nicolette looked out the windows of the safe house. It was late but she was not tired. She was thinking about what she was going to do and what she had to do in terms of gathering intel and analyzing it and trying to figure out Makarov’s next move. From what she knew of the man and from her experiences… He was a meticulous planner and made contingency for just about everything. He liked to cover his bases. It was no wonder he had always been a step ahead of them. Of course he had a little help in that area.

She would always blame herself in part for Pvt. Allen’s death. It was illogical since she knew as well as anyone else in her line of work the perils of undercover work. The risk of death was always high especially when it came to compromised covers. In this case though, the blame lay with the now dead General Shepherd. That bastard risked the well being of one man to start a war for the damage wrought by the Ultranationalists five years ago.

Nicolette was well aware of the need to make someone pay. She was no stranger to it. Growing up in the foster care system left a lot of room to develop a thick skin and tough girl attitude. She needed that when the younger ones passed through Karen’s home. It paid off in terms of the usual schoolyard fights and Kyle ended up taking most of the blame those times. There was one incident that nearly had her kicked out of school.

The newest kid in Karen’s home was Henry. He was a nice, sweet boy and no one could believe that his mom was a prostitute and drug dealer. Nicolette was a year older than he was and was responsible for getting him to and from school. Kyle was on his way to prepping for boot camp at the time. Henry hadn’t done anything wrong but had attracted the attention of a well-known bully. Nicolette never attracted his attention but it rankled when Henry was the target of stealing lunch money. So she taught him how to defend himself but that backfired. When Henry came home with a fat lip and a black eye… She took matters into her own hands.

She had been lucky not to have been charged with assault charges and sent to juvenile detention. It turned out that one of the teachers vouched for her since she wasn’t the one that threw the first punch. She did deliver a good ass kicking though and she was considered a bit of a hero with the other kids that had been tormented. Henry certainly appreciated it and now… The last she heard he was a successful businessman with his own company. He found his true self and calling and grew into a man. That was one good thing that came out of her meddling.

Actually there were a few good things that came out of it in terms of what she did for a living. There were some things she wasn’t too thrilled about… like what she had to do about her next trip. Price had given the okay albeit reluctantly but he made sure that she took Yuri with her. It was pretty much standard and no matter what she said about her getting along fine flying solo before meeting his old team… what the captain said, it went. And in truth she didn’t blame him since they were pretty much on their own. The world thought they were criminals and allies were few and far between.

Nicolette checked her watch. Enough time had passed and she wasn’t going to run the risk of tempting the wrath of Sanaa’ or hear about what happened with MacTavish. Actually she had and she had a few choice words but she was giving the man a bit of mercy. He was already going through enough in terms of trying to recover from a knife wound that should have killed him but like Price said, he was a hard bastard. She knew that from day one when she pretty much kicked his ass when she dropped in and Price ordered him to babysit her.

Sighing, she turned and started walking the length of the balcony towards the medical wing. She looked over at the village that had agreed to protect them. She had just helped them with trouble with raiders and they considered this returning the favor and then some. It never ceased to amaze her how generous people could be even with all the fighting and everything. Ibrahim assured her that she and her companions would not be given up. It said a lot and she prayed that she would prove worthy of that loyalty and kindness. They were going to need it.

The room was the equivalent of a private room in English hospitals but it was welcome since the occupant could get easily irritated by the attention he had to get due to his injuries. In short, he was being a Scottish bastard and it looked like he had been bottling his irritation and waiting for her. She didn’t blame him really but she could see the point of view of his doctor who was determined to get him to a hundred percent.

“There you are, you bloody muppet.”

“Nice to see you too, domkoff,” Nicolette replied with a wry smile as she leaned against the doorframe of the room. She took a couple of tentative steps into the room. “I hear you tempted wrath today.”

“Blow it out your arse,” MacTavish countered while trying to cross his arms and failing because his stiches pulled. He ended up cursing but it came out as a mutter and he looked ready to rip out the IV that Sanaa’ insisted he keep on him.

Nicolette hummed and gave a little smile as she walked to the side of the bed that didn’t have the IV and was away from his injured side. She sat and worked to readjust the lines. “I already did because Price insisted I take Yuri almost everywhere I go.”

“Considering all the trouble you get into.”

“Believe it or not Soap, I actually flew solo when on ops.” Nicolette was smiling like everything was fine as she finished the last of the line untangling. “Sometimes I think you get these lines tangled on purpose just so I can fix them.”

MacTavish gave a slight grin, “How else am I gonna get your attention love? You’ve been busy.”

“Well excuse me for making sure that Makarov didn’t know where we were,” Nicolette countered with a playful glare. She leaned over and ran her fingers through his hair. She gave a small smirk as she remembered when she used to tease him horribly about his Mohawk going so far to call him a strutting rooster. He paid her back though and hard. “Not to mention securing supplies. I know you can’t live without your big guns.”

“Just kick a man when he’s down,” MacTavish teased while pretending to pout.

“Nope. I’ll just hit him upside the head with a pillow and maybe yank his ass out of bed.” Nicolette leaned over to stare with a grin. “Only because he decided to cause trouble and rip his stitches… again.”

MacTavish growled a little at that but he really couldn’t keep an angry face with the way Nicolette was staring at him. It was like she was daring him to laugh and he would. “So that meddling woman told you?”

“I heard it the moment I walked through the front door.” Nicolette paused and gave a slight shrug. “That and Price filled me in. He seems to think I can get you to do anything.”

Nicolette watched as MacTavish bristled a little at that. She chuckled knowing she was playing with fire because he was being forced into confinement as he called it. Sanaa’ may call it bed rest but to a man who had always been active and on the move… it was sheer torture. She hadn’t forgotten Russia and then Birmingham and never hesitated to remind him of it. “At least it’s not like Birmingham.”

“Ya had to bring that up.”

“Seems like I have to when you deny being a Scottish bastard.” Nicolette sighed slightly and continued, “That being said, how are you really? Sanaa’ more or less shouted at me and waved paperwork of a sort.”

“Bloody stitches ripped and I wasn’t even trying to be a pain. Pissed Doc off and nothing I said would change her mind.” MacTavish peered at Nicolette and noticed the tired expression that more from being tired than weary of his antics. “She is completely convinced that I am the devil’s spawn. At least that’s what I think she said.”

Nicolette hummed as she put her head gently on his shoulder. She had heard from Sanaa’. She even tried to convince that woman that MacTavish wasn’t trying to make her life miserable. It didn’t work and it didn’t help because Sanaa’ noticed a scratch on her arm that wasn’t deep but looked nasty and she was treated to a lecture there. She knew though that Sanaa’ was putting on a brave face because she cared and she was adamant about doing the best for her patients. “You don’t want to know what she said. Not very pretty.”

MacTavish shifted his head to rest against hers. “I don’t think I want to know if it’s that bad.” He listened to her hum and breathe softly; it sounded like she was going to fall asleep. He had been worried that she had gone off and to Russia of all places. It wasn’t that he doubted her; he wasn’t there to protect her. He knew better than anyone that Makarov had his eyes out for Anya and he knew what he tried to do to her.

“Yuri is pretty good. I think he doesn’t like me too much.”

“Didn’t say anything.”

“But you’re thinking it.” Nicolette shifted so she could look at MacTavish. Had he been a hundred percent she would have propped her elbows on his chest and occasionally poke them into him if he happened to tease her. Now she was leaning on the edge and was well aware she appeared sleepy about it. “Soap, there’s nothing more that I would like than to have you follow me like a dog on a leash. You know why more than anyone including Price…” She paused when she heard MacTavish snort at being referred to as a dog. She knew he didn’t like dogs but he made exceptions to a few and she teased him about it. “But I’m not the one who literally took one for the team and then pulled the knife out and gave a pretty nice headshot.” She looked at him in the eye. “I almost you.”

“I thought I lost you when I couldn’t get a hold of you. I didn’t want to believe it and then when the Kid said what he did…”

“For that I am sorry.” Nicolette sighed as she pulled back and leaned in the chair she had occupied. “I am sorry that I didn’t say anything beforehand. When Allen died… He had my best mate killed.” She looked at MacTavish. “You know the last time that happened was when I was captured. I watched as the gun was put to his head and the trigger pulled. If the enemy ever knew what we were doing then we failed.”

MacTavish watched as she started getting up and pacing back and forth. He knew she would beat herself up for not warning them about Shepherd. The more he thought about it, the more he understood her reasoning. The question would come down to what proof she had that Shepherd would betray them? He saw her point and he really couldn’t be upset with her over it. “You don’t have to be sorry, lass. If anything… I should have picked up on it.”

Nicolette stopped her pacing and looked at MacTavish. He knew what to say to bring her out of her mindset. “I suppose both are to blame.”

“Don’t torture yourself Nico.”

“Can’t help it. I look after my own Soap. I just… didn’t do a good job this time around.” She looked to the side and stared deep in thought.

“I don’t think Ghost would say that if he could.” MacTavish waited until he had her attention before giving her a smile. “You were the only one who could make him smile and that was scary.” He took in the smile that threatened and was encouraged, “Remember our first night lass, what I said?”

“Aye, you Scottish bastard,” she replied with a smile. “And here I was supposed to be scolding you to please Sanaa’.”

“I can pretend to look sorry and not tell.”

Nicolette couldn’t help it and placed a kiss to the Scot’s forehead and ran her fingers through his hair. She looked at him, taking in the blue eyes that always captured her interest. “You do that and I’ll say that you learned your lesson. Agreed?”

“Agreed.”

Nicolette gave another kiss and started to pull away but she was stopped. Looking down, she found that MacTavish was holding her wrist gently. He always did that and he tried not to be so hard; he felt bad for leaving bruises on her the last couple of times. She turned her gaze towards him and at his tug, she understood what he wanted.

With a silent nod, she sat on the edge of the bed to MacTavish’s left. She was probably going to hear it from Sanaa’ but it wasn’t like they were going to get rough or anything. Besides it was more of a reassurance for both sides. They nearly lost each other and just being able to touch helped with their current reality. Nicolette settled in beside MacTavish and felt his arm wrap around her. For now things were content.


	8. Chapter 8

_Just be careful lass. Just cause Makarov has gone off the grid doesn’t mean he doesn’t have eyes out._

Nicolette studied the scene through the sunglasses that Section had given her. To be in a place that was considered third world, or more correctly, developing world, it was a stark contrast to what she had seen ever since she had been stationed on this side of the world. The disparity was incredible in terms of the rich, the poor and the very poor. It was no wonder that places like these were ripe for certain activities deemed criminal.

Subconsciously, Nicolette tapped her right ear to verify her earpiece was still in place. It was also more of a reassurance. She didn’t like that she had to leave her companions again after getting back but even they agreed that they needed to get things into position so that when Makarov showed his face or made a move, they would be able to pick up and follow. She believed in getting ahead and she didn’t doubt that Makarov would come out of hiding. It was just a question of when.

She and Yuri had hitched a ride with one of Nikolai’s men to Sierra Leone where there was recruitment for employment. She had a contact that notified her and asked for the meet and greet. Plus it was an opportunity to meet with the person she disliked meeting even if it was necessary. They needed guns and other weapons and with the money they had available, she was going to have to go for some extreme sweet talking.

“Are you sure we can trust this contact of yours?”

Nicolette looked at Yuri who looked uncomfortable being there. As a precaution, they didn’t have their usual rifles but they did have handguns and other things in terms of weapons. They had packed to look like they belonged there but nonthreatening. She didn’t blame him for questioning her at times. That was in part because of what happened in Russia. “Mitchell is good.”

“What I meant was if this contact is trustworthy.”

Nicolette looked at Yuri in the eye and he stared back at her. She understood what he was getting at and nodded. “Mitchell won’t sell me out… at least the one I knew.”

“Then we shouldn’t have come here,” Yuri replied looking put out. He didn’t like the situation at all.

“It’s why I have contingency, Yuri,” Nicolette replied. She looked at the Russian with a raised brow. She wasn’t sure of whether or not to completely trust him and she wasn’t going to go on blind faith there. Inwardly she would have liked to laugh since she was behaving very much like Ghost would have. But it was with good reason. These days you had good cause to question associates and sort of friends and it seemed that the ones she wouldn’t normally associate with were the only ones to rely on. “And they should be arriving right about… now.”

“You Ryan?”

Nicolette turned to see a man with a scruffy look. He spoke in a raspy voice but a first look told her that he was a tough SOB and he was accompanied with another with a turban on his head. She stepped forward, “That’s me. You’re with Section?”

“Copy that though you’re not what I expected.”

Nicolette couldn’t help but smirk at that considering that her call sign was given as a means of a joke and completely gave misconceptions to those not familiar with her. “You’re not the first to say that.” She shook his hand.

“I guess not,” the man replied shaking her hand. “The name’s Harper and this here is Egghead or Farid.”

Nicolette looked at the pair. When she contacted Section for some help, she also managed to secure some information on their man. It was a fair trade since they were going to be there anyway and she had something for her new friend. Section didn’t mind giving her help either. “Well I have what you guys need.”

“Yeah. Section said that you needed backup on a deal?” Harper looked at Nicolette with a suspicious look.

“More like pried it out of me,” Nicolette corrected as she recalled their conversation. Section had called the morning after she got back. She had woken up curled next to MacTavish or rather he held her close with his head bent next to hers, like he was trying to breathe in her scent. She didn’t blame him really and it went back to when her nightmares cropped up. Being held by him, she felt safe. Granted it was probably simple and childish, it helped and it felt good and it did both parties some good. “He’s the kind that doesn’t respect my way of working, but I like it.”

“That’s Section for you,” Harper countered. He wasn’t sure of whether or not to trust the woman in front of him or her companion but Section had said she was good. It had to count for something. “You must know something for him to want to lend a hand.”

“Well these days certain things make their way through the ranks.” Nicolette studied Harper as he studied her. She glanced at Yuri who was ready to pull a gun out if it warranted it. Couldn’t take out the Spetsnaz out of him. “Plus a joint op in Bogota started introductions.”

Harper nodded at that. “Then I guess we’re in business.”

“I guess we are.”

They walked through the city they were in and looked around while talking. Harper filled them in on what they managed to find. It was mostly on the situation around the place. Nicolette took the moment to survey while she heard Addy’s information on what she scrounged up from the satellites. The information Harper and Farid gave was more than fair trade for what she had for Section on what he asked her for and what she had on their man.

“You know that the big thing is the war back home and something about terrorists or enemies of the free world,” Harper posed as he and Nicolette walked together. Behind them were Farid and Yuri and they were making nice.

“You don’t say,” Nicolette replied with a teasing glint in her eyes. She got the feeling that Harper was a serious ass when it came to going to work but she suspected he had a sense of humor. “Well even with a major crisis going on, there are other things going that require attention. We need everyone doing their jobs. The system needs to maintain stability.”

“System?”

“It’s the way I think, Harper,” Nicolette said as they stopped at a café like place. “National governments appear individual units in the traditional sense but in reality they are all interconnected. Even the smallest change can affect the whole. So what you guys are doing on your side of the world is to provide stability while the units in play work to correct the anomaly.”

“Now you’re sounding like Egghead at times,” Harper pointed out. He studied the woman who opened up a pack of cigarettes and took one out. “But I get your point and… seems to be the reason Section trusts you.”

Nicolette lit her cigarette, silently cursing the fact that Price had gotten her on the habit. “Well, let’s just say he had to present a very good case. In my line of work you have to be wary quite a bit. You make enemies along the way.” She pulled out a thumb drive and held it up. “This has info on your man. At least what I was able to gather in Afghan. It’s not much but should provide a basis. Also there is stuff that may help with you guys keeping other things stable.” She handed it over to Harper. “It’s encrypted from hacking but plug it in and click… will get you in.”

Harper looked at the drive and put in in one of his pouches. “Seems to easy with you.”

“A favor for a favor.”

“And that used to be my line.”

Nicolette turned and put a hand on Harper’s bicep to keep him from pulling a gun. She looked at the newcomer who looked like one of the locals. His voice held the accent of them and was all and well since he was from the area. She stared and replied, “Always is in our line of work. Right Mitchell?”

Mitchell looked at his old friend and her companions. “It is in this part of the world. After all… assets and contacts are valuable.”

“Same as information,” Nicolette replied as she took a puff of smoke. It was a set of protocols with Mitchell that had been developed. It wasn’t foolproof… nothing was, but it helped in terms of determining how much to trust. She would only go so far just as any other. It was the reason why Addy said she was selected for Shadow Protocol.

“Indeed.” Mitchell crossed his arms over his chest. “It has been a long time Walker since we have dealt as such. What could you possibly have that would be valuable?”

Harper listened to the conversation. It wasn’t going where in his opinion but he had to ask Nicolette, “What’s the deal with this guy?”

Nicolette released Harper’s bicep to indicate that she trusted him not to draw his weapon. She knew Yuri was on alert if necessary but he would react to make sure that she wouldn’t come to harm. It would be risky considering that this place had no shortage of short tempers and quick trigger fingers… “Considering that the world is at a brink with war raging between two major powers and leaving the back door open for others to start wreaking havoc, I would have considered you one of the more nobler types.”

Mitchell studied Nicolette. She was giving that full on stare that was challenging to people. She had used it on him when she was being serious. Well all the jobs were serious but she only got that way when something was on the line. He wasn’t going to deny that he had heard the rumors. It was the only reason she reached out. She picked up on it… “So this is another job of stabilization?”

“You know that something is going on.”

“I might.”

Harper heaved a sigh, “Fucking waste of time.”

Nicolette motioned at Harper for him to back off. “You hear things. You see them. You know.”

Mitchell stared a little bit longer and finally said, “You may be more right than you know. There are rumors that a major player is in town, buying up services.” Mitchell took a step closer to make sure that there was no one listening. “No one has seen his face but he has been hiring for some big job. He’s been throwing money for protection. For what no one knows.”

Nicolette suppressed a sigh. She figured that would be the case. With a wanted man like Makarov he would take measures to make sure that he wouldn’t be found. Hell he set it up pretty good when he left them two options and then Shepherd took the opportunity to do what he did. She sometimes cursed herself for not seeing it when she should have or relaying her anxiety to MacTavish. He would have listened to her but consideration…

“So what now?” Harper groused a little at that news.

Nicolette turned to think as she looked at Harper and Farid and then at Mitchell. She saw what his idea was. It wasn’t too different from the pirates of Somalia campaign they were a part of. True Mitchell was not the kind of person that you would trust because of the things he knew and did; he was not the kind that was honorable but he was loyal and what she did to obtain his loyalty…

“You have something,” Yuri said more rather than asked. He had noticed the exchange between Nicolette and Mitchell. He didn’t trust the African but it was clear that Nicolette was considering what they were silently agreeing to.

“Yes,” Mitchell replied with a nod. He looked at Nicolette and continued, “It will require getting in on the inside like pirates.”

Nicolette locked her eyes on Mitchell’s. She knew what he was proposing she remembered their last job together. She wouldn’t trust the man with much but… She said, “Meaning that you will be my inside man.”

“Like Somalia,” Mitchell replied with a nod.

Nicolette looked at Yuri. She could see the indecision on his face. She looked at Harper and Farid and they knew less than what was going on. This was on her. She nodded, “Yes.”

****

“You take many risks.”

Nicolette turned to look at Yuri as they watched Harper and Farid depart. He had been the most vocal about her decisions so far. He wasn’t trying to question her ability but trying to make her see the situation they were in. Unfortunately she knew that quite well. “Sometimes you have to take them if you want to move forward.”

Yuri nodded to acquiesce that fact. He hadn’t been too approving of the idea of Mitchell going in and reporting in on anything related to Makarov. “True but Makarov wants you to do that. He is like a snake that waits to strike.”

Nicolette blinked at that. The way how Yuri sounded, it was like it was personal. The thing though was that Nikolai said that the man hated Makarov. That could mean that he had a run in with the man previously… like she did. “You seem to know quite a bit about that,” she voiced.

“There isn’t much that Makarov hasn’t touched.”

It was a brush off and Nicolette recognized it for what it was. She nodded as she stood up to go towards their exfil. She led the way to their exfil and in thought. There was a lot to think about and there were other things that she needed to see to and now was the opportunity to see to them.

Yuri was well aware that he had not given much of a satisfactory answer and was wondering if she was going to spring something on him. She had eyed him warily before they left and now… “Makarov is not someone you can easily find. If he doesn’t want to be found….”

“And I understand that, Yuri,” Nicolette interrupted, “And that is why Mitchell is going in. If he finds something… we’ll know.”

“Can you trust him?’

“Should I trust you?”

It was effective in getting them to stop in the middle of the road. No one was taking notice of them since this was a place where people minded their own business unless they wanted to be shot. Yuri turned to look at Nicolette as she stared at him with a serious expression in her eyes. “Do you trust me?” He couldn’t help but ask the question. The more he was around her, the more he was seeing things that were only a glimpse back in Russia.

“I never trusted Shepherd and look where it got us,” Nicolette replied as she studied Yuri. There was something about him that she couldn’t quite put her finger on. Maybe it had to do with his words about Makarov. Or maybe it was her own paranoia. As to trusting Yuri… The list of friends was very small and there weren’t many options considering that technically she was consorting with known criminals. Plus a lot of what she did was not considered the ‘honorable thing’. She was acquaintances with a gun runner and few others that would considered not savory.

“It doesn’t answer the question.” Yuri was curious. Her behavior indicated she was giving a deal of trust to do his job and watch her back. But whether or not she trusted him at all was something different.

“And would answering the question alter how you do your job even though I know you are just humoring the old man?”

“It would alter if I should be watching out for myself.”

Nicolette gave a slight nod at that. “Yeah I would feel the same.” She looked away as if to think. She had been doing that a lot lately and thinking too much seemed to get them into trouble. MacTavish would have said that she had saved their arses with her thinking. She looked back at Yuri and added, “It is something to think about.”

“I suppose.”

“Do you feel I should trust you?”

It was an odd question to ask and Yuri paused to look at the woman he was accompanying. As it were, considering his history, he would probably and more likely say that she shouldn’t. It was odd because she was asking him his thoughts. He was a soldier and for the most part you followed orders and did your duty. He was confused by the question but she was serious in asking it. He treaded carefully, “It would be wise for you to be wary considering these times.”

“A yearbook answer and a wise one,” Nicolette replied with a nod. She continued walking since they had a timeline to meet. “Trust is like a safety; easy to break and harder to build.”

“So you don’t trust me.”

“I didn’t say that.” Nicolette raised her brow at the man. “I gave you leash and I’m waiting to see if you’ll strangle me with it.”

It was something to think about as they got into their vehicle that would take them to where their pilot was waiting. Yuri watched his companion well aware that she had given him an answer and while he was pleased by it, he wasn’t satisfied. It was a testament to her being what she was and that was a spy. She was different though and a part of him wanted to earn it. “Then what do you call that?”

“Allies,” Nicolette replied simply. She turned to look at Yuri as they got on the chopper. “We both have a common goal. By definition it is an alliance. Whether or not it becomes more… actions speak louder than words but secrets can kill.”

“But sometimes what is a secret is because one hasn’t dealt with it.”

“Perhaps. There are things I’m still not proud of and are difficult to speak of.” Nicolette paused and looked out at nothing since they were flying over the landscape. They were heading to one more stop and she was hoping to kill two birds with one stone. “Such as that I still feel that an op I was a part of was a failure because I left a man behind.” She looked back at Yuri and added, “Even with allies, I don’t leave them to sink or swim. One thing I learned is that you watch the back of the man next to you when in a fight. Granted it hasn’t always worked out like that…”

Yuri watched Nicolette give a little shrug of her shoulders before she sighed and adjusted her position for the flight to their next designation. “Do you always feel that way? No matter who they are?”

Nicolette shifted to look at Yuri, “I believe that a person could be a gunrunner and still I would bring them back. Maybe it is contradictory but… It’s who I am. I’m not saying that I’m gullible… I just…” She shrugged her shoulders and looked away, not sure how to explain it herself. She recalled when she first met Price and MacTavish. She could have left them there on the bridge but she didn’t.

Yuri nodded and leaned back to sit the rest of the trip in silence. It was something to think upon. He noticed that she listened to him but it was more like she was humoring him like she did in Russia and now… but she was also considering things. She certainly didn’t hesitate to help him when they escaped India. He didn’t know why then when he let her go and gave her a means of escape and then decided not to shoot her from a sniper position. Now he sort of did.

Was it loyalty? Yuri wasn’t certain but he did see that the little woman who certainly could take down a man his size had something about her that you couldn’t help be loyal to. If that was what it was called. It certainly felt a bit that way when they landed and met up with a woman that he wouldn’t have a problem hitting.

Yuri didn’t really like Alexi and he could tell she annoyed Nicolette but even he knew that you had to sometimes deal with the devil you knew. And they needed the guns. He made his displeasure known by muttering something uncomplimentary to Alexi and got, “Well seems Nicky knows how to pick em’.”

“And I warned you, hands off Lexi,” Nicolette replied as she scoured the list she had been handed. She then looked up with an indignant look, “I told you we need the SCAR and I’m willing to work with the AK-47s.”

“You are getting cheap in your old age,” Alexi replied with a smirk as she yanked the clipboard out.

“Are you going to agree or not?” Yuri didn’t like the way things were going and while it could be taken as how the two women went back and forth, it didn’t alleviate the possibility of a threat or two because of it.

“Nice to see a fellow countryman from mother Russia. Nicky always knows how to pick them,” Alexi replied with a smirk to Yuri’s glare. She looked at her list and then at Nicolette, “Alright Nicky. You’ve got your guns but they are basics. You’re gonna have to come up with the money for the upgrades.”

“Never like making things easy do you Lexi,” Nicolette muttered as she held out her hand.

“Where’s the fun in that? And I thought you liked a challenge?” Alexi gave a slight pout that had a grin attached to it. She grasped Nicolette’s hand. “Well even if I don’t get paid, I wish you all the luck.”

Yuri observed the exchange. They needed weapons and while they weren’t going to be the greatest in the world, was there really a need to quibble? He did get the impression that it was more for show than anything else. Whatever exchange Nicolette made with Alexi, it was agreed upon and both sides would carry out their end. Once Alexi took her leave he asked, “So?”

“So… Lexi will come through. Knowing her, she will throw in a piece of shit weapon just to be funny. Nothing I can do about that.” Nicolette shrugged her shoulders as she pocketed her ‘receipt’. “It’s more or less showing who controls what and her way of saying that no matter what I depend on her for certain things as she does me. One of those things.” She made a slight face.

Yuri nodded, “So the little bird plays nice with a hawk and eventually will get the talons.”

“Interesting analogy but yes,” Nicolette replied with a grin. She led the way over to a building that was unmistakable in what its purpose was. She paused outside the door and turned to Yuri, “Do you mind waiting down here?”

Yuri looked at the building and then at her. There was an expression that he was curious about but he wasn’t going to pry. Even though he had been told by Price on several occasions to keep an eye on her, something told him that this was something that didn’t require a watchful eye. After a moment he nodded, “Da. I will wait here.”

“Thank you, Yuri.”


	9. Chapter 9

_Seems like my life is filled with going down memory lane._

Nicolette sat in the chair and stared at the empty bed waiting patiently. The last time she actually sat in the familiar hard chairs was nearly five years ago. Then, she had been surrounded by sadists the Russians called doctors and nurses. Now… it was different but it was still the same. The difference was because now the one she had come to see had to be made aware of the situation that was now developing. It had her feeling a bit of that old feeling when she had to go on a black op but it was tinged with guilt.

“I thought it was you… cheeky bastard.”

“Are you sure you aren’t hallucinating… British Nazi?” Nicolette couldn’t help but give a small smile that was teasing. She lifted her head and looked up at the person she had come to see. She slowly blinked as she took in the sight of the man that had been more than a comrade in arms.

Ghost looked at the woman whom he thought was dead along with Price and MacTavish and everything else. He had thought he was hallucinating when he heard her shouting and he demanded if it was true or not but that bastard David wouldn’t say anything. “I heard you but they wouldn’t tell me if you were dead or alive.” He eased his way into his room with his arm in a shoulder sling.

“I actually told David not to say anything,” Nicolette admitted after looking at her hands for a moment. She knew that Ghost would probably explode. It was his right to. “It was because I wasn’t sure if I would be able to come back.”

Ghost shuffled in and lowered himself to sit on his bed. He looked at her and noticed that she looked almost gaunt, like she had lost some weight somehow. What had happened was written on her face. It was a halfhearted joke on his end, “Were you going to a party without me?”

Nicolette chuckled quietly as she looked at Ghost. She hadn’t seen Roach and from what David told her… Better she talk to Ghost now and explain what was going on. “Taking care of a loose end. And I wanted Shepherd to meet the Black Fox.”

Ghost blinked at that. Normally he was the kind to fly off the handle and do something rash. He never really attributed it to her. She was calculating when it came to coming up with a plan and executing it and certainly had his fair share of that when she decided to prank him. He knew she was the Black Fox now and by what she said and how she said it… He looked at nothing in particular and sighed, “So… Shepherd is dead then? You killed him?”

“He’s dead,” was all Nicolette would say on the matter. She didn’t want to go into details about what happened in Afghan. “And the 141 has been outlawed.”

“Bloody hell.”

Nicolette sighed and looked out the window that overlooked the garden. The place they were in was on par with the hospitals within the United States. It was kind of interesting to being funny that a garden was considered conducive to recovery and yet the patients they had there were not inclined to being around such things. She could see the logic and on some level it did help.

Ghost sat there not sure of what to do. He had it in his mind to be pissed at her since he had not been told that she was alive at her insistence and then learning that she decided to go on a one-way trip mission to get Shepherd… It was mingled with the relief that he and Roach were not alone and that they were alive. It had grown on him that they were the Three Musketeers. They were a team; a unit and it really seemed to screw with things if one of them was badly injured or dead. He watched her as she looked out the window in thought.

He got it that they were on their own and that any association with the 141 was pretty much signing your death warrant. There was still the issue with Makarov; that bastard was still free. If there was a chance for taking this guy out… he would help. Screw his shoulder and the fact that he had a .45 blow a hole in his chest. “What’s the plan Ryan?”

Nicolette suppressed the sigh of relief. She knew that Ghost was a soldier but she knew and understood if he wasn’t up for it especially with her. He knew she was not what the others thought her to be and the way how they thought when concerning ops tended to differ. She looked at him with a raised brow, “What?”

Ghost looked at her and narrowed his eyes slightly, “Are you bloody deaf? What’s the plan?” He was in. Shepherd used them as scapegoats to start a war and the guy they were after was still at large. As far as he was concerned he still had a job to do. At her hesitation he growled, “We’ve got a bloody job to do. Stop being a bloody muppet you pisswad.” He managed to sit up straighter and assume the position of command.

Nicolette had crossed her arms over her chest and turned completely away from the window she had been looking out of. The fact that Ghost was even bothering to assume to boss her like they were back on base… It was funny because of what they knew about each other and the fact that he started using some American means of name calling… She gave a slight nod, “Fine you damn wanker. We’re going after Makarov but…”

“Let me guess, he’s underground.”

“Aye,” Nicolette replied adding in her usual accent that was a combined accent of Ghost and Roach. “He’s off the grid but I suspect not for long. Everything he has done has been a calculated step forward.”

“You have any idea where the bugger may be?”

“None. That’s why I put feelers out there.” Nicolette looked towards the door. She wanted to make sure that no one else was listening. David was in on the plan. She was just bringing Ghost up to speed. “I still have friends in places around the world.”

“And here I was thinking that you pulled it out your arse.”

Nicolette laughed at that, “Feels like it, Ghost.” She took a breath and then sobered, “Right now I have HQ in Morocco where operations are being conducted. I have men that are mobilizing and ready to go as we need them.” She paused before saying, “And Price and Soap.”

Ghost looked at her. “They made it then.”

“Yes but we had trouble getting out. We’re using the time for recovery.” She refrained from going into detail about what happened with Price and MacTavish. Worrying about it wasn’t going to do much good.

Ghost didn’t like that she was now starting to speak in a clipped manner. He understood why though. She was planning something and she wanted his help. She was just looking for a means of asking even though he would prefer she come straight out and ask. Then again they weren’t the kind to talk about feelings and have a normal conversation. “So why bother?”

“As of now Price and Soap are presumed dead but no confirmation with rumors that they are alive and now considered criminals… enemies of the state,” Nicolette replied. She automatically squared her shoulders like she was making a presentation back at Langley or for Jensen. “Any rumor will have any national agency on them. As for you and the bug, you’re confirmed dead.”

“Which means…” Ghost raised his brow. He got some idea what she was getting at and he wasn’t sure if it was ideal to treat it as a good idea or not. Still if he and Roach could be of some use then…

“Which means that you two are going to be under my command.” Nicolette paused to shoot a warning look at Ghost. She cleared her throat slightly before continuing. “You are essentially dark meaning that to everyone who matters, you are dead and don’t exist; it’s what I did before I joined with you guys. In order for us to have a chance… it will have to be that way. As of now Makarov is in hiding and it is a wait and see. It will be the opportunity to recover.

In order to find the bastard we need intel. It’s in the works but there are still ops that need to be done once we find it to confirm. It’s why you’re going to stay here with Roach and David.”

“And under what authority Ryan? I didn’t hear you mention that you were presumed dead or confirmed dead.” Ghost eyed her with a challenge in his eye. It was the same look when she decided to be cheeky about any orders he gave regarding training.

If there was one thing that Nicolette appreciated it was Ghost’s tendency to question his taking orders from someone that wasn’t technically a part of the chain of command. He wasn’t one to blindly follow; he considered his options and to earn his trust was a long and arduous road at times but worth it. He may know her old alias but now was time that he learn more. “Nicole Price is confirmed dead but…” She took a couple of steps forward. “My name is Nicolette Walker, CIA.”

“No shite.” Ghost looked at her. He knew she was an operative because of what he learned about the Black Fox and he had worked with her.

Nicolette nodded slightly at that. “I was sent to infiltrate the 141…”

“So you were spying on us,” Ghost interrupted.

“I was sent to observe Shepherd. I was ordered to infiltrate, observe and report. It was thought to be necessary to have someone who was on the initial op for Kingfish to be there.” Nicolette gave a slight shrug of her shoulders. The details for that set of mission parameters didn’t seem relevant now. “Let’s just say that I suspected but didn’t have proof.”

Ghost didn’t say anything about that since he knew that she had spent more interaction time with Shepherd. He listened as she went on explaining who she was and what the plan was. While he had his initial surprise and anger when he learned she was the Black Fox, he wasn’t as surprised. There was a reason for it and it was in her job description. Besides, he may not know her actual name, he knew who she was.

Nicolette went quiet as she let Ghost digest what she was reading him into. He would still have a choice but she would make sure he would be okay… him and Roach. She hoped that he would stay and help. He may not like the idea of being under her command or what they were going to do but she knew he would want in.

“So what the bloody hell is the plan?”

Nicolette took in Ghost’s expression and a slight grin came on her face. “First step you and Roach recover. Then we’ll see about the rest.”

“Alright but don’t expect me to call you sir.”

“Never but I will admit I am good at coordinating.”

Ghost couldn’t help but chuckle at that. He sobered, “Ryan or whatever the hell your name is… why are you doing this?”

“A British asshole once told me that it was always a good idea to have contingency.” Nicolette locked her gaze onto Ghost’s. “He was right.”

Ghost nodded at that. He was the one that told her that. “I see. Well I’m still in then.” He stood up and added, “So while you’re here, why don’t you check on the bug. He’s being a lazy arsehole.”

Nicolette nodded, recognizing the change in subject as a means of sealing the deal… at least between her and Ghost. Roach would still have a choice but knowing the man… he was willing to get in whatever trouble she was into. They had that plenty of times back at the base. She followed Ghost as he led the way to where Roach was down the hall. As they were walking she said, “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet. I may still want to shoot your arse.”

“You’ve been saying that for as long as I’ve known you.” Nicolette smirked and Ghost returned it as he led the way. He gestured for her to go in when they got to Roach’s room.

Nicolette paused and stepped just inside. She had heard the report from David when she checked in. She just didn’t want to believe it. She was in agreement that he was a roach. Those things were tough things to kill and he was living proof. Her lip twitched in a slight smile as she looked him over more like a concerned friend rather than an officer.

_Shepherd was watching as his men threw first in Roach. He wasn’t moving but she could see through her scope that he had been injured and badly. There was a lot of blood. It incensed her to see him being thrown like a rag doll. He was followed by them throwing in Ghost and he was equally bloody; she could make out the hole in his chest. That was followed by the pouring of gasoline. It was obvious what they were going to do. They were getting rid of the evidence._

_She had trained on sniping. She could make the shot even though Section said that it was too far a shot; she knew she could since she had an expert teach her how. She aimed through the scope. She waited for the one who was going to light them up. Her lip curled in a wry grin as she got Shepherd in her sights. She set, aimed, breathed and squeezed…_

“Now I know I’m dead.”

Nicolette narrowed her eyes at Roach as he stared at her. She didn’t need to say anything since Ghost said, “Nope you’re alive you lazy arse. We got work to do.”

Roach sat up wincing slightly. He could hardly believe it and yet he knew that his best mate would find a way of getting out of the mess that they had gotten into. It was good to see her again and he appealed to her pity, “Don’t you have any pity, Ryan?”

Nicolette smiled, relieved that she had been able to see with her own eyes. The world they were in was crazy but she could work with it. She teased, “There is no such thing with me around, bug. Ghost is right: you are a lazy ass.”

Roach pouted slightly at that knowing that she was teasing him. It was like breathing for them; it was second nature. “Not my fault that I seem to make it out every bloody time.”

“And that’s why you’re the bug.” Nicolette pasted a sort of smug look on her face as if to dare Roach to come up with anything better. She was relieved that Roach was alive. He was her best friend; the one who essentially stood beside her from the beginning. He accepted her without suspicion though he later told her he guessed three months in she wasn’t what she told them. “I’m glad you’re alive.”

“Me too.” Roach sat up a little more still wincing. Being shot in the gut with a .45 Desert Eagle wasn’t fun and there was the shrapnel to contend with from the grenade or whatever the hell it was that knocked him off his feet. He was technically up and about but yesterday he ripped his stitches, not on purpose of course and David had been on his ass for that. So he was on bed rest with the threat that he would be tied to the bed if he did anything to rip them.

Looking at Nicolette he took in her expression and glanced at Ghost. Something was up and knowing her, she needed to work up to it. Knowing Ghost, they were already in but she always asked them what they wanted to do. “How did you get out?”

“What I do best,” Nicolette replied softly, “Seek and destroy.”

Roach nodded in understanding. It was a euphemism when they trained one on one or did anything on downtime that required the use of the mind. Mostly it referred to their pit runs and the manner of how they played capture the flag. “Shepherd?”

“Dead. And the 141 has been outlawed. Been outlawed since Shepherd tried to… set you guys on fire.” Nicolette shuffled on her feet a little feeling like she was being surrounded. Roach was in front of her and Ghost was on her flank and that man was capable of pouncing on her from behind.

“How did we get out?”

“I have friends in certain places.” Nicolette paused and made the decision to tell Roach her real name. “Roach, my name is not Nicole Price. It’s…”

“You’re still Ryan to me. Does it matter that you’re a spook?”

“You should know who you’re dealing with and what I want to ask you.”

“Well you can tell me your name and it won’t matter since you’re still my best mate and I figured you were not military. You’re a terrible soldier.” Roach adjusted his position to make sure that he was comfortable before continuing, “And judging by the way Ghost is standing, he’s in and so am I.”

Nicolette blinked at that. It was hard to accept the sudden acceptance. MacTavish viewed her with dislike that was really a mask for the fact he had been attracted to her and didn’t know it then. Ghost was suspicious of her and they nearly were parted permanently on bad terms. Price thought of her more like… she wasn’t sure. They carried on an understanding but… she couldn’t put a finger on it. Roach had accepted her from day one and was the first to attempt at being friends. He gave her the name she went by with the 141. He was a good solider. True he still got hung up on the chain of command at times but he had come a long way. She knew he could get the job done when called to duty.

Roach was well aware that his best mate was thinking about things. He was used to her staring whether it was at him or another guy of the 141. It gave the impression that she was cold as steel for those that didn’t know her. He knew she was thinking about things and in that way she once described to him, the whole everything is like an interlocking system. It was how she examined the bigger picture and he often wondered if she ever stopped long enough to look at the little things. He took that back since he knew she did since she and MacTavish were together.

Nicolette studied Roach and then glanced at Ghost who had shuffled in to sit. She nodded, “Alright, bug. As long as you’re sure.”

“I am Ryan. We still got Makarov to get and I’m betting you have a plan to do that.”

“Sort of.” Nicolette took the other chair after shutting the door to Roach’s room. “Look, as far as the world is concerned, you’re dead.” She looked at Roach since she knew he had been seeing a cellist, the one she had set him up with. It was the one thing that might hold him back and she wouldn’t blame him for it. When he continued to stare at her, she was encouraged to continue, “In the Company we call it going dark. As long as who you want thinks you’re dead, you are free to move around with essentially no strings.”

“And you want us to do that?” Roach raised his brow. He knew what she was asking but he wanted her to spell it out.

“If you’re willing.” Nicolette studied the two men she was going to convince to do this.

“We’re in you bloody wanker,” Ghost reiterated.

“Fine, just making sure.” Nicolette looked away to collect her train of thoughts. It wasn’t that she wasn’t capable of pulling it off; she was. It was her confidence in asking the people she trusted the most. Taking a breath she continued, “Anyway, I need a team to more or less do what I normally do when not under scrutiny.”

“What is that?”

“Chase leads where there are none,” Roach answered a little exasperated. “Sometimes I wonder how you made lieutenant.”

“And you’re stuck a sergeant for life annoying bug,” Ghost retorted. “So I expect double on the pushups you lazy arse.” He grinned slightly and accepted Roach’s grin in return.

“Well I’m glad someone still has a sense of humor,” Nicolette deadpanned. This was going to work out. She had a good feeling about it and it was increased by the fact that the two she relied on the most would be there.

“Three Musketeers, Ryan,” Roach said like it was the most obvious thing. “All for one and one for all.”

“You really need to get your nose out of them books,” Ghost muttered as he picked up a battered copy of that classic. He tossed it onto the bed so it was within Roach’s reach. “And If you insist on those hats I’ll kick your flaming arse into the correct century.”

“You never did have patience with ancient hardware,” Nicolette teased and got a growl for her troubles. She responded with a gentle punch to Ghost’s thigh since the arm and chest was out of the question. “Alright you troglodytes. Since you guys are in, I’ll tell you what I have in mind and you need to play nice.”

Ghost shot a look at Roach. That usually meant that she had something that they might not like. Roach shrugged his shoulders and accepted it. Ghost looked at Nicolette and said, “Hit us.”

Nicolette gave a slow smile. This just might make the whole trip worth it. “Okay…”

~0~0~

“So Sanderson and Riley were alive?”

“Asking questions to which you know the answer to,” Nicolette reminded Said in a singsong tone. She leaned back in her chair as she stared at the table before her. The tips of her fingers tapped on the surface.

Said cleared his throat. “Call it a clarification.”

“Take it how it is.”

It was a challenge and one Said recognized. She was reminding him about their first conversation when she was first brought in. She had asked him if he was willing to keep an open mind. So far he had and he had been surprised. He thought Sanderson and Riley were dead as well. It seemed that there was a lot that wasn’t being said or not known at all.

“You asked me about those two and I told you. I also said it’s within the story,” Nicolette replied a little soft.

Said blinked at the tone. It was unexpected since it was laced with the concern she had and it was just different from the firm tones she had used previously. Pope would have taken it as a sign of breaking but Said saw it as something else. “You did. And you delivered and on more than one occasion during this interview.”

Nicolette couldn’t help but chuckle, “I’d hardly call this that but I’ll play for a time Said.” She leaned forward and put her hands clasped in front of her on the table. “So you know that the Three Musketeers were still around and we had something planned in the works.”

“And you’re not going to tell me.”

“All in due time. Who knows? You might like where the story goes.”

Said had to admit that it had been an interesting ride so far. He was curious to learn more especially since now there were JSOC ties. In all it was starting to sound like one of those bizarre romantic spy novels. He gave a slight smile and replied, “Continue.”


	10. Chapter 10

The marketplace was abuzz with merchants and traders and all were haggling with those that were buying, selling and trading. It was different from walking into a grocery store and for the most part, Nicolette loved it. She preferred the suq and open air markets; maybe it had to do with her traveling all the time. The other side of the pond was where she operated and she had learned to expand her tastes. It was all and good.

“And why am I doing this?”

Nicolette turned to see Yuri carrying a basket while she adjusted the headscarf she had worn over her head. While she was well known in the village and didn’t necessarily have to wear one, there were new people coming and going and she didn’t want to risk being recognized. So she followed that saying of when in Rome you do as the Romans do. She wore hijab and took a male to accompany her. It wasn’t like Saudi Arabia where the restrictions were much more stringent but she respected the people of this part of the world and never said the Western ideals were better. She believed there was room to acknowledge both.

It had been two weeks since she left Ghost and Roach in the hospital and apart from the coded messages from David; she was reasonably assured they were fine. She didn’t know the details since David was in charge but they were doing what she asked and that was to keep an eye out on all rumors regarding Makarov. She just felt like she wasn’t doing much of anything since she was hiding here in this part of the world with Price and MacTavish, the two most wanted men in the world. Global terrorism her ass.

It was doubly hard on MacTavish since he picked up an infection. It wasn’t entirely his fault but it seemed that his knife wound was being stubborn about healing itself. Sanaa’ was like a spitting mad cat with that and Nicolette knew that it was mostly worry. Doctors were people too and some took the loss of a patient fairly hard. Nicolette also suspected that a lot was at stake for her friend since she was female but she wasn’t letting affect her ability to do her job.

MacTavish groused more at feeling helpless and not liking it than from the soreness from the infection and ripped stitches even though he promised he would be good. Nicolette knew that but she was still worried and it affected her appetite to the point that Price and Yuri noticed she looked thinner. She was scared about losing MacTavish even though he was living and breathing. She knew like he did how life was precious which was why they made every moment count before all this. It was just hard trying to be the tough whatever cover of the week she was to the people that she was leading. Of course Price didn’t put up with it and threatened to tie her down and shove food down her throat himself. It was enough for her to humor him and comply.

In the end, Price pretty much made it an order for her to do the things she did which did seem on par of keeping house. It was a nice distraction from her other things. She was still looking into things for Section even though he said to put it on hold. Besides she was getting reports from David and from her other contacts. Lexi did make good on her business deal and her implications.

The guns were crap except for the AK-47s. Those buggers were made to last and she took the moment to tease Yuri about the one good thing Russians were good at. Nikolai heard the joke at the time and laughed with her. Eventually Price joined in and finally Yuri and she said that he was true Russian since he was a good loser. It had Nikolai nearly guffaw at that and he brought out a bottle of the good stuff and handed it to her.

Today was market day and like anyone else, they needed food. Unfortunately there was also the pick-up of some parts for the guns and the only place to go was into the city. So that was another reason why Nicolette was wearing hijab. She didn’t want to stand out in the crowd even though there were hundreds of tourists and natives who dressed without hijab. She was also accompanied by a male, which happened to be Yuri. She doubted Price would go since he seemed to have a strange fondness for Addy and he spent time talking with MacTavish and Nikolai. Plus she liked the Russian even though something was off about him.

Looking at him she smiled and said, “Someone needs to be a pack mule.”

Yuri raised his brow at her and countered, “And I’ve seen you carry more than your weight.”

If the joke was meant to surprise Nicolette, she hid it well. She nodded, “True. I suppose Soap told you about the time I hauled his ass and broke my finger in the process.”

“No.” Yuri was silent for a moment before adding, “I saw you carry the ammunition crate by yourself.”

Nicolette couldn’t help but chuckle at that. She knew Price was being an old fart when he refused to help her at the time she wanted to get the thing moved out of the way. So she took matters into her own hands and tugged the ammunition crate that had been dumped by Alexi’s man and managed to get it up to the ‘armory’. She had not asked for help and refused any offers. “That’s just me Yuri… a stubborn ass.”

“It suits you. You survive.”

It was a fairly big compliment coming from Yuri. She took it for what it was and gave a nod of acceptance. “I could say the same for you. Tattoos tell a story.”

They were walking side by side with Nicolette just a little bit behind. It allowed for them to talk and to not be noticeable. Yuri adjusted the basket that was full of goods to allow her to be fairly close in conversation. He replied, “And what do you know of it?”

“You’d be surprised,” Nicolette replied with a slight dip of her head and cleared her throat slightly. She had met quite a few Russians and Nikolai was more than that to her. It was just that she remembered back five years ago and muttered, “Not everything was pleasant.”

Yuri glanced at her. He noted her quiet expression that signified she was in thought even though she could see what was in front of her. He said, “I only said it because… it’s you.”

Nicolette looked up and saw the expression on Yuri’s face. The fact that he was on board with that usual explanation about her… for some odd reason it was funny. She chuckled and said, “Somehow I get the feeling that you are not comfortable with compliments. I wouldn’t be either if I were paired with me.” She gave a slight hum as she sidestepped a stall to avoid the vendor. “Considering what a pain in the ass I was in Russia.”

As much as Yuri had been annoyed and even worried, he still respected her. The judgment call he made five years ago was a testament to that. While he didn’t like the risks she put herself through, he liked her. Most people did even if she was a little blunt in her delivery. Most of the men in the village were determined to keep her safe and would fall over themselves to be her escort when she ventured outside. The women were always pulling her aside and doing whatever it was they did. It was the sign of a good leader.

Glancing at her he noted the look of contentment on her face as they came to another set of stalls. She was still worried about what was going on but she was willing to relax if only for a little while. He commented without thinking, “Ptichka schastliv.”

Nicolette had been walking with her eyes closed, grasping gently to Yuri’s jacket sleeve to stay close. She had been listening and smelling the sights of the market. It made her content enough to feel like she was free if only for a short time from the burdens of everything. She was still worried about MacTavish and had stopped to purchase something that might cheer him up and then something to tease Price with and of course something serious with Nikolai. She was relieved until she heard Yuri’s statement and it had her pause. She ended up tugging him to a halt and asked, “What?”

Yuri felt the tug and was stopped. He turned towards her and noticed the look she would use if she was to scout ahead an area. He heard her question and asked, “What do you mean?”

“What did you just say?”

Yuri realized he said something that might have aroused her suspicions. He tried to play it off, “Nothing. Just commenting on how you look happy.”

“I know what you said,” Nicolette replied in a slightly snappish tone. Her other hand went to where she kept the pistol she had tucked under her clothes. “It’s how you said it. Say it again.”

“Say what?”

“Yuri… don’t.” Nicolette gritted her teeth as she recalled old memories. “Please. Repeat what you just said… and in Russian.”

“Ptichka schastliv,” Yuri repeated after realizing that he wasn’t going to hide so easily. He saw the look of recognition pass over his face. He may have just signed his death warrant.

Nicolette didn’t care about what was exactly said. It was a specific word that she remembered. She remembered the facility where Zakhaev tried to end the world with a nuclear bomb. She also remembered it from another place but couldn’t put her finger on it. She could go with what she knew and said, “It was you.”

Yuri thought she meant that she knew he was the one who set her free before Makarov could have his way with her. He merely stared and didn’t deny or confirm anything. Rather he stood there, quietly until he said, “From where?”

“You let me go. In Russia.” Nicolette stared back, not certain of what else to say about the whole thing. It was sort of funny and not funny.

“Da,” Yuri replied. He figured it was related to the missile launch facility. He doubted she would remember much from her captivity or she would but only the parts that had him disgusted too. “I had you in my sights.”

Nicolette remembered that feeling just before rappelling down. “You were going to kill me?”

“I was to kill as many as possible. You were the first I saw. There was not a good shot so I left. Then I saw you again when you were leaving. I decided to let you go.”

“Why?”

Yuri was silent for a moment. What could he say to her? That it went back to when she had been a prisoner and he didn’t want to see her violated? That when he first met her when they were with Viktor that he was drawn to her. He could have killed her when he learned the truth but he didn’t.

Nicolette could see a look of indecision cross Yuri’s face. She repeated, “Why, Yuri? Why did you let me go?”

“Because I didn’t want to see you violated.” At the look she was giving him, Yuri explained, “I was the one that set you free, little bird. I gave you the knife and told you to go. I knew what Makarov was going to do to you and…”

It dawned on Nicolette fully what was going to happen. Sure she knew and she had nightmares about it still. MacTavish knew about them too but to see someone who knew what would have happened as well… “But you didn’t… you didn’t have to.”

“No but… you are beautiful.” Yuri then switched to Russian to make himself clear since he had no intentions of stealing her away from MacTavish. “You are beautiful inside little bird. Even though you were to learn of our secrets, you believed in your own words, didn’t you?”

“I believe there is always a way for both sides to share,” Nicolette affirmed. “I truly believe that Russia can be like the West. I just happen to see that history is a long thing and never kind to those trying to make a difference.” She looked aside and sighed. “I almost had Viktor convinced and in the end… I’m being hunted.” She looked back at Yuri.

“Da. Makarov won’t stop until he has you.” Yuri was being a realist at the moment and he knew that she knew that was the truth too. She had been living with it since the day she was found out. She probably didn’t need to hear it but… “I won’t be the one to let him though,” he said feeling like he was making it sound like he wasn’t going to do anything about it.

Nicolette took a moment to absorb his words. She knew he wasn’t trying to be an ass. She could tell the difference. “And I’m betting that you will do what it takes to kill the bastard. What did he do to you?”

Yuri looked at Nicolette with a raised brow. He thought she was taking his revelation a little too calmly. Then again these weren’t exactly normal times. “Well…”

****

“You alright, lass?”

Nicolette turned away from where she was looking out over the village to look at MacTavish. He was looking still a little feverish but he had gotten over the worst of the infection and on the mend. He hadn’t managed to rip any of his stitches again. It was a relief to her and it occupied her thoughts along with the conversation she had with Yuri she had nearly a week ago. She did manage to give a slight smile and reply, “Just thinking… a little too much.”

“Aye and you’ve lost some sleep over it.” MacTavish stepped closer and reached out to caress her cheek. His thumb gently brushed where the slight shadows were haunting her eyes. “Nightmares again, love?”

Nicolette knew he would notice. At least she hadn’t done anything like hit him in her sleep. But still you couldn’t keep that thing quiet. She wasn’t going to lie since that didn’t get anyone anywhere and in any case she was lying with regards to Ghost and Roach by not saying anything… Things were just very difficult. She nodded, “Yes… the old ones.” She started to absently twist her ring around her finger.

MacTavish studied her. He didn’t need an explanation since he had heard about them before. He continued to stroke her cheek, tracing the edges of the dark shadows. He noticed the faint scar from where she had been hit in the face by debris when they were getting out of India. You could barely see it unless you were looking for it. “You know you could wake me. I’m here for you, Nico.”

“I know,” she replied closing her eyes to take in the soft touch of his thumb even though it was callused from the work they did. “But you forget that you’re the one that needs the rest. I won’t have Sanaa’ chasing after me too.”

MacTavish chuckled at her a bit. He knew what that meant. “I know. I just got back on her good side.”

Nicolette glanced downward and her lip twitched. She could make out the outline of the bandage around MacTavish’s middle under his shirt. It wasn’t his fault about the ripped stitches and the infection… just bad luck. Not that Sanaa’ would say that. “She’s just concerned. She takes things a little more to heart than most people.”

“More likely from the same mold as… Jolly.” MacTavish stepped closer to close the distance between them. He still had his hand on her face and slowly lowered it to cup the side of her neck. His thumb found the pulse of her neck and he stroked it.

Nicolette accepted his affection. It was soothing as he had intended. She reached up and wrapped her fingers around his arm. “She cares,” she said. She looked up at MacTavish and added, “Did you know that she cares because… She became a doctor because raiders attacked her people. She tried to help but many of them died and not through her fault but just…”

“Bad luck?”

“Something like that.” Nicolette rubbed his arm as she stared at nothing in thought. “She cares.”

“Like you, Nico.” When she looked at him, MacTavish explained, “You take care of your own. You said it yourself, love.” He leaned forward and planted a kiss on her cheek. He gave her another one but this time close to her mouth and teased it gently.

“Mmm. Thanks for the reminder.” Nicolette let him in and returned the kiss. She hummed when she felt his other hand wrap around her waist and tugged gently to pull her close. She allowed him to pull her flush with his body and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Careful now.”

MacTavish gave a hum as he put both his hands around her waist. He slide them forward to wrap his arms around her almost like a bear hug. He knew that it wasn’t advisable to be rowdy as she would call it. The obvious was because of his injury. The second thing was that he really hadn’t informed Price about their relationship. Like it would matter now but still… Holding her was more important to him. He had nearly lost her, thought he had, and then that business in Afghan and if the truth would be told, it went back to those months after she busted him out of Birmingham and when they trained at that camp that she had brought him to.

Looking back on it, he realized that he had cared for her then as he did now. True he thought her to be annoying, he didn’t like that she had to leave. He remembered that night in the bar and what he had said. They had to part though since she had her job and he had his. Then she walked back in and he had never been happier having her there. It had him wondering if he had been blind to her fears and suspicions and the real purpose she was there.

His feelings for her though were clear when he thought he was going to lose her on that one mission. He had been an arsehole and when he went after her, he spent his time making it up to her. He had wondered if she thought he was smothering her but… He jerked when he felt the coolness of her hands on the back of his neck. He looked down at her with a mock glare.

“You’re starting to get my bad habits.” Nicolette gave a slight smile as she teased him. “You’re thinking about things too hard.”

MacTavish smiled back and sighed, “I guess we all have things we have to think about.” He adjusted his grip on her so he could look at her properly. “Sometimes I think about everything we’ve done and how close I came to not seeing you again.”

“As Price would say, you’re a hard bastard.” Nicolette couldn’t help but imitate Price’s accent when she said that. “You fight as I do. My brother… he always said that he would keep fighting and go down swinging.”

“Santana is crazy, love. You’re not.”

“I learned crazy from him.” Nicolette adjusted her hands so she was threading her fingers through MacTavish’s hair. It had grown out a little and he hadn’t had a chance to keep it up. “And being a damn bloody Yank from a stubborn Scotty.”

MacTavish gave a slight scowl but it was halfhearted. “Well you are annoying. It’s a wonder that we managed to keep you around,” he teased.

“Because I’m ruggedly handsome with an annoying personality.”

“No.” MacTavish shook his head slightly as he looked at her. “You’re beautiful lass. It was why I was an arse in the beginning. Under all that dirt…”

“Now you are being daft,” Nicolette replied with a smile. “You didn’t like me.”

“I didn’t not like you,” MacTavish replied playing on their old joke.

Nicolette hummed as she smiled as she broke the embrace gently. She grasped his hand and held it until he took his hand out of hers. She held still when he reached up and straightened her keffiyeh, fingering the fabric. Then he picked up one of her hands and began to warm it in his palms. She watched him and said, “You’re good at that.”

“I had plenty of practice. Some lass had trouble with keeping her hands warm.” MacTavish grinned at her as he finished the one hand and picked up the other. “Cold hands, warm heart… it’s you Nico.”

“Now the world is going crazy.”

MacTavish laughed at her and Nicolette studied him. She noted the flushed skin and the very thin film of sweat. He was getting exhausted and needed to take a breather. He was getting stronger and working out. He actually followed Sanaa’s direction even though she suspected he would have done things his way. The infection set him back a little bit but he was stubborn and was moving along. Seeing that he was going to need to take a break she put her free hand over his and pulled away but still holding on.

“What are you…?”

Nicolette didn’t say anything but gestured with a toss of her head. She adjusted her grip to hold his hand and led him across the balcony and down the stairs. She glanced at her watch and noted the time and chose her direction, heading towards the kitchen.

“The mess?”

“I’m starving.”

MacTavish stood in the doorway and watched as Nicolette pulled out some pots and it looked like she was emptying out the whole larder. “You planning on eating it all?”

“No. But we do have quite a few coming by. Nikolai. Levi…” Nicolette opened a cupboard and found a few spices. “It would be rude. And let me impress you.”

“You want me to watch you cook?” MacTavish raised his brow at that since that was not really big in the realm of entertaining.

“No. You’re helping me drink beer. Sit your ass down before I make ya.”

MacTavish watched the smirk unfold on her face. No doubt she would too. “Fine, lass.” He sat on one of the stools and took the proffered beer. “You know Doc will be on me for this.”

“It has medicinal qualities. She wouldn’t argue with me.” Nicolette took a sip of the beer before resuming work. True they had rations and things to keep it simple but once in a while she liked to dust off her skills. “If you don’t tell. I won’t.”

“I’ll drink to that,” MacTavish replied grinning.

Nicolette chuckled as she went about the business of cooking. It was how Price found them and asked her what the bloody hell was taking so long. It was just a time to relax, even if it was only for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google Translate: Ptichka schatliv- The little bird is happy (Russian)


	11. Chapter 11

_It is going down. The president is going to Berlin._

Nicolette listened on the headset as she talked to her Russian contact in the FSO. She nodded at nothing in particular and replied, “Good. Here’s to hoping that people will see that they had been duped into this war.”

_Don’t be too optimistic. Lot of bad feelings on both sides._

“Tell me about it. So you’re on the plane?”

_Da. On the security detail. His daughter will be going with him._

Nicolette thought about that for a moment. She then looked over at the wall where everything had been posted on the events that had led them to this. String was strung up making the connections between Zakhaev, Makarov and other things. It was intel gathered by Nikolai and his men, her contacts she reached out to like Mitchell, David’s reports… Some was even stuff they had done on their own when it was feasible.

The peace talk rumors and now reality sparked concern. To have something like talks of peace come up on the table… It was bound to bring out Makarov. Her conversations with Yuri gave her some insight but she was reluctant to push since Yuri’s story was… intense. From her experience, when things like the calm before the storm occur, those were the times you needed to be on the alert. Something was going to happen and soon. Looking down she replied, “Then the risk is higher. You said he is a good man?”

_Yes. He doesn’t want this war any more than you Americans do. He is willing to talk._

Nicolette looked up as she finished writing her notes. This was going to be a major thing happening. “Then best be on your guard Andrei.”

_One of those moments?_

“Unfortunately I can’t tell anymore but… I think this would be time. Peace is not on the table for people set on war.”

_Da. The man in charge is a good man. He will make sure we are prepared._

“I don’t need to remind you that often the enemy strikes from within?”

_I know. We leave for Germany soon. I will talk to you when we land._

“Eyes out Andrei.”

_I know. Oh by the way, I found out a few interesting things about that name you muttered at our last conversation. I sent it to your email, the usual way. I don’t know what it means to you but I know that you are known for seeing things where none exist._

“My lot in life.” Nicolette couldn’t help but grin. She sobered quickly and added, “I meant it Andrei. Be on your guard. Something isn’t right and it all started with that data on Fregata.”

_Then I will listen. Stay safe my friend._

The call disconnected as Nicolette sighed and looked down at what she had written. It had been now two months since that day that at Hotel Site Bravo. She, Price, MacTavish and Yuri had been collecting information on Makarov but it seemed like the man just fell off the map. She knew though in her gut that it was only a temporary reprieve. She couldn’t shake that this was the calm before the storm and the next wave would be harder than ever. It felt like Makarov’s shadow was hounding her since she knew that he would never give up the hunt for her.

David had told her privately that there had been some chatter about the search for Anya. She was glad it was a phone call and she was alone because she had paled visibly then. She knew he wouldn’t stop but to hear it… She remembered vividly the way his disgusting hands touched her. As much as she would like to blame the revival of those feelings on Yuri with his story, she couldn’t. This was the price she was to pay and it was…

Running her hand through her hair, she turned on the television and started flipping channels to get a sense of what was on the news. She glanced down at what was written and then at the wall. She stared at it for some time while listening to the news. So intent was she on the wall she almost jumped out of her chair when Price tapped her on the shoulder but she did manage to grab his hand and twist it before realizing it was him. She apologized for it.

“No worries. Thought you went soft on me Nico.”

“Never old man. Just learning how to play it different.”

Price looked at the spy that dropped in five years ago. She had changed quite a bit but she was still the same. She had that playful manner along with the sarcasm but she also voiced caution; it was sort of a sign of maturity if one could call it that. He looked at what she had been doing and asked, “New intel?”

“Aye,” she replied as she handed what she had written. “My contact in FSO found that there was some suspicious communications and there were reports of activity. Coordinating that with what Mitchell fed on the shipping job… My guess that this is just the calm before the storm.”

Price read her notes and looked at the wall. “So you think that Makarov will strike soon?”

“If there is one thing that I learned is that for a man like Makarov, peace talks are the last thing that he would want. He is out for blood.”

“Mercenary is more like it.”

“No. He believes like Zakhaev that the West is the root of all evil. Western hypocrisy is what is tearing the nation apart and… blah… blah on that. It is pretty much like the bastards my brother chases down in the Middle East.” Nicolette turned her attention to the television. She sighed a little and added, “Ever since we got the name Fregatta, I get the feeling that something big is coming. The peace talks coming up…” She clicked her tongue.

Price watched her. He had no reason to doubt her since she was good with the intel. She went above and beyond the call of duty in this, even managing to secure them some weapons along with upgrades. MacTavish spent the days working with them to make sure they were more than the piss poor pieces of shite that they were.

As if she knew what his intentions were, she said, “That computer has a secure uplink. We might want to warn friends to keep an eye out.”

“Seeing things where they aren’t supposed to exist again, Nico?”

Nicolette looked up with a slight grin at Price as he went to have a seat. “My lot in life, old man. I am serious though.”

It was enough for Price to take a seat and begin the connection. He looked over at her as she watched the television. “Are you alright?”

“If you are asking about nightmares, you know the answer to that.” Nicolette flipped the channel to another newscast. The last had been in Russian. This one looked British or German. She wasn’t sure. “Just that this thing all started with a lie. A valuable commodity.”

Price looked at her. “Truth is the first casualty of war, Nico. But who defines what is true?” he looked at the screen and entered what he wanted. The response he got had him grin slightly and he typed his response. He read their response and typed in, ‘Kingfish still in play.’

“A matter of perspective,” Nicolette replied as she looked over at Price. She looked back at the screen and turned the volume up.

_The Russian president is flying to Hamburg to negotiate a peace treaty with NATO delegates._

“I won’t argue with that.”

_However many Russians still blame America for the massacre at Zakhaev Airport._

Price heard Nicolette mutter under her breath as they watched the footage from the security cameras. He had learned from MacTavish that she had developed the cover ID for their man and it was solid. Listening, he heard her cursing herself for that and Shepherd. Price wouldn’t put it above Shepherd to do that. Hell he tried to kill them to create this war.

“Truth is a matter of perspective, Price,” Nicolette said as she continued to watch. “Even a lie becomes the truth. The bigger the lie, the more people are willing to believe it. Makarov was counting on that with this. How do we fight against that?”

Price paused a moment and then replied, “The duty of every soldier is to protect the innocent and sometimes that means preserving the lie of good and evil.”

“Good and evil is a lie?” Nicolette turned to look at Price. Her brow was raised as she tried to comprehend his words.

“War isn’t natural selection played out on a grand scale, Nico. Things are set in motion but people make it so.” Price reached over and put a few more notes up on the wall. He glanced over to see that she was still watching him and expecting more. He continued, “You are right in that truth is a matter of perspective. The only truth that I’ve found is that the world we live in is a giant tinderbox. All it takes is someone to light the match.”

Nicolette made a sound at that. “Huh. I find that everything is interconnected in some way. The world we live in is an intricate system supported by smaller systems. Change one and it changes the whole. Following Newtonian principles for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction.”

“And you think that applies here?”

“Change a part of it… throw the monkey wrench in…” Nicolette replied with a shrug as she looked back at the broadcasts. They were still going on about the peace talks before switching to news about the state of war in the United States.

Price watched as her face became pinched as she watched. It was going on how troops were able to push back the Russians from New York but there was still devastation over D.C. Her forefinger began to tap on the arm of the chair. He ventured, “Got family there?”

“Yes. Excuse me.”

Price let her go. As far as he was concerned, she had been working hard at both ends. She didn’t take enough breaks in all of this and really could one do that? He didn’t know much about her personal life but he did know she had a brother, call sign Santana and that they were essentially orphans. This business was going to get much harder on them.

“Please don’t be upset with S64.”

Price looked to see Addy making her appearance on the other computer. “I’m not upset.”

“Just asking, Captain Price. The news about home is sensitive. Her adoptive mother is still there somewhere.”

Price looked at the AI as she stared back out. “And do you know anything?”

“Unfortunately no. While I can access surveillance anywhere, sometimes…” Addy drifted off. “I have widened my search parameters. Santana is alive and well.”

“Well that is a relief.” Price looked at the wall again. “Did you find anything useful in tracking down Makarov.?”

“I’m sorry Captain. But as with this situation…”

“If the bastard doesn’t want to be found.”

“True but it is wise to consider that S64 had her contact stake out to watch the president of Russia. If anything that is the key.”

Price looked at the data the AI pulled up. “You don’t need to show me poppet. I trust Nico. Let’s just hope that the bastard shows his face.”

****

_I’ve been keeping an ear out Nicky but you know the state of things back home._

“I get you.” Nicolette heaved a sigh knowing that it would be visible to her brother on the laptop screen. She adjusted her position on the bed as she crossed her ankles to allow for the laptop to rest on her lap. “I know you got her out Kyle but… Not knowing where and…”

_You know that the house is only a house. Karen is fine at one of the camps. I did speak to her a couple of days ago._

“And I sleep better knowing she’s still around.”

_She still wants you to call. She doesn’t quite buy my excuse that you are busy on the frontlines._

Nicolette chuckled weakly at that, “You never could bullshit around her. Me on the other hand…”

_Right. You were the one that was able to get away with half the crazy shit you do now. Remember that one time we joyrode in Luca’s convertible?_

Nicolette couldn’t help but smile and laugh. She remembered that well and Kyle had been the one to take the blame even though she put on the tears and said she did… and it was true. “I did try to take the blame as I rightfully should.”

_Yeah right. A good little girl like you could never do any wrong even when there were witnesses to when you punched that little bastard for hurting Henry._

“We look after our own right Kyle?”

_We do Nicky. It was a promise I made when we were dumped into the system. No one was going to take you away from me… but I would have let you go if it would have been the best thing for you. You’re my big little sister._

“I’m just glad it worked out the way it did.” Nicolette twisted her ring and in view of the camera. She smiled at her brother and noted that he looked well even though she could see that there wasn’t much time for down time. “Just let her know that I’m okay. I’m glad you are.”

_Hey she believes me that you are okay. She knows I don’t screw around with that. I hope things are working out wherever you are. Hey… you know I don’t believe the crap they’re saying about the Scotty and Price?_

“I know so because you would have probably traced this and I would have fought you tooth and nail to stop you.”

_No one knows hacking better than you Nicky. It is the one thing that people wouldn’t expect from you. You’re a genius._

“And a basket case.”

Nicolette chuckled when Kyle made a sound at her assertion. She talked to him a little bit more before he had to go. She gave their customary goodbye, which was more of a see you later. She couldn’t help but do her kiss for luck when he signed off since he was busy on a job that was tracking down activity that looked like it was heading for Hamburg. That had her worried but at least there were people covering the exits so to speak.

“Kyle doing alright?”

Nicolette looked up as she closed the laptop on her lap and saw MacTavish standing there with a couple of mugs. She couldn’t tell if it was coffee or not but it wasn’t like it would matter. She had tasted worse and some things that she would attribute to lack of judgment. She teased, “How do you know I was talking to him?”

MacTavish walked into the room saying, “Because you’re in here, been in here for the last hour or so.” He handed her one of the mugs and took the laptop off her lap. Placing it on the nightstand beside her, he sat on the edge of the bed facing her. “And Price mentioned that you walked out after watching the news… what is going on back home for you.” He stared at her as she held the mug in her hands. “You don’t have to hide, Nico.”

Nicolette looked down and sighed, “I know Karen is fine. She’s at one of those camps or something like it. Kyle does what he does and I’m hiding in a hole.”

MacTavish understood what she was feeling. “You’re not useless,” he said. “As much as you’d like to be out there… It’s okay to worry about yourself you know.”

Nicolette gave a soft smile as her fingers rubbed the mug. She could feel the heat on the ceramic warming her fingers. It was soothing to some degree. It wasn’t as good as when MacTavish warmed her hands for her. “Put that way makes me feel I’m selfish but I get what you’re saying. It’s just… hard. I feel like a shadow is dogging my steps and I can’t do anything without the risk of being spotted. I like getting my hands dirty.”

MacTavish listened to her. It was a lot to take on her shoulders and one had been persistent since the day she joined the 141. It wasn’t her fault since she was doing what she was supposed to be doing but… He got the feeling that she had it harder than he and Price did. True they were wanted men and there was that fear of being ratted out but… it seemed different for her and he could only guess at the reasons why with some that he was privy to. “I know, love.”

Nicolette looked at MacTavish. He had it worse because he had been ganged up on by Sanaa, her and Price during his recovery. She couldn’t help but smile at him because of who he was. “Now I feel terrible since you seemed to have it worse.”

“If I didn’t, then I wouldn’t be here.” MacTavish shrugged like it was nothing. “If anything me and Price are grateful that you thought ahead for this.” He gestured all around. “To be honest, when I found you here, I didn’t think that you would need it and the briefest hint that you were planning on leaving.”

Nicolette saw the old tension from nearly five years ago flare up a little around his shoulders. “You know that I wouldn’t leave willingly but if I thought it to be best.”

“And I know I didn’t make things easy on you.”

“I think both sides can take blame and… water under the bridge.” Nicolette rubbed her finger along the rim of her mug as she looked up with clear and bright eyes. “I’m not leaving you guys. And it’s not because I don’t have anywhere else to go with Makarov looking for me.”

“I know that. And that is not you.” MacTavish leaned forward and kissed her cheek. “As you say, you look after your own but you and I both know that it means a lot more to you than what soldiers do in battle.”

“You’ve always known me… even when I was a pain in your arse.” Nicolette couldn’t help but giggle as she attempted to imitate a British accent. She took a sip of what was in the mug since it was cool enough and the taste surprised her. She looked at MacTavish who was grinning at her as he took a sip from his. “Chocolate?”

“Found it in a cupboard somewhere. It looked pretty good though I don’t know how long it was in there.”

MacTavish expected the punch and dodged it without managing to spill. He should have expected the pillow flying towards his head and missed. It was a wonder nothing spilled but they were laughing anyway. “Still punishing me for being an arse?”

“That was mild. I could have dumped your ass on the ground.” Nicolette took another sip of the hot chocolate and relished the taste. It wasn’t that easy to make powdered stuff that was generic. This was different. It reminded her of when she first came there and started this. It was good. Looking at MacTavish she decided to stave off disaster and said, “Where did you find this?”

“Would you believe me if I said I found it?”

“To a point. We all need help at some point.” Nicolette took another sip and grinned slyly, “Some more than others.”

“And I seem to recall that you needed help because you couldn’t shoot.”

“As I told you troglodytes before: I said I could shoot. I never said I could do it well.”

“And we figured out the solution to that didn’t we?” MacTavish inched his way closer.

Nicolette heard the playful tone and knew what he meant. How could she forget when he was the one that started it all? She had finished her chocolate but she didn’t want to put it down just yet. As their game went, it was a pretty good barrier. She noticed that he had put his to the side and mentally prepared for anything he decided to pull. She still had an advantage though. She gave a slight smile as she sat up and forced him to chase her. “I wouldn’t know,” she teased, “I’m still a terrible shot.”

“Nah. You’re a sharpshooter.” MacTavish had managed to take a hold of one of her hands. He brushed his fingers over her hand, his eyes lingering on her wrist. “When you hit, it’s one shot, one kill.” He lifted her hand and gave a kiss to the underside of her wrist. His gaze locked onto hers.

Nicolette sighed softly as she felt MacTavish’s lips touch her skin. His breath tickled in that pleasant way that always relaxed her. Part of her just wanted to cave and give in but she held out. “No. I’ll admit that you’re the better shot. I’m just… sneaky.”

“Sneaky, eh?” MacTavish pressed another kiss but moving up her forearm. “You have anything for that?”

“Maybe another pillow to your head.” There was no heat to her words as she smiled at MacTavish. She controlled her breathing as MacTavish kissed up her forearm. His kisses were feathery light and drove her crazy. “Expect the unexpected, Soap.”

MacTavish hummed at that as he smiled up at her. The hum turned into a chuckle when he saw how hard she was trying to control her reaction. He moved his way up and brushed his fingers against her arm. He managed to grasp her mug and felt the tremors that indicated her self-control was fading and fast. “I’m waiting Nico. What are you going to do?”

Nicolette allowed MacTavish to take her mug away and put it on the nightstand. Her self-control was quickly becoming frazzled. She knew it and he knew it and he was exploiting it. Well… She couldn’t help but let her breath hitch a little. She waited until he paused to look up her and caught him off guard when she swooped and planted a gentle kiss on his lips that had her grin when she pulled back slightly. She teased him, “Expected that you Scottish bastard?”

“No,” MacTavish admitted before giving a playful growl at her and swooped in to capture her lips. His arms wove around her body as he pressed her to him. He chuckled when she pressed her cool hands on his lower back and ran his own up her back to feel the muscles glide under his hands and moved gain dominance over the kiss. “But I planned for contingency,” he teased, causing her to chuckle.


	12. Chapter 12

It felt peaceful as Nicolette slowly opened her eyes and for a moment thought that the nightmare that she had been subject to the past couple of months didn’t exist. For a moment she thought that she was back on the 141 base, and it was business as usual and that she was going to get punished during drills by Ghost. Or that it was going to be one of those days where she could sleep in and stay within the warmth that her lover was providing.

A shift from behind her had Nicolette relax as the familiar warmth of MacTavish’s arm draped over her waist and pulled her so her back was flush with his chest. She was pulled back into reality and sighed as she looked at the wall she was facing as it came crashing down; the fact that she was in hiding with the world’s two most wanted men and two more had gone dark and they were chasing after a man who was like a black shadow hanging over her. Where did it stop?

Absently Nicolette reached for MacTavish’s hand and held it in hers and ran her fingers over it. She looked at the tiny scars from the years of training and scratches and abrasions from missions and just general wear and tear. She could feel the callouses on his palm and traced his fingers with hers. That feeling of everything being the way it was before this slowly returned and she settled into the warmth generated by MacTavish’s body heat. She could feel it especially on her bare shoulders.

Suddenly MacTavish’s fingers flexed and intertwined with hers. His breath touched her shoulder and his voice sounded low in her ear, “Nice to see a familiar face.”

Nicolette felt her lips twitch into a smile. She pulled his hand to her chest and covered it with her hands. “What face?”

It was a gentle tug to get her to turn over and she twisted to get a good look at MacTavish as his arm wrapped around her tighter and he replied, “That face.” He grinned as he leaned in to kiss her. “The most beautiful face I’ve ever seen.”

Nicolette grinned in reply and decided to tease him. “I think I need to have Sanaa’ look you over. You must be suffering from some kind of illness.”

MacTavish growled slightly as he looked down at her, “Don’t be daft, love. No denying the truth; you are beautiful.”

“Flatterer.”

“Never.” MacTavish leaned in and gave her a kiss to seal it. He deepened it, coaxing her mouth to open as his hand slid upwards to cup her cheek, his thumb rubbing gentle circles as he continued to kiss her. “I always tell the truth.”

 Nicolette hummed as MacTavish continued to kiss her, leaving her mouth and moving towards the slope of her neck. Her hand fell to his bare shoulder and traced down his back. It surprised her when he shifted to pin her to the bed but his caresses were gentle. It surprised her even more when he pulled back and just looked down at her. She couldn’t help but asked, “Are you alright?”

MacTavish didn’t say anything at first but ran a hand through her hair and running a couple of locks through his fingers. Finally he said, “Just thinking that… I’m the luckiest man to have you here and alive and that you… look better than you have lately.”

Nicolette looked up into his blue eyes. “Well I have a few bossy assed men on my back to take it easy…”

“Only because we care, Nico.”

“I know. It’s just… hard sometimes.” Nicolette moved to sit up. Once up she looked over at MacTavish leaning on his elbow and could see the scarring of the knife wound on his right. She held the sheet up to her chest as she adjusted her position. “This job… I mean I’ve made a few enemies I know but with Makarov… I’m actually scared.”

“I know lass,” MacTavish said as he adjusted his position. “And I wish I could take it away from you. Just what you’ve told me… We’ll get him Nico. That much I can promise.”

Nicolette smiled as she reached over and caressed his cheek. “I know you keep your promises, Soap. Just don’t make one that you can’t keep.”

“This one I aim to.” MacTavish picked up her hand and kissed her palm. “I know we have a lot to worry about and I’m as anxious as you to get going.  But… just take what moments we have.”

“We certainly did,” Nicolette couldn’t help but tease him. It was a soft laugh that came out as she continued, “And I understand what you are saying. Thank you.” She leaned in and gave him a kiss before getting up to another of the same thing. She would keep this as one of those happy times. MacTavish was right in that they had to keep moments like this in these dark times. It was why she loved him.

It was later in the day that Nicolette found herself on the phone on the balcony overlooking the street below. She was wearing the glasses Section had given her since she was expecting a call from him. Addy more or less told her that he would since she decided to have a conversation with him. Nicolette didn’t know if she should be worried about the AI’s stretch of freedom. Addy was a young AI after all and still learning.

_Please don’t be upset at my wandering._

“I’m not upset Addy,” Nicolette replied looking around. “Just worried that you might not understand ramifications of actions taken.” She spoke in tech speak since it seemed to get a point across every now and then. “And…”

_I am careful. I would never place you, Captain MacTavish, or anyone you designate as a friend in danger. I was merely ascertaining the status. Some HVTs have a long reach._

Nicolette gave a slight smile. She knew Addy wouldn’t intentionally put people in harm’s way. One of her subroutines was to have a concern for life… at least for civilians. The whole thing about her, MacTavish and Price… that was something that Addy learned and was a testament to her learning capabilities. She replied, “I know you care Addy. You’ve made leaps and bounds since you were assigned to me.”

_Did I ever tell you that I chose you?_

Nicolette twitched her head slightly at that. “Really? You picked me?”

_Originally I was to be assigned to S89 but I refused._

“Pain in the ass were you?”

_As you eloquently like to put it. I refused to be assigned to S89. As soon as I was online, I watched all the agents in the SP series as they worked their missions. It became evident that you were the one that showed everything that the agency needed you to be._

“Might want to rethink that.” Nicolette walked the length of the balcony and checked her watch. “I’m not really an exemplary agent for Jensen.”

_I beg to differ. I know you S64 and what you have done. You have something that the others in your series don’t have._

“You know what that is?”

_I do… and I don’t. You have an incoming call. It is Section. You want me to patch it in?_

Nicolette had to think that the AI was saved from explaining herself. She gave a slight smile as she sighed, “Fine. Go ahead.”

_It is a video link. Coming up now._

Nicolette had a few more choice words but refrained from using them when she was connected to her contact. She made a wry face at the AI, grateful that Section couldn’t see anything from her end. She said, “You have perfect timing Section.” She could see him with her glasses.

_Part of being what we are. So when are you going to let me see your face again?_

“You know the answer to that. Not a good idea considering what’s going on.”

_About that, there is no mention of you being on the most wanted. Seems like you’re considered a dead hero._

Nicolette made a sound at that. She was no hero. She just did the job that was needed to be done. Sometimes it ended up being flashy enough to impress brass and the suits in Washington. “Figures that the old man would do that. I need to know sitrep. I know JSOC had Delta forces in New York.”

_Affirmative. They were teamed with the Devil Dogs to take down a relay that was jamming our coms. As for my end… still keeping stability in my part of the world. My HVT is still on the loose._

“Copy that.” Nicolette looked down at her hands. She had her tablet with her and had been going over the numbers. “I managed to get something on your guy from a few of my contacts. Seems that Russia has been busy in Afghan even though we’ve pushed them out during the cold war.”

_Thanks. Harper thought I was bullshitting when I told him you would find something._

“Most do assume that,” Nicolette replied with a grin. She tapped a few more keys. “I also found something for you. I don’t know how much it would help but it seems to me all roads lead to what has been accepted.”

_Thanks Ryan. I knew it was asking a lot when I tracked you down._

“I’ll still keep my eye out. Someone always knows something.”

_Thanks. I’ll keep things looking out on my end._

“More likely I’ll need a link to call sign Metal and Devil Dog.”

_You got it. Also I received a transmission from some guy named Mitchell. Something about Fregatta Industries. Sending it to you now._

“Fregatta?” Nicolette frowned as she looked down as she received the data. She studied it and some other bits of information. She recalled seeing something similar. She would have to verify it but something told her that the next move had been made.

_Yep. Looks like maybe your guy is making his move._

“Perhaps.” Nicolette studied the information. “Anything else?”

_Oh did you hear? President Vorshevsky never made it to Berlin._

Nicolette looked up sharply even though there was no one there to look at. If the Russian president didn’t make it then… The situation changed drastically. At that moment a notice bleeped and she saw it was a delayed message sent by her inside man at FSO. She knew that Harkov was dead. If she knew Makarov, she knew that the man would kill anyone who tried to stop him from achieving his goal. Suddenly it felt like when she first met the man.

Viktor Zakhaev had just brought her into the fold. He had been smitten with her and her ideas and while it was a gamble initially, it paid off. He introduced her to the other ultranationalists there and that was how she met Misha. The last was Makarov and when she met him… she swore she got a chill. It was like she could see exactly what he was going to become from that first meeting. On his end, he became obsessed with her and believed her to be a traitor.

Makarov was mad for power. President Vorshevsky was missing. That meant one thing and it brought back the stark reminder of what she had done with Price not too long ago. She said, “Sitrep on Vorshevsky’s daughter?”

_Not available at the moment. It was reported that she made it out and is secure. Location unknown. You suspect that your guy has him?_

“Yep and I think that he will apply pressure to where it will hurt the most. Section, keep at it with locating the daughter. Relay to Command or to Metal.” Nicolette had her fingers rapidly tapping the pad. “Cause I think Makarov just made his move.”

****

The television was blaring about President Vorshevsky not making it to the peace conference in Berlin. That much Nicolette already knew and she was already thinking about the next three moves ahead. It was like a complicated game of chess. At least Vorshevsky’s daughter was being looked for. She would be the pressure point on a man who had control over Russia’s nuclear weapons.

At the moment, she was pouring over what she had on Fregatta. The nice thing she managed to do was get some sort of access to the internet and other things with secure lines. She never really explained how she was able to do it except to tell Price when he asked that she had ways and means. It was oversimplifying things but it was probably better that they didn’t know. Besides it was hard to explain that you had friends in enemy territory and apart from your official job with the Company you worked for a multinational task force of spies.

Earlier she contacted her handler at Langley to appraise of the situation. As far as they were concerned, she was still an active agent. Her handler was certainly relieved that she was still alive. After the business with the 141, there was concern that she might have been compromised. As it was found out, after Section’s assessment, Lt Nicole Price was determined to be KIA resulting in an important mission recovering intel on the world’s most dangerous man.

The whole thing had her ready to make a rude sound but she didn’t. Shepherd had always been watching her and complimenting her on her work. The man turned her into a paragon of sorts, an example the military at its greatest. Thinking about it, it was a great way to get new recruits. Her handler told her that enlistments were up and they were building forces to take the fight back to Russia. Of course there was disappointment now that the peace talks were going on.

“Cooler heads need to prevail,” was what she had said. She thought it was a good thing that the talks were starting. There was already too much bloodshed and started by a man who sent two superpowers on a collision course. It was the same story they liked to tell in the movies but it was a deadly reality. Deadly because of the fact that they were dealing with the most destructive weapon in the world. _Talk about the Cuban Missile Crisis._

The call ended with her handler telling her to keep going and to remember to check in. It was a sort of lost reminder in that she had a bad habit of not checking in regularly. She was better at it with SP and Jensen since she utilized their resources more in the first place. Still she gave the courtesy since she was still employed by the agency more or less. She never even questioned how the two agencies worked together as well as they did. Then again it was because there was a need for back channels.

It sounded more diplomatic on paper but in reality… there were things done that couldn’t be done through normal means. One of the SP agents likened it to the black ops of black ops. It sounded ridiculous but given the fact that they had managed to get the good on things that would have been difficult to near impossible to achieve…

Her handler had wished her well and hung up right when she received another call. This time it was from Jensen. The man certainly had a way of popping up when you least expected it. At least he was honest about things. He had called to check on her and it ended sounding to her more like a daughter trying to reassure daddy that she was okay going on an out of state school trip by herself. Ridiculous but that was how it sounded.

_How is the desert?_

“You know I have a few choice words to say about that and to say it would invite a round I am not willing to get involved with,” she replied. She glanced behind her to find that everyone else was busy with the wall and the news. “What do you want Jensen?”

_Checking in on you. You are not dark and your cover saved your ass but…_

“Yeah I know. Addy has been filtering out the chatter. He knows that Anya is still alive and he’s searching for me.”

_And it’s because you know a few things that could give him an edge. Back from your time with Viktor Zakhaev._

Nicolette tensed slightly at that. She had never divulged everything with MacTavish or Price about her time with Zakhaev. Mostly it was because of the trauma from Makarov and what he would have done if he had his way with her five years ago. She never thought about the information she had been privy to that only the top lieutenants would have known. Some of it was spoken when she and Zakhaev were alone. “I know,” she said.

_You know the consequences if captured._

“You know I wouldn’t give anything.” Nicolette felt her lip tremble slightly at that. She would never tell but… “Besides what I know is what he knows. I just happen to know about the money.”

_Which he will try to get. You know what reserves of cash could do._

“It was me that figured that out Jensen. Look… apart from that I do know about a few things that would have Makarov worried. I know some of the more secret locations where he could hide. They were Zakhaev’s hiding places and he would have commandeered them for his own use and I know some of his contacts.”

_Dangerous game._

“Believe me I had no idea when you sent me in.” Nicolette paused a moment and then said, “I”ve been looked at a shipping industry called Fregatta. It seems that in Sierra Leone there are large shipments moving out. My guy was hired on and was feeding me information.”

_Any idea what it might be?_

“No but…” Nicolette shook her head slightly. “Look we’ll keep on it.”

_I know you will. Just be careful. Other operatives have not been as lucky as you when they crossed Makarov. Harkov is dead._

“He was one of ours?”

_You know we recruit from everywhere. I was surprised to learn that you two became friends. Harkov was close enough to give tabs on Vorshevsky. Had a good word put in with the captain. He was giving us the intel on Vorshevsky’s desire to bring in peace._

“That much is accurate. Anyone watching the news could see that he doesn’t want war anymore that we do.” Nicolette blinked as she thought about the fact that Jensen knew Harkov. She shouldn’t be surprised since he was SP001’s top man. You didn’t get to that position without knowing things. That was the currency in this game.

_Yes. Harkov was helpful in giving more on details and we tried to make them happen. This latest could spell trouble. We were on site when the plane crashed. They were ambushed…_

“Or had an inside man,” Nicolette muttered. She didn’t believe that Harkov would betray them. She had what the man sent her. “Listen we need to get eyes on Vorshevsky’s daughter. The reports said she was secured but there is no indication of where.”

_That we can do. Or rather your black team could do. Risky getting them out there again but then again the rest of the world thinks they are dead._

“I am tempted to ask you how you know that but I won’t.” Nicolette knew it was futile to ask. Again he was the top man under the man, or woman, in charge. “Vorshevsky loves his daughter. If Makarov finds her, he will use her to pressure the president for the codes. He sent us on a collision course already.”

_Don’t worry about it. We’re on it. Check out about Fregatta and the shipment. Follow it._

“Understood.”

Nicolette heard the telltale sound of the phone cutting off. She turned to see SPV news reporting that Vorshevsky never made it to Hamburg and the speculations on the peace treaty. This was bad from her view. She turned to join the others at the wall as Price attached something to it. The man said, “About bloody time you joined us, Nico.”

“Well the Company needed me to call in. Otherwise they would be running around like headless chickens.” Nicolette gave a shrug as she studied the board. She pulled out a pen and marked that Harkov was dead.

“Looks like Makarov just played his next hand,” MacTavish said as he watched her make her notes.

“If he puts himself back on the grid, he wants to be known,” Price replied as he put on more notes.

“So where do we start hunting?”

Nicolette was staring at the board and putting her notes up while they were talking. Her thoughts were running a mile a minute. It was Yuri that suggested they start in Africa. He had been monitoring the same information and she knew that he knew a thing or two about Makarov. It was another thing that she had as a secret.

“Makarov’s been using local paramilitary group to move shipments into Sierra Leone,” Yuri was explaining, “From there, they go towards Morocco and into Spain.” He marked on the map where the shipments were going.

MacTavish saw the pattern and commented, “He’s moving north.”

“Right towards her majesty’s doorstep,” Price continued. “What’s the cargo?”

“I don’t know,” Yuri replied.

“But it has something to do with Fregatta,” Nicolette replied as she showed what she had. “It’s important to him.”

“Then I want it.”

Nicolette knew that Price would. She did too. The more assets they seized of his, the closer they could get to clearing the 141’s name. She thought about the recent weapons cache that came in from Alexi and a note stating that she should have fun with the upgrades. As much as she wanted to slug the woman, Nicolette knew that Alexi was an invaluable resource; one of the necessary evils.

MacTavish in the meantime had pulled up a map of their target. He pointed out, “We can use the river to get in close. There’s a factory in the camp where they store the shipments. The PRF’s been waging genocide in the highlands for months. They’ll be everywhere.”

“Makarov wouldn’t let this travel lightly if it served a greater purpose and chances are the bastard will be there personally to see things off. If he’s back on the grid, then so are we,” Price said with the confidence that came from years of being a CO of a squad in ops.

Nicolette wanted to show confidence but ever since the news about the Russian President, it felt like there was something more. Maybe she was waiting for the ax to fall across their necks. That certainly would be the thing to happen. It just seemed a bit convenient. She knew Makarov was a deliberate man and he did everything with a purpose. It was like Price said, if the man was going back on the grid, then they were too. She would just have to trust that they could stay a step or two ahead of the storm.


	13. Chapter 13

“Yep this is paradise.” Nicolette couldn’t keep the sarcasm out of her tone as she swam through the jungle river in Sierra Leone. “All that is missing are the umbrella daiquiris.”

MacTavish chuckled at her comment and looked to see her swimming up the river. Her nose and eyes were above the water making her look like a crocodile. He vaguely remembered when she let him have it when she accused him of spying on her when she was swimming in the lake near where they had been training. There was also the time she actually dumped him out of a Little Bird helicopter into the nearby lake. He teased, “Would it help if I promised that you could go after this?”

Nicolette narrowed her eyes and gave MacTavish a halfhearted version of the bird. It wasn’t too bad if you managed to ignore the humidity. The river was their best option of getting in and she wasn’t going to argue on that level. She was reminded when she literally had to get her feet wet on the river in Brazil. It seemed like a lifetime ago then and only served to show how fast circumstances could change.

She followed Price who merely linked at her but with amusement. Apparently he missed having her around. MacTavish took point and Yuri brought up the rear. They were all toting weapons she had managed to procure using her old contacts that included a couple of black market specialists. MacTavish upgraded them once they found the ones they wanted and he even picked out a sniper rifle for her to use. It had him almost laugh when he handed it to her though she did manage to say that most girls expected flowers and not guns but it was okay.

The goal was to find out what it was that Makarov was shipping towards England. Nicolette had suspicions but she wasn’t sure. That was why she had David looking into things and even contacted her brother to see what was going on. She was surprised to hear that he had actually been cooperating with Delta forces, specifically call sign Metal. She remembered Sandman and Frost from Operation Kingfish having met them.

She had been amused when she overheard Sandman talking to Roach and Frost. At the time they thought she was a mute but it was amusing to see that they thought her to be deaf as well and was ignored. She wondered how MacTavish and Price thought about things then. They both knew who she was and kept her secret. Of course that changed when she found herself with the 141 and the events that led to where they were now. Sometimes she wondered if things had been different then would they be there now or somewhere different. It was easy to fall into that.

“Nikolai, we’re just outside the village,” Price was keying in.

_Copy. I’ll pick you up in one hour._

Nicolette scoured the terrain as she put on her glasses. She might as well get some use out them since Section vouched for them. She managed to get a visual of an aerial map of where they were. “The factory isn’t far from here. Cargo should be there.”

Price looked at Nicolette and nodded, “Alright. Keep it silent. Let’s move.” He led the way forward with MacTavish to his right.

“Maintain a low profile. Militia is all over this area,” MacTavish said as he covered his side.

“That and locals friendly to militia. Funny what loyalty pops up,” Nicolette muttered as she waded through the water. Since she was shorter than the three men, it looked like she was swimming rather than walking until they got out of the water and the river turned into a little stream. She looked to find mud on her forearms.

She was not a squeamish girl by nature but the fact that she had been in Africa and a few other places with jungle water had her wary of the potential hazards that existed and they didn’t involve bullets. Typhus and malaria sucked and watching people go through with it… not a pretty sight. Still she bore with it as she pressed onward award that the chances of getting dry were near zero since the humidity could kill you worse than heat.

“Soap, try not to die this time.”

“You worry about yourself old man.”

“How about the three of you don’t do anything stupid and I have to lug your asses out?”

The three men silently chuckled. MacTavish did more than the others since he knew that Nicolette was capable of hauling deadweight. She broke a finger dragging his ass while taking fire and firing back until he got to his feet. Not to mention she actually won a bet Meat and Royce had conjured by throwing Ghost in full tactical gear into a fireman’s carry and carried him all the way to the mess hall despite the fact that the man was cursing at her. She had a point though and he replied, “That’s why we have you around, Nico.”

“And here I thought I dropped in.”

Nothing more was said as they picked up the pace. They had to get to the village before they missed their window. MacTavish and Price stuck together while Nicolette and Yuri were paired. While it had been tempting for MacTavish to automatically pair up with her, Nicolette insisted on this and emphasized the need to focus on the job. He knew she wasn’t trying to be cruel but she had a point and there was still the matter of actually telling Price what had been going on. He wasn’t going to put her in too bad a situation even though there wasn’t much to be done at the moment. He cared about her too much; he loved her too much. Besides Yuri would watch her back; he brought her back safe and sound from her recon ops.

The road was close by and MacTavish heard them before seeing them and said, “Vehicles approaching. Get down.”

Being the smallest, Nicolette was well hidden under the inlet and covered by Yuri and MacTavish. Unless someone looked under, no one would see her. It did enable her to listen to the conversation going on. She was fluent in several languages and in Africa, aside from Arabic, she knew some of the tribal languages but from South Africa and a bit of Kiwi-Swahili. She wasn’t sure but she sort of got an idea that it was just general talk related to guard duty but it was getting closer.

Looking at MacTavish she saw him visibly tense up and Yuri was doing the same as well. That meant a tango was coming close. One of them was going to have to take him out. That turned out to be MacTavish and it seemed that he caught the guard off guard since the only noise was a muffled sound followed by the sound of blood. She looked at MacTavish and they shared a look before Price told them to move. That was the job.

They came across the outskirts of the village when MacTavish spotted two more militia. Nicolette peered and made a slight face and muttered, “Fucking great. Hyenas.”

“Take them out,” Price gave the order.

MacTavish and Yuri took out the guards while Nicolette and Price covered. She sighed in relief when Yuri took out the hyena. If they were anything like Russian dog patrols then they were in trouble. If they were like the ones that Price described from Pripyiat then they were screwed… unless they took them out first. She moved ahead to take point and clear the way and let Price open the door. There were more of the militia and it looked like they were going to set a poor bastard on fire. That was a nasty way to go.

“They’re going to torch the poor bastard.”

“Let’s light them up before they light him up,” Price answered MacTavish’s comment while signaling Nicolette.

Nicolette nodded and lowered her weapon to slink forward. She kept low and moved past Price with silent speed to where one of the hostiles was lingering by the brush. He was well away from the others and it put her in a good position for anything else. She readied herself and when the guy’s back was completely turned she reached up and grabbed him from behind. She was smaller but she positioned herself to avoid getting thrown to the side and the element of surprise worked in her favor. She snapped the neck and the man fell limp and she pulled him into the brush to hide the body. She then pulled her sniper rifle up and nodded at Price.

“Take them out.”

It was short work to dispose of that group but it was only the beginning as they pressed forward and closer toward the village. It was hard not to do anything as the militia executed civilians. That seemed to be the way of things in places like this. At this point they needed to maintain stealth to get to their target. Didn’t mean that it was going to be easy.

The terrifying part was when they had to get off the road and go prone. Nicolette was surprised when Yuri wrapped his arm around her in a protective gesture. She turned to look at him and he just gave a look and then turned to watch the vehicle roll past them. She patted his arm to let him know that it was clear but he didn’t respond right away and she looked at him.

Yuri looked at Nicolette before finally removing his arm from around her. It had been instinct to grab and push her first to the ground. He knew she knew combat maneuvers and it wasn’t because she was a woman. His reasons were more along the line of what he came to when he first met her in Russia and gave her the means to get free. It was something that he wasn’t sure he understood and he doubted that she would if he told her. Definitely MacTavish wouldn’t understand and her was well aware of the concept of jealousy. He would protect the little bird that he took a special liking to.

They made it into the village which looked nothing more than the townships of South Africa. It was a hodgepodge of whatever materials were available like wood, fencing and corrugated metal. It really gave the definition of slums. It also offered plenty of places to hide and be ambushed from. It was in their favor and it could work against them.

“I see the factory,” MacTavish pointed out. “It’s just up the road.”

Nicolette surveyed the area. She really didn’t have a good feeling about this place now. Something just started to feel off. She wasn’t confident in voicing it though since it could be her paranoia from everything else or she could just be plain wrong. Either way the best solution was to stick with the plan. She would follow Price’s lead.

“Right. Soap, you and I will advance. Yuri, Nico, you’re on overwatch. Get to a position on the roof and cover us,” Price gave out the orders. His gaze lingered on Nicolette since he noticed that she appeared a little bit uneasy. She didn’t say anything but he would keep it in mind.

“Copy that old man,” Nicolette confirmed and tapped Yuri on the shoulder to indicate he should follow.

They climbed up to find that a guard was asleep. Nicolette was going to take him out when Yuri stepped in and slit the man’s throat. She looked at Yuri since that didn’t make any sense at all. Nothing did about his behavior even though they had an understanding about his past. Making a mental note to talk about it later, she switched to the sniper rifle and peered down the scope just as Price radioed that they were hostiles approaching.

She found Price and MacTavish in her sights and then moved to locate the hostiles. Finding them she muttered, “Gotcha,” and took them out.

_Two more from the West. Take ‘em down._

Yuri dispatched the two others allowing MacTavish and Price to move up. It was then that MacTavish called in a patrol on the road. “You see them, Nico?”

Nicolette had been following Price and MacTavish as they moved up. She searched with her scope and spotted them. “Got ‘em. Move up several meters. Three.”

“On you,” Yuri said as he lined up his shot.

Nicolette aimed and fired taking out one and moved toward the second as Yuri fired his weapon. The patrol was down and allowed for MacTavish and Price to move up. She continued to follow them through her scope and watched them breach. She didn’t look at Yuri but managed to say, “We need to talk Yuri.”

“There is nothing to talk about. I do what I do because I do,” Yuri replied as he watched through his scope. He listened as MacTavish said the place was bloody empty on the comms. “I apologize but it is not because I think you are not capable. You are.”

Nicolette didn’t look at the man but listened to his tone. It had nothing to do with her competence in this job. “I appreciate you looking out for me,” she replied, “I just need you to let me do my job. Clear?”

_Head’s up we’ve got company._

_We’re compromised!_

That was the cue that they had to move. Stealth was no longer an option as Nicolette switched her guns and said, “Switch to your AK. We gotta move.”

_Yuri. Nico. Run. Rally on me!_

Nicolette didn’t think. She just went over the edge and onto the roof below and continued forward. It was the quickest way down and allowed them to catch up after taking out a few stragglers that decided to come up from behind. They rounded the corner just as MacTavish leapt over and away from an explosion to find cover. Great. They had fucking grenades.

Nicolette took a few moments to peer down the road. “Addy tell me that you’ve got something.”

_It’s like Nikolai said. There is a large concentration of militia at the headquarters near the center. There is a high probability that whatever was in the factory is there. Picking up on a transmission. Stand by._

Nicolette wasn’t going to waste time trying to keep a clear connection. There was some static and the sounds of gunfire and explosions didn’t help either. God it was like being back in Afghan again and they were cut off and surrounded. They were all over the place and hiding in blind corners. They were even on the rooftops. “Yuri, on me. Up high.”

Together they climbed up and gained a vantage by firing from the rooftops. They were able to help clear the area and take out the bastards that were hiding in the corners. After clearing the area, they rallied with Price and MacTavish. Nicolette couldn’t help but say, “I think they know we’re here.”

“Don’t matter. All that matters is Makarov’s cargo. Keep moving,” Price countered after catching his breath.

“Always on the move,” Nicolette muttered as she followed MacTavish down to the ground with Price and Yuri bringing up the rear. She then spotted it, “Technical nine o’clock!”

Before the hostile could get a shot or two off, Yuri had the gunner down. Price ordered, “Yuri, man the .50 cal and lay down cover fire.”

They were attacked from all sides. Price and MacTavish called out where hostiles were and it didn’t help that more technical were approaching. The good thing was that Yuri was able to take them out but they were being swarmed by militia on foot. Nicolette took cover and mopped up what the .50 cal missed. It still was intense firing until she heard something whistling through the air.

“Incoming mortar fire!”

Nicolette turned and shouted, “Yuri get dow…”

The mortar hit with enough force to flip the vehicle they had commandeered over. The impact forced her to the ground and she lifted her arm to shield her head from larger debris. She looked around to find Price and MacTavish okay but Yuri was on the ground. Getting to her feet and ignoring the fact that it felt like she had been winded, she made her way to the downed Russian and called out, “Yuri? Yuri, get your Russian ass up. We gotta get out of here!”

Yuri had been dazed by the impact and had been damned lucky to not have bought it. He looked over to see Nicolette grabbed his outstretched arm and start to pull. She in turn was being yanked by MacTavish and both were shouting at him to get up and get moving. He was more stunned that she was actually moving and firing her weapon while tugging him. He managed to roll over and in the middle of her dragging him, he got to his feet and stumbled upright into a run.

The mortar explosions forced them to keep moving. If they got pinned down, the militia would be on top of them. It was like running through a maze while trying to avoid the traps or in this case being hit by mortar firing. They may be militia and on some occasions their aim was for shit but they were getting pretty damn close to getting them or at least it seemed like they were driving them into the direction they wanted them to go.

“Go! Go!”

They climbed up to run across the rooftops since it was mostly clear and it didn’t seem to be expected. Plus there were more open spaces to run and provided a direct route somewhat to the center of town. Yuri had jumped down to follow MacTavish and stumbled forward just as Nicolette jumped down but  the roof gave way and she fell.

_Fuck. If not the bug then it’s me falling._

Nicolette didn’t have time to think as she spotted a militia coming at her with a machete. She acted instantly and blocked the strike, knocking the larger man over. Turning the machete on him she jammed it into his throat from front to back and she felt the blade hit bone. She looked at the man briefly and watched the light leave his eyes.

_Nico, I can see you. Just keep moving._

Nicolette looked up and thought she saw the shadows of her companions. She looked ahead and continued to run. She plowed through the pathways taking out militia as she came across them. One nearly blindsided her and she knocked the weapon away while pulling her pistol out and giving him a couple of shots. She met up with the others and found where the mortar fire was coming from and Yuri took them out.

_S64 you have a large group of militia headed your way._

“Copy that Addy.” Nicolette looked at Price and repeated what the AI told her.

“Then let’s give them a proper welcome. Yuri, man the mortar on the roof.” Price looked at Nicolette to give a onceover. She had taken the fall pretty hard but she was up and moving. More likely it was like the time she broke her finger and didn’t know it until the mission was over. Still he would look out for her too.

Yuri managed to buy them some breathing room as he fired the mortar at the advancing technicals and militia that were approaching. Anything that was firing a weapon was a hostile and he took it out without hesitation. There was some pretty hefty damage being dealt and he took out three technical vehicles.

“That’s good for now. Let’s move!”

_S64 transmissions are coming in. You need to hurry._

Nicolette looked at Price and said, “We need to hit the church. We’re running out of time.”

“Then pick up the pace,” Price urged. “Let’s go.”

Yuri jumped down from the tower and joined Nicolette and they followed Price and MacTavish through the town, making their way towards the church. MacTavish found a way through and made an opening for them to make their way through what appeared to be a sort of sewage line or something. MacTavish took point and Yuri brought up the rear, covering their sixes.

“Nikolai, approaching the church now. And you’re sure the cargo will be there?”

It would feel like a failure if they came all that way for nothing. It was the job though and Nicolette was used to it. She chased the leads where none existed and more often she found her man. It was why she was given the jobs that had targets that were that elusive.

_It’s the only area they could have moved it to. If not there, then it’s already on it’s way to Europe._

_That probability is highly likely._

It was like hearing three different people in her head and one of them was Nicolette. It was a wonder she hadn’t gone crazy beforehand. More to cover for the discomfort and still reeling from nearly being blown up a couple of times by mortar fire, she said, “You better be right. Otherwise we have a major problem.”

_Maintaining scan of transmissions. Addy out._

Nicolette sighed and continued to follow the others out. It was no rest for the weary as they pressed forward towards the church. The place was completely occupied by militia and they were moving to gain better vantage points. The ones up high were a problem since they had cover and they could see them when they couldn’t.

“Area clear.”

Nicolette swung around to check and make sure as Price said, “Nico get the door.”

It was stuck and Nicolette placed a healthy kick on the frame to get it to budge. It flung open and gave them a pathway through a nearly demolished building and a fairly good view of the church. She commed, “Addy, we’re at the church. Status?”

_You’re running out of time._

“There’s the bird! They’re moving the cargo!”

Nicolette looked up to see the helicopter coming in. That was the shits. “Addy, keep an eye on the chopper. If it lifts off I need you to track it.”

_Understood. Syncing up with transponders._

In the meantime, the firefight continued and the group pushed forward to gain entry to the church. They had to get to the cargo and find out what Makarov was after. It was the heaviest of the firefight since the militia was determined to keep them from getting to it. Nicolette took cover behind a wall and took a moment to analyze the situation. She didn’t have much time since they were literally running on seconds. Picking her direction she moved and fired, pushing towards the church.

The maneuver was a little bit foolish but she was covered since Yuri and MacTavish followed suit. It was damned lucky that they weren’t hit as the doors of the church were thrust open and out came militia thinking that they had them surprised. That was a mistake. They took them out and pressed forward into the church. MacTavish called out, “Church is clear.”

“Stack up on the door.”

Yuri was the one that breached the door with a well-placed kick and he got a hyena in the face for his trouble. He was on the ground holding off the animal and firing with his pistol at the gunmen. He managed to shove off the beast to try and get up but it was quick on the recovery and charged again. It was in mid leap when a body collided with it and it yelped in pain. Yuri got up to see Nicolette next to the downed beast and firing her pistol at the last one.

“They’re getting away with the cargo.”

Nicolette still held her pistol out but had it lowered, ready to bring it up if necessary. She watched as the chopper flew away. She put her hand to her earpiece and said, “Nikolai, the shipment is gone. We missed the window.”

_And Makarov?_

“Must’ve done a runner.” She looked at Price who was looking at the remains and scowling. This wasn’t a good one. “Just get us out of here. Addy, keep your eye on the sky.”


	14. Chapter 14

“What do you think Makarov was after?”

Nicolette leaned against the wall she was looking over, resting her forearms on the surface. She didn’t have to look to see that Yuri was there. “You heard Price. We’ll ask the bastard when we find him.” She looked to see Yuri staring at her. “What do you think?”

Yuri knew that he could evade her but she already knew that he knew Makarov. He was grateful and wary that she was keeping his secret though. Anytime she could reveal the truth to Price and MacTavish and yet so far she hadn’t. The suspicious side of him thought that she was trying to gain an advantage like blackmail or something. It was countered by the fact that she wasn’t like that. Even though she was tough in her dealings with Alexi, not once did Nicolette compromise her integrity.

Seeing that she was waiting for an answer, he replied, “I don’t know.”

“But you did have dealings with the man.”

“True.”

Nicolette shifted so she was still leaning but she was getting a better look at the man since he joined her. “And you don’t want to tell me anything?”

“It’s not that.”

“Then what?”

Yuri sighed. One way or another it was going to be dragged from him. He was ex-Spetznaz and he had been trained to withstand interrogation. Yet he had a hard time resisting her. She just had to ask and he willingly gave an answer. Or she latched onto something and demanded but in a quiet way that made you want to tell her everything. It was unnerving but… “Makarov was into anything to give an advantage. He talked about power being the only thing that mattered.”

“Makes sense since he pretty much is a gun for hire and…” Nicolette let it slide. She knew enough since she had been in that world for a time. “I mean the man did finance his operations with the small fry. Though I was told we almost had him in Afghan.” She looked downward in thought as she remembered that mission. “And that was after the fact. God today was just like then. The mortars were it.”

Yuri peered at her. Her rambling wouldn’t have made sense if he hadn’t taken the time to get to know her. “What happened?”

Nicolette looked at Yuri with a raised brow in puzzlement, “You know Afghan. That was where Makarov was supposed to meet with his drug dealers and one ended up running guns all to finance his operations. It was a trap.”

Yuri did know that. Looking down he replied, “That is true. Makarov knew that you Americans would be coming for him. He also knew you would be there. It was to draw you out… Anya.”

In a simple statement it confirmed to Nicolette that Makarov knew her affiliations. She made a slight sound before replying, “And he made it to try to capture me.”

“I knew what he wanted the first time he looked at you… When Viktor Zakhaev introduced you to us. The look in his eyes…” Yuri turned away and sighed. “He desired you. Still does.”

Nicolette was quiet as she thought about that. She knew what was going to happen when she had been taken prisoner. She had seen the look in Makarov’s eyes. It was the hunger and lust that was animalistic. It scared her then. “Thank you… for saving me.”

“I didn’t know why I let you go then. And I didn’t when I could have killed you at the missile launch.” Yuri leaned forward and looked out. “But I know now why. For my own reasons.”

Nicolette understood what that meant and mostly from the tone. “I understand. Still… thank you.”

Yuri made a sound and played with his fingers. “You shouldn’t be so reckless. That beast could’ve torn you apart.”

Nicolette shook her head slightly at that. It was pure reaction to tackle the hyena. She had never done it before and it just… She went with it. “You were down and it was going in for the kill. I just… reacted.”

“You put yourself at unnecessary risk. I didn’t save you to take foolish chances.”

“And you? You saying you wouldn’t have done the same?” Nicolette straightened up and crossed her arms over her chest. She was throwing down the gauntlet so to speak. “Because let me tell you something: I don’t do things for the hell of it… especially when it involves my team.”

Yuri had straightened to take in the woman that was looking like harridan. And she was tiny. At least the way how her features were molded. He could tell that he had made her angry and felt angry with himself for not getting his meaning clear. “It was not necessary, Nico. I had my gun.”

“And I’m telling you that sometimes you don’t have time to think. That hyena didn’t see it coming. They didn’t see it coming.” Nicolette gestured to emphasize her point and looked like she was making a dramatic speech. She paused since she didn’t want to get into a fight. They didn’t need that now. “Look, there is one thing that I am very consistent at. You can ask Price and Soap and even Nikolai about it. But the one thing I tend to follow is that I take care of my own. And yes it does sound like I have a hero complex and the shrinks did come to that assessment but… It’s what it is because that’s the lesson I learned.”

“And do you consider what would happen if it didn’t work out?”

“Every damn time,” she said after a pause. She shook her head and turned away. “And sometimes I drive myself crazy about the what ifs. Easy to do with a lot of downtime and worrying about the fact that you are on the run.”

“And what about your spy friends?”

Nicolette made a slight sound. She had managed to get in contact with Langley. They were actually waiting for her call and expressed relief that she was alive. Well that was from her tech support handler. They had been friends since she joined the agency and he always teased her about going native wherever she was sent because she could make herself disappear. She replied, “Same ole. I may not like a few… but I will work with them.”

It wasn’t what Yuri meant but he got what she meant. He just didn’t like that she seemed to take so many risks and the worst that could happen is that something could happen to her. He felt like at times she was undermining his efforts to keep her out of harm but maybe he needed to adjust. She seemed to have a way of reading people and… He turned when he heard her sigh slightly. “Are you alright?”

“Just tired of losing people in this fight,” she replied. She leaned against the balcony and looked at Yuri. “I know they know the risks as well as I but… Sometimes I would like an op to go as it is supposed to go.”

“Your man in FSO?”

“That and others that died so I may live. Malik.” Nicolette turned to look out at the landscape. It was beautiful. It was no wonder MacTavish told her he had gotten more soft and romantic with her. The thought made her laugh. Still she would follow his advice and seize the moment as it came. “But events did bring others into play and new friends.” She looked at Yuri with a look that said that she considered him a friend.

“So no regrets.”

“I regret some things. I mean there is always the thought that I could have done things differently but I would still be grateful for meeting the people I do. It makes the job less burdensome even with all its secrets.”

Yuri studied her. He had been right to trust his instincts to save her from Makarov and letting her go. While in technicality she betrayed them, it could be said that he had done the same. But they believed that what they had done was right and as much as it did pain him to go against a friend, Makarov needed to be stopped. “And what is your plan regarding me?”

“Oh you have your uses,” Nicolette teased. She grinned to let him know that it was so. “After all we do need a dogsbody.”

“That all?”

“Well to Price you are my bodyguard though I swear the man is like a father trying to keep his teenage daughter in line.”

“Maybe said daughter needs to be reigned in.”

Nicolette looked at Yuri and couldn’t help but laugh. He wasn’t intending on making a joke but it came out that way and she couldn’t help it. She laughed more when she saw the faint ghost of a smile on the man’s lips. “I knew hanging around me would get you to loosen up. You’re not a stick up his ass Russian.”

“Please to be entertainment for you, Nico.”

“And finally you call me the way I want to be called. There is hope for you yet my friend.” Nicolette bumped Yuri on the arm and grinned. She meant what she said.

Yuri looked at her and nodded. “Maybe so my friend.”

They stayed there just looking out at the landscape just enjoying each other’s company. There wasn’t much to do except recap what happened in Sierra Leone, which was a bust, and what the shipment was and where it was going. That was more waiting on Addy’s end. It wasn’t until Nicolette got the call through her earpiece that Yuri realized that she had probably been listening to comm chatter for some time. She tapped and said, “Come on. We’ve got a problem.”

****

The docks were dark but the eyes in the sky and night vision allowed for the targets to be seen. It was raining at the Canary Wharf which made visibility like crap and the night vision only managed to make it better just a little bit. The situation was fairly good somewhat but not completely acceptable. Still things looked good enough to carry out the mission.

“Comms are up and we’re in.”

Ghost looked over at Roach who was finishing adjusting the comms. He looked back over from his perch. “Good. Looks like the intel was spot on.”

“It’s Ryan.”

Ghost shot Roach a look, “It was a bloody computer.”

_I’m actually an Artificial Defense Intelligence._

Roach couldn’t help but chuckle, “We know that Addy.”

“Well now if you’re done, we need to get a move on. SAS is moving in.”

It was a sobering moment as Roach followed Ghost as they jumped down towards the ground. They had a job to do and they had their parameters. Just where they were coming from was more of a grumble debate. Roach covered Ghost as they moved to get into position for viewing.

Ghost led the way through the warehouse with Roach close behind. This was not the usual in that they were operating without backup in terms of a government or something like that. He still had thoughts about being crazy enough to agree to this but he was helping out a friend; one who watched his back even when she didn’t have a reason to. And he wanted to hand it to Makarov too.

_Transmissions are indicating that the shipment is in and being loaded onto trucks. Hereford has sent in Bravo team._

Ghost tapped his ear, clearly not used to the earwig com system that David insisted they use. He was acknowledging Addy’s report while at the same time adjusting it in his ear. He moved forward; they had to find one of Makarov’s men and interrogate them for information on Makarov if possible or find anything that would tell them what he was planning. They had been told to expect meeting up with the SAS and had a story for that if pressed.

“I see them,” Roach said as he peered through the scope of his rifle.

“Move on.”

The pair continued through until they came across one of Makarov’s men. He was lounging in the room and didn’t put up much of a fight. Rather he gave them nothing and killed himself. It had Roach shaking his head more in disapproval. He was loyal to his best mate but he knew she would kick his arse royally if he killed himself for her. Of course she had a bit of a hero complex at times but she was still his best mate.

In the end they managed to find something and they were going to head back and report to David. They met up with Bravo team coming up the main stairs overlooking the loading of the trucks. Ghost was the one that ended the stalemate since they could end up shooting each other, “Hold on. We’re on your side.”

The leader was known as Wallcroft and he was with his man Burns. He looked at Ghost and Roach saying, “I’ll be the judge of that.”

Ghost figured this would happen. “We are.” He pulled out what David had handed to him and showed it to Wallcroft.

Wallcroft looked at the credentials. His expression gave nothing away since he didn’t want to get caught not knowing what the credentials meant. He knew enough though to see that their authority was higher up. “Looks to be in order,” he said. He lowered his weapon and Burns did the same. “You here to lend a hand?”

“Not in our objectives, mate,” Ghost replied. He shifted on his feet slightly. “We’re to get information on Makarov.”

“Big fish,” Wallcroft replied. He looked around, “Well you are welcome to tagalong but you follow my orders.”

“Only cooperating here mate.” Ghost gave a reassuring gesture. “We’ll cover you if the shite hits the fan.”

Wallcroft thought about it and nodded. He gave a signal and his team left. Ghost waited until they left to head in the direction of exfil. It was not exactly what they were supposed to do but David did give a bit of leeway in terms of giving aid and it wasn’t like they wouldn’t leave the SAS to flounder if they needed help.

They made it back to the rooftops when Ghost asked, “Package secure, bug?”

Roach checked the data that they found and made sure it was secure. “Check. So are we going to watch their backs?”

Ghost peered over just as the firefight started. “Looks like now. Lock and load.”

Roach didn’t protest as he brought his gun up and provided cover. They managed to help clear out the area but the trucks went mobile. They heard it on the com chatter but they couldn’t really participate in the fight and it seemed that they had things under control. Ghost nodded and called in, “Mission success. Package acquired. Requesting exfil.”

_Copy that._

~0~0~

Said wasn’t sure if he heard right and he had to interrupt, “Wait so Sanderson and Riley were there and they didn’t witness what happened?”

Nicolette looked at Said as she leaned back in her seat. From his view it was a pretty bizarre story. After all a whole Tier One team was declared outlaw and the commanders were the most wanted men. Two men that were supposed to be dead were wandering around and working on her authority for Shadow Protocol… what wasn’t there to get excited about. Hell Pope thought she was a liar. Well he didn’t live her life.

Looking at Said she replied, “The last time I had contact was when they went to London.” She shrugged her shoulders and added, “After that… It was up to David.”

“So you’re saying that you don’t know?”

“All operatives under SP operate under their own autonomy to achieve their objectives.” Nicolette narrowed her eyes slightly at that as she looked at Said. “You know, the dark dirty secrets of the company; the bad ideas that end up working but we can’t give credit for?”

Said studied her. He knew what she was saying was valid. He just had a hard time believing that she didn’t have an answer for everything and yet the way she was telling this story, it seemed she had. It was a little unnerving. “I understand that but these were men that you personally saved from death.”

“And I dumped them off at a medical facility under David’s care. Knew that medical degree would be good for something. Not all viruses and shit.” She grinned to herself as she leaned back in her chair. Her arm flopped over her abdomen as she looked at her interrogator. She knew that he wasn’t going to be amused for long nor as patient. His rookie wanted in and on the hard core stuff.

“But you kept in contact with them.”

“Initially. To tell them what the general plan was.” Nicolette looked to the side and thought about what she wanted to say. She didn’t want to slander good men but she didn’t want to downplay them either. Sighing, she finally said, “I only told them enough of what was going on. They made the choice when I asked for help and they knew the risks when it came to signing on.”

“But they weren’t familiar with David.”

“And that marks a good soldier; the willingness and ability to follow a commander they are assigned to with reasonable respect. Without question is a bit hard to attribute. After all that implies trust.”

“Something that you know a great deal about.” Said hadn’t meant to make the comment sound so mean but he had a point.

Nicolette had to give Said points for that. He was right since she did mention the trust issues. Humming more in approval at Said’s pointing out things she replied, “Indeed. But we went through hell and back together. That kind of thing is hard to break.”

“I’ll concede that,” Said agreed. “So, do you have anything relating to what happened in London?”

Nicolette nodded as she sighed. She sat up and put her forearms on the table. “Understand that even if I knew something beforehand, Makarov had the talent of being a step ahead of us. And to see it in the aftermath… it was awful.”

“I can imagine.”

“No you can’t, Said.” Nicolette looked up and stared at the interrogator for a moment. “I have been around the world quite a bit. I’ve seen death and destruction before and to see the effects of the gas that they released… I don’t think the world ever thought that possible when the use of gas came into play.”

“So what can you tell me?”

“I can tell you that Ghost and Roach did what they were to do and that was to find information on Makarov. What they found was able to help us even though it was little.”

“And what about Yuri? You trusted him after finding out that he was the one that was supposed to kill you in the beginning.” Said was most curious about that. He didn’t understand how such a turnaround could have happened.

“He told the truth and… he saved me when he didn’t have to. When we stood off, before I knew it was him… he made a choice. He has had my back since we met.” Nicolette couldn’t help but chuckle a moment before continuing, “Of course in this line of work you do have to work with types you would never dream of in the first place. Lexi was one and she’s come through every time I called in a favor. And I paid it back.”

“Dangerous thing but I understand.” Said nodded at that since it was the truth. “I still don’t understand it but it helps a little.”

“Even I don’t understand it to this day but I do what I can to honor him as a friend and comrade.” Nicolette clasped her hands together. “So now I suppose you want to know about other parties I mentioned. Understand that asset Metal worked with me previously. I knew Sandman and Frost. They were known to team up with the Devil Dogs on occasion and have proven to work very well together.”

“Did you worry about Santana?” Said felt it was better to use the call sign than the name. It wouldn’t make things too difficult.

“The Devil Dogs continued to work with Metal. After what happened in London… you know the story from the reports. They worked against the Russians to do what they had to do.” Nicolette pressed her fingertips together and tapped them gently. “We all did what we had to do if you want to get a little pragmatic about it and sound callous. In the end that is what both sides do.”

“And I’m not accusing you of that.”

“Didn’t think you would,” Nicolette replied with a smirk. She sighed and continued, “Ghost and Roach did make it out. I was able to get that much and while I felt for those that suffered from the attacks, I was relieved they made it out. Call it selfish but even the most selfless become selfish at times and only because we have feeling and some may say a moral compass.” She tapped her hands on the table.

“That much your file indicated,” Said replied. He gestured towards the file he had brought with him. “Apart from what the Company has on you… I did manage to reach out to a few contacts.”

“And I know they just embellished,” Nicolette snorted. “I’m not a saint Said. No one is but I do what I do because I think it’s right and maybe to my own detriment. I mean I did get stuck with the two most wanted men and now I am determined to set the record straight.

“If you want to hear this story then I better tell you know that what happened after that… It was more of a collection of worst fears along with the sheer will and determination and maybe a bit of bat shit craziness but in the end I think what worked for us was crazy.”

Said nodded to indicate that he accepted that. “So what did you do after learning about what happened?”

“Well I learned that Price bragged a bit about me to MacMillan and I had an interesting conversation about the best way to sneak into a vantage point to do a government sanctioned assassination and that was over a cup of tea.” Nicolette looked at Said like what she said was the craziest thing to have happened. She was serious though even though her tone took on a playful note. She especially enjoyed Said’s expression and couldn’t resist making a slight hum in humor before continuing, “We did end up doing our part and Soap and I learned a few things that really had us thinking about what we did.”


	15. Chapter 15

The news reports were coming in and they were all showing the same thing. Nicolette had turned down the sound since it would be the same thing but in different languages. Instead her concentration was on the main screen that showed the military feeds of the various units trying to combat the gas attacks and the invasion that followed. It had come down to the fact that because the president of Russia was missing and now… She crossed her arms over her chest.

_This is GIGN HQ. My men are dead or dying! I’ve been exposed!_

_This is Ramstein! We’re under attack!_

Nicolette adjusted the headset she was wearing as she followed the signals. The comm traffic was all over the place. “I’m getting it,” she said. “Looks bad Section.”

_Not even the half of it. It’s having our guys scrambling. Decon units are being sent._

“Terrorism on a global scale,” Nicolette murmured, “Cripple defense networks and leave it wide open for invasion.” She shook her head slightly at that as she tapped the keyboard to check other areas. “It’s as if the Cold War never ended.”

_Never thought you to be a pessimist._

“I’m not in general,” Nicolette countered, “But this is a whole other level. Is Overlord scrambling units to counter?”

_The things you ask for. Sounds like you assume I would know. To answer your questions, yes. I’m surprised you didn’t have an in with Command coms._

“There are some things I don’t take a risk for. I may be good according to you and whoever else thinks I know a thing or two but even I have my limits.” Nicolette pulled up what she knew courtesy of Addy having the military security clearance she did. “Thanks for the update. You guys keep the home front safe.” She couldn’t help but smile even though she couldn’t see her contact’s face. She could almost see him attempting a joke with her.

_Got it covered Ryan. You get this sonofabitch. Then maybe you can join in on the fun with me in my neck of the woods._

“Sounds like fun,” Nicolette replied. Aside from check in calls, she had interesting conversations with Section, mostly about him growing up and his dad. It helped when she picked something different to work on. They had come a long way from when she thought he was stalking her to kill her and in a short period of time. War had a way of doing that and sometimes going to hell and back forged relationships not easily broken. “Signing off.”

“You done?”

Nicolette barely moved at the sound of Price’s voice. Her lip twitched as she played with the computer looking at her data. “This is what I was being paid to do before I got stuck in this gig,” she replied with a smirk. She sobered as she continued, “Things are bad everywhere in Europe. I don’t think I’ve seen anything like it since… well before I was born.”

Price hummed as he stood by her chair to look at the screen. “Well we got the shipping company. We just need the contact in Somalia.”

“Well I think the best thing would be to call up a few old friends. Know anyone who owes us a favor?” Nicolette glanced up at Price as he studied the screen.

Price thought about it a little. “Can you patch me through to Hereford?”

“Anywhere you need and secure enough to not be traced.” Nicolette picked up a headset and handed it to Price. “Promise I won’t say anything about how this looks to Soap or Nikolai.” She grinned at that.

“Cheeky bastard.” Price took the proffered headset and put it on. “Patch me in. Try and get it into command.”

“Cakewalk,” Nicolette muttered as she began accessing the phone lines. “You’re in. Just be nice old man.”

Price huffed a bit as he listened to the ringtone. Per protocol he was put in touch with an SAS intel officer. He demanded to speak to one of the few people he trusted and one who owed him. “I’ve got a lead but I’ll only speak to Baseplate.”

Nicolette was hearing the conversation and she wanted to laugh a little. She pitied the officer since Price could be intimidating and demanding but only because the situation demanded it. Her eyes studied the screen where there was a map in the corner showing the connection made to Hereford. She remembered going there five years ago. Things were different then. She then realized that the vid screen went on and raised her brow.

On screen was older man and he looked furious as he could see her. He barked with a thick Scottish accent, “Identify yourself.”

Luckily Price moved onscreen when he realized what was going on. “Mac. It’s John.”

MacMillan looked at the pair. He looked relieved to Nicolette as he sighed, “We put a lot of names on the clock tower this week lad.”

The clock tower was a memorial to the fallen SAS soldiers. It was the equivalent to the Vietnam memorial but it was an ongoing memorial. Nicolette had seen it when MacTavish took her to. It wasn’t an attempt to be morbid but she suggested it since his team would be on it. They did manage to find Gaz’s name on it. The experience was catharsis, mostly for MacTavish.

Price made a slight face, the only hint of sadness at losing good men, before explaining, “It was Makarov. The bastard slipped through my fingers in Sierra Leone. What does MI6 know?”

_You’re on everyone’s shit list John. There’s no way I could get you clearance._

“Then how about someone not on the shit list, sir,” Nicolette brought up. She knew that MacMillan was wondering who the hell she was. Or if the man was good, he had some idea and was just waiting for her to say something. “Nicolette Walker, CIA.”

_I’m familiar with you. MI6 has a few choice words. Even if it were cooperation with your side of the pond, the fact that…_

“Don’t give me that,” Price interrupted, “You still owe me for Prypiat. I’m calling it in.”

_Easy son._

“Baseplate, we have the same goal. The thing is we can go where otherwise more legitimate forces are preoccupied.” Nicolette paused a moment since it had been awhile since she had to be diplomatic in her speech. It was just easier with candor. “Times like these… we need to work together.” She paused to let the man speak; unaware that she was holding her breath.

_Alright. We’ve traced the delivery freighter to an outfit in Bosaso, Somalia. It’s run by a nasty piece of work named Waraabe. My hands are full with the bleeding at home, so you’re on your own. Good hunting._

Nicolette shuffled through the data that MacMillan sent. She pulled up the profile on their next target. He was a nasty piece of work from what she had skimmed over. They were going to have to go over serious planning if they were going to make it work. She looked at the screen so MacMillan could see her, “Thank you sir.”

_You’re welcome lass. Seems that the stories MI6 tell about you are true._

“I’d be happy to make corrections as necessary. Good luck at home.”

_Same to you. John, you’ve got an asset there._

“Thanks Mac.” Price didn’t have to say much but the words he did held gold. He waited until MacMillan had logged off before turning towards Nicolette. “You have a way with people.”

“Not really,” Nicolette replied with a slight grin. “Remember I’m the analyst. The only talking I would ever do would be to the guy that makes the decisions based on what I see.” She sobered as she looked at the screens and the numbers. Thanks to Addy, she had the numbers of who was ‘put on the clock tower’ both military and civilian. “I didn’t see this coming.”

“You’re not perfect.”

“I know but it sucks ass because this happened.” Nicolette couldn’t help but use that expression since it fit better than any other choice she could have uttered at the moment. “Kind of like how it feels when you know you’ve done everything right just… bad luck on an op.”

“And stop blaming yourself for Kingfish, you bloody Muppet,” Price countered. There wasn’t much heat behind it since he knew the feeling too. He just had too many years under his belt to not let it show as much. It didn’t mean that he didn’t care. He just had to be the leader.

Nicolette understood that as well. She gave a slightly wry grin up at Price as she said, “I think you made that clear after Jolly chased us out of the infirmary after the gulag.” She sobered slightly, “I still feel bad for lying to yours and Soap’s faces.”

“Part of the job.”

“And not everyone likes a spook.”

“You’re an exception, lass.”

Nicolette gave a slight smile at that as she stood up to stretch and then bend over to start a surveillance check. “Well I did fall in and somehow I ended up staying,” she joked as her fingers ran over the keys. “Doing a quick surveillance of security and Addy can run it for me. But if it’s anything like what I’ve seen working with Lexi, then it should be more wild shooting than precision.”

“You’ve been in this before?”

“Working with Lexi… yeah.” Nicolette finished her typing. “Okay we’re good. Give it a good ten to twenty and we should have something.”

“I knew there was a reason to keep you around.”

“Well you know me. I’m just a geek with a cellular phone.” Nicolette finished what she was doing and turned to face Price. She noticed that he was looking at her in a peculiar way and it had her wondering what she may have done wrong. She stared back and said, “It’s just what it is. I know tech.”

“More than that,” Price asserted. “Go on and grab Soap and Yuri. We’ll need to plan this out.”

“Wilco.”

It didn’t take long to find everyone that they needed. It didn’t even take long to make sure that the map was set up the way they needed it and Addy had what they needed. It was enough to make someone feel like they were outdated but it was really Nicolette’s element. It was what she was good at even though she was good in the other things like shooting and fighting. It was second nature to prepare the reports and such like a shrink’s report, detailed and it could be easily understood unless one got lost with her occasional lapse into tech speak. It gave then a good look at what to expect.

MacTavish looked at the map and their ‘wall’. It had grown over the last two months with everything in terms of details and intel regarding Makarov and his operations. “What’s the security like?”

“Strictly second division,” Price replied, “Local triggermen guard the compound.”

“We’ll stick out like bollocks on a bulldog,” MacTavish affirmed. “Stealth is not an option.”

“Direct approach works best,” Nicolette offered from her spot on the desk where she had taken up residence. “Just kick in the front door.” She shrugged her shoulders as the three men looked at her. “More likely he would have expected stealth.”

Price nodded at that. “Tell Nikolai to ready his men then, Nico.”

****

“You seem to be better.”

Nicolette finished packing her gear as she looked up at Yuri. She gave a slight smile. “Better now that we’re a step closer.”

Yuri studied her as he handed her some more ammo and watched her stuff it to the max. He shook his head since he was certain that it was going to be heavy. “You plan on putting a tank in there?”

“That would be my other vest.” Nicolette gave a mock look of sophistication as she slung everything on. She looked at Yuri who was ready to go and added, “You’re not the first person to wonder how I managed to carry all the gear I do and still outrun Soap.”

“Then how do you do it?”

“Should I even answer that since you’ve seen me in action?”

It was easy to talk to the Russian and even though Nicolette knew the truth about Yuri, she trusted him. There were plenty of times and long before she knew the truth that he could have done what he wanted and taken her out. But he didn’t. It was that bit she held onto and maybe it was a bit naïve of her but still…

She always gave the benefit of the doubt to a lot of people. Maybe she did have a soft spot for Russians since Karen was from the old country herself and she raised her and her brother and she learned the language. It certainly opened up the door for jokes from her brother and his friends but not from her best friend.

Casey Ellis was one that she could count on and he made it so that it appeared she wasn’t asking for help. They had grown up together when she managed to get a permanent home with Karen. He was always coming over to have Karen’s rugalach and while he hung out with Kyle, they always had their special times as friends. He grew up from the quiet slender boy and enlisted in the army. The last she heard he was with a special unit or something like that. She even heard rumors about the Army Rangers. Either way, she seemed to make friends easily and they lasted.

It was a lot to put faith into Yuri and she was risking a lot by not telling the truth to Price or MacTavish. It was one of the things she had warned MacTavish about: the spy and soldier in a relationship was a recipe for disaster. This was a secret and they did kill and they left pain depending on who learned the truth and the circumstances. Hell she knew that better than anyone and she dealt with characters that would sell their own grandma’s to achieve their own ends.

Yuri knew that he had asked a redundant question. He had seen her work. And he wasn’t thinking about the recent ops they had been on. He remembered when he had her in his sights and could have taken her out with a sniper shot. He had her long before they cleared the vents and just watched her as she fought against his men. He saw the look in her eyes when they came face to face and he let her go. “No. I’ve seen you Little Bird.”

Nicolette hummed as she finished what she was doing and then slung the vest on. She didn’t know why Yuri insisted on calling her that. Nikolai she understood but he called her little Nico. The way Yuri called her… it was like it was personal in some way. It had her curious and it was not a bad thing. She wanted to know but wasn’t sure if to press.

Yuri watched her as she glanced at him like she wanted to say something but then decided against it. Perhaps it was a mistake to keep calling her Little Bird but it suited her. Her confusion was gone though as she made adjustments to her vest and then picked up the earpiece to her radio. He had his gear ready and his radio was on. He watched as she put on the thin looking headpiece so she could talk on it. He shook his head, “Looks delicate but it hasn’t broken.”

Nicolette grinned as she adjusted her radio, “Nothing is as it seems, Yuri. It’s light and durable. I was lucky to get enough of the stuff to work with.”

“So only one?”

“Sadly yes. And I think Addy is a little proprietary.”

_I am not proprietary._

Both were able to hear it over the radio and Nicolette chuckled. “I guess that was a good check. Right Addy?”

_Yes indeed. You always have a sense of style._

By now the remnants of the 141 were used to the AI talking on the radio. Nikolai made a joke that it must have been a younger version of Nicolette. MacTavish still called her a poppet. Price said he had a good chess partner. Yuri was accepting of it and not inclined to give an opinion. He did voice that the AI had Nicolette’s sense of humor.

Nicolette chuckled, well used to dealing with the AI. “Good. Still are you connected?”

_Online S64._

“Good. I’ll need you to maintain contact with Nikolai.”

_Copy that. And you have eyes in the sky._

Nicolette nodded as she tapped her ear to make sure that the earpiece was in her ear. It was so lightweight that you could barely feel it. She looked at Yuri who was staring at her and asked, “What? I got something on my nose?”

Yuri shook his head and picked up his gun and made sure his gear was on. He knew that his staring at her was bound to make her nervous or curious. It was the truth he told her; why he let her go those times. He had other reasons that he didn’t want to talk about. Absently, he reached into his pocket and wrapped his fingers around the object he had for a long time. He muttered a couple of phrases in Russian and went to join the others.

In the meantime, Nicolette was pouring over the plans and pointing out to Price, “Lexi will have vehicles for us waiting here. From there it’s battering ram time.”

Price looked over the map and nodded. “Good work Nico.”

“Nikolai’s bird is equipped with the remote gun to provide aerial cover.” Nicolette held up the pad that connected to it. “Yuri has another so if one is busy the other can fire.”

“Think of everything?”

“A friend of mine said I should always plan for contingency,” Nicolette replied as she slipped the control pad into her gear bag. “And that was when running was no longer an option.” She looked up at Price with a look.

Price looked at her like a superior officer would with a new crop of soldiers. He knew that she wouldn’t run from a fight. She would fight until the end. “You never run. You are ordered to retreat.”

“Not much distinction but… I’ll buy that, old man,” Nicolette replied giving a nod. She checked her watch and checked the time. “We better move out now if we’re going to get our shot. I’ll check on Bravo and Echo team.” She turned and started walking towards Levi, barking at him.

Price let her go since she wasn’t a soldier technically. But she did follow orders when it counted. Besides logistics was her area apart from the technical aspects. The things she did with a computer and the secured connections she managed… They were lucky especially with their safe house where it was.

“Nikolai says he’s ready to go,” MacTavish’s voice entered as he sidled up to Price. His gaze diverted to Nicolette and he watched as she spoke with Yuri. During the past couple of months he had been able to form an opinion of the man that Nikolai vouched for.

To MacTavish, Yuri was good at his job but was quiet and kept to himself. In fact the most animated he became was when Nicolette spoke to him. If it was him or Price, he took his orders without demur and executed them when he was told to. He did share some details with them but just enough so they knew about him but not know him. MacTavish wasn’t worried about jealousy because he was confident in his position with Nicolette; he didn’t chase her to this place to take his relationship lightly. They had been through too much together, the good times and the bad.

He had noticed it with the others of the 141 before Shepherd’s betrayal. She had a way of drawing in people and you got the feeling you could trust her. It had him wonder how she was able to secure allies in the field with that demeanor since she was essentially a good person. Yes, she could fight and be tough when necessary; he had been on the receiving end of that. He knew her past and that her background was the kind her people would have wanted.

He could understand why Yuri would open up to her more. It was her weapon whether she knew it or not though her knowledge of tech was enough to make you feel stupid and then some. While he had been dealt a hard blow with Shepherd, he was willing to give a little because of Nicolette. After all she knew something was off about Shepherd the moment she came back into his life. He was worried. He was worried about everything since this wasn’t just Makarov wreaking havoc; the man had an obsession with her and MacTavish vowed to protect her from him. Lately though, Yuri had been picking up that slack. Maybe he was a little jealous…

“So how long has this been going on?”

MacTavish looked at Price. He knew what the man was asking. He had asked him after they broke him out of the gulag. He didn’t say anything and maybe it was because on some level he didn’t trust Shepherd knowing that apart from fraternization regs. This was Price though. “A year.”

“Only a year?”

“All about the job,” MacTavish offered, not really surprised at the calm demeanor the older man was giving. Then again it didn’t necessarily mean that all was clear.

“You do know…”

“I know but…” MacTavish looked at Price, his expression conveying what he didn’t want to say out loud. It wasn’t too much of a secret since Nikolai’s men knew more or less she was with him but for the most part it was a professional look. Still he was concerned about her safety.

Price understood. He just wanted to make sure MacTavish understood the consequences and the position they were in. It wasn’t his business and he personally thought it rather strange considering when they first met she made MacTavish’s life a living hell.

“If anything, she was the one that…” MacTavish offered. It was true. She was resistant and made it clear. It was her though.

Price nodded since he had come to the same conclusions. “Alright then. But if you hurt her I’ll shoot you myself.”

“You’ll have to get in line.” MacTavish felt relief. He was prepared to disobey if Price ordered him to end it. “I’ve got a devil dog on my arse. And you know I hate dogs.”

Price chuckled at that. He trusted MacTavish and a few of his questions were answered. He shouted for everyone to mount up. It was time to get this bastard and get another step closer to Makarov.


	16. Chapter 16

_I can say that your driving is better than Soap’s._

“You noticed that too, lass?” Price felt his lip twitch into a grin as he glanced over at MacTavish who was riding shotgun. “His side seat driving is better.”

_Better than me. Okay we’re three clicks from the rally point._

MacTavish growled but his lip twitched. He was actually recalling when Ghost was driving and they were chasing the truck. He remembered when the man actually moved when he jerked the wheel. As if that helped. A lot was riding on what they were doing. He glanced back at Yuri who was looking alert and holding his rifle and gave a nod.

The drive was short but it was along the beach. The vehicles ran along the sand as if they were the ones with the driven purpose. Price led the way and spotted their target. “Just move quickly and we can snag Waraabe before he bolts,” he murmured.

_Sandstorm’s moving fast. Our window isn’t very large._

“Then we’ve only got one shot at this.”

Nicolette glanced over at the vehicle that held Price, MacTavish and Yuri as she viewed the image on her glasses tracking the storm. They were going to need to move fast if they were going to do this. She pulled herself up to look out as she said, “Bravo team move up.”

Her vehicle pulled ahead of Price’s and she held on while Levi signaled his man to man the gun. It was a bumpy ride as they vaults over a sandbank and drifted left to head towards the compound. She could make out one of those old tanker ships in the distance. Perhaps it was one of those ships that delivered the gas bombs.

_Nikolai, soften ‘em up!_

The sound of helicopter rotors filled the air as Nicolette turned towards the sound to see Nikolai on the left side coming up. She pulled out the rifle she had picked. It packed a punch where it counted and had Nikolai’s men laughing at her since it looked ridiculously huge in her hands. But having had to work with what was available previously and with Lexi no less… they laughed but were impressed and Levi said that the enemy had better watch out for her.

_Missiles away._

That was the cue to bring up the guns. Nicolette propped hers up since she was with Bravo Team and they were taking point on the gate.  Behind them was Price and his team in their vehicle. She watched as the missiles locked on and headed towards the compound. She spotted the first gunman at the gate and they were shooting at them.

_Targets ahead. Engage! Engage!_

“Duck!” Nicolette pulled on Levi to duck as their truck crashed through the gate.

The crashing vehicle was enough to startle Waraabe’s men and their reaction was slow. Nicolette pulled out her pistol and shot the nearest one closest to her. The bullet caught him in the head as she slid out of the vehicle helping clear out her side as Price pulled up with his guys shooting. There was enough lull for her to switch to her rifle and aim, breathe and squeeze.

_Slot these bastards fast!_

It was like being back in Afghan going through that town. You knew they were shooting at you but it was difficult to see from were. It sucked because there was such a thing as blind corners and they could catch you unawares and then you were dead. This was their territory; they had the high ground and they knew it well. Nicolette took a breath as she brushed the memories of Afghan aside and focused on pushing forward. “Push, push, push!”

The alarm was blaring. There was no point in trying to make a run for it since they did make a big entrance. Nicolette took cover behind… whatever it was. She had been around ships and boats before but she wasn’t familiar with all the nuances that went with being an expert on seafaring. MacTavish once teased her by asking if there was anything she couldn’t do. It was when they had an evening off in Afghan. She and MacTavish happened to be sitting out alone and enjoying the night air and he had a cigar. She punched him saying that he was getting her into bad habits. And that was after she pulled out one and lit up.

Right now that thing was providing cover as they were taking fire. She aimed through her sights and took out tangos where she could see them while scoping out the compound for Waraabe’s main hold. She found a road and followed it until she found the target building. “Waraabe’s compound is at the end of the road!”

_Move!_

They began to push forward even though that seemed to make the gunfire increase like crazy. Nicolette took the right side, taking cover as she moved with Levi’s team. She waved them forward and cover fired as necessary. _Glad I still remember a few things after playing soldier._

_There is no ‘I’ in ‘team Walker. When you work with others, you watch their backs since they are trusting you to do what you can._

Nicolette didn’t know the men she was working with well since she ‘just met’ Levi and the others but having known Nikolai, they were friendlies. She watched their backs by taking out what she could see. She managed to find a couple of snipers and took them out before they hit them. “Keep moving up. Lay down cover fire. Price, we’re at the checkpoint.”

_Copy that._

Nicolette leaned against the wall she had taken cover behind and peered around the corner. The bullets were flying and the gunfire was loud. She studied the scene as she took aim and fired when necessary. It was deliberately calm and it seemed out of place but in times like that, you needed a steady countenance. It was the only way to get through the day. Letting your emotions rule tended to make you make careless and it could lead you to buying the farm.

An explosion sounded nearby and Nicolette frowned and peered around the corner. She scanned the area through her glasses and looked for the source. The high pitched whistling she caught had her look to the sky.

_They’re targeting us with mortars!_

_Nikolai, we need air support!_

_Moving into position now._

Nicolette peered around the corner and tried to spot the mortars. She heard Levi shouting orders in Russian and the team moving forward. She gave a few orders to have Bravo team get small so that if and when Nikolai made a run, they wouldn’t get hit. True they had markers but it was better to not make yourself a target. A screaming warble caught her attention and she turned to see one of Waraabe’s men coming at her. She merely lifted her rifle and let out a few shots and he was down. She shook her head since it was just one of those things. She turned back to get a position on the mortars and called it in, “I got them. They’re on the northeast building just ahead of my position.”

_I’m in position._

_Yuri, you’ve got control. Light ‘em up!_

Nicolette turned towards Levi and shouted, “Dig in!”

Sure enough the familiar sounds of the remote turret gun filled the air along with the power of the rotors on Nikolai’s helicopter. Nicolette looked up and saw Nikolai maneuvering around and the gun firing on the run. “Yuri, aim for the mortars!”

_Their aim is getting better. They almost got me._

It certainly seemed that way since Waraabe’s men were taking shots at Nikolai’s bird. Yet Yuri’s targeting took them out before they got a shot off that could bring the heli down. The fire raining from above relieved the pressure and allowed for Nicolette to move up with her team and lay down another line. “Multiple kills confirmed.”

_Multiple kills confirmed._

_Nice shooting, Yuri. Keep it coming. I’ll swing around for another run._

The sound of the chopper confirmed it. While a helicopter wasn’t a plane, it still needed a wide area to swerve around and get into position. Nicolette pressed on ahead. “They’re popping out of the woodwork.”

_Don’t get pinned down! Waraabe’s just ahead!_

It was easier said than done. A grenade had gone off nearby and Nicolette had taken cover behind a wall just as it exploded. She pressed against the wall as the debris blew up and over. She gritted her teeth and squinted as the dirt fell like rain.

_Nico, you alright?_

Nicolette looked up to see Levi looking over at her. “I’m good.”

_Seems like they are fucking persistent._

“No shit,” she replied as she maneuvered to a squatting position. She paused to reload her gun, ejecting the clip and pulling another out of her vest. She could see the dirt smears and slight abrasions from dirt and debris on her arms having decided to wear a form fitting black t-shirt. Her kiffeyeh hung around her neck like an old friend that would never leave her. “Keep pushing forward. Cut them off at the sides. They’ll try to flank us.”

Nicolette signaled where Levi and his men needed to be since there were other things going on. And signals for positioning were fairly universal. They moved ahead but were forced to halt when powerful gunfire erupted.  “Take cover!”

_Technicals coming from the North._

The gunfire continued as Nicolette pressed against the wall. Levi had made his way over to her and asked, “Orders?”

The technicals were firing at them and it was the kind of weaponry that could tear them apart without a second thought. Nicolette studied the situation. Nikolai was coming back around so that would be some time. She looked around and then came up with something, “Draw fire. When that asshole reloads, cover me.”

“Da.”

It was risky business but it was working. Levi’s men drew fire, making the technical focus on them. It allowed Nicolette to move into position and take aim. She took slow and steady breaths as she lined up her sights. The angle and distance were near impossible but she knew she could make it. All she had to do was remember what MacTavish taught her.

As she aimed through her sights she felt the _very_ intimate and instructional touches that he did when he showed her how to aim. Later she ended up asking if that was how he was taught or he just made it up to help her. He never admitted to either but his lessons stuck. She could almost feel his hand wrap around her abdomen and his whisper in her ear. She never said so but that was what she was thinking about when she hit Shepherd in the shoulder and in a way it steadied her when all she wanted to do was kill the man but her goal was to drive Shadow Company away.

The moment came when the guy at the technicals had to reload. She had him in her sights and squeezed the trigger. The suddenness of him going down amidst the spray of blood allowed her to aim for the other gunman. Her lip twitched as she radioed, “Technicals down. Move up.” She moved from her spot to join up with Levi’s men.

“Where did you learn to shoot like that?”

“In the SAS,” she replied with a straight face.

Levi couldn’t help but chuckle as they continued to push forward. Nicolette gave a wry grin when she realized what she had said. She hadn’t lied per se since she fell into Bravo Team and stayed. Then she joined the 141 with MacTavish and the man was SAS. It did sound funny and it appeared hilarious to the good natured Russians because she didn’t look like a battle hardened soldier. Even with scrapes, bumps and bruises, she still looked like the ‘delicate fairy’ Archer called her once and received a punch to the shoulder for. It was just one of those things and she rather liked the times that went with it.

_Target building in sight._

Up ahead was the target building where Waraabe was holed up in. Nicolette paused only to check up on the weather from the satellite feeds. They were still ahead of the storm but they had to hurry if they were going to get their man. They had to take advantage of the light they still had before shit hit the fan. She led her team up the right side and called out, “Confirmed. Watch the crossfire.”

_Copy._

_Sweep under the docks!_

_Price, the remote gun is online. I’m in position for another pass. Additional forces moving in._

_Nico, Yuri, one of you use the remote gun._

_I’m pinned down._

Nicolette heard that. They must have come around and behind Yuri. She couldn’t help him since she had the panel for the remote gun. She signaled to Levi, “Take pressure off Yuri. Cover fire me.”

_Copy._

Nicolette dropped her rifle and let it hang while she pulled out the controller for the remote gun. She clicked her tongue as she activated it and brought it online. “And Henry was the gamer. Not me,” she muttered as she aimed and began firing upon enemy combatants. She barely flinched when an explosion sounded nearby; her concentration was on the targets she was shooting at.

_Nice shooting, Nico. I’ll be around for another pass._

“Well that was interesting,” she muttered more to herself. The fire from the gun allowed them to push forward towards the target building. The pressure was off them and she briefly wondered about Yuri and she called, “You alright, Yuri?”

_Da._

_Keep moving. We have to get Waraabe._

There was a slight lull but more troops moved in. Nicolette saw that they were bringing in some more of that heavily artillery like RPGs. She hated those things. She signaled, “Lay down cover fire so we can move up.”

_I’m ready for another strafing run._

“Yuri, get on the remote gun.”

Nicolette ducked behind a column and pressed her back against it as Yuri made another run to clear the path. She sighed and looked around. The building was just ahead and all they had to do was search it.

“Nico, stay away from the walls,” Levi called out.

At that moment she saw the RPG come. It ricocheted and headed for the wall beside her. She moved to duck. The shell hit and exploded sending debris everywhere. It was instinct to shut her eyes to prevent dirt from getting into them. Nicolette was hunched over as if to let her back take the brunt of the damage. When the dust settled, she turned to look and made a humming sound. Her face was covered in soot.

_Nico, you alright?_

“Good. And fuck you, Levi.”

The run cleared the path and all that was left were the stragglers. They were easy to pick off and that left the front door clear to breach. Nicolette joined MacTavish, Price and Yuri, all who merely lifted their brows at her since she was covered with debris and soot from the explosions. She merely rolled her eyes at them.

“Bravo Team,” Price ordered after giving a look over and satisfied that Nicolette was okay, “Secure the perimeter. Yuri, Soap, Nico, on me. Let’s find this bastard.”

Nicolette turned and gave a nod at Levi. He was in charge now as she followed, walking drag behind the group as they breached the building. She saw Price’s hand signal and relayed, “Echo, team, we’re entering the target building.”

_Nikolai, prep for exfil. Echo team is standing by._

The four man formation was good for clearing the rooms and the building floor by floor. If one missed something then the other could spot it and take care of it. Taking up the rear, Nicolette was almost like the last line of defense. It wasn’t too different from OP Kingfish except there were five going in and they had a sniper team.

“Clear left.”

“Clear right.”

The first floor was clear and it was time to move up to the second floor. Nicolette moved up and hugged the wall as they went up the stairs that curved. That kind of thing could leave a person open to be fired upon if they weren’t careful.

“Watch your corners.”

It was eerily quiet as they moved up. Nicolette didn’t like it over much. It was like that calm before the storm or Waraabe may have bolted and left a trap for them. Call it her paranoia rearing its head but that’s how it felt. And they had their fair share of shit hitting the fan over the last few years. She held her breath as she fell in step behind MacTavish until she came up his right side. Almost as if he knew, she felt a tap. It could have been more like a teammate tap or a tap to move over but there was meaning behind it; they just couldn’t say it.

_Possible visual on Waraabe. Second floor balcony._

Price would have acknowledged it but didn’t. Instead he called out, “Contact front,” and brought his rifle up.

 _Well there goes the calm before the storm_ , Nicolette thought wryly as she brought her gun up and started firing on Waraabe’s men. She slotted a man who tried to sneak up on the right flank. Like that was going to happen.

_Copy that. Possible on Waraabe, 2 nd floor._

Nicolette advanced and glanced at the downed bodies. She could smell the coppery tang of blood mixed in with the dirt and sand that was Somalia. Her clothes clung to her skin from the sweat. Hell she could smell herself and the others. The heat was crazy. It didn’t help with the smell and the sight just seemed to make it worse. She looked away to cover.

“Bravo-1, get in position.”

_Flanking now. Multiple hostiles entering second floor room._

“Copy that.”

Sure enough they were met by more hostiles. Nicolette followed Price while Yuri went with MacTavish and together they converged on where Waraabe’s office would be. The hostiles were shooting at them and it appeared with a fierce determination. They were really aiming to defend this bastard. Then again it was all about loyalty… or the one who paid you the most money. Nicolette had experience with both and learned that they hard way working with Lexi.

“Waraabe’s office is just ahead.”

Nicolette lined up with Price as they flanked around, clearing the floor until there was only a door between them and Waraabe. “There’s the door,” she pointed out and they stacked against the door.

“Alright, weapons tight. We need him alive.”

Nicolette waited and then nodded at Yuri since he had the breach charges. She stood in front of Price with her weapon ready while Yuri stuck the charge on the door.

As the door blew, Nicolette did a low swoop to point her gun into the room. There were at least five in there with Waraabe and the man was ready to bolt. They needed him alive so while it was tempting to shoot him in the leg, she didn’t. Instead she grabbed her pistol and threw it like she would if she were skipping stones off a pond. The gun hit Waraabe in the knee and he sprawled on the floor. While the others mopped up, she walked forward and grabbed the man and hauled him up and said in his language, “You better answer his questions when he asks them.”

“Gas masks on.”

Nicolette held fast to the man as she pulled the mask from her pack and put it on. She then gave a shove with her boot to send him sprawling while Price caught a container that MacTavish tossed him. She almost didn’t see Yuri as he sidled up to her and quietly handed her back her pistol. She took it and gave a thanking nod and holstered it.

“Look familiar?”

“No! No! Please!”

Nicolette couldn’t help but say in Waraabe’s language, “For a man who takes pleasure in terrorizing others…” She left it hanging to indicate what she meant by the comment. When she stared at the man, there was no sympathy.

Price didn’t miss a beat and pulled out the spare gas mask and held it up. “Where’s Makarov? Tell me and it’s yours.”

Waraabe looked desperate and tried to reach for it but couldn’t. The damage to his knee from the gun took care of that. “Our contact was a man named Volk! We never met Makarov!”

Nicolette didn’t bat an eye when MacTavish stepped up and kicked Waraabe, demanding where Volk was. She added, “You better tell him. If you value your worthless hide.”

“Paris! He oversaw the deliver in Paris!”

Price looked at Nicolette and she nodded. He tossed the spare gas mask at the man. They had what they needed. “Right then. This is for the boys at Hereford,” he said as he pointed his pistol and fired.


	17. Chapter 17

Nicolette was no stranger to executions. In fact she had seen her contact and ally killed right in front of her when Makarov captured her. She had executed a few people herself. Seeing Price take out Waraabe… she didn’t blame the man. Waraabe was part of something that was targeting everything that she believed in. It made her determined to get the bastard. Now they had what they needed. After Price shot Waraabe, she muttered, “What you have is now mine.”

It was a strange phrase but she implied that what the man had as knowledge was now hers. It was an affirmation that they had him of sorts. And it was one less bastard in the world. There were still a lot of them but still it was a dent. She turned to look around and lingered near the desk. It was then she spotted some paperwork that was interesting and it had nothing to do with the current mission. She discreetly pocketed it.

“Nikolai, Waraabe broke. We have what we need. Ready for exfil.” Price walked by Nicolette and gave her a glance. He had no idea what she said to Waraabe but it helped. That along with the fact that they exposed him to the gas. It was time to leave now and he led the way out to head to the LZ.

_Almost there. The LZ looks clear but that sand storm is moving in fast._

Nicolette paused to take a look as she removed her mask. The storm was closing in. If it hit, it wasn’t just a matter of equipment being affected; there was also the issue of being able to see and move. Sandstorms were notorious for making it near impossible to see. From the looks of things, this one was going to be a bad one.

“We have to move, Nico.”

Nicolette turned to see MacTavish looking at her and tugging on her elbow. She realized that she was holding things up. “Sorry. Let’s move,” she apologized as she lifted her rifle.

“Meet you in twenty seconds.”

Nicolette followed MacTavish as they beat feet to the LZ. She glanced back to cover Yuri who was bringing up the rear. When he had moved up, she turned to follow MacTavish. When she was close enough she said, “Sorry about that.”

“Nothing wrong,” MacTavish replied, “But that storm looks massive.”

“The last thing we need is to get caught in that,” Price said as they grouped together. “Let’s move.”

The LZ was just up ahead and around the corner. Levi and his men had regrouped and joined them. She could make out Nikolai’s bird coming in and surveyed the buildings. She didn’t like that it was so quiet. If it had been five years ago she would have berated herself now that she was being overly paranoid and that she should accept the respite. She didn’t like it.

“Do you think Waraabe was telling the truth about Volk?”

Nicolette glanced over at MacTavish. He was talking mostly to Price but it was open for her opinion. Probably it was open to Yuri’s as well but the Russian preferred to be silent on most matters. She listened as Price replied, “He was telling the truth. I’d bet Makarov’s life on it.”

She added, “It was in his eyes. The type of man Waraabe was…” She made a slight sound in her throat. No one could hear it but it was something. “He would have talked even without the gas.”

They were almost to the LZ when the explosion shot hit. MacTavish shouted, “Sniper!”

Nicolette raised her rifle to look for the sniper. More gunfire erupted and it became evident that they were in an ambush. She searched for the sniper and called, “Addy, we’re in an ambush. Give Nikolai LZ Bravo.”

_Copy that._

_Nikolai, get out of there!_

_Contact right! Contact right!_

_Spread out!_

_Get out of the open!_

The ambush caught them off guard but they were able to rally and get to cover before they were taken out. Nicolette managed to find the sniper and took him out. She was then knocked down from behind and heard shots ring over her head. She couldn’t see much since there was a body on top of her.

“That was too close.”

Nicolette turned to see that it was Yuri. She replied, “Thanks.”

Yuri said nothing but got up and gave her a hand up. She managed to get a good look at the situation and relayed, “On the rooftops. RPG!”

_Nikolai, change of plan! Head to the secondary LZ!_

_The sandstorm is coming in fast. I won’t be able to touchdown once it hits._

_If you come from the north, you will avoid coming from head on._

_Just be there._

Nicolette rolled her eyes and fired to clear a path. She knew that Addy was doing what she could to help Nikolai. It was kind of hearing a family argument of sorts and in the middle of a firefight. It was almost laugh worthy just excluding the fact that she was shooting her way out of a hot zone. “Come on,” she said, “We have to get to the secondary LZ before the storm hits. We’ve got less than four minutes.”

That spurred everyone to push forward. It looked difficult to impossible with Waraabe’s men shooting at them but they could make it. Yuri pushed past Nicolette to take point and clear a path down the street. He took out the gunners on the roof that he spotted.

“Grenade!” Nicolette shoved Yuri while at the same time grabbed the grenade and lobbed it back. She looked back at Yuri and said, “Those are a bugger.”

_Price the winds are getting stronger._

That meant they had to pick up the pace. Nicolette pressed against the wall and checked the corner. “Just hold on. We’re almost there.”

The LZ was a building under construction but it was a high point to reach. They pushed forward and were met with heavy fire. One of Levi’s men went down and another took out the guy that did it. Nicolette took cover behind a column and fired to clear the floor.

“We need to push to the top floor. Let’s move,” Price shouted as they cleared the floor.

Moving up to the higher floors was dangerous since the winds had picked up and was knocking over anything that wasn’t heavy enough to withstand it. There were shouts of ‘watch out’ as they moved through the floors. What was left of Waraabe’s men were crazy if they decided to continue shooting at them. Then again they did just kill their leader after storming his compound, guns blazing. So there was the incentive to bring them down and kill them.

_Starting my approach to the LZ._

_We’ll meet you at the top, Nikolai._

The floors were cleared quickly as they ascended the stairs. Nicolette noted that the winds were getting harder and the storm was almost upon them. She radioed, “Nikolai, we’re at the LZ. Where are you?”

_Almost there. The site is too hot! I can’t land!_

“Yuri, get on the remote turret and thin them out,” Price ordered.

Yuri was on the remote turret as quick as the order was issued. He targeted the enemy combatants and tried to take out as many as he could. It was difficult since the storm was on them but the sensors were picking up which was which.

_I’m hit! I’m hit!_

Nicolette saw the RPG that hit Nikolai and his chopper started spinning. He was flat spinning and he was going to hit hard. She started moving and tugging sleeves, “Go!”

“We gotta get off this roof!”

Everyone took off running towards the edge. Luckily there were pulley/crane ropes in place. That was their way out. Nicolette ran and leapt off the edge, grabbing the rope. MacTavish was not that far behind her. Her momentum flung her body out as she rappelled down. She ended up letting go a few feet from the ground and landed but fell. She landed and rolled a bit until she felt MacTavish’s hand on hers and he hauled her up saying, “A little off your game lass.”

Nicolette felt her lip twitch as she pulled her keffiyeh up to cover her mouth. She grasped his hand to give her thanks and just one of reassurance. She turned as Price called for Nikolai but there was static. The storm was upon them and the sand was blowing everywhere. It was going to be a bad one. They had to get out but they couldn’t leave Nikolai behind. They didn’t even know if he was still alive. She even tried on her radio, her brow furrowed in worry as she tried to peer through the storm, “Nikolai, do you copy?”

“What the bloody hell are we going to do now?” MacTavish kept close to Nicolette as he looked around for Yuri and was relieved that the Russian was all right. He looked around as he pulled his own scarf over his mouth.

Price knew they still had to get out. “Eco Team, Nikolai’s bird is down and the sandstorm is on top of us! We need an emergency exfil!”

_Roger. We’ll contact you when we get a fix on Nikolai._

“C’mon, lads! We’ve got to reach Nikolai before Waraabe’s men do!”

Nicolette knew that Nikolai was in danger. If they found him, it could be capture and torture and then kill or kill on sight. Neither choice was appealing to her. She was fond of the Russian who gave her the pet name that turned into a nickname. “Addy, do you have anything on your trackers?”

_Tracking, S64. The storm is interfering with visual. Switching to thermals. S64, I am picking up multiple hostiles moving through the storm. Comm chatter seems to indicate they are searching for you and Nikolai._

“Vehicle coming through! Stay low and keep moving!”

Nicolette stayed bent low. It kept the wind from pushing her over. She was side by side with Yuri since MacTavish pushed ahead. She heard MacTavish comment on visibility. It was terrible. She had seen snowstorms that were just as bad. “Addy, you have anything?”

_Still scanning._

“Hostiles ahead.”

It was too much to hope that they would avoid Waraabe’s men but it wasn’t in the cards. They slotted the bastards and continued looking for Nikolai as Price checked in, “Echo Team, what’s your status?”

_We’ve located Nikolai’s chopper. It’s a half click south of your position._

_Confirmed. Position is marked for you S64._

Nicolette saw the map of the city come alive on her glasses. On it she was able to see Nikolai’s tracker. She nodded as she spotted it along with the others. She just hoped that Nikolai was all right. She then noticed something else on the screen and she didn’t like what she was seeing. It helped to put a spurt into her legs.

_Price, we’ve reached Nikolai, but we’re under heavy fire!_

_Hang on Nikolai_ , Nicolette thought as she heard Price tell them that they were almost there. It was hard to tell with the sand blowing everywhere but she could see the location and the situation on her glasses. It was looking bad. She pushed on getting behind Price and taking aim and firing upon Waraabe’s men.

“There’s Nikolai’s chopper,” Soap called out.

“Echo Team’s pinned down,” Price called out, “Let’s move! Echo Team, we’re approaching your position from the south!”

_Copy that._

Nicolette darted past Price, ignoring the gunfire and staying low. She had Nikolai in her sights and made a beeline for him. She was on her knees and checking him out. “You alright, Big Bird?”

“Da,” Nikolai replied. “Good to see you little Nico.”

Nicolette did a quick over. He looked okay but he was going to need a thorough look over when they got back to base. She ran her hands over Nikolai’s head to check for confession confident that she was being covered efficiently. “Nothing too bad,” she assessed, “But I’d feel better if Sanaa’ or Petrov looked at you when we get back to base. Can’t lose my drinking buddy.”

Nikolai chuckled at that while Price spoke to Echo Team, “Good to see you mates! Where’s the convoy?”

“We’ve got two vehicles 50 meters to the northwest!”

Price turned to see Nicolette giving a look over on Nikolai. He knew she could carry the Russian but he needed her on her gun and she could probably give them early warning about what they would run into while in this storm. He ordered, “All right, Yuri, grab Nikolai. Everyone else suppress and fall back.”

_You need to move S64. Hostiles are advancing._

“Echo-2, we’ve got Nikolai. We’re heading for the exfil point!”

Nicolette moved to let Yuri move in and pick up Nikolai. She gave them both a path as she lifted her rifle and turned to meet the oncoming hostiles. “Come on Yuri. Go, go, go!” She fired her rifle at the first one she spotted.

She walked drag covering Yuri so he didn’t get hit from behind. She had no idea how many… actually she did since she could get a reading. They had about forty meters to go and glancing back, she saw Yuri was making good time. There was considerable distance between them and her. She turned to catch up.

“They’re just past the ridge!”

“Move it, Yuri,” Nicolette shouted. She couldn’t help it as she grabbed Yuri and tugged hard while helping with Nikolai. She pulled hard enough to put extra speed into getting over the ridge.

The three of them fell over and slid down the embankment. Nicolette managed to straighten herself to slide down halfway through. She adjusted to get to her feet quickly just as Yuri and Nikolai came down. She grabbed Nikolai and made to drag him by supporting his weight. She managed to get him to the jeep and loaded Nikolai in before clambering in. She hit the side to indicate they should move and shouted, “Go!”

“Glad you made it.”

“Likewise,” she replied as she held on while checking for any hostiles with Yuri.

****

“So if Volk’s in Paris, how are we getting there in the middle of a bloody war?”

It was a valid question that MacTavish asked. They knew one of the principles and they had to let allied forces know. The problem was figuring out who to trust. Nicolette ran a hand through her hair shaking out the remaining sand that was still there and sighed. There was one she knew of. She looked over at Price and raised her brow at the man.

Price looked at Nicolette. He knew that look well. He nodded and turned towards the others, “We can’t. But I know who can.” He looked at Nicolette and asked, “Can you get a secure line to a friend of ours?”

“On it,” Nicolette replied as she walked over to the comm room.

Price joined her as she initiated the call. “Good call, Nico,” he said giving her a pat on the shoulder.

“Well I got you guys together before OP Kingfish. You just didn’t know it was me,” she replied with a twitch in her lips. She put the headset on and handed one to Price while she put the call on speak for them.

_Caller, please authenticate._

Price spoke first, “Access Code: Black Viking.”

“Access Code: Black Fox. Get us a secure line to asset Metal 0-1.” Nicolette crossed her arms over her chest. The Black Fox ID was not really compromised but it was in the wind. The name still opened doors and it caused fear and annoyance in many individuals. The one thing working for her was that particular ID made her a mute. And most thought she was a man.

_Price, thanks for the tip on Kingfish. You too Fox. You should know Price that Uncle Sam’s got a Kill/Capture order on your head._

“Tell them to join the bloody queue.”

Nicolette gave a chuckle and picked up on the conversation, “Sandman, Makarov’s bomb-maker, Volk, is in Paris. We need to act before he bolts and we can’t make the window. You’re the only one we trust with this.”

_I’m on it._

Price nodded and Nicolette sent the information they had. He continued, “The bastard used Fregata Industries as a front to distribute the WMDs. We’re en route to their European HQ.”

_Alright. Watch yourself._

The call ended. It was now up to their contact Sandman to take care of things. It was no rest for the weary but it did allow for a quick breather. Besides Nicolette needed to take care of the abrasions on her arm. A few of them looked nasty and she didn’t want to be chased or badgered by her well-meaning friends.

It was a good thing she left when she did. She received an alert that she had a phone call waiting for her and on her private line. She checked the hall and disappeared into a room before connecting, “Now don’t get excited.”

_I’m not. I’m surprised. I never thought that you were the Black Fox. So what’s the deal Nicky?_

Nicolette felt her lip twitch in a smile, “Well I could tell you but you know the nature of ops for the Company since you worked with me.”

_Right. Seriously Nicky, how are things? Price is on the shit list._

“I know Casey,” Nicolette replied, “I was there and it’s bullshit. Shepherd made the team into a scapegoat and I helped him do it.”

_Not you. I know you._

“It was part of the job. I had a bad feeling and I…” Nicolette chewed her lower lip. “It’s too late to warn me about what’s going on. Just know that we are doing what we’ve always been doing and that is catching the bastard Makarov.”

_I hear you Nicky. Just… If Kyle knew…_

“Don’t say a word. He worries enough that I do what I do.” Nicolette paced as she gripped her left upper arm with her right. She had pressed a gauze pad she found with antiseptic to the abrasion there. “And I worry about you both.”

_You don’t have to worry about us, Nicky. It’s the job… Alright. I’ll take what I got to brass and they’ll run with it._

“I know. Protocol.” Nicolette sighed and leaned against the wall. “Casey, do you ever wonder about the what ifs. And the odds of us ending up with what we’re doing?”

_I always thought you’d be the librarian. You were and still are the brains of things. The things you came up with… I am surprised but then again not surprised. You’ve always been one to find a way to help people. You looked for the alternate way even if it was not so squeaky clean and it is because you care and… you’ve always seen the larger picture._

“Always the honest one.”

_You would kick my ass if it were otherwise. It’ll be okay Nicky. We’ll get him._

“Well you know my motto: Always count on Delta.”

_You better not let Kyle hear that. He’s still up in arms about me going army instead of the Marines. He was pissed when I accidentally shot at him in New York._

Nicolette chuckled at that. Whether it was true or not about them shooting at each other didn’t matter. When push came to shove Kyle and Casey would work together and get the job done. She trusted them that much. It was why she recommended Casey when they put together OP Kingfish and he recommended his best shooter Frost. “Kyle knows you went with what was right. You both wanted to serve and we all serve in the best way we can.”

_Exactly. It’s why you’re the one who knows how to reach people Nicky._

“Bollocks.”

_You’ve been hanging around Price too long. Take care of yourself Nicky. Be careful._

“I will. You do the same, Sandman.”

_Wilco. I’ll talk to you later._

“And I expect your call. Don’t be late.”

Nicolette sighed as she ended the call. It was nice to hear from Casey Ellis aka Sandman again. She knew that his team would get the job done and capture Volk. It wasn’t going to be enough to capture Makarov. They needed his lieutenants and everyone associated with him. History had shown that was a sure fire way of taking down an organization like Makarov’s. Now it was time to move on to Fregata’s European HQ. Follow the pieces and they would get him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name Casey Ellis was requested by a friend to honor a soldier. I gave Sandman the name as a tribute to that soldier and to all soldiers who do the job of safeguarding freedom.


	18. Chapter 18

_French special forces have located Volk. GIGN tracked him deep behind enemy lines but their pinned down._

“And you want us to unpin them?” Casey Ellis, known as Sandman, shifted as he received his orders for his team.

_Prosecute the target as needed but Volk comes back alive._

Sandman sat in his position on the chopper and slipped on his gas mask. Surveying the landscape, he could make out some of the more recognizable landmarks in Paris and gave a slight shake of his head. With all the chaos that had been happening around the world, it seemed surreal at times but it was very real. It made you want to actually think about your life and where it had been. Sandman knew he was grateful to know that his two best friends from childhood were relatively okay even though they were doing the rough and dirty in their jobs.

It had been a bit of a surprise to find out that his old contact the Black Fox was his best friend Nicolette Walker. He had met the Black Fox but the face was covered and couldn’t speak. It was also a relief to know she was alive and well since he knew what she really did for a living. It was difficult minimizing the details from her brother Santana but he promised and at least there were people looking out for her when she couldn’t. He trusted Price as he did him.

_595, this is Overlord actual. Negative. All US forces in Paris are engaged. Triage the civilians and move your team upwind of the plume._

Sandman looked ahead and saw the plumes and the reality of the fact that chemical bombs had been used settled in. It also prompted him to switch on and get ready to go. When the chopper landed on their infil point, he leapt out saying, “This area’s still dirty from the chemical attacks. Keep your masks on.” He looked at his team, his gaze lingering on Frost before turning to take point. “Truck, we’re on the deck and moving.”

_Roger. I’ll meet you at the LZ in one hour. Good luck._

Sandman signaled his men to follow as he headed down the stairs of the building they were dropped off in. The plumes of green smoke came up like tendrils. Definitely still a dirty area. He didn’t stop as he continued downward with Frost covering his six.

_Metal 0-1, GIGN is pinned down at the Palme d’or restaurant. Get there fast or we’ll lose the only shot we’ve got at finding Makarov._

“Roger, wilco,” Sandman replied as he passed by the bodies of dead civilians. You never did get used to seeing civilians dead from attack. Soldiers were a different story since they knew what they signed up for.

Putting it aside, Sandman led the way through what was left of the building. He trusted that his team would get their shit together and keep going. There would be plenty of time to mourn and get teary eyed later.

“595 sounds like they got hit hard. Lot of rook in that unit,” Grinch was saying.

“No one’s a rook today,” Sandman countered as he lowered his weapon and grabbed a piece of debris to move it out of their way. It looked like they would be getting on the balcony… with no balcony. They trained for this though. “Watch your step.”

_0-1, be advised, GIGN is taking heavy casualties. They won’t last long. You’ll need to double time it to make the RV._

Sandman knew they had a critical window that was closing but he wasn’t going to push his men especially if he wasn’t sure of the numbers they were up against. “Patch me through to ‘em.”

_This is Sabre! How much longer?_

“Three minutes out. Just keep your perimeter secure. We’re almost there.”

_Please just hurry!_

Sandman could hear the urgency and the other sounds on the radio. They needed to move. “Let’s go. This way. Move!”

They scrambled through the building, climbing over the debris or moving it as they went along. They had to move fast but try to avoid being seen. There was the potential to get pinned down and that would put GIGN at risk. There were moving through the floor when there was a whizz and the telltale sound of broken glass nearby but it sounded close to Sandman’s ear. It was Grinch that called out, “We’re compromised! Building across the street!”

“Go loud. Down the stairs!” Sandman brought his rifle up and returned fire on enemy forces. “Frost, with me! Hit the bookstore!”

Together, Sandman and Frost hit the bookstore. The return fire was vicious but Sandman was not going to give it up and neither was he going to let Frost. He didn’t need to tell his man what to do. Frost was already on launching grenades while Sandman provided cover. Together they managed to clear out the main building.

_On the balcony!_

“Top floor clear,” Sandman called out once the floor was cleared. He gave the tiniest of nods when Grinch gave the all clear and noted that their rally point was at the end of the alley. He patched in, “Sabre, this is Sandman. Watch your fire to the North. We are coming to you.”

_Copy that. Merde, we’re glad to see you._

_Likewise_ , Sandman thought as he opened the door to head out. While some preferred to put down forces that didn’t seem to make par with US forces, Sandman was well versed and believed that everyone could contribute. Granted he owed that to his best friend but it carried on through adulthood. It was times like these that they had to work together against a common enemy. He spotted the GIGN and called out, “Friendlies. GIGN.”

“That all of them?”

Sandman wasn’t going to quibble. They had a job to do. He located Sabre as they took cover in the restaurant. “What’s your status?”

“Seven men standing.”

“Where’s Volk?”

“The Russians launched the chemical attack from a staging point in the catacombs. We believe Volk is still there.”

That was some news. Maybe it could have been better but it was the best they had and Sandman was going to roll with it. They had their mission and they were going to carry it out. He signaled for his men to max out on ammo refills while saying and nodding slightly, “We got your six. Lead the way.”

Sabre led the way and Sandman took point behind him. They crossed through the restaurant checking the corners. “Overlord, this is Metal 0-1. Link up complete. We’re en route to the HVI’s location now.” He was distracted when he saw enemy fire. “We need to get across the courtyard. Frost, Grinch, lay down cover fire! Move! Move!”

It was one of the few times that Sandman wished that the Devil Dogs were around. They were known for being a little crazy and maybe they were Marines, but Sandman would rather have them watch his six than any other unit in the US forces. And that wasn’t because he was friends with the CO Santana.

They pushed ahead using the debris and what was left of the buildings for cover. Sandman pointed out threats when he spotted them and either Grinch or Frost took them out. The RPGs were a problem along with the grenades. Yet they held off as they pushed with Sabre’s GIGN’s forces up the stairs and through a building. They encountered a lot of resistance but something more was waiting near the end.

“Boss we’ve got bad guys inbound.”

“How many we got?” Sandman fired at the Russian troops, squinting more because of the remnants of gas as well as the debris flying everywhere.

“Looks like Moscow down there. We’re gonna need air support.”

Sandman wasn’t going to question and from the looks of things, they were going to need it. “Warhammer, this is Metal 0-1. Request fire mission over.”

_Roger, Metal 0-1. Established in orbit at 12,000 feet. Full load. Mark your targets._

“Frost, put smoke on the targets! Sandman had turned to signal to Frost he was to mark the targets with smoke. He watched as the smoke was popped and took cover.

_Firing._

Sandman had seen what the AC-130 could do and he could say that he was grateful to have them around when he was on a mission that was taking heavy fire. They were deadly and very accurate. Warhammer was a good pilot from what he heard and that essentially what was targeted was always hit. That was certainly evident what they dropped their ordinance on the enemy hostiles below them.

The smoke settled a bit and then Sabre directed them down the alley. Sandman signaled his men to follow as they ran down the stairs towards the alley. The charred remains of vehicles and dead bodies littered the ground. Sandman felt no pity for them at the moment.

_Orbit re-established. Ready for targets._

That was a good thing since the courtyard they came across was accompanied by the familiar sounds of chopper rotors. Sandman glanced at the skies and noticed the enemy choppers. He gritted his teeth as he muttered, “Damn!”

Sandman was startled slightly when he heard the explosion. He looked up to see one of the enemy choppers starting to spin out of control and go down. He glanced back to find that Frost had commandeered an RPG along with ammo and was taking shots at the chopper. He gave a slight grin and pushed forward. He was stopped short when he spotted the BTR and called, “Frost, BTR at the end of the alley! Pop smoke on it!”

_Roger, mark._

Sandman ducked when the payload came in. He peered from his cover and noted, “BTR, destroyed. Nice work.”

_Established overhead. Ready for targets._

They still had to push through a line of enemy combatants that seemed to assemble en force. They might end up getting pinned down if they didn’t thin out the ranks. Sandman leaned against the vehicle he was taking cover by. He knew that the AC-130 had another payload ready to go. The problem was that they were danger close.

Making the decision, he called, “Frost. Do it.”

The purple smoke began to appear and Sandman signaled for this guys to take cover. This was danger close and it was not going to be pretty. He took cover by Frost.

_Shot out. Danger close. Repeat, danger close._

The pulse in the ground could be felt as the two Deltas took cover. Sandman risked it to view the results. There was still debris in the air and the last of the rounds were exploding sending it flying. All in all though, they were through. “Direct hit! Good work!”

The only thing left to do was to mop up. They pushed through to the alley towards the catacombs. There were a few enemy hostiles writhing on the ground. Sandman was no medic but even he could see that they wouldn’t make it. It was better to end it right then and there by putting them out of their misery. Anything resembling the thought that they may have deserved it was pushed aside.

“The entrance is up ahead,” Sabre was saying.

_Metal 0-1, I’m bingo on fuel. Give me ten mikes to gas up and rearm, over._

“Copy that. Thanks for the assist Warhammer,” Sandman replied as he followed Sabre to a manhole cover near the back of an alleyway courtyard. He helped pull the manhole cover off and waited until Sabre descended. “Frost, get down the ladder.”

He followed down shortly afterwards. They made it and were one step closer to getting Volk. One more step into getting the bi fish that they missed in OP Kingfish.

****

_Remember we need Volk captured alive. He holds the only actionable intel on Makarov._

That was kind of hard to achieve considering that their HVI was firing at them. Yet Sandman had his orders. He would catch the sonofabitch alive. Didn’t mean that he would go easy on it. They chased the man through the catacombs and now the bastard decided to flee by vehicle. Well they could play at that game.

They commandeered the blue van with Grinch at the wheel. He was in the back firing at their pursuers. “Keep laying down fire!”

It was jarring when their vehicle rammed enemy vehicles and those bitches were armored. It was a wonder their vehicle didn’t get turned into scrap. That mattered little though since they had a job to do. Sandman kept firing out the back while calling, “Frost, I need you back here now!”

Together they kicked the doors open to reveal a tank coming out of the alleyway. Sandman picked up the M4A with a grenade launcher and popped in a grenade round. He took aim and fired. The round exploded and did considerable damage to the tank. Next to him, Frost was firing his weapon and he still had the RPG with ammo.

The tank was still firing rounds out them. Luckily they could out run it and they managed to get out of the way before a round demolished a building. That didn’t mean that the pressure was off. Enemy vehicles were giving chase while they were chasing Volk. Things got interesting when the Hind came in but Frost saved their asses by taking the RPG and firing at it.

Another Hind joined in and Sandman shouted, “Drive! Step on it!”

The van rattled as Grinch tried to get the most out of it. Sandman gripped the edge of the van as it sped through the roads. Watching for pedestrians was a moot point now. He ordered Grinch to keep going. They couldn’t stop otherwise they would get mowed down. He shouted, “That helo’s making another run at us!”

“Taking a short cut!”

Sandman adjusted for the shift and took the bumps from the stairs as Grinch turned the van. The next thing he knew, they were driving through one of the buildings. It certainly brought to mind those car chases through the mall or something like that. This wasn’t the movies though but it was still a most unusual thing. In this business though, you had to make due and to make adjustments along the way in order to achieve your mission objectives.

“Got him!”

Volk’s ride was in their sights. Sandman tapped Frost on the shoulder, “Frost, ride shotgun!”

Sandman turned to get a view of what Grinch and Frost were seeing. He caught sight of the vehicle. “We’re gaining on him! Floor it!”

Now was the time to spare nothing. Sandman held on as Grinch gunned the vehicle. The target was dead ahead. “Frost, take the shot!”

“He’s hit! He’s hit!”

Sandman could see sparks. It looked like Frost took out the tires and it was dragging on the pavement. He hoped that the vehicle hadn’t sprung a leak otherwise they would be in trouble. At the moment though, they had to keep at it. They almost had him and Sandman wasn’t going to let him get away. He watched as the vehicle spun out of control and came to a stop blocking the road but Grinch mowed on through.

The sedan took the hit to the right. Sandman could see Volk riding shotgun and he had two armed guys at least with him. He didn’t have to yell at Frost to take the shot. His man already had his rifle up and was firing at the two armed men that were attempting to fire at them. In the meantime Grinch was still accelerating, the motion throwing the gunmen off balance and it allowed Frost to take them out.

Sandman watched as the sedan hit something like a planter and flipped over, spinning. Grinch still hadn’t slowed down much and went right for the sedan. He rammed it again and pinned it against the wall. Sandman could make out movement and determined that it was Volk. He scrambled out of the van, “Rabbit vehicle is down! Get out!”

Sandman ran around from the back to the front just as Frost managed to open the door to the van. Volk was moving meaning that he was still alive. He was sporting cuts from the crash but that didn’t matter to Sandman. He ran up to the front of the vehicle and reached through the windshield, “C’mere asshole.”

He yanked the man out without considering that he could have been held by his seatbelt. The man came out though and Sandman tugged him onto the ground. “This is Metal 0-1, jackpot! Volk secure! Aren’t you, you sonofabitch?”

Sandman didn’t listen to anything Volk tried to say and held fast when the bastard tried to fight him off. He had Grinch take a photo to send proof that they had their man. As far as he was concerned, the man was a mass murderer just like his boss Makarov. It wouldn’t pay to be nice to this asshole.

_Bring him in for interrogation. We’ll extract any intel he has on Makarov._

“Truck we’ve got Volk. We’re on our way,” Grinch relayed.

_Copy that._

Sandman restrained Volk while resisting the temptation to punch the bastard to a pulp. Command didn’t say how they wanted Volk. Only that he was alive for interrogation. Yet he resisted the urge. He had to set an example for his men. Besides he had a tendency to operate on what his best friend would think if she saw this. So he held him while they waited for extraction but that was going to be difficult since their OP-SEC was compromised, meaning that they were going to have to shoot their way there. Well who said that it was going to be easy?

The transport arrived and Sandman signaled, “There’s our ride. Grab Volk. Let’s move!”

They didn’t make it since the Russians took down their bird. The primary LZ was compromised. Sandman knew that they were going to have to beat feet to get Volk out. He called for assistance from Warhammer since the AC-130 was back in the airspace. He gave them directions on where to target and took it from there. When they were pretty well cleared, he relayed, “Warhammer, targets destroyed. Thanks for the assist.”

_Solid copy Metal 0-1._

_Metal 0-1 we’re seeing enemy activity headed your way. Recommend you hold your position until we’ve swept up. Over._

“Roger. Wilco.”

They ended up getting holed up in the hotel and Warhammer was under five. They needed five mikes to reset. Sandman directed Frost and Truck to flank the MG. They couldn’t stay there for long or they were going to get pinned down and that wouldn’t do anyone any good. They were taking heavy fire from the MG and it needed to be brought down. Sandman took cover and drew fire to allow Truck and Frost to get in and take out the gunner.

They held on against a tank and more Russians than they could count and made it to the convoy. The game wasn’t over yet. They still had to drive through heavy enemy fire to make it to the extraction point that was two clicks away. Sandman barked orders as he got into the Humvee and prepared to hold on even though they had the AC-130 in the air.

_Warhammer, this is Uniform 6-2 we’re moving out!_

“Shit that was close.”

“Grinch get on that .50!”

Sandman held on as they were bombarded by enemy armor behind them and in the air. The Russians sure didn’t want them to get their hands on Volk. It made him determined to get Volk into Command. It became intense the closer they got to the bridge to the Eiffel Tower with the enemy choppers and Sandman called for Warhammer to take them out. The hinds were especially a bitch along with the tanks.

“Get these choppers off our ass Warhammer!”

Sandman didn’t see the shot coming and the Humvee was hit. The front was smoking and they were damned lucky to not have been toast. He ordered the driver to stop and miraculously he managed to even though he was bleeding from a bump to the head. He ordered his men to get out and relayed, “Warhammer, the convoy is stalled. Armor on the bridge! Need you to hit it now!”

_0-1, any ordinance on that bridge is going to prevent you from getting to the LZ._

Sandman surveyed the damage and motioned for Frost to come up. “Frost, get a javelin from the Humvee and finish off those tanks.”

_Standby 0-1. Making adjustments._

The tanks were taken out and they pushed towards the LZ. Now they just had to hold out against the enemy fire. Sandman relayed, “Overlord, this is Metal 0-1! Black LZ at grid 2,7,7,5.” He called out to his team, “Hold this position! We’ve got three minutes until CAS gets here!”

It seemed like an eternity until Warhammer relayed that CAS was out thirty seconds. They just had to hold out a little bit longer. Sandman knew that they were running low on ammo but they would do what they had to do.

_0-1, Odin 6. Can’t tell who’s who down there. Need you to mark the targets._

They had nothing left and Sandman made that clear, “Negative! Nothing left to use!” He realized that he was taking a risk but they had to do anything and everything to bring Volk in. “We’re dead center on the bridge! Hit anything North of us with everything you’ve got!”

_Overlord, bomb run is going to level everything in that area. Requesting clearance._

_Odin, you do whatever you have to do to get those men back home._

_Metal 0-1, this is Odin 6. Bombs away._

Sandman watched as the tower collapsed after the beating it took from the bombing runs. They were in the clear for pick up and felt the slightest bit of relief. This was one for the books. He headed for the chopper after Grinch secured the prisoner, “Let’s go. We’re getting the hell out of here.”


	19. Chapter 19

One of the benefits of having access to military channels was that you could track the progress of what was going on. It was a benefit that Nicolette had exploited over the years and didn’t have qualms about tapping into comms to hear the chatter. It was part of getting the job done and in this case, making sure that an old friend was getting out alive.

The chatter on the extraction was full of shouts, commands and a bunch of gunfire and ordinance fire. In short it was hearing the fucking war instead of watching it. Nicolette tended to think that the audio was the worst thing. Just hearing the sounds was enough and the mind did the rest. At one point she thought that Sandman and his team were done for but like the Devil Dogs, they were a tough bunch to kill. They made it out and handed Volk over. Now they were waiting for the results.

The call came in and Nicolette was on watch even though Addy was patrolling the channels. She had and uneasy feeling. She wasn’t sure of what it was but it had crept upon her and wouldn’t leave her alone. She compensated by making sure that the weapons and supplies were good and had a couple of laughs with Nikolai, who ended up with some bumps and bruises and a nasty concussion that made hers seem mild in comparison. At least the man was alive.

The screen beeped and she was on it. “Authenticate.”

_Access: Metal 0-1. Establishing link with assets Black Viking and Black Fox._

Nicolette’s lip twitched as she heard Sandman’s voice. “Caller authenticated. Nice that you got out okay. The usual?”

_Bumps and bruises. Nothing major, Nicky. How are things?_

“Good so far. You got your man?”

_Yep._

At that moment Price came in with MacTavish and Yuri. Price took his headset and asked, “Did our man talk?”

_They always talk. We got names, dates, locations. Volk gave us everything. Even Fregata. It seems your hunch was right, Captain._

“Makarov’s already making friends.”

Nicolette opened up the file of footage that was being sent in. It revealed Makarov as well as few other men. That uneasy feeling crept up another notch but she said nothing. She studied the map that popped up along with the location highlighted.

_He’s meeting his advisors six hours from now. Location is the Hotel Lustig. It’s in the center of the city near the old square. We have Tier One groups assigned to handle this but I don’t think they’ll make it in time. But you’re close._

“Very. I’ll contact you when it’s done.”

The call ended shortly since now they had to plan their attack. Nicolette stood silently as she studied the map. She was familiar with the city of Prague. One of her missions was to that city and she had gone there when she took her deep cover assignment with the ultranationalists. Her throat convulsed slightly as she studied the map and remembered those missions.

“Makarov’s council all together in the middle of a warzone? Sounds convenient,” Yuri pointed out.

Price had to agree but… “Overconfidence makes you careless. We’ll infiltrate along two separate routes. Soap, you and Yuri head for the church and provide over watch.”

“City’s locked down tight. We’ll need a back door,” MacTavish pointed out.

“Leave that to me.”

Nicolette realized who Price was talking about and asked, “Seriously?”

Price turned to look at her and asked, “You know another way?”

“One that doesn’t involve an argument of semantics,” Nicolette admitted. She didn’t want to create a situation that made the commander appear like he didn’t know what he was doing. She hadn’t failed to notice that she had been purposely left out of the equation. This wasn’t Altay. She continued, “I know people there. The resistance against Makarov is pretty high and they can get us in.”

Price studied Nicolette. He had left her out of the assault for reasons he couldn’t explain but knowing her, she would find a way to follow and then show up. Or have that cheeky AI have something prepared. She knew he was referring to Kamarov and while he didn’t overly like the bastard much, the man was helpful… when he wanted to be. Yet if there was another way in or… “Contact them. Once we get in, you’ll link up with them and coordinate them and thin things out.”

Nicolette didn’t expect that though maybe she should have from Price. The man was a good tactician and had the years and experience. She had the ways and means and he just directed her. Yet what he wanted from her… it didn’t quite make sense and as much as she wanted to question him, she didn’t want to push. She nodded, “I’ll get on it.”

They didn’t have much time to prepare but they had to max out on ammo and grenades. Nicolette had finished making her calls and was waiting to go by sitting on an ammo crate and indulging in a smoke. She looked at the village and felt like she was saying goodbye. It was ridiculous but… it felt like that. She pulled a long one as she thought about that.

“Didn’t know you smoked.”

Nicolette looked to see Yuri standing there. She grinned and offered him a smoke. “Bad habit. And I blame Price and Soap for that one.”

Yuri accepted the cigarette and was surprised at the brand. Most of the men he knew smoked that brand and to see Nicolette do it… He raised his brow but accepted the light. “Thought you Americans didn’t smoke anymore.”

“Oh there are a few that do,” Nicolette replied as she surveyed the village. “I’m one of them but a moderate.” She paused and gave a soft sigh. “I only smoke when I’m worried.”

“What about, little bird?”

Nicolette chuckled, “Every time you call me that, I think Nikolai is talking to me.” She looked at Yuri and explained, “He calls me little Nico but he always jokes about my ability to fly. Taught me how himself but I think it was referring to the first day we met. Since then it’s always been little Nico to him and I think part of it is because of my size.”

Yuri looked at her and nodded in agreement, “You are little. Your gear tends to look over-sized on you.”

“Well that’s better than being called fat.”

“What has you worried, Nico?”

Nicolette held her cigarette between her fingers. She ran her finger where the filter was and said softly, “I have a bad feeling about this mission, Yuri. Something doesn’t seem right and you pointing out how convenient it is… not helping my nerves.”

“Why not say anything to Captain Price?”

“Because I am being overly paranoid. It hasn’t been the same since I got shot in Afghan.” Nicolette absently rubbed her shoulder where she had gotten hit. “Then the whole thing about Shepard… I guess my confidence is lacking.”

“You must be doing something right because you are still here.”

Nicolette turned to look at the Russian. She didn’t mean to be so sarcastic but it came out that way, “Yeah I’m still alive. I’ve got the guy who was ordered to kill me and could have nine times over watching my back. Good judgment there.”

“And what made you decide to trust me?” Yuri gave a pointed stare at Nicolette. She had a point but he had one too.

Nicolette looked at the Russian. She thought about it and replied, “Because my instincts said to and because of what you have shown so far.” She became silent and looked away to think a little bit.

Yuri watched her and he replied, “You said instincts first.”

Nicolette gave a slight smile. She understood what Yuri meant. For the most part the things she did were based on instinct. She got this feeling and went with it. It did give a basis for her decisions… except for Shepard. “I guess that helps me out more than I know.”

“If you’ve lasted this long then it is something worth trusting.” Yuri took a pull on his cigarette. “I let you good because of instincts. Something told me to and I wouldn’t regret it. I didn’t and still don’t and here we are.” He looked at Nicolette.

“What a way to sweet talk a girl, Yuri,” Nicolette teased but still pleased by the compliment all the same. “You try that with yours?”

“No. Only you and I got a good friend.”

The term ‘friend’ was used loosely and often used to denote acquaintance. Some though really meant what they said. Having grown up learning of Russian culture from Karen, Nicolette knew that Yuri meant that they were friends in the meaning of the word. Looking at the man that was staring at her, she nodded and replied, “It is rare that I get a good friend.”

“You are good with people. The village here trusts you.”

“You’d be surprised at what defending against a bunch of raiders and gaining cooperation does. Some people are open to change.”

“Maybe it’s because of you.”

Nicolette turned to look at the Russian. His expression was nonplussed; nothing was showing on his face. The way he said things, she could say it was because his English was not very good since he had a habit of speaking a certain way. Nikolai was the same but the difference was… She wasn’t quite sure about what it was but it wasn’t bad. It was just different. “Maybe it’s because I have been fortunate to meet the good people that I have,” she offered.

Yuri nodded at that. He knew that his choice of words had her suspicious but it was the closest he could come to about telling her how he felt. He put his hand in his pocket and his hand curled into a fist around what he kept in there. He watched as she turned to go back to viewing the village and finishing her cigarette. Finally, after a few minutes, he decided. “I have something for you.”

Nicolette gave her attention to Yuri. The silence had been comfortable and she managed to finish her smoke. She put it out and looked full on at the man. She didn’t say anything.

Yuri knew he had her full attention and was waiting for him to speak. Slowly he pulled out his hand in a fist. “You asked me why I call you little bird.”

“That has crossed my mind,” Nicolette prompted.

“I remember you well when you were Anya. The way you spoke to Viktor and inspired people… You reminded me of a good friend I knew. She was a lot like you.” Yuri shuffled on his feet slightly. “Don’t mistake my intentions. I know your feelings for MacTavish. This is because you are a good friend like Tanya. She was Spetznaz like me and we looked out for each other. The same I do for you.” He held out his fist and opened it. “So from one friend to another.”

Nicolette looked at what was in his hand and then back up at the man. At least she wasn’t stuck with someone with romantic intentions. That would have been hard enough. “You are sure?”

“As much as I don’t understand your sense of humor at times, you are a good friend,” Yuri replied, noting the fact that he had not been in the best of moods when she dragged him out of the river in India and then joked about it. “One of the merchants had it and I knew it was you, little bird.”

“Thank you,” Nicolette replied after a pause. She took the proffered gift and looked at the little bird pendant attached to it. There was some scrollwork in Russian so she knew that he had it on him for a time but she wasn’t going to press. She put it on then and there and barely managed to tuck it in her shirt when the call came to move.

****

The night was pouring rain and there was lightning and thunder. Nicolette didn’t know if it was to be ominous or not. It seemed to fit with the theme that something was going to happen but whether or not it was a good thing was up for debate. The sewer they had camped in stank but she had been in worse places and once hiding beside a rotting corpse. The bright side was that the rain kind of made enough water to make it a non-issue and certainly funny to see Price smoking one of his cigars. When hours before she was smoking a cigarette.

Prague was a nice city when it wasn’t being overrun by extremists like Makarov. The place had history and Nicolette loved it there. If she wasn’t on the job, she would have liked to have gone there on vacation. As it were, the times she was there was for business like now as she was swimming with Yuri behind Price and MacTavish to meet up with their contact, the resistance which was half a click to the North. From there, she was to get in touch with people she knew.

Up ahead on the docks, she could see armed men with prisoners. MacTavish observed, “They’ve already taken prisoners. They’re moving fast.”

The prisoners were probably not part of the resistance. More likely they were innocent people snatched off the street because they looked suspicious. Nicolette figured that might be the case.  It’s how it usually worked especially when they wanted to flush the enemy out. A tried and true method pretty much.

“Then we need to be faster. Keep it tight lads and use the boats for cover.”

It was making like ducks and they needed to as they swam towards the docks. Nicolette swam low with her nose and eyes above the water as she followed Price and MacTavish with Yuri trailing behind. Her eyes kept an eye on the guards on the docks while she swam and she was ready to duck under the water.

“Move under the docks. The storm will keep us quiet.”

Nicolette managed to pull ahead and was behind Price. Under the docks no one could see them and as long as they weren’t in open water, they would be fine. She wasn’t sure when she heard the telltale snarl of dogs nearby. Dogs could pick up human scent but water could help and if they had other scents, it could be confusing. She stayed low and looked much like a crocodile swimming in water. She moved to the left and stopped when she heard voices and it was evident that they were going to dump bodies into the river.

“Easy. Let them pass.”

Nicolette stayed low with her nose and eyes above the waterline. Her eyes surveyed through the holes in the docks. She almost flinched when MacTavish brushed alongside her but stayed low. She listened to the pleas and felt powerless to help the guy that was shot. But they had the mission to do. She had always disliked the fact that in any mission there would be people who paid the price. What she learned though was that it wasn’t always evident who did even if the mission went according to plan. She didn’t try to convince herself it was better or anything like that. She just didn’t think about it; put it aside for later.

“Okay… go.”

Following Price’s cue, she swam forward with MacTavish on her right. Staying under the docks, she went around until they joined Price and continued to make like ducks, swimming in the direction that Price was leading them into. Up ahead she could see the entrance to underneath one of the buildings and that was where Price was heading. Keeping slow and steady strokes, she followed the man into the sewer tunnel.

“What took you so long?”

Nicolette turned to see the one Russian that she tolerated: Kamarov. She had first met the man in Russia in the Altay Mountains. She had ended up barking orders in Russian to him. It led to a sort of an ‘agree to disagree’ that was tinged with respect at least on Kamarov’s end. She ended up accepting Kamarov as another Alexi since the man had a way of wrangling more out of her than what the bargain called for until she demanded no more games. She swam to the edge and one of his men helped her out of the water. She thanks him in Russian and a nod.

“Your intel was off, Kamarov. You said this area would be clear,” MacTavish pointed out with annoyance hanging in his voice.

“I’m sure it was nothing you couldn’t handle,” Kamarov replied.

“And clear means clear,” Nicolette muttered loud enough for Kamarov to hear.

Kamarov turned to look at her as he said, “Do you know what had to be done to get you this far?”

“Yeah I do,” Nicolette retorted. Her eyes were narrowed to indicate she wasn’t going to put up with bullshit. “I was the one that asked of it from them.” She had taken a half step forward to look Kamarov in the eye. “I know plenty.”

Price could tell that it could become a fist fight if he let it and they didn’t have time for that. “Enough chit-chat. Soap, Yuri, best get on your way. We’ll meet you at the rally point. Nico… get to the crow’s nest.”

Nicolette gave a glare at Kamarov before turning to Price and saying, “Copy that. Just be there when the party starts.”

MacTavish waited until Price had gone with Kamarov before grabbing a hold of her arm to stop her. He asked, “You all right love?”

Nicolette glanced around. The man that was to accompany her was waiting and Yuri was waiting while giving a respectful distance. She replied, “Kamarov.”

MacTavish nodded, “Aye. Not the easiest bastard to work with.”

“I prefer Lexi.”

MacTavish twitched his lip and a hum of a laugh came out. He studied her for a moment and then said, “What’s really bothering you Nico?”

Nicolette knew she couldn’t hide this from MacTavish. “Just a feeling. It’s been bothering me since Yuri pointed out how convenient this is.” She looked around as if to make sure no one was listening. She looked back at MacTavish and said, “I don’t know what it is but… just be careful. If something seems wrong… get out.”

MacTavish nodded, “You be careful yourself, lass.” He gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Nicolette accepted it as she grasped his hand and gave a squeeze. “Listen to Yuri… trust me,” she added before releasing his hand and turning to walk away with her guide. She said something in Russian and they took off.

MacTavish watched her leave, her touch lingering on his fingers. He thought that it was a peculiar request she made as he glanced at Yuri. And he always trusted his Nico. She had gotten him out of more trouble, saving his arse… she earned it. Keeping it in mind, he said, “Let’s go Yuri.”

In the meantime, Nicolette made her way through the city with her guide. She was to link up with the resistance locals and coordinate from there should the shit hit the fan. It usually did in these kinds of ops and having lived with the 141 long enough, it was sort of the norm.

As she made her way through, she thought about what she had said to MacTavish and realized that she may have given Yuri away in advertently. Yet at the time it seemed important to let MacTavish know he could trust Yuri no matter what. With the bad feeling going on, she felt that it was necessary to get that point across but she considered she may have been foolish about it. Yet MacTavish would keep her words in mind.

She pressed her back against the wall and said into her radio, “Addy, you in?”

_Copy S64._

Nicolette peered around the corner. So far they had managed to avoid Makarov’s men and she would like to keep it that way for the time being. But she was one to plan ahead for things and she had spent time at the safe house making calls. “Contact SP001 and appraise him of the situation.”

_Already done, S64. Anything else?_

“Systems check.”

_Trackers online. I have direct signals from Captain Price, Captain MacTavish, Yuri and you._

“Keep track and if you have to use visual surveillance. Let me know if anything happens.”

_I will._

Nicolette paused and said, “And make sure Bravo team is on standby.”

_Done. I have a message from Bravo 2. He says you still owe him a pair of Oakleys and that Bravo 3 is a pain in the arse._

Nicolette smiled at that, “Then I guess I’ll have to say that I’ll come back. Relay that to him. And Addy… thanks.”

_You’re welcome. Addy out._

Fueled with confidence, Nicolette led her companion to the rendezvous point. There were only a few of Makarov’s men and they managed to avoid them easily. The scarcity seemed too good to be true and Nicolette felt that uneasy feeling rear its head. She had to push on though since Price was counting on her to set up exfil and the like, which she already did.

They met their man and he led the way to the meeting point. It was then that Nicolette realized something wasn’t right. It didn’t help that she was getting static on her radio and barely making out Price and MacTavish’s progress. And it became clear when she saw a couple of resistance locals dead on the ground. She reached to pull her gun the same time her companion did. Before either could get off a shot, her companion was shot dead and their guide was executed with a head shot. Suddenly she was standing alone and with at least four guns pointed at her. She held her hands up in surrender and was immediately cuffed from behind.

“You shouldn’t have come, Anya.”

Nicolette felt her throat convulse as she watched the man who haunted her nightmares came forward. Her eyes widened slightly as she gazed upon the man who had put a price on her head. Makarov sauntered up to her and dared to put a hand on her cheek as he said, “I told you I would find you.”


	20. Chapter 20

MacTavish looked out from his perch as he loaded a couple of magazines for his sniper rifle while Yuri did the same. They had made it to the church in one piece. In the beginning they managed to make it using stealth and taking out the sentries that had been placed. He even managed to take out a dog and his handler… more like justice. Their major problem was the fact that there were snipers everywhere on the rooftops. It had him wondering if Nicolette made it without problems.

He really shouldn’t worry too much since he had seen her move when in stealth. Before Shepherd, she held the record in stealth maneuvers. Her favorite target had been Ghost. She always managed to get behind him and deliver the kill and afterwards taunt the man. Most people would have thought he let things get out of hand especially when it turned into a hand to hand sparring session. It entertained everyone and maybe he should have been more firm and curtail it but the result was that it opened Ghost up more and he certainly developed a loyalty streak.

MacTavish had always been able to count on Ghost and Roach. When Nicolette came, it was different. She made people come out of their shell. She had that way with people. He could attest to that since he was determined to not like her the first time they met. She poked at him and he poked back with the insults and her constant disregard for anything he said that resembled an order… And she was there to help him pull back together. She meant the world to him and it made him determined to keep his promise of protecting her from Makarov.

He looked over at Yuri as the man worked at what he was doing. His thoughts went back to what Nicolette had told him about trusting the man. It was an odd thing for her to request but he knew she wouldn’t have made it if it wasn’t important. He had learned to trust her instincts and she was usually a fairly good judge of character. She was right about her assessment of Alexi and they still worked together. It was strange but he respected it.

MacTavish had to admit that Yuri had been a big help with everything. He was grateful that the man had been around to keep an eye on her when she went on her recon missions. The thing was that he didn’t know a thing about the man. He only had what was in front of him and that they shared a profound dislike for Makarov.

Before they got to the church, they had to stop when they came to a large patrol with armor. There was no way they could get around without being spotted and taken out. Luckily Price and Kamarov took out the scouts on the rooftops. They even brought along a few friends that helped out. It was a relief to hear Nicolette’s voice as she did what Price asked of her. She made it to where she needed to be. It relieved him a little but he still felt uneasy since there was that nagging thought about her request.

The distraction from their friends allowed them to cut through the buildings to get through the church. There were still heavy fire and some civilians were caught in the crossfire. In their line of work, you never got used to seeing dead civilians. Enemy combatants, yes, but even then it added up. It added up with the fact that he saw members of his own team die. It was a lot but they pushed through and made it to the church. The locals helped out when they could.

They had hours to wait until the meeting. So MacTavish and Yuri set up and were now waiting for the moment. MacTavish finished loading a clip for his rifle and asked, “You know which vehicle he will be in?”

“They constantly rotate for security. We won’t know until he steps out,” Yuri provided.

The answer had MacTavish suspicious. “You seem to know a lot about Makarov.”

The nonresponse from Yuri had MacTavish wonder. He wanted to question more but it conflicted with Nicolette’s request to trust the man. The arsehole he could be would have said that she did it on purpose because she knew his natural inclination to be suspicious of everyone new that they met. The reasonable part told him that she trusted the man and he trusted her.

_Alpha One, radio check, over._

MacTavish let it go for the time being. He replied, “Bravo One, copy. We’re dug in with the line of sight.”

_Right. Kamarov’s our eyes and ears inside the hotel. Once he gives us the nod, we’ll kick it off. Nico, be ready for exfil._

_Copy that. The mice are running through the maze._

If MacTavish thought that was a strange response, he kept it to himself. It seemed to make sense to Price though since there was nothing over the comms to suggest it. He studied Yuri as he glanced out at the hotel.

_What do you see?_

“Bugger all mate. Looks like Makarov’s late for his own funeral,” MacTavish replied as he looked at his watch and at the hotel. A helicopter came over the hotel. They were hidden so there was no worry about being spotted.

_Sit tight until we get a clean shot. Then you can put as many rounds on him as you like._

“It’ll only take one,” MacTavish replied, taking in the double meaning behind this. It wasn’t just ridding the world of a mad man; it was ridding the cause of the nightmares of the woman he loved. It was ridding of the man that had a bounty out on her. He was going to keep that promise he made to her. He looked over at Yuri who was finishing loading the last clip. “It’s almost time,” he said as he locked and loaded. “The meeting will be on the second floor.”

Yuri got into position with his rifle. He was quiet, knowing that the man with him was suspicious of his knowledge of Makarov. He realized that Nicolette may have prepared MacTavish if the truth came out. He had to admit that it was clever of her but he had the suspicion that she really didn’t think about it. He knew she had been uneasy since this mission started. It had him start to feel uneasy as well. He locked and loaded and peered through the scope.

Looking down at the road, Yuri spotted the unmistakable formation of a convoy. That was Makarov… his old friend. He adjusted his hands on the rifle.

_Heads up. Makarov’s convoy is arriving now._

“I see it,” MacTavish confirmed, “Four armored vehicles. No visual on Makarov yet.” He watched through his scope while Yuri was looking at the perimeter. “They’ve stopped in front of the hotel.”

_Do you see him?_

MacTavish peered through his scope. There he was, the bastard, in his sights. “Aye. There’s the bastard. Third vehicle.” He felt a tingle down his spine as the target looked in their direction. “Shite. I think he’s looking right at us.”

Yuri shifted a little uneasy at that. He didn’t like the feeling that he was getting from this. Something wasn’t right but he couldn’t voice it. Call it the Spetsnaz training or the fact that Nicolette’s instincts were catching or even that he knew Makarov… something was off. He was in agreement with MacTavish and it just didn’t sit right. He kept his calm though since they had a job to do but he couldn’t ignore it.

_Easy. Just sit tight._

MacTavish swallowed as he watched the vehicles move. “They’re pulling into the garage now.”

_Alright Kamarov. You’re up._

The silence didn’t speak well. MacTavish and Yuri shifted as they watched the movement in the hotel through their scopes. Things looked like they were getting underway.

_Kamarov, do you read me?_

“Probably forgot to switch it on,” MacTavish muttered. “Nico, do you have Kamarov?”

_… Frost in the Motherland… Zero visibility._

MacTavish made a face at that. He knew Nicolette liked to play with her words at times but this was not the usual. He felt that prickle across the back of his neck. The static over her radio didn’t help either. “Nico, says the same,” he offered after he thought about it for a moment.

_Doesn’t matter. Makarov’s here. We move forward with the plan. I’m in position. Ready?_

“Yuri, find Price in your scope,” MacTavish said feeling reluctance at moving forward. He made a note to talk to Nicolette about her choice of words in a coded message. “He’s on the top pf the hotel.”

 Yuri glanced at MacTavish before shifting to find Price. He found the man in his scope at the top of the clock tower of the hotel. The man was signaling them. “I see him.” He continued to follow Price as the man hooked up to rope in.

“We got some activity on the balcony,” MacTavish reported. “We’ll take them out together, Yuri. On you.” He readied his rifle.

Yuri picked a target and took aim through the scope. There were three on the balcony. They could all be taken out. He picked one and fired. As he fired, MacTavish fired his rifle. Yuri moved quickly to take out the last one. At the same time, Price was moving down as the way was cleared for him. Yuri kept his sights on Price as MacTavish reported that the targets were down. Together he and MacTavish provided sniper support to clear the room.

When the room was cleared, Price moved to check and that was when the elevator opened. MacTavish was the first to notice and frowned, “What the hell? Price, who is that?”

_Kamarov._

_I’m sorry Price._

_Captain Price. Hell awaits you._

MacTavish’s Russian was rusty but Yuri heard the message clear. He barked, “Price! Get out of there!”

MacTavish ended up shouting the same thing the moment he saw the red blink. A short time later they saw the explosion. It blew out the whole room and debris burst outwards. Both men lowered their rifles as the birds were stirred by the explosion.

_Yuri, my friend. You never should have come here. You never should have brought Anya._

“What the hell is he talking about?” MacTavish demanded Yuri for an explanation and it barely registered that he mentioned her code name. There was no time though since he saw the red light and ran forward to push Yuri out, “Get out! Now!”

Both leapt out with barely a second to spare before the explosion. Yuri was the first one out and his body turned as he watched MacTavish follow him out. The force of the explosion pushed on them and it seemed to increase their fall and gravity did the rest. Yuri flailed his limbs and it felt like he had been rammed into a wall when his body hit the scaffold below. MacTavish fell somewhere on his left… or was it the right? It was hard to tell since his body rotated in the fall. He hit the ground with a hard thud and managed to cover himself as the debris fell on him and he blacked out.

There was dull pounding noise as Yuri opened his eyes slowly. His body hurt and his vision was distorted but he could make out MacTavish not too far from him. The man was down and lying too still for Yuri’s comfort. It was reaction that had him reach out towards the downed Scot and wriggled his body but he was stuck. He groaned in frustration as he reached out towards MacTavish again before his vision failed again.

When Yuri opened his eyes again, he saw Price bent over and pulling debris off of MacTavish and then Price turning to return fire. Was that the dull throbbing? Next thing he knew, Price was over him saying, “Look at me! You’re all right!” Then he was pulled to his feet with a hard yank and it cleared his head right away.

“Yuri! Grab him, we’ve got to get out of here!”

Yuri snapped to attention as he went over to MacTavish writhing on the ground in pain. He noticed the blood and realized that it looked bad. It would be bad to move him but they had no choice. If they stayed, they were dead. So he pulled MacTavish up and flung the man’s arm over his shoulder and proceeded to move.

“Yuri… Makarov… he said…”

“Later,” Yuri muttered as he tried to encourage MacTavish to move faster. They were taking heavy enemy fire and needed to find cover. He followed the path that Price was clearing while taking cover. He felt MacTavish struggle and barked for the man to stop it in Russian and then muttered a few choice phrases.

MacTavish was trying to stay coherent as he was being jostled about while trying to find cover. He knew the injury was bad. He could feel it and it was on the same side as his knife wound. It also didn’t help that his whole body was sore from the fall. It felt like he had hit every piece of scaffolding on the way down until he impacted the ground and lost consciousness until he heard Price shouting at him and Yuri and debris was being lifted off him.

It hurt to breath and MacTavish thought that he might have broken a couple of ribs in the fall. At the moment though his main concern was what he had just heard about Yuri and Nicolette. He had to tell Price.

_Listen to Yuri… trust me._

_Did you know, Nico?_ The thought ran through MacTavish’s head and he started to slump when his vision blackened a little and his legs gave out. He slumped and almost fell to the ground if Yuri hadn’t pulled on him.

Yuri grabbed onto MacTavish and hoisted him up. He muttered in a gruff voice so MacTavish wouldn’t mistake the intention, “You stay with me. I did not let the little bird fly for her to fall because you die.” He muttered in Russian and then said, “Stay on your feet, soldier.”

MacTavish heard the order and complied. He straightened his legs and forced them to move even though he wanted to collapse. His head was a confused muddle as he and Yuri followed Price through the gunfire and explosions.

“Don’t stop! Keep moving!”

Yuri was trying to keep up as best as he could. He fell when his foot got caught on debris and he heard the moan of pain from MacTavish. He held out his hand to keep from falling completely to the ground and to get up. It was difficult since the Scot shifted and he was near close to being deadweight. Still he got up and muttered, “Come on. We’ve got to keep moving. Stay alive for the little bird.”

MacTavish had no idea why Yuri insisted on calling Nicolette that name but he knew that he meant her. She was the only person the man would carry on a full conversation with. The urgency and the tinge of worry in the Russian’s voice told him that Yuri was concerned about her. So was he really on their side? All he could do was bring up enough determination to stay on his feet until he told Price what he knew.

They found slight reprieve in an alleyway after Price blasted them an exit through a building. Yuri set MacTavish down so he was leaning against the dumpster and automatically started looking the man over while Price covered and listened to what was going on. Already there was a lot of blood and didn’t look good.

“Just patch me up. Get me back in this,” MacTavish grunted.

He was ignored for his pains as Price handed his rifle over to Yuri. “It’s not safe her. We have to move,” he said and stooped to pick up MacTavish. “C’mon,” he muttered as he hoisted MacTavish up.

“We need… Nikolai… get us out…”

Yuri locked and loaded and took point. He would clear the path for Price and MacTavish. He would not fail his little bird. They will not die. That much he was determined to make so. He led the way through what appeared to be a bookstore or some store. It didn’t matter since it was empty and the enemy was trying to make their way towards them. He took aim and fired and led the way.

“That chopper is circling back around. We have to move!” Price kicked in the door to the building that they were going to go through.

The rotor blades of the chopper could be heard distinctly. Yuri muttered in Russian and turned just in time to see MacTavish stumble. Even with Price holding him up, Yuri could see that this was going to be taxing on the man. The amount of blood on the ground wasn’t encouraging either. They had to get him somewhere to patch him up. Yuri took point to provide cover as they fought their way through Makarov’s men.

“Yuri, clear the store. We’ve got to get out of here.”

Yuri took out the hostiles that tried to take them out in the store while Price and MacTavish headed towards the door. He turned to see MacTavish use his pistol to take out one at the door and Price saying, “Nice shot son.”

“I can still teach you a thing or two, old man,” MacTavish breathed heavily.

They continued to push forward with Yuri drawing fire. They were seriously outnumbered and more of Makarov’s men seemed to pop out of the woodwork. They were in the buildings and on the rooftops as they made their way through the streets of Prague. They just kept coming and coming.

“Just leave me, Price,” MacTavish breathed. He fell to the ground.

“No. I’m getting you out of this,” Price countered as he tried to pull up MacTavish.

Yuri gave Price a hand and muttered at MacTavish, “Fight for the little bird.” He let go once Price had a good hold on the man and brought up his rifle to continue firing at Makarov’s men. They just had to make it to the safe house. “We do not leave anyone behind.”

Yuri covered their six as Price and MacTavish hobbled along. He wasn’t encouraged by the blood that seemed to come faster from the exertion. He silently began to pray that the Scot would make it. He would see to it that he stayed alive and then he would go after Makarov and bring back the little bird. He loaded a grenade in the launcher on his rifle and fired at the armored vehicle.

“We made it Soap! Just hold on!”

They were joined by the resistance and they provided cover fire to push back Makarov’s troops. It was a welcome sight for sore eyes and it allowed Yuri to pull back to help provide cover while they got MacTavish inside the building. He followed them to a makeshift emergency treatment room which was once an office. It was the way of things. He watched as they put MacTavish on the table and lowered his rifle to give aid. It wasn’t looking good for the Scot since he looked deathly pale even through the camo paint.

“Price… Yuri…” MacTavish breathed weakly. It seemed that the exertion and blood loss was catching up to him.

“Not now, Soap. Just rest,” Price urged before turning and screaming for a medic. “C’mon, say with me son,” he prompted as he shook him.

Yuri took the initiative and went to grab a med kit and started opening it. He barked in Russian for someone to come and help. He could have disappeared especially when he heard the next words from MacTavish but he stayed. He pulled out a role of bandages.

“Price… You need to know…” MacTavish was barely holding on and fading fast, “Makarov… knows… Yuri. She… not… safe…”

It was like time stopped altogether as MacTavish’s head flopped down. Yuri watched as Price screamed at the man that was dead on the table. He couldn’t believe it himself. The roll dropped from his hand as one of the resistance leaders tried to pull Price away only to be shoved away. Price looked defeated in that moment from Yuri’s view as he watched the man place a pistol on MacTavish’s chest and took what appeared to be a journal and put it away.

Yuri waited until Price started to move since they needed to exfil to come alongside MacTavish’s body. He leaned close and said, “I will find her. I will keep her safe.” He straightened and followed Price out. Along the way. He bumped into a man heading towards the dead man and he turned to get a good look but the face was covered. He didn’t think much of it and followed Price until he opened the door to their escape. The next thing he saw was Price’s fist coming towards his face and falling down the stairs.

~0~0~

Said looked at Nicolette as she sat in silence with her hands folded on the table. To him her gaze seemed lost like she reliving that day. “So that day…”

“I was forced to play along with a gun pointed at my head.” Nicolette looked up at Said. “I felt the barrel press against the back of my skull and Makarov was in my ear whispering horrible things.” Her throat convulsed as she continued, “Promising what he wanted to do five years previous.”

Said watched her. That kind of emotion was hard to fake. “So what did you do?”

“I tried to warn them by code but…” Nicolette looked away as if to think. She sighed as she thought about things. Her fingers tapped against each other, one lingering on her right ring finger. It was bare but her fingers made the familiar motions of twisting a band around her fingers.

“What happened?”

Nicolette looked at Said with a forceful look.  Her eyes became hard but glistened with the light of the room. “Do you know what it is like to watch the people you have spent months to years working with go in on an op knowing that they are walking into a trap and being powerless to stop it?”

“Can’t say that I have.”

“That’s what it was like. Makarov caught his Anya and forced her to watch him blow her team.” Nicolette paused to catch her breath. She didn’t want to cause a scene. Finally she added, “I watched the explosions but before he did that, he pulled out my earpiece and destroyed it. I was literally deaf to any radio calls.” She sat back in her chair and said, “I’m hungry and I need a drink.”

Said blinked at the change of subject but gave a nod at the guard in the room. They could take a break. He studied Nicolette. She looked like she was breaking down and to be honest he didn’t blame her. She witnessed the incident that killed her lover; that wasn’t a thing one got over so easily if ever. He would give her some time. After all she was still inclined to tell her story and determined to tell the truth from their view.


	21. Chapter 21

Yuri shook his head trying to clear the cobwebs. The fall down the stairs was a long one and it didn’t help with the injuries he had already accumulated from the fall out of the church. He looked up and saw Price coming down the stairs. At the last third the man slowed down and descended like a predator with his pistol drawn despite the artillery and gunfire from above.

“Soap trusted you. I thought I could too.” Price clicked off the safety and cocked his pistol and pointed it at Yuri. “So why, in bloody hell, does Makarov know you?”

Yuri looked up at the angry Brit. He had to tell him how youthful idealism brought him to what he was now. “I was young,” he began, “And patriotic when I first met Makarov.”

The story of that winter Pripyat came out. Yuri described the scene of when Zakhaev made the deal and the assassination attempt on the man’s like. He thought he saw Price’s expression change slightly when he mentioned that. He couldn’t dwell on it since the man was still pointing his gun at him. He continued, “Zakhaev never forgot what we did for him that day. He rewarded us with power.”

As Yuri said that he remembered back to five years ago and what happened then. He looked down and said, “But power corrupts.” He looked up at Price and said, “I watched as he gave the order. Thousands of souls perished at the push of a button. And one whose fate was to suffer for nearly undoing it.”

“You’re talking about Nico, aren’t you?”

Yuri nodded. He couldn’t deny it. “Yes. Only her name was Anya and she was the one who held sway over Viktor Zakhaev’s heart.” He swallowed since he could feel Price’s gaze burn a hole in him. “She held sway over Makarov. He lusted after her and when he discovered she wasn’t what she said… he wanted to make her suffer.”

Price said nothing and it was a bit encouraging and then again it wasn’t. After all a gun was pointed at Yuri’s face and one wrong word could have a bullet end his life. Yet Yuri sensed that Price would listen to everything he said and that he was interested in what happened with his little bird. “Makarov was obsessed with her and would have had his way with her if he hadn’t been distracted by Viktor.”

“Don’t tell me you freed her.”

“I did. I set the little bird free. The missile base would have been her death if I hadn’t let her go,” Yuri affirmed. There was no point to hiding anything about how he knew her. “I let her go and didn’t regret it. Not even after what happened at Zakhaev International.” He paused a moment and then added, “It wasn’t war. It was madness.”

As he told his story, Yuri felt like what happened just occurred yesterday. He remembered the plan. It was not a battle. It was a massacre.

_I know what you have done, Yuri. I know what you have told them. My friend. My ally. My betrayer. What happens here today will change the world forever. Nothing can stop this. Not even you…_

Makarov had been right then. Yuri hadn’t been able to stop the massacre. He did try to warn the authorities but he was found out. Makarov found out somehow. Thinking about it, Yuri could feel the pain from the bullet entering his gut. It had been a slow bleeder and that was what Makarov wanted; he wanted him to see what would happen and be powerless to stop it.

Yuri was a soldier of Russia, not a taker of lives. That day, he fought hard against his injuries to try and stop Makarov. In the end… “I was a soldier of Russia, not a taker of lives and in his eyes… that made me the enemy.” Yuri looked up at Price and waited for the man to decide his fate.

Price studied the man. He heard the part about him saving Nicolette and that he could have killed her but he didn’t. The fact that Yuri tried to stop the massacre weighed in his favor but it was a long way to go before he would trust him. They were bound by a cause and that was it. “Okay, Yuri. You’ve bought yourself some time… for now.”

Yuri knew what that meant. In his eyes it was more than generous. Yet it was enough for him to make good on his word that he gave to the man that had died. He allowed Price to give him a hand up and in a way it established that Price was in charge and to reaffirm that he was the one that held Yuri’s fate in his hands. He would do what he had to do.

They made their way back to the safe house that they stopped at before they started on the mission. They needed to rearm and regroup. Also Price wanted to touch base with MacMillan, his old CO and friend. After all MacTavish had been part of the same unit he was, a soldier and the family, if he had any, deserved to be notified. Yuri understood that as well and went to great pains to stay away from Price until he was needed. He may have bought himself some time with Price but he wasn’t going to push his luck.

Yuri wandered through the base as he collected his thoughts and tried to recall things from his time with Makarov; things that would be a step in making things right and bring his little bird back to them. He wandered into a room that he hadn’t noticed before. He remembered Nicolette coming into this room before they set out. It had him curious.

It was an ordinary room. It was bare and had a desk in there. There really wasn’t time to make things pretty and there wasn’t a purpose but Yuri was curious about it. He didn’t think it was because of Nicolette’s relationship with MacTavish and it was more along those lines; they kept it in their room and out of the way. No, it was something different.

Yuri ran his hand on the desk and took a couple of breaths. He had men die before even under his command but this was different. It was never easy in the first place. Absently he pulled open the only drawer and blinked at the contents. He never expected what he saw in there.

Inside was a leather bound book. It looked similar to what MacTavish had been carrying and was now in the hands of Price. Looking around to make sure no one was looking, Yuri reached in and took out the book. He opened it to a random page and found a picture of Nicolette and two others. One was wearing a balaclava with the image of a skull on it. They were standing in full tactical gear and their weapons. There was writing underneath it and it said, “Afghanistan… again. Before the SAR op of Marine detail call sign Devil Dog. The Three Musketeers aka Bravo team.”

Yuri turned the pages. He realized that it was Nicolette’s journal and it made him curious. He looked at older entries and found a few dated five years ago. There were descriptions of her mission and when she was under the name Anya. There was an entry about when she first met Price and Soap. Some had crude drawings and sketches of places and thoughts at the time. One was a funny caricature of MacTavish with a cowl and the label ‘Scottish bastard’.

There was one dated four years ago and it spoke of training and spending time with MacTavish. He read about her fears for MacTavish battling his survivor’s guilt and depression. There were comments about her feeling guilty that like always she was able to walk away while others suffered. There was a picture of her and MacTavish and they were holding cigars and they looked happy but there was a somber look to them. He then turned the page and found another entry.

_There is a clock tower here in Hereford where the names of the dead are inscribed. Soap showed it to me. He said that it was a way to try to honor the deeds of those that had fallen even as faces fade from memory. I found it fitting and it was a catharsis for Soap especially when we found Gaz’ name as well as a few of the others on the tower._

_It is important to know that those that have fallen are not forgotten. As long as there is something like the tower, they will never be gone. It sounds sentimental and I said the same to Soap but in the end, it’s those memories that are left after the bastards of the world take everything else. In fact memories are the one thing that cannot be taken. If it could be then I wouldn’t have the fond memories I have growing up and the best of when I fell in with the SAS._

_I never regretted getting into the line of work I do. While it is hard at times… the memories are what make it a life and they remind me why I do what I do. I think Soap knows this but the pain of loss is sharp. You never get over it but work through it and learn to live with it. Those that learn that become stronger than ever…_

Yuri flipped forward to another entry that spoke of a nightmare she had. He had a hard time believing that since she had always appeared in control and strong. It was easy to dismiss the fact that she was a person too with her own problems.

_It has been a long time since I’ve had that nightmare… the one where I was nearly raped by Makarov. I… I came very close to him taking advantage of me. I can still feel the knife gently coming across my cheek and down the side of my neck to the first button of my shirt. I saw the look in Makarov’s eyes. They were the same the day I first met him through Viktor._

_I am scared. I know Makarov has a death warrant on me because to him I believe in change and will fight for it but not at the expense of murder of innocent civilians. That is the makings of a madman. And yet that madman followed Viktor and I had him nearly convinced and turned son against father. I am the silver tongued Anya and the one who betrayed the cause in Makarov’s eyes. I feel like my steps are dogged by a shadow. My one refuge is with the ones who stand with me and especially Soap. Without him… I don’t think I would have lasted as long. He is my light and refuge…_

Yuri turned to the last entry but paused from reading it when he heard the sound of footsteps. He put the journal in his pack and made sure the drawer was closed just as when Price came in. He turned to give full attention to the man that held his life in his hands. He could feel the weight of the journal in his pack and the weight of everything was felt then as he looked at the man staring at him and swallowed.

“What do you have on Makarov that is local? Where would he take Nico?”

Yuri replied, “There is old castle near Prague. Makarov would cache weapons there for a time. If he needed a quick way out, he would go there.” As he paused, he looked at Price who was giving him a hard look, as if he were looking for betrayal. “Makarov would keep the little bird near him. She is his prize.”

“Will he kill her?”

“No. He lusts after her. We both saw her fighting spirit. Beautiful and strong.” Yuri shifted a bit uneasily on his feet. “He likes that. He likes her to fight. It makes him lust after her more.” He looked at Price and added, “He will not kill her but he will hurt her… especially if she fights him.”

Yuri watched Price’s facial expression. It was hard and not very telling but he saw the faintest flicker in the man’s eyes. It was instant and then it was gone. Yuri knew that Price cared about what happened to her and it wasn’t just because she was a soldier under his command. Yuri was determined to get her back and hopefully before Makarov broke her… as a promise to a dead man and because she was special to him. He could see that she was special to Price as well.

Price looked at Yuri as he absorbed the Russian’s words. It wasn’t a time to get sentimental but there was a drive now to rescue the cheeky Yank that he was fond of. He never could explain why he felt at ease with her and even trusted her though she was the one that held his FNG at knife point. Maybe Yuri had a point in that she was a fighter and it was appealing. It would be appealing to any man who appreciated a woman who knew how to take a situation and work with it. He looked at Yuri and asked, “Did Nico know?”

“Not at first,” Yuri replied. “She didn’t know until I said something that she remembered. When she asked… I told. I could not refuse.”

It was an honest answer and Price saw it. It was disappointing that Nicolette didn’t tell them beforehand but he wasn’t angry. That time was past. Now he was worried for her. It occurred to him that she had her own reasons for not saying anything and it was a distinct possibility that by not saying anything was her way of demonstrating her trust in the Russian. _Damn Nico. You always have a way with people._ He looked at Yuri and nodded saying, “Get ready. When the call comes… we’re going. You’ve got a lot to make up for.”

Yuri waited until Price had left before replying, “More than you know.” He absently put his hand on the pouch where the journal was kept. “More than you know.”

****

_Drop zone is clear mostly. A few guards. Nothing you can’t handle._

“Thanks for the assist, poppet,” Price replied, “Addy, can you scan and determine if Nico is in the compound?”

_I’ve been scanning for S64’s signal since the day she went missing. The signal just stopped. It is… a logical conclusion that Kingfish dismantled her signal._

Price knew that was a possibility even if he didn’t want to think about it. Makarov had been a step ahead of them plenty of times. As much as he wanted to say something he couldn’t really hurt the AI’s feelings. Still he couldn’t help but say, “Fine help you are. What good are you anyway?”

_I may not be human Captain Price but I have attachments. I am fond of Captain MacTavish as I am of all that I have worked with thus far. S64 had my protocols modified to look after those coded as assets or friends. The location of infiltration is a result of that._

If Price wanted to feel berated, he was getting it. And from something that was no more than code and software. He was just hurt and angry and determined to get the bastard that had eluded him for so long. He replied, “Thank you, Addy. Keep scanning. If you find anything that leads to Nico…”

_Copy that Captain. Already at work. I am also monitoring comms of the compound. The storm should cover you._

“Understood. Price out.”

The infiltration was done by parachute. There were only two guards and they were easily taken out. Price took the lead as soon as he landed and was free of his chute. He told Yuri, “Keep up or I leave you behind.” As far as he was concerned, the Russian wasn’t a mate or even an asset; he was expendable.

Price led the way up and warned the Russian to stay low. He had noticed the lights. If they got spotted with those things then they were done before they were even started. Stealth was their option but they could not afford to screw this up. The benefit was that they had the remains of buildings and walls to provide cover. Still they had to take this nice and slow even though he wanted to storm in there and demand answers and take blood. His training kicked in though and he was going to follow that. He was a soldier.

They came to the main compound and he could see Makarov’s men and the spotlight. He took in the sight and with the memory of the layout plan and with Addy giving the numbers, he had a pretty good idea of what he was going to do. He voiced to Yuri, “When we’re down there, you move when I move. Do as I do. Understand?”

Price wasn’t going to wait for a response from Yuri and turned away. He did hear Yuri say, “Understood.”

Price just took the comment and pushed forward, checking out their path and making sure that they weren’t compromised. They started crawling under the trucks to grab cover after Price warned Yuri to only shoot what he could kill. They pulled up a halt and Price said, “We’ll plant C4 to cover our escape. We’ll burn this place down if we have to.”

They got their chance and Yuri planted the C4 on the platform they were crawling under to avoid being seen. He followed Price to the security station where they took out the guards. They made their way to the comm station where Price cut the lights. Using night vision they swept through, taking out the guards since they had the advantage. That is until they started using flares.

Yuri and Price tried to ignore the prisoners they had. It was highly unlikely that they would find Nicolette there. Besides Yuri knew Makarov and that man would keep her in close proximity. It would be to the point where he would use her as a human shield and that he wanted to avoid. So they pushed forward doing this the old fashioned way.

“We have about ten minutes until they find they’re dead.”

Yuri followed Price to the out walls of the castle of base. There were scaffolds everywhere but they knew where to go. Taking point, he led the way through the scaffolding until they reached the bridge. He turned to Price and said, “The bridge is the only way in or out of the base.”

“Plant some more C4 on the column,” Price ordered and motioned to the location where it was to be planted. He watched as Yuri planted it and then turned to continue along the way. “This thing looks like it’s about to collapse so take it slow.” He pressed his back to the wall and crossed slowly.

It was like going through a maze with the debris and the left over scaffolding. The added dangers were the stones that were slick with runoff from the rainwater. It was a cold and wet night, the kind of night to do an op… at least for two men who were going to give all or nothing to kill Makarov. They continued until Price decided to change the plan, finding that the command center was just above where they were.

“Looks like we won’t have to shoot our way in.”

That much was true since they blasted their way through a wall timed to the crash of thunder and climbed their way up. They made it up without being detected and Yuri managed to peek through a hole that was not noticeable. He saw an image of what looked like the Russian President. The voice was certainly familiar.

_For the last time… I will not bow to the demands of terrorist thugs! I will dies before I surrender the nuclear launch codes._

_I see. This is what we are dealing with brothers. A stubborn old man, hopelessly out of step with the changing world._

_No. He’s a man who knows that ultimate destruction is not the answer._

The third voice that was heard, perked up Price and Yuri. They recognized the voice of Nicolette. She was there with Makarov. Yuri closed his eyes and prayed that she wasn’t going to fight more than with words. That would just egg the man on. It certainly did when they saw Nicolette being pulled on screen. She looked a little beat up but she let the man pull her and shake her. Yuri saw that her eyes looked dead while Makarov shoved her to the ground at the president’s feet and said that they will change.

At that moment the men in the room were talking about getting no response from the security room. They didn’t have much time before all hell would break loose. One of the guards was sent to find out what was going on.

_Alexi, has your intel been confirmed?_

“Yes sir. Our men are already on the way to Berlin. The daughter is there. We will have her in a matter of hours.”

_Keep me updated._

It was a relief to find that Nicolette was still alive and to the pair of them, she was barely holding on in terms of fighting. It occurred to Yuri that she thought that MacTavish, him and Price were dead. It would be enough to drain her if her journal was anything to go by. She had lost her refuge and now she was on the run but she was too tired to run anymore. She would give up but she wouldn’t give anything to Makarov.

“Nikolai, the daughter is Berlin! Makarov has men on their way!”

_I’ll contact the American._

“Vorshevsky will break if they threaten the girl!”

_Already done, Captain Price. Asset Metal 0-1 has been notified of the situation._

“A regular busybody poppet.”

_It’s my job, Captain. According to comm chatter, they have discovered the bodies and are on a full site search. You don’t have much time._

That was an understatement since they were taking fire as they shot their way through the compound for exfil. Yuri kept up since he knew that Price would make good on his word and leave him behind if he fell behind. He didn’t think Price was that callous but in this case… he understood that. He wasn’t going to count on the fact that they both knew where Nicolette was that Price would ease up. It only made them and Price especially more determined.

Yuri kept up and fired upon enemy hostiles as they pushed their way through the castle. Yuri took point and went in a little reckless. Normally he wouldn’t but… It did reveal where the hostiles with RPGs were and he was able to take them out readily. He pressed against the wall he was covering from and touched the pouch where Nicolette’s journal was stashed before continued to follow Price as they pushed forward through the compound.

“Stay with me Yuri!”

Yuri followed Price through the building that they were cutting through, covering his six. There were a lot of enemy hostiles and they hadn’t even gotten to the exfil yet. Still he kept at it and policed mags that would fit his guns. _Hold on little bird. Do what you do best and give the president hope._

“They’re just in time.”

Yuri looked. Sure enough the reinforcements were arriving and they were coming to the bridge where the C4 was planted. He pulled out the detonator and was ready for Price’s call. When Price gave the call, Yuri pressed the button and watched as the C4 went off. The bridge collapsed; Price had judged correctly and the gap in the bridge would a dampener on any other reinforcements.

There was still a way for them to cross the bridge on their way out and the pair crossed to still be under enemy fire. Yuri fired and managed to get a view of things, “The BTR is blocking our way out.”

Price led the way to a vehicle that they were going to commandeer and hoped into the driver’s seat while Yuri jumped into the back to provide cover. It was a good thing he did since Price took off and Yuri was barely in the vehicle and rammed his way through. They detonated the C4 that they had placed under the platform and pushed their way out.

They were followed by a couple more BTRs and Yuri did what he could to take them out. He didn’t have any grenades left so taking them out that quick wasn’t going to be an option. Still he kept firing and aiming for the windows. With a good enough shot, he would hit the driver.

“Hope you’re still carrying your reserve, Yuri!”

Yuri turned in time to see what Price was going to do. He still had the reserve chute on his pack and prepped to jump. He braced his feet to push off the moment Price drove off the edge of the cliff. He pushed off and pulled the cord for the reserve chute and found himself and Price drifting through the air.

“Nikolai, get us out of here.”

_Roger, I’m on my way._


	22. Chapter 22

Sandman took a breath before leading his men out. He looked at the picture he always carried when going on ops. He had just gotten the bad news from Price’s man Nikolai and he was to go on an op in a few moments. It really put into perspective that there was no rest for the weary. But that was the job he signed up for.

The picture was one taken of him, Santana and Nicolette when they both had the opportunity to have leave at the same time. Nicolette was home from college. It was Karen who suggested it and brought out her camera to make a point. She took it and made one for each of them. Sandman kept his in his vest and it was a sort of a good luck charm. He wasn’t looking at that though, he had it flipped to the other side.

Sandman had known more about Nicolette’s activities working for the Company, as she referred to it. He remembered the first time they had to work on an op together. He thought it was just another paper pusher that they had to pretend was in charge. Boy was he wrong when he found out that it was his best friend and she was tougher than his drill sergeant. She ended up earning his team’s respect that time. There was a picture of them in tactical gear back at their base.

The picture he was looking at was one taken of him and Nicolette. It was around the same time as their first op. It was when they had returned to base and it was a successful op. They both decided on it and one of his teammates took it. They both ended up with a copy and he had it pasted to the back of the group shot he carried. Looking at it, he took in that smirk she was known for but in that picture it was different. It was like she saw the world she was getting into doing what she did.

To this day, Kyle didn’t know the full extent of the work she did. As far as he knew, she was the one who was a civilian contractor or someone attached to the State department. Sandman knew and he kept that secret. Hell if Kyle knew his little sister was one of the most well-known spies aka the Black Fox, he would either flip out completely or flip out and then say he was proud. He flipped out too but he had to bottle it and he was always the reasonable one as Nicolette always said.

It had been a blow to hear that she was missing. He pressed Nikolai as to why Nicolette wasn’t giving this. The Russian had been hesitant but he had to demand it. Now he knew. She was missing and in the hands of that sonofabitch Makarov. He wanted to go charging in there to find her with Price and his man but he couldn’t. He was here.

_We do the job, Casey. If not us then who? Bigger picture._

Sandman shook his head as he took a last look at the image of him and his best friend. She was right in that respect. And she always looked at the bigger picture. That was what she emphasized on their first op together. He was about to tuck the picture in his vest when Frost came up to him and asked if they were going.

“She your girl?”

“Someone special. My best friend,” was all Sandman would say on the matter as he tucked the picture into his vest. “Let’s go.”

They found out where Alena Vorshevsky was being held and he patched into the call. He got where she was located and they were able to direct the teams out. They would rescue her. They had to since her capture by Makarov would set in motion events that would lead to nuclear war. They couldn’t have that. Nicolette wouldn’t forgive her for that.

Sandman looked out his side of the chopper and surveyed the city of Berlin. It was a damn war zone out there. They had their work cut out for them. “Granite team is going after the daughter. We’re going to watch their backs.”

“RPG! Look out!”

“Bird is down! Bird is down!” Sandman leapt out of his chopper while calling out the sitrep. “We need to get to the roof! C’mon!”

There was fire coming from the second floor and it was thick and heavy. Sandman could see that they were going to do everything they could to keep them from getting to the daughter. He urged his men to keep pushing forward towards the roof. He had Frost on point with him and they pushed through with Truck and Grinch pulling up the rear.

They made it to the roof and managed to secure it quickly. Sandman put his hand to his helmet to make sure his words were registered, “This is Metla-01, roof secure. Green light on Granite.” He signaled to Frost, “Frost, get on overwatch. Granite 0-1, we’re in position.”

_Solid copy, 0-1. Will relay._

“Hostiles on the roof!”

The team took care of the hostiles on the roof and at ground level. Sandman scanned to make sure. He trusted Frost and the man was a good shot. A deadly one too. OP Kingfish demonstrated that when they took overwatch.

_Over-watch_ _established._

_Copy that. We’re inbound._

_Granite company has landed._

Sandman peered through his scope and could see them. He then saw hostiles approaching. “Hostiles approaching. Keep em covered.”

They kept the team covered. Sandman relayed, “You’re clear, Granite. Keep movin.”

“T90s on the road!”

Sandman took a look. Fuck. “Overlord, we have Russian tanks firing on Granite’s position. Requesting fire mission!”

_Solid copy, 0-1, the air corridor is clear for our A-10s to commence gun-runs._

_Metal 0-1, this is Valkyrie 2-6. In the airspace and at your service. Standing by for you to mark the first target._

“Mark the target, Frost,” Sandman ordered. He watched as Frost marked the tank. It was a good hit. “Direct hit. Two more tanks approaching. Take ‘em out.”

The A-10s did their jobs. The tanks were goners. Sandman relayed, “Thanks for the guns, Valkyrie. We’ll take it from here. Armor’s down, Granite. You’re good to go.”

_Copy. Thanks for the assist. We owe you one._

Sandman chuckled at that one. They always watched each other’s backs. That’s how it works. He knew that way before he joined. It’s what made him good at his job. “Maintain eyes on the building,” he ordered as he watched Granite’s approach.

_Breaching now._

“Granite, have you got eyes on Athena?”

The popping sounds weren’t reassuring and there was the possibility that there were hostiles dug in. Sandman had to ask the question. Also he couldn’t see inside. They were providing overwatch. He wanted to know since there was a lot at stake here. And he had personal stakes in it as well.

_Affirmative! Shit! Left side! Got two more! Get out!_

Sandman saw the explosion and heard the static over the radio. He called out for Granite but got nothing. He heard Truck confirm that they were down. Sighing, he called it in, “Overlord, Granite Team is down. I repeat, eagles down. We’re going after Athena.”

_Affirmative Sandman. Link up with the German tank column south of your position and proceed to the target building, over._

“Solid copy. Sandman out.” Sandman signaled his team over and hooked up to rappel down. It was the fastest way to the street. “Hook up. We need to get to the street.”

Once on the street, Sandman led the way. They came across some downed choppers. “Grab their patches and tags. And get SAR birds in here and get ‘em out,” he ordered while continuing forward. He heard Truck call it in for the casualties. It was Onyx team. It was always a danger that you might never go home. It was the risk they all took. It didn’t make it hurt less when it was a fellow soldier.

_American team! We have Russian armor firing on the bridge. We need you to take out their tank!_

“Frost, take care of it. We’ll cover you!” Sandman gave the hand signal to Frost. They would cover his six as best as they could. It was heavy fire out there but he was confident that Frost would make it. “Grab the RPG and take out that tank.”

Sandman didn’t have to speak twice. Frost was already on it and loading the launcher. If there was one thing that was a blessing was the man’s ability to plan for contingency by policing for an RPG or any other heavy gun. The man always seemed to have what they needed at the right moment. It was a gift… and a curse.

The tank was down and they moved up to link up with the German tank brigade. He heard the call that they were advancing. That was a good thing at this point. “Follow those tanks. Stay close ‘till we reach the hotel!” Sandman checked his men and advanced using the German armor for cover. More enemy hostiles were coming out and firing at them.

“We’re almost there! Let’s go! C’mon!” Sandman waved his men to move forward. He ducked when one of the tanks fired into the bank. The concussion from the explosion he felt through the soles of his boots. That was overshadowed when an explosion occurred that knocked him and his team to their knees and the building collapsed. He realized what it was as he stopped alongside Frost who was disoriented and trying to get to his feet. “It’s an ambush! We gotta get the hell out of the kill zone! Move! Move!” He grabbed Frost and yanked him to his feet.

_Metal 0-1, we’ve lost contact with the German division commander. What’s the status on the ground?_

“Tank column is down and we’re getting overrun! This A.O. is lost!”

_Missed your last 0-1. Say again._

“They dropped a damn building on us!”

There was no better way to say it. That was exactly what happened. It was by sheer luck or whatever that his team was not down and still able to make it to the hotel. They were going to finish this.

_Sandman, advise immediate pull back to extraction point._

“Negative, Overlord! We’re going for the girl. Her beacon is still active,” Sandman replied running up on what remained of a wall or floor. At this point it didn’t matter what the hell it was.

_You’ll need to move fast. Berlin is falling. We’ll maintain ISR, over._

_Copy that, Overlord. Metal-01, copy your last. Need assistance?_

Sandman recognized the voice. How the hell did they get over here? Last he heard… “This is Sandman, we welcome the assist, Devil Dog. We’re heading for the hotel.”

_Copy that. We’ll link up there. Santana out._

“Devil dogs again? Nice,” Truck murmured as he pushed through. He paused to examine the damage from the building. “They must have rigged the building to blow if our tanks got this far.”

It was treacherous since the building that collapsed still could settle and right on top of them. The noises from the metal were not encouraging at all. Sandman still led them out and found the door. It put them right in front of the hotel. And in between them and the hotel was a bunch of Makarov’s men firing upon them. They managed to suppress fire… with a little help from the Devil Dogs. It certainly was a bit unusual to have his friend walk towards him like he was going for a stroll with a grin saying, “Heard you needed a little assistance.”

Sandman grinned and gave a wrist shake, “Thought I heard some noise out here. Good to see you Santana.”

“Likewise, Sandman. At least you were being an asshole,” Santana replied. “Sitrep?”

“Going after the girl. She’s holed up in the hotel. Makarov’s men are after her. If they get her, they’ll use her to get to Vorshevsky.” Sandman didn’t mince words. There was no time for that. Not when the fate of the world was at stake.

Santana nodded. He and his team had been sent to Prague to deal with Makarov based on the intel from Volk. However, it seemed that it was a bust there. They headed back and landed in Berlin as cover fire to extract the girl. He knew his friend was out there somewhere and when the building collapsed, he went to find him. “Team up?”

“Like old times,” Sandman nodded. He took point as they double timed it to the hotel. He called it in, “Overlord, we’re at the target building. Any update on the girl?”

_They’re moving her to the third floor for extraction. You have zero time._

“We’re losing her! Go!”

“Double time it!”

Both Sandman and Santana called out their orders and jumped in to push the line forward. They were under heavy resistance from Makarov’s men. With the addition of the Devil Dogs though, they were able to push the enemy back. “Head for the roof!” Sandman shouted it out.

They were waylaid when a tank began firing into the building they were in. They spread out and took cover since there were hostiles inside as well. The main problem was that tank. Santana huddled by Sandman and said, “We need to take out that tank.”

Sandman took a look and saw the tank. They needed to take care of that if they were to move. He looked at his friend, nodded and called, “Frost. Do it.”

It was a short time later there was an explosion and Frost calling that the tank was down. Sandman couldn’t help but say, “Thanks. You’re a lifesaver Frost.”

_Just doing my job._

“Just doing my job, my ass,” Santana said, “Wish I had him on my team.”

“Sorry. He’s mine,” Sandman replied as he pushed forward.

It was the usual banter he had with Santana when they hooked up. True Santana outranked him but when they were off duty, rank didn’t become an issue. They went back further than that and knew when to pull out the rank and when to leave it at the door. Occasionally it did pop up when they were on the job but it was a good natured one and they never lost sight of their objectives. They were considered the best in their branches.

“Head for the roof!”

The order was passed down as the two teams pushed towards the roof of the hotel. Time was running out and they couldn’t afford any delays. Sandman slammed the door open and took point up the stairs.

_Metal 0-1, ISR shows they’re extracting the girl now. Advise you stand down and head to alternate LZ._

“No! We can make it!”

 There was no way that Sandman was going to stand down. They were going to make it. They had to. Part of it was because he didn’t want to let his best friend down. By rescuing the girl, it was a step closer to getting his friend back and if they lost her… He glanced at Santana. He knew that he didn’t know about his sister or if he did, he was keeping a tight lip on it. Sandman did not relish the conversation he would have with Santana and that was if he had to have it.

The easiest and immediate thing to do was to press forward. They had to rescue Vorshevsky’s daughter. He put an extra spurt into his legs as he ran up the stairs. Santana wasn’t far behind and Frost was behind him. They could do this. He got to the top and he heard the girl screaming. She was screaming in Russian and she managed to shout in English that she was there and calling for help. He shouted, “She’s behind the door! Move!”

They took out the guards on the door and Sandman ordered, “Frost, get that door open.”

They were prepared to breach when Sandman heard a beep. A split second later, the door was blown open and he felt himself flying back from the force of the explosion. He landed hard on his back and was aware of a stinging pain on his chest and left arm. The force of the explosion left him disoriented and he was in line of a hostile’s gun pointed at him. He didn’t have his gun in his reach. In short he was a dead man.

The two enemy hostiles that were advancing, never got off killing shots. They were taken out. Sandman frowned slightly as he heard the familiar shots of a sidearm going off. He glanced over and saw that Frost had rolled to his feet and was firing his pistol and the two hostiles were down.

Sandman rolled to his feet and saw the girl in the chopper. She was screaming her head off. Getting to his feet, he ran out but the chopper was already flying away. He pushed down on the barrel of Truck’s rifle, “No, we can’t risk it!”

Sandman wanted to curse. They missed their window and the girl was gone. Now that sonofabitch had her and she was the bargaining chip. He looked at Santana who was dusting himself off and it looked like he took a hit to the head judging from the blood trickle down the side. He called it in, “Overlord, negative precious cargo. We lost her.”

Sandman got his orders and gave his response. After he finished, he stomped his foot and said, “Sonofabitch!” He put his hands on his hips since he was fighting the urge to hit something.

Santana walked up to his friend, “Hey, we did what we could.”

“Yeah and because they got her…” Sandman gestured at the departing aircraft that was now long gone. “We’re in a tough spot, Santana. That was Vorshevsky’s daughter.”

Santana looked in the direction that the chopper took off in. He knew well the implications. With a younger sister that drank and followed politics like most people would follow their favorite sports teams, he was well versed in the current political climates. He spent his free time keeping up with it along with doing the duties his rank called him to do. He knew full well what was going on. “Well the best we can do is track them. Find out where they are and go in and get her.”

Sandman nodded at that. “You’re right,” he said after calming down. “Overlord will have someone on it.”

“And I think we should take care of you guys first. If we get the call, no fucking way they’ll let you out like that,” Santana pointed out.

“Neither will they you, asshole,” Sandman replied in a low voice. No reason for the men to hear him sound like he was being disrespectful. “Hell, I bet she wrote the book.”

“Don’t remind me,” Santana replied with a chuckle.

Both teams were picked up and dropped back to get checked out. Sandman found out that the explosion had kicked debris into his chest and he had a bullet injury in his left arm. He never felt it since he was on an adrenaline rush. It only kicked in when the door hit his arm and even then, he wasn’t really paying attention to it. It was just a scratch anyway and the debris left bruises; his vest protected him from it being more serious. He spent his time pacing and trying to find out where the girl was being taken.

“Now I don’t remember you being this intense but I get why.”

Sandman looked at his old friend and gave a slight grin, “Well when you learn to care about bigger implications… kind of becomes a part of it.” He sighed since he didn’t want to tell his friend about his sister. “Nicky is pretty good at that. Never could stop it since she thought of all things like that.”

“That’s Nicky for you,” Santana agreed. He cleared his throat and said, “I know she keeps talking to you and I’m not gonna press as to what it is. I’m glad she talks to someone. And I know I can be overprotective…”

“Hey we both are.”

“True but… Did you know she joined the service?”

Sandman raised his brow. That wasn’t the truth but it explained why Santana knew a few things if not all of them. “No but I guess knowing her… she didn’t want to be left behind.”

“Or she thought she could do more good. Hell she saved my ass in Afghan not too long ago. In fact she’s dating a Scot. SAS.” Santana leaned against the wall. “I like him.”

“Good. Cause I was afraid you’d order me to beat him up,” Sandman joked. “And I would have gotten my ass kicked by her for doing it.” He looked ahead and sobered as they got the info where the chopper was headed. He studied it and gave a nod. He turned to leave and hit the comm room.

“Something you wanna tell me?”

“Just that we’re gonna need help and I know just the guy,” Sandman replied as he made the connection on the secure line. The upside of this was that he wasn’t going to be talking to Nicolette and he knew Price wasn’t going to say anything. He got his connection and upon seeing Price, he didn’t waste words, “Price, we lost the girl. Looks like the helo took her to a diamond mine in Siberia.”

_We’re gonna have one shot to grab the president before he gives up the launch codes and Makarov turns Europe into glass. Once we get boots on the ground it’s going to get lively down there._

“Hopefully you can keep up old man,” Sandman joked. “And I got Devil Dogs up my ass.” He gave a look at Santana. He knew his friend would join in and give a hand.

_I know you Yanks like to take all the credit so Yuri and I will keep the neighbors in check while we roll hard to secure the hostages. And I know the Devil Dogs like to raise hell._

“Got your back Price,” Santana replied, “Gotcha until the end.”

_Hold you to that, Santana._

The connection was cut and Sandman gave the order to roll out. He looked at his team and Santana’s. “Ok. Weapons tight guys. No one likes a dead hostage. Everyone is hostile.” He locked and loaded his weapon.


	23. Chapter 23

Yuri knew that this was the critical point. They had to secure the daughter and her father before Makarov got the launch codes. If they didn’t… it would be far worse. And his goal was to get Nicolette back safe and sound. He doubted that she would be there but it was a possibility especially if Makarov wasn’t going to let her out of his sight.

They met up with the American teams call signs Metal and Devil Dogs. He knew Sandman, having heard Price and Nicolette speak to him and discuss strategy. The other he saw facial similarities and he guessed that the other might be her brother. It made things difficult if Nicolette came up in the conversation. As it were, they were all professionals and nothing was mentioned.

He didn’t expect it when Sandman came up to him and spoke to him, “You know Nicky?”

There was no one else around and Yuri replied, “I know her yes.” He looked at Sandman and realized something, “You know.”

“Yeah,” Sandman replied. He shuffled a bit before adding, “I know and I want to know what you are doing to find her.”

“What we can,” Yuri replied after a pause. He looked at the American and realized that this one and Nicolette were close. “Makarov will keep her close but… she will do what she can.”

Sandman gave a slight grin, “You’re a good liar, Comrade. But… I know you and Price will find her. If this op gets you a step closer, then you take it.”

“That is the plan.” Yuri paused a moment to think about his next question. He knew that he would be treading on the personal but they had one thing in common. He asked, “How do you know the little bird?”

If Sandman thought the phrase was peculiar, he didn’t let it on. He knew that the Russian meant Nicolette and the reason why he gravitated towards Yuri was because he got the feeling that Nicolette would have made friends. She always had good sense when it came to people and she had a soft spot for people of Russian descent. He also knew that no matter what the past, if Nicolette trusted him, then he could do the same. It was a lesson he learned early on when they were kids. He could remember the first time she was right and he and Santana were wrong. He looked at Yuri and replied, “We grew up together. Her, Santana and me. She’s my best friend.”

Yuri didn’t press anymore. It was a personal matter but he could see a lot from what wasn’t being said. He studied the American and nodded, offering, “Nico has a way with people. Even when you don’t want it to be so.”

“Glad we can agree on something,” Sandman replied grinning. “Do what you and Price can. I’m counting on it. Oh and you’re with me.”

It was how Yuri found himself with Sandman and his team in the elevator heading down. They snuck up on one of Makarov’s men and took him out once he got the elevator going. They needed to get in with as little noise as possible.

“Ready?”

Yuri nodded as Grinch asked, “Does this ting go any faster?”

“Easy Grinch,” Sandman said. He was anxious too but they needed to keep it cool. They couldn’t afford any mistakes.

They took fire when the doors opened after popping the few that were there. What they didn’t expect was the RPG that hit the mechanism holding their car. The elevator car fell loose and they fell to the bottom. Luckily it was only a few feet and everyone was good. Yuri grabbed his rifle and prepared to follow Price and Sandman. He pulled on his night vision goggles since it had gone dark and started sweeping the area, taking out Makarov’s men.

It was a systematic clearing of the room. It was difficult since the mining equipment provided cover but they managed to clear the area. They made their way to a door that was locked shut. Yuri took a cover position while Truck used a saw to loosen the door. Price then kicked it in and there were more hostiles in the room ready to fire at them. Yuri took out the ones that were closest to the door.

_This is Santana. Sounds like you got the party started. We’re in position. Waiting your signal._

“Copy that,” Price replied.

_Captain Price, I am picking up multiple hostile signatures. On your position you will need to find another way out._

“Thanks for the pep talk, poppet. Can you find one?” Price returned fire and took out another one of Makarov’s men.

_There is a stairwell on the left side. Head there._

Yuri followed Price as he followed the AI’s advice. There weren’t that many hostiles to get through and it gave them some breathing room. Santana was on the other side of the door, if the floor plans of the mine were anything to go by. Yuri looked around as Sandman called it in, “Overlord, this is Sandman. We’re at the bottom of the mine. We’re gonna need air support.”

_Affirmative, Sandman. We’ll chop a predator to you._

That was good news. They would have some support. Sandman gave a nod as he looked at Price, “Ready.”

“Try and keep up.”

They both kicked in the door and open fired on Makarov’s men. The main area was open and there were multiple hostiles everywhere. No one wasted any time and started shooting. Yuri found a couple of RPGs and picked one up just as one of Sandman’s men picked one up along with the ammo. They nodded at each other in understanding that it would come in handy.

At that point, they were going to be hit from a blind spot until gunfire took out about three hostiles. It was followed by Santana saying, “Thought you could keep up.”

“Same could be said to you,” Price replied. “Let’s go.”

Now joined with Santana, they were able to push forward. Yuri stayed with Price and Sandman since he had his job. Santana was cover fire and to secure the area. The area they were fighting across was out in the open with equipment providing cover.

_UAV is on station with a full load of AGMs. Ready for targets._

“Yuri, take control of the predator,” Price shouted.

Yuri did as he was told and used the predator drone to target enemy hostiles. It was a good hit and cleared the path a little bit. It allowed them to push forward to a new vantage point. Yuri shot off an AGM missile whenever he could as they moved forward. Each one was multiple KIAs and that was a good thing. They may have been good men once but they made their choices just like Yuri and his companions did. They were only doing what they had to do and each side was hoping that theirs would be the one that won the day.

“Cut through the construction yard! There’s more cover!”

_Multiple contacts detected twenty yards in front of you._

_AGMs online._

Yuri took that as the cue to use the predator and he did so without prejudice. It was going to be close but he got the feeling that Price would have done the same thing. So he took the chance and fired upon the enemy hostiles. It was multiple KIAs and the dirt and debris flew everywhere. It seemed though that every time he used the predator, more hostiles came out. That was good in that it was bringing out the bad guys. The bad thing was that it could cause a delay and they couldn’t afford a delay. It was the way of things that seemed to happen on an op.

“Viper Six, we’re moving into the construction yard! Watch your fire!”

Yuri had caught up with Sandman and Price as Sandman was calling out their movement. They were moving up again now that the yard was pretty much cleared. They did a damn good job clearing it but that wasn’t the end of it.

_Copy that, 0-1. We’re movin’ to the next area._

Yuri used the UAV a couple more times before a SAM took it out. He was next to Sandman as he called it in, “Overlord, a SAM just took out our UAV!”

Yuri looked around to assess the situation. He saw that the situation was going to be difficult. He turned towards Sandman saying, “We’re going to need another way into the mine!”

Price happened to overhear and said, “Well we’re not getting in there without some heavy firepower!”

_Got that taken care of Captain Price._

_Solid copy Sandman. Odin Six, payload target coordinates are as follows: 7944._

“And I suppose that was ways and means, Addy?” Price looked over as Sandman motioned towards the others to sit tight.

_I’ve been monitoring channels Captain Price. You don’t think I was going to let you go in unprepared now? Would you?_

Yuri stifled a chuckle. He heard the AI over his radio. It sounded very much like Nicolette in how she prepared for an op. He remembered how she was when it was just him and her. It was very much like her. He had only ‘met’ the AI a couple of times but he ended up liking the one who helped out on occasion. He peeked over and took out the stragglers that the gunships missed.

“Now that’s more like it.”

“Inside! Now!”

They double timed it into the mine. Yuri was covering Price and Sandman was to the right. The others were scattered in their formation to move in. The whole entrance was in flames from the explosions that took care of the remaining hostiles at the entrance. Yuri could feel the heat from the flames even though he was nowhere near them.

“Overlord, we’re in! Approaching the target now.”

Yuri pushed ahead to take point. He took out two that were trying to get to the door that they were going to breach. He waited for the others to catch up.

_Detecting signature on the other side of the door. Not hostile but still plenty inside._

“That the best you can do?” Price held a hand to his ear since there was static coming through on his comms.

_The best for being underground, Captain._

Price made a slight face at that. They were just going to have to work with what they had. It was the best that they were going to get. “Yuri get a charge on the door.”

Yuri wasted no time in getting a breach charge on the door. When it blew, he was in and ready for any hostiles. However there was none but he did see one person they were looking for. He held up his hand, “Wait. It’s the daughter.”

Sandman signaled his man Truck to come over and check her out. Yuri in the meantime covered just in case hostiles came up. They had one hostage secured.

_Metal 0-1, what is your status? Have you secured the President?_

“Negative Overlord, but we have the girl.”

_We’ll prep a team for extraction. Continue searching for the President._

“Overlord, this is Devil Dog, we’ll leave a detail behind to secure,” Santana said over the comms. “We’ll wait for the extraction team.”

_Affirmative, Devil Dog. Leave security element in place._

“She’s trying to say something,” Truck was saying as the confirmation was being given.

Yuri edged closer since the girl was speaking in Russian. He leaned in to make sure he heard what she was saying before saying, “She says they took her father deeper into the mine.” He looked at Price and Sandman.

“Then that’s where we’re going,” Sandman replied. “Devil Dogs will leave security element in place. C’mon.”

“Nice work Yuri,” Price offered as he started off behind Sandman.

Yuri took it for what it was; it was a compliment and a very small step on the path to redemption. He would continue to do what he could. And he did that by following Price, Sandman and Santana deeper into the mine.

_I have the schematics of the deeper shafts of the mine. Follow the main path to the catwalks. Contact multiple hostiles ahead._

They followed Addy’s instructions into the mine. They came in contact with hostiles as soon as they went deeper. Yuri was next to Sandman’s man, Frost. He noticed the soldier still had the RPG and ammo he had picked up earlier. “You planning on using that?” He couldn’t help but ask.

“When the opportunity presents itself,” Frost replied as he fired his rifle. “Haven’t had one yet.”

Yuri accepted that and continued to fire. He peered through his sights and noted the same thing as Truck shouted, “There he is! I see him!”

“Then we’re not too late! Keep pushing!”

It didn’t help that there were RPGs being fired at them. Yuri though managed to slot them with his sniper rifle. It allowed the others to pull forward and clear out the rest. He followed, bringing up the rear and making sure that there were no surprises.

“C’mon, this way! Hook up!”

It was a long rappel but it could be done and it needed to be done and fast. Yuri hooked up his line opposite Sandman and rappelled down. He looked down to try and see where the president was. One of Sandman’s men spotted them and pointed them out. It was confirmed by another. Yuri had his weapon out and was ready to fire.

It was again heavy enemy fire and it was to be expected. The president of Russia was a valuable commodity since he had the codes to the ultimate WMDs and it was what Makarov desired. Yuri took cover behind some machinery and looked for the RPG gunners on the catwalks. They would provide problems for them getting close. Then there was the sound of alarms. They could mean one of two things: the alarm was being sounded for intruders, or it was because something was being activated.

“They’re closing the blast doors!”

They continued to push forward until it was clear. Price walked up to the door, “It’s reinforced steel. We can’t get through this!”

“Any bright ideas?”

_Captain Price, Sandman, there is a way inside. Up top. Take the catwalk stairs._

“Who is this?” Sandman paused since he had been hearing nothing but comm chatter of his guys and what he had been relaying to Overlord.

Price merely said, “Someone who knows what they’re talking about. Let’s move. Follow me. Santana, you cover our exit.”

“Roger that,” Santana replied, “Good luck.”

Yuri took the opportunity to give a look at Sandman to indicate that it was all right. He followed Price to where they needed to go. He heard the confirmation from Addy that they were in a good spot leaving Price to point out, “Okay, set charges here, here, and here.” He pointed out where they needed to go.

Yuri set his charges and blew the hatch. As they descended, he lifted his rifle and had a clear sighting of the president and his captors. He wasted no time in popping off rounds. It was a lucky shot that he got on the headshot of the one holding onto the president and it helped that the man dropped the moment he saw the guns. They took out all the hostiles leaving the president alive and well on the ground.

“Overlord, jackpot. The President is secure,” Sandman called it in.

_Solid copy. Gather your team and proceed to the RV._

“My daughter…”

Yuri took the time to pause and spoke to the president in Russian, “She’s all right. She’s alive.” He locked his eyes on the man and gave a nod of reassurance.

It was enough and the man was on his feet and not a moment too soon. Explosions started sounding off. It seemed that Makarov had planned for contingency if they got that far. He was going to burying them in the mine.

“Overlord, this place is gonna collapse any minute! The birds need to come to us!”

_Copy that. Hammer 1 is now en route. ETA thirty seconds. Stand by._

“Hold this position! Evac will be here in thirty seconds!” Sandman shouted down the line.

“Nothing takes thirty seconds,” Santana shouted as he fired at the enemy reinforcements. “Devil Dogs, dig in! Hoorah!”

Yuri picked up the minigun and started firing. The thing had a kick but he held on as he mowed down enemy reinforcements. It was a good thing that he had since it seemed that there were more coming in than when they breached the place. He glanced over at Frost and said, “Perhaps now is a good time to use that.”

“Not yet,” Frost replied as he fired his rifle. “Trust me, I know.”

“Hammer 1, you gonna bail us out of this or what?” Sandman looked down the line as they held their position. He saw Santana and his men down below and huddled. They needed to get out and soon before the whole place fell down on them. He had a building dropped on him already. He didn’t need a mine too.

_Almost there. Just hold on._

“Fuck me,” Santana was heard grumbling.

Sandman shook his head, “You and me both. Dig in!”

“Giving me orders?”

“A strong suggestion.”

It was a fire fight to the death as it always was. It seemed that they were going to be overrun but Yuri kept the guns going with the minigun. He turned where he saw masses of soldiers and laid down a spray and the others picked off the stragglers. It was a good strategy and it held them off for the time they needed.

_Metal 0-1. This is Vulture 6, let’s get the hell out of here._

“Sounds good 6-1! Alright let’s move! Go!”

Yuri stayed behind to provide cover fire just a little while longer. He bought them enough time to get ahead before dropping the gun and running to catch up. He brought up the rear and had to sprint to catch up. He saw the president ducking and went to give cover. That was when he heard the warning about an RPG. The next thing he saw was black and Price was shouting his name.

_Get the president on board! We got to get the hell outta here!_

Yuri opened his eyes but everything hurt. He had no idea what the hell happened. He did manage to see the chopper and heard that they had the president secure. That was good. Then he heard one of Sandman’s men saying that he got him. Next thing he knew, he was being dragged across the group.

“Price you gotta go! Make sure the president gets out!”

“Don’t even think about it mate! We’re in this together!”

Yuri’s vision cleared and he saw Price and Sandman providing cover. Price was telling Sandman that he’d better be behind him. Then he was being dragged by Price to the chopper. He saw the trail of blood and wondered stupidly where it was coming from but ignored it as he provided cover for Sandman. He still could hold his weapon so he was going to fire it. So he aimed for the catwalks and took out the ones up high.

The shot came from the far left and hit Sandman in the right shoulder. The force of the shot knocked him over but he was back up and continued to fire. Yuri took out the gunner before he could get off another shot but Sandman was hit again on the same side. He was covered just as Price hauled him into the chopper. He still had a good view though and continued to fire.

“Sandman! It’s time to go! C’mon!”

“Get him out of here!” Santana came into Yuri’s view and signaled for the Delta team to fall back. “We’ll take care of this.”

“Santana, get your arse aboard!”

“Get him on that chopper and go!” Santana waved at Sandman’s men. “That’s an order!”

Yuri watched as Santana tossed something to Sandman and gave a nod. He was jolted back the moment the chopper lifted off. He was hearing protests from Sandman as he was hauled onto the chopper by his men.

_We can’t stay here! We gotta leave!_

“No!” Price was shouting, “Get us back down there!”

_Copy that Hammer 1. Get them out. We’ll take care of this._

“Kyle, don’t!”

_Don’t worry about it Case. I know it’s gonna be okay. No regrets. Watch out like always. Same to you Price. See you on the other side._

Sandman was breathing heavily as he clutched his fist to his chest as the chopper lifted out of the mine. Price was calling for Santana but there was no response. Yuri held on breathing just as heavy. Nothing he could say or do was going to help at this time. The radio silence said it all. Santana and his team was gone. More good men lost to Makarov’s lunacy.

_Thousands of people have gathered today to greet President Vorshevsky in his return to Moscow… Reports have confirmed that peace talks between Russia and the US are about to begin…_

_In other news, the Ultranationalist Leader, Vladimir Makarov, is still at large…_


	24. Chapter 24

When being trained in techniques on how to survive as a POW or a hostage, there comes a certain numbness or hardness that coats one like a shield. It is built slowly over time but it can also be built when great tragedy comes. It is like a shield if only to protect the truth and when the truth is that the inside is dead, then certain things can happen.

Nicolette felt dead inside. She was alive but dead. It was an oxymoron of course but that was how she felt. It was because she had witnessed the ones she loved and cared for die. And she was powerless to stop it. Sure she tried to warn them but she knew Price; the man was out to take out Makarov and she could only hope that he would at least be careful.

She didn’t resist when she had a round of guns pointed at her. In fact she thought that Makarov was going to kill her since she did betray Viktor. She was a spy and she was caught. Of course the Company would disavow her since she was well… it was protocol and Shadow Protocol wouldn’t lift a finger since it was the same thing for them.

Makarov didn’t kill her though. He said that he would destroy her world piece by piece and that it would come out of her. He had that same look in his eye when he had her prisoner the last time. She knew what he wanted. It was the source of her nightmares that MacTavish had tried to take away when he held her at night. The man had lusted after her since she first met him and that hadn’t changed.

She was going to resist at first. She wasn’t going to let Makarov have his way with her. But that changed. It changed the moment he pressed the gun to the back of her head and whispered what she was to say. And that was after he had killed her escort and added him to the pile of bodies in her ops command. Then he tortured her in the worst way possible.

Her earpiece and mic were taken and smashed. He had her stripped of her gear leaving her in nothing but her clothes and he took her with him. She was forced to watch the explosions at the hotel and at the church. She head Makarov tell Price that hell was waiting for him and that Yuri shouldn’t have come. She heard it and then the radio silence.

Your senses helped put your world into perspective. If you lost one, then the others compensated for it. However, if you wanted to make someone suffer… you overloaded their senses and let the mind do the rest. The mind was the worst instrument of torture and was very effective. It could create reality where none existed and could be used against you. It could be used to make you too scared to know the difference between fantasy and reality. She knew because she had used it herself and it wasn’t pretty.

She tried to convince herself that Price was still alive. She knew he was a hard bastard and he was tough to kill. She tried denying that MacTavish was dead. When she heard the news broadcasts though… it hit and she knew. She knew they were dead.

There were no tears. She didn’t have any and she wasn’t going to give Makarov the satisfaction of that. Instead, she let herself die inside. She didn’t resist when Makarov came to her and was going to let him do what he wanted. When she didn’t resist however, he didn’t persist. He kept trying to get her to fight back but she didn’t. There wasn’t a point to it. What was the point of fighting if what was your tower of strength was gone?

She did help out President Vorshevsky a bit. She knew he was holding out against Makarov’s request for the launch codes. His strength was knowing that his daughter was safe and away from Makarov. She encouraged him to consider that no matter what, he stay true to what was right. It was pretty much inspirational bullshit since she didn’t have a lick of it herself.

She did make one stand while he was talking to his men at the castle outside of Prague. It wasn’t enough though. She spoke the truth and it sparked a reaction out of Makarov. He ended up pulling her around by the hair and backhanding her. She got a cut on the lip because of that but it was nothing. The physical didn’t really mean much when you were already broken emotionally and yet her basic instincts of survival were still working their fullest.

“I don’t believe this.”

Nicolette looked up from where she was sitting and staring at her hands. She saw Makarov pacing and basically looking pissed. She had been sitting there in that chair since he threw her in. She had let her body grow limp in order to reduce the amount of physical damage done. She fell of course and he ended up pulling her up by the hair and forcing her into the chair. She sat there ever since as Makarov paced.

Makarov paced and noticed she was staring and asked, “Do you now want to resist?”

Nicolette looked at the man with a pair of tired eyes. She was dirty and she had scrapes and bruises on her arms and legs. She rubbed her left up her right arm more because it was something to so. She looked downward and said nothing at first until she decided to say, “I will do as I said before. I will not resist. You caught me, it is only fair that I comply.”

Makarov narrowed his eyes as he slapped her, “Don’t play cute with me Anya. I know you. You were one of the few with fire.”

“What is left when the fire is extinguished?” Nicolette didn’t bother to look up. Her cheek stung from the slap. “I hold no affection for you.”

“Did you have any for Viktor?”

Nicolette dared to look upwards at the man. Her left hand held her right wrist as she sat there. “I cared about him.”

Makarov shook his head, “You cared for nothing. You sought to corrupt what Zakhaev was trying to build. We were on our way to power… and you took it away from us.” He closed his hand into a fist in front of her face.

Nicolette felt her throat convulse slightly. She knew that Makarov could kill her with his bare hands if he wanted to. He was capable of it. She had read his file. He was ex-Spetsnaz meaning that he was proficient in all things related to special ops. It explained why he was able to be a step ahead of them since this shit began. She wondered how far she had come from predicting the connection between Al-Asad and Imran Zakhaev to dogging Makarov with the Black Fox to now.

She was just an analyst. It was all she did. She was approached while taking her lunch break solo by the one who introduced himself as Jensen. He asked her a hypothetical, at least she thought it was, and she gave her answer. He countered by asking her questions and she answered them while still following the protocols of her unit and the Agency. In the end it was a friendly conversation.

The call came after lunch and she was back analyzing the data she had been given. She was making the assertion that led to the connection between the ultranationalists and Al-Asad when she was called up. It was unusual at the time since to be called up to the boss and alone usually meant that it was a discipline issue or you got the sack. She was certain that she was going to get fired; she always was a bit outspoken and she had made her point at the current situation. When she got there, she was in for a surprise.

_It’s your lucky day, Walker._

It sure was. That day she found that she was being promoted and that she was going to be moved into filed operative status on special assignment. The next day she was shipped out to the farm and put under the instruction of her battleax training officer Alan. He was elderly but he sure packed a good punch. He taught her more than just the physical. He tested her on her mental prowess and how to withstand interrogation.

Now she was here and it felt like she might have let him down. Looking up at Makarov, she saw that he had lost his patience and walked away saying, “It doesn’t matter. I still will take control.”

“But you don’t have what you wanted,” Nicolette said softly as she looked down. “You don’t have the codes.”

“You don’t know that,” Makarov replied getting close.

“If you had gotten them… you would be dancing a different tune.”

Makarov raised his fist as if to hit her but refrained from it. He did say, “I will get them. There are other means.”

“Where does it end?”

“It ends when I have what I want.”

Nicolette looked up at Makarov. She was well aware of the position of power and weakness. She was in a position of weakness since she was sitting and he was standing. It was a good lesson in psychology and one of the things that Alan taught her and a completely random thing that popped up.

“And do you know what I want?”

Nicolette didn’t voice it but she gave a slight shake of her head. She knew full well what he wanted but she knew that it fed his ego a little. There were some things that she hadn’t forgotten about Vladimir Makarov. Besides silence had served best and she really didn’t have much to say about anything. She let Makarov touch her shoulder and get close to her ear.

“Apart from power,” Makarov said as he got low in her ear. He moved his fingers up her neck, brushing them in a seductive manner. He lips barely touched her neck as he sniffed her and his other hand ran up her shoulder. “I want you. All of you. I want what I saw when Viktor introduced us. That fire. That courage.”

“Why? Aren’t I not a traitor? Zakhaev said I was.” Nicolette let Makarov tough her, run his hands over her shoulders and through her hair. She could feel his breath on her neck. It was repulsive but she wasn’t going to fight.

“You have strayed,” Makarov replied as he pressed a kiss to her neck. He slowly straightened and in the process rubbed the tip of his nose against her cheek and breathed in her scent. “And I am willing to forgive your transgressions. You did go to Viktor and in the end, he took his life.” He walked to face her and reached out and stroked her cheek. “He protected you. You hid.”

“It wasn’t safe,” she replied softly.

“You hid and you surfaced with the Americans and Captains MacTavish and Price.” Makarov moved his hand to gently grasp her chin and moved it to inspect her face. He hid how annoyed he was when she complied so readily. He noted the abrasions and the red patch from where he slapped her. His thumb ran over the patch gently. “A transgression or you were in fear for your life. Do you care to tell me, Anya?”

Nicolette looked up at Makarov as he inspected her face. She was silent for a moment and said, “I thought I found refuge.” It was the truth. She did being with MacTavish. His very presence kept her safe from her nightmares. “I was wrong.”

“Of course you were,” Makarov countered as he released her. He paced in front of her with his hands behind his back. “You were deceived and you thought MacTavish was a friend. I know you Anya. It is a gift but it must be trained. You are naïve.” He turned towards her.

“Whatever.”

Makarov stared at her as if trying to see right through her. He put a hand to his chin as if to think about something for a moment. Finally he said, “I am willing to forgive your transgressions. They were honest mistakes because you believe in our cause.”

It was a delusion on his part but Nicolette wasn’t going to spoil that. She let him think whatever he wanted. It didn’t matter. It didn’t matter what he did to her. Her one act of defiance would be to take everything she knew about being with the Agency and Shadow Protocol to the grave. That much she could do. So she listened. She listened to Makarov as he said that she had been in error and that she could be reformed.

“You will say with me, Anya. Together we will bring what we want. And you will see again.” Makarov turned back towards her and put a hand on her cheek. He moved it to the back of her head and tugged to get her to stand and she readily obeyed. He put his other hand on the other cheek so he framed her face. “You will see. Let me in.” He pressed his lips to hers and pried it open. At the same time his hands moved downwards towards her hips and felt upwards until he touched her breasts.

Nicolette offered no resistance to the kiss or the groping. She felt his hands moved up and down her torso. Her arms remained at her side as her lips remained open while he finished the kiss and moved to her neck. She felt his hot breath and him suckling on it as he reached under her shirt to grope her breast.

After a couple of minutes Makarov pulled back frustrated. He stared at the non-expression on her face and growled. “You resisted before. Why don’t you now?” When she failed to answer he stepped away growling and headed towards the door. “Stop this foolishness Anya. You will be mine. All of you. Think about that while you think about the Americans dying in that diamond mine.” He left the room and slammed the door.

Nicolette didn’t flinch but looked at the door after it slammed. She looked at the bed that she supposed Makarov had intended they were to use. He was wrong. He had what he wanted. She got on the bed and curled on her side and stared at the window and out at the sky. They would be on the move again in the morning. To where, she didn’t know and didn’t care.

****

_It was a balmy night but it was comfortable and quiet enough to catch a few hours of sleep. They received the intel on Makarov’s war council and now they had to get down there and take care of business. Nicolette sat on the makeshift bed since they were in Europe and in a safe house that wasn’t exactly the Ritz but it would do._

_It was nothing more than an old comforter on the floor just to ease the hardness of the floor. Not that they weren’t going to get that much sleep tonight. She wasn’t because she was apprehensive about the op coming up. She didn’t have a good feeling that it would go well. Nothing ever really did but this time it was different. It was like that op… it was going to change everything that day and it wasn’t because they were in a good position to get their man._

_“Can’t sleep love?”_

_Nicolette shook her head as she made room for MacTavish to sit beside her. She leaned into him when he pulled her close and planted a gentle kiss on her head. “No,” she said softly._

_“Worrying about it doesn’t help either.”_

_“It’s just… something doesn’t feel right about this. I don’t know what but…” She went silent and pressed into MacTavish taking in the warmth he provided. “Does everything feel too convenient? Or am I being overly paranoid?”_

_MacTavish hugged her tight, wrapping his arm around her. “What is it about it that has you nervous?”_

_“The fact that we’re using Kamarov for one,” she replied and smiled when she heard and felt his low chuckle. “That and… it just doesn’t feel right. I don’t get these feelings often but… it’s not telling me to not go. And I would ignore even myself if told to stay behind.”_

_“Don’t I know that.” MacTavish adjusted his position as he rested his head against hers. “But I don’t think it’s all good either but…”_

_“We have a chance. We should take it.” Nicolette stared straight ahead at nothing as she leaned against MacTavish._

_“We’ll just keep an eye out,” he said. “It’ll work out Nico. Most things usually do. This time… you’ll be free.”_

_Nicolette hummed a bit as she leaned into MacTavish. She turned her head to take in his scent and just everything about him. She was still worried though and it showed when she sighed audibly and seemed to sink in MacTavish’s embrace._

_“Nico?”_

_Nicolette knew she wasn’t going to do anyone any favors by worrying about it. It could be nothing or everything. Karen used to tell her that she worried too much and that she should let it go for a little while. Still listen but relax. It worked on a few occasions but this was different. Still… “Sing for me,” she requested._

_“What?”_

_“Sing for me. That one you like to wake me up with. Please.”_

_MacTavish looked down at her studying her. He was quiet for a few moments before nodding and saying, “Alright, love.” He adjusted his arm to wrap around her and rested his head against hers. His voice sang softly, “I heard a wee bird singing. In my chamber as I lay. The casement open swinging. As morning woke the day. And the boughs around were twining, the bright sun through them shining, and I had long been pining for my Nico far away… When I heard the wee bird singing.”_

_Nicolette drifted to sleep just listening to MacTavish. She felt his arm around her and at that moment life seemed perfect. There was no war… no living on the run. The weight seemed to lighten from their shoulders. She felt… safe._

Nicolette slowly opened her eyes while there was noise going on in the room. She heard the tray being put on the table and being beseeched to eat. She moved to turn to look at Makarov’s man… an old man who looked at her with a pair of worried eyes. She took in the tray filled with enough food for two and raised her brow ever so slightly and said, “I’m not hungry.”

“Please. He will be joining you soon.”

“Then I will eat then.”

It was not fair to the poor man but she had no stomach for food at the moment. Her appetite wasn’t what it was. She wasn’t starving herself since that was the stupidest thing to do. She just ate enough to keep from being underfed and malnourished. She lost some weight in the process and that was to be expected after three months.

She turned to lie back on her side. It was nothing special when Makarov decided to dine with her. The man was persistent and seemed to think that she would give in. It didn’t click that she already had. Yet it seemed that he wanted more of her.

So far, in terms of intimacy, he had only gotten as far as taking off her shirt and maybe teasing her. She didn’t resist but it seemed to frustrate him more. So they didn’t do any of that. Not that it would matter to her. And yet he still kept her around and that was because he wanted to have all of her. He even tried to get her to respond by being physical with her. That didn’t work.

He did keep her around. He took her everywhere he went and if it was ‘business’ he left her in the other room but always within earshot. She even went when he went out among his men and he had her dressed to impress. The man actually brought in a woman to measure her and get her clothes. For the most part, she was treated like a queen. She just accepted it and it never really went anywhere with that.

She shifted slightly and moved her hand into her view. She noted the bruises on her wrist and the barely healed scrapes. In trying to get her to fight back, Makarov had used everything from slaps to the face, hair pulling and general hitting. He never hit her, meaning punched her, in the face but he had punched her on the shoulder or stomach; places were the marks wouldn’t be seen. The latest one was grabbing her hard on the wrists and twisting them. He chaffed them and bruised them. The scrapes were when she fell after being thrown into the room.

“Please, eat something before he comes.”

“Please leave.”

Nicolette heard the click of the door shut. She then slowly sat up and faced the window of the room in the suite that Makarov occupied at the Oasis hotel somewhere on the Arabian Peninsula. She couldn’t remember; it was all a burr since they moved fairly frequently the past three months. She sat on the bed and looked at her hands and her injured wrists and remembered her last night with MacTavish.

It hadn’t been the clichéd last night on earth bit with sex. No… it was just being together. It was special between them. She began to hum the song that he had sung for her. She knew he added her name in and made it special for her the first time he sung it to her and he did it again that night, reaffirming that he was hers and she was his.

Her hand went to her chest and began playing with the necklace that she wore. It was actually her dog tags and it held her ring and the pendant that Yuri gave her. Her fingers ran down the length to hold it in her fingers and she rubbed the smoothness of the piece, thinking about the ex-Spetsnaz soldier and how he said that the little bird must be set free. She didn’t understand why he called her that and probably wouldn’t but it was a small comfort.

She continued to stare out the window and fingering the pendant while humming the tune when she felt the cold hands of Makarov touch her shoulders and give a gentle massage. She felt his thumbs on the back of her neck, stroking it as he murmured, “Have you decided to change your ways, Anya?”

Nicolette let him touch her and start to kiss her neck, suckling the skin. She replied, “I waited.”

It was a statement that could be taken any way a person wanted. Makarov made a noise and said, “You were to start eating. You have gotten thin.”

“I don’t have a big appetite,” she replied as she let him ravish her neck. Knowing it was what he wanted, she reached up and caressed his hair. There was no feeling to it though.

Makarov made a noise that was like a growl. They went through this every time. He knew she ate since she returned the trays but half eaten. He was partially soothed by her caressing his hair. He wrapped his arms around her and caressed her abdomen. She was thinner but she still had muscle and he liked how it felt. “It is fine my Anya. Everything will be fine.”

Nicolette didn’t say anything but she listened. His tone sounded different and she got the feeling that tonight was going to be different. It was made clear when he pushed her down on the bed so she was looking up at him and he was on top of her. She saw the look in his eyes and knew. She wouldn’t resist and didn’t when he started kissing her and running his hands down her body.

Food was forgotten as Makarov undid her shirt and pushed up her bra. He needed to vent and he didn’t care if she wasn’t being who he knew she was. He would have her. He looked down at her; she was beautiful. He went down to kiss her again when a loud noise interrupted. Growling he got up and went to the door and demanded to know what was going on.

Nicolette got up and quietly fixed herself before heading to the window. Looking out, she saw explosions aimed at the hotel. She saw two, what looked like men, walking towards the building and taking heavy fire and not going down. It seemed that feeling was right and something was going down. “That’s interesting,” she muttered quietly before she was abruptly grabbed by Makarov.


	25. Chapter 25

_There’s a simplicity to war. Attacking is the only secret. Dare, and the world yields. How quickly they forget that all it takes to change the course of history is the will of a single man._

Price checked his gear and made sure it was ready to go. This was it. They found him.

_Who it this?_

_Prisoner 6-2-7. I’m coming for you, Makarov._

They found him and Price was going to get him. He was going to kill the bastard for all the pain and suffering. But first he would really make the bastard suffer.

_Haven’t you heard, Price? They say the war is over._

_My war ends with you._

It would only end once Makarov was dead. His only regret was that it didn’t come soon enough. That and that he hadn’t done enough to find her.

_Like it ended for Captain MacTavish? Tell me Price, how long did it take him to die? I’ve destroyed your world piece by piece. I have my Anya. It’s only a matter of time until I find you._

_Not if I find you first._

“You sure this armor will protect us?”

Price looked at Yuri as he was drawn out of his thoughts. He looked at the man who was revealed to have known Makarov and yet he had proved that he was on his side and dedicated to killing Makarov. Vaguely he considered also that the man had something in common with him. “It’ll buy us time,” he said. He checked his comm, “Nikolai, have you patched into their systems.”

_Working on it. I’m not as good as little Nico. I’m a little rusty._

“Keep working on it and you’ll have a chance to brush up on it,” Price replied. Now that they knew where Makarov was, there was a good chance that Nicolette was there with him.

“Looks like they know we’re here,” Yuri said amidst the sound of gunfire. He looked at Price knowing what was on the man’s mind.

_I’ve tapped into their security feed. Makarov’s in the atrium on the top floor. Price… he has Nico with him._

Price looked at Yuri. He said, “This is it. Makarov doesn’t leave here alive. Yuri, if you get a chance… get Nico out of there. Get her out.”

Yuri nodded as he put on this helmet. This was the first they heard of Makarov and he knew the man wouldn’t go too far without her. He would help Price get her out. There was a lot to be atoned for here. And he would start by getting the little bird safe. He waited until Price gave the word and he opened the door of their vehicle.

Immediately they were overwhelmed with gunfire. Price open fired and gunned down the first way. “We’ve got their attention. Second wave of responders will be coming any moment.”

Yuri led the way to the entrance of the hotel. The benefit of the armor was that it packed a punch when he elbowed one of Makarov’s men and then emptied half a clip into him. The downside was that he couldn’t move as fast as he would like. It was a tradeoff especially when you were basically on a suicide mission to kill the man you hated and rescuing the woman that you cared about.

“Right on schedule. Aim for the cars.”

_Makarov’s got a small army in there!_

“It won’t help him. Take control of the lifts so he can’t escape.”

_I’ve got that Captain Price. Nikolai gave me access. Locking down the lifts._

“RPGs! Second floor!”

Price looked up and spotted the RPG gunners. He raised his rifle and commenced firing. Makarov may have been the target but all associated persons were expendable as well. If they surrendered or threw down their weapons and ran… he would let them go. He turned and spotted some civilians, “Yuri, civilians coming out. Watch your fire! Nikolai, where’s Makarov?”

_Still in the atrium, but he’s on the move. Two signals still and they are moving._

“Don’t lose him! We’re almost there!”

“Hostiles by the escalator!”

Price stopped to reload since he was empty. He could hear the alarms raging since the gunfire broke anything that was breakable and there were discernable bullet holes in the walls. That didn’t matter as Price followed Yuri up the escalator as he finished loading. He had his gun up to cover just as they reached the second floor. “Nikolai, we need control of those lifts!”

_Standby, Captain Price. Done. I have control of the elevators. Sending them to your floor._

_Nice work Addy._

Price finished off another of Makarov’s men and pushed forward. “The lift’s ahead!”

They still had a group of Makarov’s men to gun down and they took that with ease. Price had to marvel at the rate Yuri was pushing through and kept passing Price to take point. The man had proven himself and lifted himself back up after being seriously injured from the RPG in the diamond mine. The man bought himself some time with his story and now…

They got into the elevator and reloaded their guns. Price checked his ammo to make sure that he had what he needed. Yuri did the same.

_Makarov’s moved to the restaurant, same floor. He has a large security detail with him._

“What kind of opposition is waiting for us?” Price shifted on is feet.

_Forty plus foot mobiles! SMGs and Assault Rifles._

_Captain Price, enemy chopper closing on your position._

Price looked out the glass window of the elevator. “One is heading for the roof. Probably going for Makarov.”

He was right and one headed for the roof. The other pointed right at them and started firing at them. Price lifted his weapon and shouted, “Shoot it down!”

They managed to take it out but the chopper crashed into the building and where their elevator was. It was hard enough to jolt them off their feet. Yuri braced himself but wasn’t prepared for the damage done to his armor. He didn’t expect the flames as the engulfed them. He struggled to put it out and yanked off the helmet. “Price! Our armor is shredded.” He started yanking of Price’s armor and checking to make sure the man was still functioning.

Price opened his eyes to find that Yuri had stripped him of the armor and was giving him a hand up. He coughed from the smoke and call, “Addy, we’re gonna need another lift!”

_Copy that. I have another en route._

The elevator came up at the same time the lift Price and Yuri were in started to shudder. The car wasn’t going to last much longer. Yuri wasted no time and used his gun to break the glass. He jumped over and waited for Price. “Jump, Price!”

Price leapt and grabbed the edge just as the car began to fall. He managed to haul himself in, briefly remembering when MacTavish had been in the same position as his FNG. It was funny how things could remind you of the past. He got to his feet and checked his weapons as the car started and continued their ascent to the top floor.

_Makarov’s chopper just touched down. He’s heading there now! Nico is with him._

Yuri slammed the cartridge hard into his gun and locked and loaded. “He’s not getting away.”

_Captain Price, Makarov’s men are setting up barricades. Be careful._

That didn’t seem to matter to Yuri as Price observed when the man through a frag grenade out and followed it. It was danger close for Yuri when it went off. Price called, “Watch yourself, Yuri! Your armor is gone!”

_Multiple threats to your right._

Yuri was on point and led the way. He was determined to capture Makarov and rescue Nicolette. He had a promise to keep to MacTavish. He promised to find her and make sure that she was safe. He did not let her go and watch her back just to have it be for nothing. “Keep pressing,” he shouted, “We’ve almost got him!”

They pushed forward against the waves of men that Makarov had barricaded between them and his way of escape. Price popped out a few grenades to thin their numbers. It helped as Yuri mopped up with his gun and they continued to push forward.

_You’re almost at the restaurant._

“Restaurant is this way,” Yuri pointed out.

_He’s still there! You’ve almost got him!_

They made it to the restaurant and for a moment it was quiet. Price rounded the corner and spotted the man and he was holding fast to none other than Nicolette. He pointed out to Yuri, “There he is!”

They were immediately open fired upon. Yuri tried to push towards Makarov as he saw the man grab her by the upper arms. She seemed to struggle but she more or less kind of fell as he pulled her. Yuri knew though she got a good look at them. He and Price were out in the open. She wouldn’t mistake them.

“Watch out for that chopper!”

Yuri glanced and saw the chopper. It was loaded with rockets and he called out the warning. It was too late as the chopper fired off the rockets on their floor. It fired in a succession. Yuri shielded his face to protect it from debris but the floor gave way and started to tilt. He fell and felt a throbbing pain as he landed.

Price fell to his knees the moment the floor started to tilt and he slid forward. He would have gone out the window and to his death if he hadn’t grabbed the rod support or whatever it was. He slowly hauled himself up and saw Yuri on his back and groaning in pain and a large piece of debris sticking out of him. “Yuri…”

“Leave me. Don’t let him get away. Save… Nico,” Yuri grunted. He waved Price onward. “Go!”

_Makarov is heading for the roof._

Price didn’t want to but he knew that to ignore Yuri’s request would mean losing that bastard and also losing Nicolette. She had seen them and that meant she would fight back but that would spell trouble for her. He would not let her be subject to that bastard’s machinations. He started heading upwards towards the roof. He climbed over the debris and upwards.

_He’s dead ahead. Keep running! He’s going for the chopper! Run!_

Price saw the chopper starting to take off. He saw Makarov and it looked like he was struggling with Nicolette. Bloody muppet decided to fight now. He sprinted towards the chopper. He wasn’t going to let it get away. He was going to bring it down.

****

Nicolette normally didn’t like being manhandled. She would have struggled against it and even got in a punch and a kick if she could. She didn’t resist overly much when Makarov grabbed her upper arm and dragged her out of the atrium and into the restaurant at the top of the hotel. She didn’t even resist when he dragged her from her room. When she saw Price and Yuri… that changed.

She didn’t see MacTavish and wondered what happened but seeing Price and Yuri… it was enough. She began to struggle once she realized they were the ones that had stormed the castle. They were the ones that she saw through the window.

She didn’t have much luck. It was the price she paid for her reduced appetite. She wasn’t as strong and Makarov had the advantage by grabbing her in a position that was beneficial to him. She managed to get out a slight squeal of a grunt while trying to swing at the man. She ended up getting slammed into the wall on her shoulder mostly when the chopper fired on the floor. She screamed out for Price and Yuri but it was like she lost her voice as she was hauled to the roof.

“Now you start to fight, Anya?”

Makarov’s voice was in her ear and she struggled harder but she was roughly turned around and for the first time in three months, he backhanded her and had. It had her spinning but his grip roughly kept her from falling. She couldn’t help but grunt as she was roughly shoved into the chopper. She was going to try something when Makarov roughly grabbed her by her hair and yanked her back to slam it back against the wall while he barked out in Russian to get the chopper into the air.

Nicolette saw stars from being slammed like that. Her head was moved so she faced Makarov and he said, “This will be the end. No more, Anya.”

Nicolette didn’t say anything. She actually felt afraid. The look Makarov was giving her told her that he was not going to pull any more punches. Then the fear turned into determination to be defiant. She would fight him if she had to. She looked at the man as her breath came in heaves when all of a sudden the chopper rocked as if something hit it. Or rather they picked up some extra weight.

Nicolette watched as the pilot disappeared having been yanked out of the cockpit. He was replaced by Price who immediate shoved aside the pistol that had been aimed at him by the copilot. The copilot ended up with a knife to the throat but the damage had been done when the gun went off and hit the instrument panel. Nicolette took advantage of the situation and managed to give Makarov a good punch that loosened his grip. It was not too good since the chopper was going down and Price was trying to control its descent.

Nicolette braced for the impact but it was a hard landing. She ended up landing outside of the chopper onto the roof. The impact knocked her out for a moment. When she came to, she slowly opened her eyes but she was disoriented and wryly thought to herself that she had another concussion. It was then she heard Makarov say, “Good bye, Captain Price.”

A shot went off and Nicolette lifted her head. She saw Yuri stumbling weakly and holding his Desert Eagle. He was the one that fired the shot that hit Makarov. But it was like poking the sleeping giant with a stick.

She watched as Makarov fired his weapon and hit Yuri with two shots. The man was down. Nicolette could see him twitching, barely breathing. There was blood everywhere as she slowly clambered to her feet. She looked at Makarov as he looked at Yuri like he was going to shoot him one more time only Price got to him first and punched him.

It became a fistfight and it slowly dawned on Nicolette that they were on a glass roof and she felt pain in her right arm. She looked at it and saw that it was broken and that was after gingerly testing it. She looked up and saw that Makarov had beaten away Price and was going to shoot him.

It was instant reaction as she growled in rage and pounced on Makarov’s back. It was not the most elegant of moves she had made but it was her best ever since her training officer taught her how to use her body weight. She was using it this time around and landed on Makarov’s back pushing him forward.

Even with a broken arm, she wrapped her arms around the man and basically fought like a girl. She pounded on him with her fists and clawed at his head. She got a good scratch on his neck and across his cheek. She felt satisfaction at having him roar in rage. She barely heard anything; she couldn’t even tell if anyone was talking to her. All she saw was red and Makarov. It was too good to last though.

Makarov managed to get her off and gave a hard punch to her face. She fell to the ground hard, scraping her palms and her knees even though she was wearing fatigue pants. Her forehead smacked the ground adding to the pounding headache and she felt a sharp pain in her arm since she landed on her broken arm.

The force of the blow had her land near Yuri’s boot. She heaved, taking deep breaths as she heard the grunts of the two men fighting and glass cracking. Finally the glass gave way and she only heard one voice and that was Makarov’s as he yelled. She didn’t hear Price and fell forward, feeling exhausted.

She must have passed out since she came to and she heard a low moan. She lifted her head and realized how close she was to Yuri. She tried to get up but she was too tired from everything. She dragged herself towards the sound and tried not to wince at the amount of blood that she saw. She pushed herself so she could look down at Yuri. It was awkward with her broken arm but she managed to make it and adjust to look at the man who became a friend and one who saved her.

“Little… bird… safe?”

Nicolette looked down at Yuri. She nodded as her eyes began to water. “Yes… yes.”

Yuri looked up at Nicolette and saw the dirt and blood smeared face looking down at him. He gave a slight smile. “Good.” He closed his eyes.

“Stay with me Yuri. Please,” Nicolette begged. She put her good arm on the man and gave a shake.

Yuri opened his eyes and looked at her. He saw her eyes water and his lips twitched into a smile. “The little bird… is actually… a woman.” He chuckled weakly. “Thought… was… a man. Small man…”

Nicolette choked out a chuckle. He would bring up that up since it was the most amusing thing to the people she worked with. “I just had to tell the story of how Price dressed me like a man. Never gets old.”

“No. Good story.” Yuri went quiet for a moment as his body struggled to stay conscious. “It’s all… you. The little bird.”

“You never really answered why you call me that.” Nicolette was going to trying anything and everything to keep Yuri awake.

“Because you’re little,” Yuri promptly answered even though he was weak from blood loss. He looked at her and noticed her necklace had fallen out and he saw the pendant he had given her. He slowly reached up and fingered it. His fingers brushed the dog tags she wore from her cover. It was all a part of her. He took a breath and continued, “And because… you are special in many… many ways. You… also… fragile… under… armor. You… fly…”

Yuri stopped since it was getting difficult for him to talk and breathe. Nicolette didn’t need him to talk anymore. She knew what he was trying to say. “That was kind… my friend.”

“Da…” Yuri breathed, “My friend. And… kept promise… Little bird… safe…”

“Stay with me, Yuri. Stay with me my friend. Please.” Nicolette became alarmed since Yuri’s breathing was growing weaker. “Don’t go.”

“Safe…” Yuri breathed his last as he smiled. His hand that had been fingering her pendant had shifted to her hand. Before he died, he had lifted her hand to press a kiss to it.

Nicolette felt her eyes tear as she watched Yuri die. Her lip trembled and she whimpered a little from her emotional pain and a little from her physical pain. She said something in Russian and she gave a gentle kiss of farewell to the man’s forehead. Exhaustion ended up overtaking her and she laid down with her head resting on Yuri’s chest. Her good hand shifted and she touched the blood matted clothing and her fingers touched the wetness. She started singing the Scottish song that MacTavish sang to her. It was the only thing she could think of at the time.

Nicolette didn’t know how much time had passed since she closed her eyes. She did become aware of the sound of feet crackling on broken glass and debris. She kept her eyes such and prayed to anyone listening that it not be Makarov. She didn’t know what she would do if Price had died in the fall. Perhaps if she appeared dead, then he would leave her alone. She could disappear that way.

A hand touched her shoulder but she didn’t move. She didn’t even flinch when she felt a lock of her hair being moved away from her face. She remained still. She could play dead.

“Nico?”

That voice. Nicolette’s tired mind started to wake up. She knew that voice. She heard her name again and this time that hand was shaking her shoulder. It was the one that got slammed into the wall and now she was feeling that. She gave a slight moan and slowly opened her eyes. At the same time she was moved so she was looking up at the sky and lifted by the grip on her upper arms. Wait.

“Nico?”

The hands on her upper arms sparked her memory of Makarov and she started struggling. She started flailing her arms at the one that was holding her. She felt pain shoot up her right as she hit a broad shoulder as she started growling her screaming to be let go. It was incoherent and she flailed hard. Her position didn’t allow for her to use her legs but she tried to twist her body to use them.

“Nico, snap out of it. It’s me. It’s Price!”

Nicolette felt herself be given a hard shake and she felt her eyes start to focus as she looked at the man shaking her. The image became clear and she recognized the battle hardened face of Captain John Price. Her eyes scanned it and it reality came crashing down. She couldn’t help it and burst into tears and began to sob.

She felt herself being pulled into a gentle embrace and she continued to sob into the man’s shoulder. She felt ashamed for crying in front of a man like Price but she couldn’t help it. It helped when she heard Price said, “It’s all right, Nico. It’s over.”

That only made her sob harder. It was finally over. She was free of Makarov and Zakhaev. She was free and yet it came with a cost. So much had been lost. And she was free. She buried her face into Price’s shoulder and continued to sob. She could smell the scent of his favorite cigar blend and it was fresh. She managed to smile at the relief and murmured something incoherent to anyone but Price. Her good hand gripped him tight, not wanting to let go and to make sure that it was real. She was free.

“Shh… It’s over Nico. It’s over.”


	26. Chapter 26

_And after checking up on me… Price helped me to my feet. He started to guide me but then thought better of it and picked me up and carried me. I guess he felt he owed me something or other… I never asked. He carried me down and through the hotel to the rally point. I don’t think he expected to make it out but he did… we did. It was over…_

Said was quiet as he looked across the table over at Nicolette. She had been crying silent tears as she poured through the memory. She wiped the tears away and then sat there composed. She looked at Said as if expecting anything else. Said tapped his pen on the table and then asked, “And what happened after that?”

“Just about what you’d expect,” she replied, “Price kept me company while I was at the hospital. Then…” She shrugged her shoulders. “I did report in to Jensen.”

“I know that. Why didn’t you report to the Company?”

“I did.”

Said raised his brow. There was no notation or anything indicating that she had. Then again it could have been an informal contact. Most of her reporting activity was not really listed and he had a hard time finding the reports during that time when he went searching for them. They existed but they were hard to find.

Looking at Nicolette, he noticed she had turned back into the person she was when they first started this. “Have you maintained contact with Price since then?”

“We were bound by a common cause. That kind of thing doesn’t go away.”

“Okay… here’s an easier one. Why did you wait until now to come forward?”

Nicolette looked at Said with an intense stare. It was the kind designed to make lesser men wilt and it made him feel a little uncomfortable. It was like she was annoyed with him asking the question he should have been able to figure out. It looked like she was going to be nice and she replied, “Well truth is a relative term and you and I both know that there are some that still think the 141 are still an outlaw bunch. I believe Uncle Sam still has doubts.”

“Little derogatory there.”

Nicolette shrugged her shoulders, “Not really considering the doubts and I am well aware of the rumors about me.” She sighed and leaned forward and folded her hands together. “It was a difficult time and war usually is but I want to make clear that Task Force 141 is not what Shepherd made us out to be. Good men have fought and died because they believed in the mission.”

Said nodded at that. “Okay then. What about the Metal and Devil Dogs?”

“Asset Metal is still in the field. The Devil Dogs are under new leadership but they are nothing like the original.” Nicolette gave a slight huff and continued, “I am not callous. I was hurt the day I found out that my brother stayed behind to buy time for the chopper to get out. We were very much alike in that we take care of our own. That was how he saw it.”

Said blinked at the response Nicolette gave. He did see the tough and almost callous look that was expected of agents but the closer he looked, he could see that her eyes held her emotions. He had the reports of what happened to call sign Devil Dogs and in particular Santana and knew what they sacrificed. He read all of what was submitted on their side but it seemed that some things were left out and she gave the story.

Nicolette watched Said. It was hard to talk about her brother and she had her mourning time for him. If she didn’t move past it, he would have kicked her ass one way or another. So she did and she did it spending time with Price and working on getting things back to normal. She had already read in Jensen and she had kept contact with the Agency so they knew she was alive. “The more you look and ask, the more you realize that you might not have the complete story.” She paused and adjusted her hands, “Shepherd created a war, we knew the truth… and we did what we could to bring that truth to life and in the process… one less bad guy in the world.”

Said studied Nicolette. She had filled in the blanks on a lot of things. “I agree with you. I read the reports too and from what you told me, there were a lot of blanks that were filled. I am sorry.”

“It’s the job Said. It’s what we signed up for. A job that if not us, then who?” Nicolette gave a slight smile and gave a deep breath of a sigh. “Most people will never understand because they will hopefully never be in that position. Me and Price, we did some wet work after that. It was bad considering I wanted to be in the field and still sporting a cast but we made it work. It wasn’t the same though but we were bound by our experiences; our victories and losses. All of us were.” She tapped her fingers on the table in front of her.

Said could agree with that. He had been in a few sticky situations himself but never in the position where he wasn’t technically disavowed and on everyone’s shit list. “But you weren’t on anyone’s shit list.”

“Technically no and Price pointed that out a couple of times,” Nicolette admitted, “But it felt like it all the same and I wasn’t going to leave them out to dry. That alone got me a few words from the Company. So…” She gave another shrug and continued, “The question is: what are you going to do now?”

Said needed to think about things and report in. Slowly he reached and turned off the recorder and gathered his things. “Well, I think I’ve gotten what I need,” he admitted. “Now it’s up to the Company.”

“Figured on that one.”

“You’ll be taken back to your cell.”

“Alright.”

Said was not comfortable with the fact that she seemed so calm about being a prisoner longer. Then again she knew more about interrogation than most would know. She had been to a black site with a few key personnel recently. He knew that because he had checked on her activities and she didn’t lie about being in touch with Price. Still most people would have protested at being held longer after they were promised to be let go. She didn’t.

Signaling the guard, Said stood up and watched as she stood up with him. “You do understand why, don’t you?”

“Did you forget already? I’ve done interrogation myself,” Nicolette replied as she walked out first with the guard close behind her. She paused to look at Said and added, “It was a good experience for me Said. Hope it was for you.”

Said watched as the guard led her out of the box. He noticed that Pope was watching and looking a little surly about things. From the start he knew that it was not going to be a standard interrogation, which was why he didn’t let Pope conduct it. He had hoped the man would learn something from it and from the look of things, it seemed that he hadn’t. He wasn’t going to worry about it now since he had to talk to Langley.

Nicolette didn’t mind the wait. She figured others were listening even though she was being recorded. She sat on the edge of her bunk and rested her elbows on her knees. She glanced at the guard who merely looked at her and gave her the briefest nods of encouragement and then looked down. She gave a slight smile and picked up her tags and the other items that were hanging on it including two rings: hers and her brother’s. Casey had managed to get it for her after the US went through to look for the bodies and made it his personal mission to give it to her.

She then looked at the pendant Yuri gave her. She thought about the times they had and what had been spoken; Yuri’s last words to her. Most of that night she remembered in patches and gave her nightmares for weeks afterwards. But she worked through them. She then fingered the dog tags. One was American and the other was British and had faint stains of dried blood on it. Before that fateful day, they had exchanged them so they would each have one. She was right about the experiences. She just hoped that things would work out.

It wasn’t too long of a wait, nearly a day, when her guard woke her up, “Wake up.”

Nicolette was already awake having woken up early but stayed on the cot that served as a bed. She turned her head to look at the guard and asked, “Time already?”

“They want you.”

“Nice,” Nicolette replied in a joking tone as she got up. She joked about getting a shower but was growled at for her troubles. She ended up chuckling at that as she filed along. She didn’t react when the guard pushed her along and told her to keep moving. In fact she didn’t speak until she was right in front of Said, “Have your verdict?”

“Langley wants me to bring you in to the station house in this sector,” Said put it direct. Langley didn’t want him to tell her but he was going to disregard it. “They want to ask you a few things in person and the usual.”

“Usual huh?” Nicolette raised her brow at the man. She knew the Company policy. Could be that they wanted her fired or whatever. “Alright. Lead the way.”

If anyone was surprised by her blasé attitude, they didn’t show it. She let them lead her out of the area that she had been subject to for the last week maybe. She lost track of time and it was easy to do when you were in a black site. However, her senses weren’t dulled so she kept a sharp eye out. She glanced around, checking everything out of habit even though Pope said that she could forget memorizing the place. As if the man knew anything about her.

The drive wasn’t too bad even if bumpy. What did you expect since they were out in the middle of nowhere in a semi desert area. Actually she knew where they were but it wasn’t like it didn’t matter. What mattered was to make sure that the road was being scoped out and it worried her that it wasn’t. It was supposed to be Pope’s job and Said was doing what he had to do but…

They were about the equivalent of a block from the station when Nicolette got the impression that things weren’t what they were supposed to be. The vehicle stopped suddenly, just short of the checkpoint and Said asked, “What’s going on?”

An explosion happened and the lead car was gone just as Pope said, “We have to get out sir.”

It was probably against Said’s better judgment to get out but he did and beckoned for Nicolette to follow. She shook her head in the negative and refused to get out until Pope barked at her and she gave him a glare until he yanked her out. She said in a taunting voice, “Oh trying to be tough because I’m a girl?”

“More than that.”

It was rather sudden when he pulled out his pistol and shot the driver and guard and gave a shoulder injury to Said before pointing it at her. Nicolette would have reacted but she got the feeling that Pope would have done more than what he did if she tried anything. Said was on the ground and he looked up at Pope and demanded, “What are you doing?”

Pope pointed his gun at Nicolette and replied, “Just finishing what was started.” He looked at Nicolette and said, “You killed Zakhaev, Viktor, Makarov… and…”

“First off, I didn’t kill Zakhaev. That was Soap. Second, Viktor killed himself and three, Makrov killed me you asshole,” Nicolette interrupted. “But that isn’t why you are here, is it?” She had her hands up to indicate that she wasn’t going to try anything.

“You’re right,” Pope said as his accent started to come through. “You are a target, Walker. After all you screwed my pooch one too many times. The real target…” He pointed his gun at Said. “Is you, Said.” He held position to let it linger. After all fear was a powerful motivator.

“What are you talking about? Pope…” Said looked up at Pope. He had no idea what was going on and he cast a glance at Nicolette as she stood there with her hands up.

“Shut up, Said. You have no right to talk especially after Qatar,” Pope replied as he lifted his gun as if to fire at Said right between the eyes.

Nicolette glanced at Said. The hit had been bad and he needed attention but she needed to get into a good position. “Qatar?”

Said looked at Nicolette and then at Pope. There was no time for skirting the issue. “It was one of the possible sites where Makarov was located at the time.” Said looked at Nicolette as she raised her brow ever so slightly. She wouldn’t know really since she had been with the madman. “After what happened in Siberia, Langley sent operatives out to find him. Qatar was a possible location. I was with that team and…”

“Led us all into a slaughter,” Pope finished. “Good men died and it was because of you.” Pope pointed his gun at Nicolette. “They were looking not just for Makarov but for you. Something about needing viable intel or some other bullshit. Normally they would have disavowed you but no. They wanted you found.”

“So you aim to kill me and Said for being the source of what? You having a bad experience? You haven’t seen anything yet fuckhead,” Nicolette replied. She was not intimidated by him.

“We lost good men that day. I lost my partner.” Pope pointed his gun at Pope in a threatening manner. “And this asshole did everything to cover it up.”

“No I didn’t,” Said replied. “I wrote my report. I wrote everything.”

“Liar!”

Nicolette knew she had to act fast. “What are you going to do Pope? You know the Company likes to redact like crazy. Shooting me or Said won’t bring your partner back,” she replied knowingly. She noticed that a group of men were coming out of the compound. “What are you going to tell them?”

“Oh they don’t like you either. Some are old friends from your ultranationalist days.” Pope gave a slight mocking smile as he added, “Imagine how it would be if they knew that you were an American spy all along.”

“You wouldn’t,” Said countered, “You’re condemning her to death.”

“Gladly.” Pope pointed his gun at Said, then lowered it to shoot him in the leg and they swiveled to point it at her. “Now I don’t really want to mess up your pretty face.”

Nicolette stared at Pope with her hands raised. The others had come and they were ready to kill if she tried anything. “Well, I’ve already died a slow death. Just shoot me in the head like a Nazi.”

It was confusing what she said and the looks confirmed it. What happened though was one of Pope’s men going down with a head shot. They spread out as another was taken out. They didn’t have a clue what was going on and they fired at where they thought it was coming from until they were fired upon. Nicolette took the opportunity and knocked Pope’s gun arm away and tried to grab him.

Pope was ready for her attack and dropped his gun. He blocked and countered with a punch. Nicolette backed up to avoid it and held up her hands. She blocked Pope’s moves even when he upped the stakes by bringing in a knife. She merely danced away from it, watching the blade and Pope. She did end up getting knocked to the ground and a Pope’s foot was across her throat, securing her.

Nicolette wasn’t going to let that happen. It was automatic and she unleashed the knife that she had hidden and stabbed Pope in the calf. It through him off balance long enough for her to kick him down. He didn’t move when a large gun was pointed in his face and a man with a fearsome balaclava with a skull on it said, “I would stay down if I were you, you bastard.”

Nicolette got up from the ground and dusted herself off. The few men that remained were being tied up by the others that had popped out of the bush. She looked at the man holding Pope down and said, “You know I had him, Ghost.”

“Thanks I get for saving your arse? Might as well sign up for something else.” Ghost bent over once he was sure he was covered and cuffed Pope with the zip ties.

“You and both know that without you the Three Musketeers are gone,” the second man that covered Ghost said.

Said listened to the whole conversation. He blinked to make sure that he was actually seeing the men who were supposed to dead but really alive in front of him. He had believed the stories she told but refrained from asking since he knew about going dark. He looked at Nicolette as she checked him out and stuttered, “Riley and Sanderson?”

“Ghost and Roach to you mate,” the one who was Roach replied. He looked at Nicolette, “Seems like you got his attention, Nico.”

“Well Soap did say that I had a silver tongue once,” Nicolette countered as she applied pressure using the kit that had been stored in the truck they were in. She began on field first aid.

“You still have one, love.”

Said really thought that he was losing it when he saw MacTavish come into view. “You’re supposed to be dead,” was all that he could get out.

MacTavish looked at the man that they had prepared watch over with a thoughtful expression. He had technically died. He remembered the darkness come over him and then there was nothing. But he also recalled a few choice words; it was much like when he was on the verge of dying from his knife wound in India. And he remembered her face and then his lungs just drew in a breath of air and he was alive and awake with David looking him over and saying they needed to get him out of there. “Technically was mate. I decided to come back.”

“And you were a lazy arse about it,” Price’s voice was heard as he came up looking like he was bored with the whole thing. He looked at Said as Nicolette helped him up and into the vehicle and said, “You’re lucky Nico here knew you were in trouble and was convincing. Otherwise I’d say piss off.”

“Yeah and I remember your motto, old man,” Nicolette said with a chuckle. “Everything accounted for?”

“Aye,” MacTavish replied, “Got here too late for a few but everyone else is fine.”

“Then we’re good. And Said needs medical.”

Price nodded, “On it. Nikolai we need exfil and medical.”

Said looked at Nicolette as she finished while the others rounded up the players involved. “So you knew what Pope was going to do all along?”

“No but I knew that there was a threat on your life and a few others involved in the hunt for Makarov,” Nicolette replied as she checked his injuries. She looked at the man and chuckled, “It pays to listen and chase the evidence where there is supposedly none.” She sat back and surveyed her handiwork. “That’ll hold until your people come.”

“But how did…” Said knew it was probably not a fruitful question to ask. After all they did the same job in terms of the Company.

“You know this job. We are paid to know thing,” Nicolette replied with a teasing grin as she got out of the vehicle. She turned to look at the man as a couple of choppers were coming in. She looked like she was going to say something but didn’t.

“Sandman you better get your arse over here or you’re walking back. Nico, we are leaving,” Price’s voice was bellow over the sound of the rotors.

Nicolette gave a slight roll of her eyes. She looked at Said just as the medics were coming up. “Well, this was fun Said. Maybe we could do it again sometime.” She grinned as she said that before stepping back to let the medics in. She did manage to say, “Remember to let Langley know that we’re still good.”

Nicolette slipped away and headed towards the chopper where Nikolai was waiting. She put the earpiece she had been given in her ear and heard Nikolai talking to Addy and chuckled. She paused to look back at the reinforcements taking over before clambering in. She took her seat next to MacTavish and Price and across from Sandman, Roach and Ghost. Frost was on the guns in the copilot’s seat with Nikolai. “Nice, very smooth,” she said.

There were groans all around and Sandman saying, “That was perfect and you know it.”

“Don’t know. These two keep telling me what makes a good shot,” Nicolette countered as she motioned towards MacTavish and Price. She gave a slight grin while they griped a little bit over comments before looking out over the gathering below.

“So you happy now?” Price gave a slight nudge to her shoulder. “Saved another one of you Yanks from certain death.”

“We take care of our friends,” Nicolette replied a little soft. She gave a look at Price and he nodded at her.

MacTavish noticed the look and made note of it. There was a lot he had missed and he was still trying to catch up. He quietly adjusted his position to allow him to hold her hand out of sight. He asked, “So is Said gonna do what you said, Nico?”

“He has the story,” Nicolette replied as she looked out. She knew that it wasn’t a complete answer and that they would pester her for more. She added, “Said is a good man, guys. I trust he’ll do the right thing though it doesn’t matter much anyway since we’re cleared but…”

“Some bloody arse decided we were still trouble,” Price finished as he pulled out a cigar. He pulled out a second for MacTavish and offered a third to Nicolette.

“No thanks, Price. I’m not having Nikolai yell at me for stinking up the chopper,” she joked. She looked at the group. It had been a stretch and some surprises on all sides but things did work out as they did. She looked at them as they started chatting about whatever it was and was silent and thankful she could have them in her life.

 She felt MacTavish gently squeeze her hand. She turned to look at him and smiled at the fact that he and Price were enjoying their cigars and their movements were similar. She was lost in thought when Roach tapped her and asked, “So, what’s next on the list?”

Nicolette looked at Roach. The way was open now. She was tempted to tease them but in all honesty she wasn’t sure. “Don’t know, Bug, but I’m sure we’ll be busy,” she replied. “I’m just looking forward to R&R as promised.”

Price merely made a sound and took a pull on his cigar and said, “I’d give it five months and the bloody Muppet here will be running this and other units.”

_Five Months Later…_

_It is confirmed S64. They have breached the first line of defenses and are now entering the compound._

_If I wanted to repeat myself…_

“Let Addy have her fun,” Nicolette said to cut off any potential argument that was sure to be initiated. “Addy, monitor comm chatter.”

_Copy that._

With one thing taken care of, Nicolette focused on the immediate issue. She adjusted her headset and said, “Okay. From the surveillance, the security office is in the northwestern part of the compound.”

_Copy that. We got this Ryan._

“I’m just watching, Section, but let Addy warn you,” she replied as she watched the feed from the helmet cam. She crossed her arms over her chest as she added, “And watch your back Section.”

_Wilco. Keeping it tight._

Nicolette watched as Section’s team stormed the compound towards their objective. Her gaze was unwavering as she watched the feed that was real time. It was a mission that was tracking down the guy that Section had been after. It was a small lead but there was enough to start this.

_Area clear. Moving forward._

_Clear._

_Clear._

Nicolette let out the breath she had been holding. It was relief and disappointment and after everything she had gathered regarding this one… “Gather whatever intel you can find and mop up.”

_Copy that._

Nicolette frowned as she sighed, leaning against the console. She regretted it and stood straight up and put a hand on her lower back to alleviate the sudden pain that came. She was beaten when a familiar hand applied a gentle pressure to her back to alleviate the pain and heard, “Thought the two dragons told you to take it easy.”

Nicolette leaned into the massage and have a moan more of feeling relieved than annoyed though there was a little bit of both. She replied, “I am taking it easy. Sitting in ops command is taking it easy.”

MacTavish continued to massage her lower back with his features in a fit of good humor as he replied, “I know. I witnessed that conversation.” He put his head over her shoulder and whispered, “And I remembered what happened in the middle of it.”

Nicolette sighed as she remembered that conversation. She reached over and tapped the console, “Addy, you have command. And be nice to Section.”

_Affirmative._

MacTavish chuckled as he continued to massage her lower back knowing that she needed it. He also knew that she was only complying because she had been backed into a corner and into compromise. But he understood her position and it had him want to laugh but it came out as a chuckle.

“What’s so funny you Scottish bastard?”

MacTavish knew she was only pretending to be irritated. She would never admit that she was relieved to hand off command for a time. Still he liked to humor her and replied, “Just that Price was right. Like always.”

Nicolette snorted at that but she couldn’t deny it. She could still be a little indignant, “The old man was lucky.”

“You’ve earned it. Not bad for an analyst,” MacTavish teased giving her a kiss to her cheek. “And you get to boss him around on occasion.” He offered the consolation he gave when she was given the ‘bad news’ and was rewarded by her hum of approval. It increased when he added, “And me.”

“Pff. You’re easy,” Nicolette teased playfully. She went back to studying the feed. Addy had taken over and the team was making their exfil. “And it’s your fault I’m in this position.”

MacTavish gave a mock pout, “My fault?”

Nicolette nodded and turned, not liking that she wasn’t getting her back massaged anymore but she needed to look at him face to face. “It is,” she said in a mock stern voice but softened it immediately as she added, “But one I don’t regret.”

She was going to plant a kiss on his cheek but he turned at the last second and caught her lips. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her close to hug her. He murmured into her ear, “Me neither love. And I’m glad you’re here with me.” He turned her around so they could watch the feed together. His hands lowered towards her abdomen and gently touched the swell that was there. “Both of you.”

They stayed there, watching the various feeds that were coming in. They had been through one war and one madman. Yet there were others out there, waiting to take their chance. What the future held was uncertain but for now, they would face it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap on Scars of Duty folks. Thank you for your support by leaving reviews or kudos. I hope you enjoy the one shots related to this series. Stay tuned for From the Ashes, an Advanced Warfare fic that has a few surprises of its own.


End file.
